Tome 1 : Anthony McKinnon et les sorciers
by Gilgalad Swiftblade
Summary: On peut se réincarner dans le monde de Harry Potter et arriver à Poudlard en même temps que Voldemort, ou juste avant Harry et changer rapidement le cours des choses dans l'école. Et puis on peut se réincarner à un autre moment et arriver dans la célèbre école pendant qu'une guerre débute dehors. On peut tout de même vouloir changer les choses. Même si ça ne sera pas simple.
1. Prologue

Voici une nouvelle histoire sur un Self-Insert. Pour changer des deux références actuelles que sont la série d'Elisabeth Bishop par Ywena et Tout Est Une Question De Temps par Darboria, j'ai décidé de faire sur l'époque des Maraudeurs. Pourquoi ? D'abord parce que c'est une époque sur laquelle on a assez peu d'informations, au final. Majoritairement, ce ne sont que des déductions d'auteurs. Bien que crédibles que puissent être ces dernières, elles n'en restent pas moins des déductions et des théories. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire sur cette période là pour cette raison à la base. Elle est celle qui va moins brider mes idées et j'ai moins de probabilité de me retrouver bloqué à un moment donné. En effet, dans le cas contraire, je vais avoir tendance à ressembler, plus ou moins involontairement à d'autres fanfictions. Or, bien que cela voudrait dire que je les apprécie, les idées des auteur•e•s n'appartiennent qu'à eux/elles. Je préfère donc leur en laisser la bonne marche. Je n'ai pas trop envie non plus que l'on m'accuse rapidement de plagiat, même si c'est involontaire. Enfin, le seul truc crédible que je pourrais avoir envie de faire sur l'époque de Harry Potter ressemblerait beaucoup trop à la série Elisabeth Bishop d'Ywena. Et bien que j'adore cette personne en tant qu'auteure, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse apprécier d'avoir une histoire ressemblant beaucoup à la sienne.

Bon, je préviens tout de suite, ce Self-Insert n'est pas parfait. Je grossis et diminue certains traits de mon caractère, certains éléments que j'aime ou non, etc... De plus, étant une personne de sexe masculin, le SI sera un garçon. Ça paraît con et on peut se dire que je suis incapable d'écrire sur un perso féminin mais c'est faux :) Je sais écrire sur un personnage féminin, j'ai d'ailleurs une fanfic avec un personnage féminin en personnage principal sur un forum. Bon, ça ne se passe dans le monde de Harry Potter, mais quand même. C'est juste que je pense que le SI sera mieux fait pour coller à mes propres réactions si c'est le même sexe. Et ça changera un peu de toutes les fanfics où le SI est un personnage féminin ^^

A noter que le personnage est Sang-Mêlé mais appartient à ce que je considère comme une vielle famille, en l'occurence en théorie de Sang-Purs. Il s'agit d'un clan écossais. Si vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit, je vous renvoie à la page wikipédia, correctement faite ^^

Enfin, pour terminer cette introduction, au cours du récit, j'introduirai certains principes qui, je trouve, peuvent aller parfaitement. Mais ils ne seront pas présents dans les premiers chapitres.

Maintenant, place à l'histoire.

Disclaimer : aucun personnage et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux de ma propre création.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le monde magique est vraiment cool et y naître en étant conscient, dès le départ, de tout ce qui est possible d'y faire est encore mieux.

S'y réincarner et réaliser un de ses nombreux rêves était encore mieux, surtout quand on voulait changer l'histoire. Tony se disait qu'il aurait pu avoir pire. Il aurait pu se retrouver dans le Seigneur des Anneaux et risquer de se faire tuer par des orques. Il aurait aussi pu se retrouver dans le monde de Warhammer et subir un destin bien pire que sur la Terre du Milieu. Au hasard, il aurait pu finir esclave destiné au plaisir de dieux sombres, de serviteurs de ces mêmes dieux, de certains elfes, d'hommes-rats pour le moins répugnants et ainsi de suite. Oui, il aurait pu tomber sur bien pire que l'univers d'Harry Potter et son monde magique vraiment génial. Pourtant, il était perturbé.

Tony McKinnon était perturbé parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ok, il savait ce qu'il désirait faire de base, du moins dès qu'il avait su où il s'était retrouvé. L'elfe de maison lui changeant sa couche et lui donnant le biberon l'avait aidé. Le fait que ce dernier ait un prénom aussi nul que Wini (sérieusement, cela lui faisait penser à Winnie l'Ourson) avait définitivement détruit ses derniers doutes. Il savait donc qu'il voulait changer le monde. Vaste projet, certes, mais réalisable. Hé, il était bien dans une famille de sang-pur et héritier principal de cette dernière, non ? Ok, il était sang-mêlé, mais quand même, il faisait partie d'une vieille famille. Un des derniers ministres de la Magie faisait partie de cette famille.

Il avait largement assez de pouvoir pour pouvoir faire les choses à sa convenance. Du moins plus tard. Parce que là, c'était mal partit. Il avait fait de nombreux plans dans sa tête, faisant croire à ses parents qu'il était très sage, à leur plus grand bonheur. Cependant, en voyant la date sur un journal, tous ces plans tombèrent à l'eau. Il ne pouvait plus attendre de rentrer à Poudlard et s'occuper de changer l'histoire de Harry Potter. Il était en 1960. Il ne pouvait, du coup, pas non plus changer l'adolescence de Voldemort. Ce ne fut que quelques mois plus tard qu'il réalisa. Il était dans la génération des Rogue, Potter, Black, Lupin, Evans, et autres camarades dont certains rejoindront les Mangemorts ou l'Ordre du Phénix. Il pouvait donc changer les choses à ce niveau-là en aidant à empêcher la quasi-victoire de Voldemort. Car il fallait être honnête. Il avait pratiquement gagné la première fois puisque l'Ordre du Phénix tombait en morceaux à cause de la trahison de Pettigrow. Il devait donc changer cela. Aussitôt, il mit en place de nouveaux plans, chacun comptant plusieurs plans en cas de secours. Car il adorait planifier tout et n'importe quoi, au point même d'envisager des recrues supplémentaires pour l'éventuel Ordre auquel il n'était même pas sûr de participer. Bah oui, de mémoire, il n'y avait pas eu de Tony McKinnon à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il y avait eu un Tony McKinnon dans le canon ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Et si oui, il était probablement mort avec toute sa famille à cause des Mangemorts.

Cependant, Tony n'oublia pas une chose. Profiter de son enfance autant que possible. Ses deux parents l'adoraient et se montraient généreux avec lui, tout en étant très stricts. Il apprit très vite à parler, à écrire et aussi à marcher et s'amusa beaucoup à les rendre fous en courant partout dans leur maison. Cela le faisait toujours rire. Ses journées se divisaient alors en trois parties. La première partie, il dormait ou mangeait beaucoup. La seconde partie, il s'amusait avec des jouets ou sa magie qu'il s'amusait à faire sortir. Enfin, le reste du temps, il lisait toutes sortes d'ouvrages. Il aimait lire des livres sur la magie et apprendre tout plein de sorts. Il s'entraînait à faire les mouvements avec un simple bâton de bois. Mais toujours en privé. Puis, le soir, il se répétait tous les sorts qu'il avait appris. Finalement, ses parents le découvrirent en train de s'exercer au duel à sept ans. Tony avait alors un simple bâton et visait un arbre de leur jardin. Ses parents, attendris, l'observèrent pendant de longues minutes avant de rentrer et de se concerter. Au dîner, sa mère l'aborda :

« Alors, comme ça tu veux chasser les arbres ? »

L'enfant rougit instantanément, comprenant qu'il avait été découvert par ses parents. Il baissa les yeux et se mit à bredouiller :

« Je… Je… C'est juste… Juste…

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit son père. Nous t'apprendrons nous-même le duel. Mais avant cela, il te faudra t'exercer avec une baguette pour apprendre à doser ta force. »

Le regard de Tony se fit brillant de larmes de joie.

Son père, Bertus, était un Auror et sa mère, Ariane, une ancienne championne de duel. Depuis, elle avait participé à l'instruction au combat des Tireurs de Baguette Magique. Il savait donc qu'il serait bien entraîné. Il était toujours fier de ses parents et de ce qu'ils avaient faits. Même s'il les aimait énormément, Tony avait toujours du mal à les considérer comme tels. En effet, il avait toujours ses souvenirs de sa vie passée et les émotions alors vécues.

Les années suivantes, il eut tous les soirs une heure de cours de duel, par l'un ou l'autre de ses parents. Mais comme il n'apprenait pas encore à se servir d'une baguette, l'enfant dut commencer par apprendre inlassablement les bases, tactiques et autres stratégies potentiellement utiles dans un combat. Cela passa par un autre apprentissage auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout. L'escrime. Oh, il en avait fait un peu dans sa précédente existence. Cependant, au grand jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il y avait de fortes similitudes entre cette dernière et le duel.

Mais il dut aussi apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait pour bien paraître en société, ainsi que les différentes et comment gérer une fortune. Cela était long et fastidieux et béni ses cours d'économie de sa précédente vie, même si les unités de mesure étaient complètement différentes. Il se jura également de réformer le système monétaire sorcier, bien que ne sachant pas trop comment y arriver. Sérieusement, en utilisant à son avantage les systèmes financiers moldus et sorciers, il pouvait se faire énormément d'argent. Mais il avait quelques réticences à user de ces stratagèmes. Ce serait trop simple et il n'était pas sûr que cela fût permis par la loi.

Vers ses huit ans, il fut temps pour l'enfant d'être introduit dans le monde des sang-purs. Il revit sa cousine Marlène mais rencontra pour la première fois un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge avec les cheveux noirs en bataille et portant des lunettes rondes. Ils partageaient tous les deux le même caractère espiègle et farceur. Pourtant, Tony le regardait avec un pincement au cœur. James Potter mourrait s'il ne faisait rien. Et ce dernier le considérait déjà comme un ami. Il y rencontra également un certain Frank Londubat avec qui il s'entendit bien très rapidement. Sa volonté de changer le cours des événements fut redoublée. Il se souvenait du destin de ces personnes et était résolu à le changer.

En revanche, Tony avait trois gros problèmes. Le premier est qu'il avait souvent tendance à prendre toute plaisanterie au premier degré. Bien que s'étant amélioré avec le temps, cela entamait un peu ses bonnes relations avec certains enfants de son âge. Le second problème était qu'il égarait souvent certaines de ses affaires. Cela allait de son balai-jouet (qu'il n'utilisait vraiment pas souvent) à des livres ou des vêtements. Au grand dam de ses parents qui étaient souvent obligés de racheter certaines choses complètement perdues. Enfin, il avait souvent tendance à se cogner aux meubles. Il faisait également preuve d'une grande maladresse avec ses mains dès qu'il ne fallait pas suivre des consignes précises.

Tony put sentir quelque chose changer au début de l'année 1970. Certaines disparitions commençaient à être inquiétantes. Parfois il s'agissait de moldus, morts mystérieusement selon les autorités concernées. En réalité, selon les sorciers, il était possible qu'ils fussent victimes du Sortilège de Mort. Mais la plupart du temps, il s'agissait de Né-Moldus. Oh bien sûr, il n'y en avait pas tous les jours des disparitions. Mais dans le même temps, un certain mage noir commençait à faire parler de lui.

Pourtant, la ministre Eugenia Jenkins disait qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter et que la situation était parfaitement en main. Ces « fauteurs de troubles » seraient bientôt arrêtés selon elle. Evidemment, il n'en fut rien. Les attaques étaient toujours sur le même modèle et étaient toujours exécutées avec une grande rapidité. Les rares survivants parlaient d'hommes portant des masques ressemblant à une tête de mort. Tony réalisa qu'il s'agissait là des signes précurseurs de la Première Guerre des Sorciers. Et il espérait bien qu'il s'agirait de la seule si tout fonctionnait bien.

Le 21 janvier 1971, la neige tombait fortement dans la région où Tony habitait. Il se réveilla très tard le matin. En regardant l'heure sur son réveil magique, il écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Il était près de dix heures du matin et avait trois heures de retard sur son horaire normal de réveil. En panique, il se leva rapidement de son lit. Mais il s'entortilla dans la couette et chuta lourdement au sol. Maugréant et se massant le front, il mit rapidement ses lunettes sur le nez et s'extirpa de ses draps avant de s'habiller en un temps record. Puis, il se précipita dans les escaliers pour descendre vers la cuisine. Et… BLAM !

Encore une fois, Tony venait de tomber. Il se releva en se massant les genoux endoloris et se dirigea vers sa pièce préférée après la chambre, la cuisine. Il y trouva ses deux parents en train de manger des tartines et de discuter gentiment. En le voyant arriver, ils se tournèrent vers lui et il rougit instantanément.

Tony n'était guère rassuré et s'attendait à se faire disputer pour son retard. Puis, ils lui sourirent et il se sentit immédiatement rassuré. Il remarqua alors plusieurs courriers sur la table. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant de lettres non ouvertes ? »

Son père le regarda avec un air moqueur en l'interrogeant :

« Je ne sais point, mon fils. Qui pourrait recevoir un certain nombre de lettres de la part de ses amis et autres le 21 janvier ? »

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent de joie et il fonça vers la table avant de se jeter sur le tas. Il ouvrit rapidement les premières lettres, venant de ses amis des vieilles familles sang-purs comme James Potter, Frank Londubat, sa cousine Marlène, Jeremiah et Kathleen Abbot ou d'autres. Tous lui souhaitaient un très bon anniversaire et parfois lui offraient un cadeau. Il devait l'admettre, il avait attendu avec un peu plus d'impatience la lettre de la jumelle Abbot. Il l'avait toujours trouvée mignonne et c'était la seule personne de son âge face à qui il rougissait éhontément et bégayait pire encore qu'un véritable bègue. Il retrouverait la plupart à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

Poudlard ? Poudlard ! Tony réalisa soudainement que c'était son anniversaire et donc que la lettre d'admission devait venir ce jour-là. Il fouilla le tas à toute vitesse avant de tomber sur l'enveloppe fermée par un cachet frappé d'un aigle, d'un blaireau, d'un lion et d'un serpent. Il l'ouvrit, impatient de découvrir ce qu'il y trouverait. Il sortit les deux feuilles très vite et les lut tout aussi rapidement.

 _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Cher Mr McKinnon,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr McKinnon, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

 _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

Puis, il se mit à lire le deuxième feuillet, qui était un peu plus long. Il devait contenir la liste des fournitures.

 _Uniforme_

 _Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

 _1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

 _2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

 _4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

 _Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

 _Livres et manuels_

 _Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

 _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette_

 _Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac_

 _Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette_

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé_

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_

 _Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron_

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_

 _Forces du Mal, théories et pratiques pour les Débutants, de Jean Tournœil_

 _Fournitures_

 _1 baguette magique_

 _1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

 _1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

 _1 télescope_

 _1 balance en cuivre_

 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

 _IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

Un hurlement de joie retentit dans la cuisine des McKinnon à ce moment-là. Tony sautilla sur place pendant près de cinq minutes. Sautillement aggravé quand ses parents lui promirent de l'emmener l'après-midi même au Chemin de Traverse à Londres. Cependant, comme de juste, il finit par chuter lourdement, esquivant de peu le coin de la table. Puis, il se releva comme si de rien n'était et s'assit sagement. Il avait attendu cette lettre en particulier depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Il allait enfin réaliser un de ses rêves les plus dingues existant. Oh bien sûr il y avait déjà été mais jamais pour acheter des fournitures scolaires, en dehors de ce que ses parents lui faisaient travailler. Cette fois, il aurait ses propres affaires à lui tout seul. A lui tout seul ! Rien qu'à cette idée, il exultait intérieurement. Après tout, il avait beau être dans un monde qui serait bientôt en guerre, il adorait toujours autant s'être réincarné dans celui d'Harry Potter. Il y avait définitivement pire comme endroit.

Il avala son petit-déjeuner à une vitesse qui stupéfia même ses parents, pourtant habitués à le voir manger comme un glouton. Puis, il se précipita dans la salle de bains pour se laver les dents et se doucher avant de se changer. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, il était dans le vestibule, déjà prêt à partir. Puis, il se rappela que ses parents avaient promis de l'emmener l'après-midi. Tony grogna de dépit et commença à ranger son manteau quand sa mère apparut, prête elle aussi. Elle lui sourit tendrement :

« Aller, on y va maintenant. »

L'enfant lui rendit son sourire et se précipita dehors.

* * *

Voilà, ce sera tout pour cette semaine. Les critiques et commentaires sur tel ou tel point seront les bienvenus. Comme pour un sorcier qui s'améliore en jetant des sorts et à qui on dit ce qui est bien ou pas bien dans la manière de jeter le sort, je m'améliore quand on me dit ce qui est bien ou non :)


	2. Chemin de Traverse et Rentrée à Poudlard

Me revoilà :)

La longueur des chapitres va un peu varier au fil du temps. Pour information, j'ai déjà compléter six d'entre eux, dont celui-ci. Et j'ai déjà commencé le septième. Dans ces calculs, je ne compte pas le Prologue, qui est un peu à part pour moi. Donc, tout ça pour dire que j'ai encore un peu de marge. En général, j'essaie d'écrire environ un chapitre ou deux par semaine, selon la longueur (commandée par l'histoire).

Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews. Mais, en préambule, je voudrais tous (ou toutes, je n'en sais rien) vous remercier pour vos reviews. Elles font toujours plaisir à lire.

 **Quantoria :** Merci :) Sinon, la suite est maintenant. A priori, je devrais poster chaque dimanche dans la journée ou le lundi, également dans la journée. Mais toujours une semaine après le chapitre précédent.

 **adenoide :** Anthony, un hyperactif ? Non, quand même pas. Il est très actif mais peut aussi être très calme quand il est passionné par un bouquin. En ce sens, il me ressemble beaucoup. J'ai du mal à rester longtemps sur un sujet ou à faire une seule chose. Sauf si celle-ci me passionne tellement que je suis absorbé par la dite-chose et je n'en sors pas avant des heures. Quand j'étais enfant, je rentrais presque littéralement dans ma propre bulle et je n'entendais presque plus rien du monde extérieur. Même encore aujourd'hui, ça m'arrive.

 **Sugarbrown :** La suite arrive maintenant^^

 **Niakovic :** La voici la suite, si jamais cela suffit à donner un premier avis :)

En attendant, voilà le chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Chemin de Traverse et Rentrée à Poudlard**

Tony regardait avec une grande fascination le Chaudron Baveur. Il avait toujours rêvé de venir ici avec sa liste de fournitures scolaires entre les mains. Il en profita pour observer tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Puis, ils passèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse proprement dit. Il y avait peu de monde alors qu'il était déjà près de onze heures. Beaucoup de gens travaillaient ou avaient autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de courses. Après avoir franchi le mur, la mère d'Anthony s'adressa à son enfant :

« Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à faire attention où tu mets les pieds et à ne pas te cogner.

-Oui maman, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire timide. »

Tony et Ariane commencèrent, dès qu'ils eurent franchit le mur séparant le Chaudron Baveur et le Chemin de Traverse, par tourner à gauche au magasin de chaudrons. Il lui en fallait un et cela serait pratique pour ranger toutes les autres affaires. Le vendeur était un homme sympathique visiblement obsédé par sa marchandise. Il tenta bien de leur en vendre des beaucoup plus chers. Mais la mère de Tony préférait prendre ce qui était demandé. Ils achetèrent cependant deux autres chaudrons, en cas d'explosion du premier. En ressortant, le futur apprenti sorcier ressentit plus vivement le froid. La neige avait cessé de tomber sur Londres depuis quelques heures mais un épais manteau blanc couvrait le sol.

L'étape suivante fut la papeterie. Là, l'enfant se fit plaisir en achetant de nombreuses plumes ainsi que d'énormes stocks de parchemin et d'encre. Il décida également, en furetant dans les rayons, de prendre plusieurs carnets. Ils lui serviraient à noter tous les sortilèges qu'il pouvait avoir à utiliser ainsi que différentes potions. Il savait que les recettes des livres n'étaient pas toujours parfaitement exactes. Aussi, il valait mieux pouvoir prendre des notes.

Ils passèrent ensuite à Fleury et Bott. Le vendeur était assez sec au début. Mais dès qu'il entendit le nom de famille, il fut soudainement beaucoup plus mielleux et aimable avec Ariane et Anthony. Ce dernier était fasciné par tous les ouvrages. Outre sauver de nombreuses personnes, il voulait faire Auror, Tireur d'Elite de Baguette Magique ou Chasseur de Créatures Magiques Nuisibles à la Communauté. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire acheter à sa mère bien plus de livres concernant les forces du mal qu'il n'en avait, a priori besoin. Ariane ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de le regarder avec un mélange d'amour et de tristesse. Souvent, elle le trouvait bien trop sérieux pour son âge. Elle aurait presque préféré qu'il fût plus perturbateur. Mais elle l'adorait tout de même.

Comme il était près de midi, Tony et sa mère décidèrent de faire une pause et de déjeuner dans un café. Il en profita pour admirer toutes les boutiques qu'il pouvait voir. Il y avait le magasin de Quidditch, son Comète 260 l'attendant sagement à la maison avait besoin d'entretien, différentes confiseries et magasins de farces et attrapes. En revanche, il évitait les apothicaires, ces derniers exsudant de fortes odeurs fort peu agréables pour le nez de l'enfant.

Puis, ils repartirent. Ils décidèrent de revenir sur leurs pas au magasin de Quidditch pour prendre de quoi astiquer le balai de Tony avant d'aller chez Madame Guipure. Heureusement pour l'enfant qui avait du mal à tenir en place, il n'y avait pas d'autres clients et cela alla assez vite. Ils passèrent ensuite dans la boutique d'accessoires pour sorcier pour acheter la balance en cuivre et le télescope. Ils enchaînèrent avec l'apothicaire. La boutique de ce dernier puait horriblement. Il y avait toutes sortes d'ingrédients exposés que Tony examina alors que sa mère récupérait ceux à destination des Premières Années.

Ce ne fut que vers seize heures qu'ils allèrent, enfin pour Tony, acheter la baguette magique de l'enfant. Ce dernier attendait avec impatience ce moment. Ce moment où il serait enfin pleinement un sorcier. Ils se rendirent donc chez Ollivanders. Ce dernier était un vieil homme qui semblait avoir vu passer des milliers et des milliers de jeunes sorciers. Sa boutique était relativement sombre et ne comptait pour meuble qu'une unique chaise. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères remplies de boîtes de baguettes.

« Bonjour monsieur, fit poliment Ariane. Nous venons pour la première baguette de Anthony. »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel. Sa mère avait toujours tendance à utiliser son prénom complet quand elle le présentait. Sérieusement, qui appelait son fils Anthony chez les sorciers ? C'était pour cela qu'il se faisait toujours appeler Tony. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le mètre-ruban du vendeur et fabricant de baguettes qui prenait toutes sortes de mesures comme l'écartement de ses narines, l'amplitude de ses bras, et ainsi de suite.

Ollivander disparut quelques minutes dans ses étagères et présenta une baguette à l'enfant en lui disant :

« Bois de vigne et cœur en crin de licorne. Essayez-là. »

Nick hausa les épaules et fit un geste brusque. Une étagère s'effondra aussitôt, comme frappée par une mini-tornade. Le sorcier la reprit et en présenta une autre, faite de sorbier avec un ventricule de dragon. Le même geste produisit cette fois une boule enflammée frappant un gros paquet de boîtes de baguettes. Le vendeur reprit l'engin et commença à sourire. Il disparut quelques minutes dans les étagères et revint avec une boîte qui avait l'air usée. Il présenta la nouvelle en la présentant :

« Vingt-cinq centimètres et demi, en bois de pin avec plume de phénix. Très flexible. »

Cette fois, quand Tony la prit en main, il sentit un immense bien-être le remplir. Il se sentait complet. Non pas que quelque chose lui eut manqué jusque là. Mais cette baguette, il la sentait comme le prolongement naturel de son bras pour lancer des sorts. Le vieil homme continua alors avec un profond respect :

« Vous êtes destiné à vivre longtemps et à faire de grandes choses si vous gagnez l'allégeance de cette baguette, jeune homme. Elle est particulièrement sensible aux sortilèges informulés, bien que vous ne les verrez pas avant la Sixième Année normalement. Cela vous fera huit gallions, plus un autre pour tout le matériel d'entretien. »

Ariane paya et emmena rapidement Tony dehors. Ce dernier hésitait sur la conduite à adopter. D'un côté, cela pouvait vouloir dire qu'il aurait en quelque sorte la tâche facilitée et que la magie elle-même voulait qu'il agisse sur le destin. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas sûr que la baguette voudrait bien l'aider à apprendre les sortilèges. Il se jura alors d'arriver à Poudlard en pouvant l'utiliser correctement.

Mais ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord à l'animalerie magique. La mère d'Anthony lui expliqua avec un grand sourire :

« C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire de notre part. »

Cette dernière regorgeait d'animaux en tout genre. Il y avait différends chats, hiboux, crapauds et autres animaux de toutes sortes. Le garçon parcourut les différentes allées remplies de cages et autres éléments avec un immense sourire. Il finit par s'arrêter devant un chat qui était en réalité croisé avec un fléreur. Il était roux clair et regardait l'enfant avec un air blasé. Cependant, dès que ce dernier approcha la main de la grille, l'animal la lécha et le regarda avant de miauler et de faire plus ou moins les yeux doux. Amusé, Tony décida de le prendre. Sa mère le paya et ils l'emmenèrent dehors, après avoir jeté un sort de réchauffement à sa cage.

« Comment comptes-tu le nommer, lui demanda Ariane en souriant gentiment ? »

L'apprenti sorcier fronça les sourcils et regarda le chat avant de demander à ce dernier :

« Pied D'Acier, ça te va ? »

L'animal miaula gentiment pour toute réponse et l'enfant décida d'adopter ce nom-là. La nuit était déjà tombée et Tony en profita pour admirer les façades du Chemin de Traverse illuminées par les lumières des habitations et des différentes boutiques. Cela donnait un air presque magique à la principale rue sorcière de Londres. Il adorait vraiment cet endroit.

En rentrant chez lui, il était tout heureux de pouvoir raconter sa journée à son père. Il ne s'était cogné nul part et en était fier. En revanche, il était fatigué par tout ce qui lui avait été demandé. Bertus l'écouta donc discourir pendant plus d'une heure sans que l'enfant n'arrête de parler. Cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir aussi heureux et en même temps, il riait devant l'air toujours plus émerveillé de son fils devant les découvertes sur la magie qu'il faisait régulièrement. Il lui rappelait des né-moldus à Poudlard qui avaient beaucoup moins conscience des limites de la Magie. Cela le ravissait car le monde magique avait besoin, selon Bertus, de personnes comme son fils qui pouvaient découvrir de nouvelles choses et inventer de nouveaux sortilèges. Comme l'avait dit un auteur moldu, ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait. Il se demandait régulièrement si ce dicton ne pouvait pas aussi s'appliquer à certains sorciers n'ayant pas toujours baigné dans la magie depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

« Et sinon, mon chat, je l'ai appelé Pied d'Acier. »

Bertus revint à la réalité d'un seul coup. Pied d'Acier ? Pied d'Acier comme dans les bouquins moldus de… Oh, il allait la tuer avec ses livres à deux noises qui faisaient que Tony donnait des noms pourris aux animaux.

« Ariane !

-Oui mon amour de ma vie, minauda la concernée ?

-Tu vas arrêter de faire lire tes livres du Seigneur de Cerceaux à ton fils parce qu'il a appelé son chat Pied d'Acier. Un chat par Merlin ! Un chat !

-Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème, répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Il a le droit de nommer son chat comme il le veut tant que le principal concerné est d'accord. » En disant cela, elle s'était approchée langoureusement de son époux et ce dernier n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

« Mais… Mais… Ce n'est pas juste. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. »Son ton fut contredit par un immense sourire quand elle se posa sur le fauteuil face au sien et qu'elle le regardait avec avidité.

« Aaaargh, mais faites ça dans votre chambre, cria soudainement Tony. » Ses deux parents quittèrent rapidement la pièce et il dut se réfugier à l'autre bout de la maison pour ne pas entendre certains cris dérangeants pour sa santé mentale. Il avait peut-être vécu une autre vie avant celle-ci, mais l'apprenti sorcier n'arrivait toujours pas à supporter la vision de ses parents en train de se bécoter, voire pire. Oui, il savait comment on faisait des enfants. Il avait déjà surpris ses parents en pleine action et ils lui avaient dit qu'ils essayaient de lui faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Sans succès jusque là. Encore qu'il espérait avoir une petite sœur. Il aurait tellement aimé en avoir une dans la vie précédente qu'il adorerait avoir une petite fille qu'il pourrait protéger et aimer. Sans avoir besoin de l'éduquer, de changer ses couches et ainsi de suite. C'était l'avantage des petites sœurs. Mais pour ça, ses parents devaient passer par certaines étapes obligatoires.

Les mois suivants furent empreints d'une certaine impatience. Il allait enfin entrer à Poudlard. Il en avait tellement rêvé que désormais, il n'arrivait plus à attendre. Avide de savoir, il lut très rapidement L'Histoire de Poudlard. Mais il eut quelque chose pour patienter. En effet, certains de ses compagnons héritiers de familles de sang-purs feraient leur première rentrée avec lui. Ainsi, il allait régulièrement avec eux pour faire les courses sur le Chemin de Traverse et ainsi se vanter de savoir des trucs qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pu lire. Car oui, Tony adorait toujours autant lire et en l'espace de deux semaines, avait lu deux fois tous les livres de la première année, au point d'acheter ceux de la seconde, la liste étant récupérée auprès de cousins et cousines d'autres enfants, eux à Poudlard.

Tony se lança également dans un grand entraînement pour maîtriser sa baguette. En effet, il voulait pouvoir l'utiliser correctement dès son arrivée à Poudlard. Quelle tête ferait-il s'il ne pouvait pas se vanter de maîtriser des sorts déjà prévus pour la fin de l'année ? Il disait les connaître auprès de ses camarades et voulait se montrer digne de cela. Car oui, il aimait un peu se vanter, au point de se prendre parfois des tapes sur la tête par sa cousine Marlène. Cette dernière essayait aussi souvent que possible de le recadrer. En effet, quand elle se mettait en colère, ses yeux brillaient d'une fureur pouvant faire peur à un dragon.

Elle avait bien remarqué son calme extraordinaire en présence de Kathleen Abbot et avant le début de juillet, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'elle fût là quand Tony était également présent. Ainsi, il se tenait toujours tranquille puisqu'il n'osait pas dire un mot et regardait toujours ses pieds quand la petite blonde était présente.

Mais, à force d'attendre, vint la délivrance et le 1er septembre. Le matin, Tony se réveilla à six heures, impatient d'aller à King's Cross pour prendre le train. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et vérifia une nouvelle fois sa valise. Il avait tellement peur d'oublier quoi que ce soit qu'il avait vérifié trente-sept fois sa malle la veille. Et qu'il s'était levé deux fois pendant la nuit pour aller la vérifier. Une fois rassuré, il descendit dans la cuisine. Wini, l'elfe de maison de la famille, avait déjà préparé le petit-déjeuner. Impatient, l'enfant se jeta dessus. Il avait faim et voulait absolument manger. L'angoisse, ça creusait, il fallait bien se l'avouer à soi-même.

Ses parents furent bien surpris de le voir près d'une heure plus tard dans la cuisine. Il était alors plus de sept heures du matin. Il était fort rare pour Bertus et Ariane de le trouver réveillé bien avant eux. Ils se sourirent, en voyant l'air excité de leur progéniture. Ils étaient fiers de lui et de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait améliorer le monde et le rendre plus juste. Cependant, ils savaient aussi que cela était pratiquement impossible pour le moment. Il y avait depuis plus d'un an des disparitions chaque mois toujours un peu plus nombreuses. Le père d'Anthony, Auror de son état, travaillait régulièrement sur ces cas. Il s'agissait souvent de moldus ou de sorciers né-moldus. Les soupçons se portaient sur la frange dite pro-sang-pur de l'opinion. Mais personne ne savait vraiment qui pouvait être derrière ces enlèvements et meurtres, en dehors de ceux les commettant. Au moins leur enfant serait en sécurité à Poudlard. C'était déjà ça de gagner.

Ce ne fut que vers dix heures que les deux parents furent prêts. Tony, lui, l'était déjà depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il était complètement d'aller à l'école de sorcellerie en Ecosse. Il attendait depuis si longtemps ! Il pourrait faire partir le Poudlard Express plus tôt qu'il le ferait sans aucune honte si cela lui permettait d'arriver plus vite. Mais il était un peu triste car il avait toujours du mal avec sa baguette. Cette dernière semblait toujours rétive à donner son plein potentiel. Il ne savait pas réellement comment gagner entièrement sa fidélité. C'était pour Anthony un immense mystère. Oh, il savait bien lancer quelques sorts. Mais il s'agissait surtout de sortilèges de soins. A force de se cogner partout dans la maison, il avait décidé de les apprendre et s'exerça énormément pour savoir les lancer correctement. Bon, il savait aussi lancer le Maléfice du Saucisson, s'étant entraîné sur ses parents à leur demande. C'était toujours utile pour se défendre dans les couloirs, notamment contre certains élèves pro-sang-pur.

Une fois prêt, le trio transplana directement à King's Cross, dans le quai 7½ réservé aux arrivées à la gare par transplanage. Cela évitait les arrivées sur le quai 9¾ au milieu de la foule et limitait ainsi les risques de transplanage juste devant d'autres personnes et donc les accidents. Bertus, Ariane et Tony sortirent rapidement sur le quai puis allèrent non loin, en direction des voies 9 et 10. Il était alors à peine dix heures cinq. Ils avaient largement le temps mais l'enfant était tellement pressé qu'il marchait aussi vite que possible.

Le pilier menant à la voie 9¾ fut rapidement trouvé. Tony fonça alors droit dessus, précédé par sa mère et suivi par son père. En émergeant du pilier, l'enfant remarqua rapidement la locomotive rouge vif. Elle crachait déjà de la fumée. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et suivit rapidement Ariane qui remontait le train. Ils passèrent cinq ou six wagons ainsi avant de s'arrêter devant une entrée. Bertus alla installer la malle de son fils dans le filet à bagages tandis que ce dernier s'installait dans son compartiment. Puis, ils ressortirent se dire au-revoir. Ariane en avait les larmes aux yeux et fit un gros câlin à son enfant adoré. Ce dernier le lui rendit très bien. Il ne les considérait peut-être pas comme ses parents originaux, mais il les aimait énormément et serait prêt à tout pour eux.

Son père finit par le prendre à part pour lui donner ses derniers conseils :

« Surtout ne te fait pas coller et ne conteste pas les décisions des profs, si cela ne sert à rien. Ne te bats pas dans les couloirs ou alors ne fait que te défendre. Ne fais pas de bêtises et surtout va à Gryffondor.

-Maman m'a dit d'aller à Poufsouffle, répliqua Tony avec un sourire.

-Bah moi je te dis d'aller à Gryffondor, fit son père.

-Mais pourtant tu me dis de toujours écouter maman, le nargua l'enfant.

-Raaargh. Tu es impossible, râla Bertus.

-Je t'aime papa, fit d'une petite voix le garçon en serrant son père contre lui.

-Moi aussi Tony, moi aussi. »

Il soupira et lâcha son fils avant de le laisser monter dans le train. Tony était excité et impatient à l'idée d'aller enfin à Poudlard. Et puis il était dans le Poudlard Express nom d'un Magyar à Pointes ! Dans le Poudlard Express en route pour le vrai Poudlard ! Mais d'un autre côté, il était triste pour ses parents. Ils l'aimaient plus que tout au monde et savait qu'ils seraient prêts à faire la même chose pour lui que ce que James et Lily Potter avaient fait pour Harry. Ou feraient. Décidément, il ne s'y retrouvait guère. De toute façon, il comptait faire en sorte, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'ils n'aient pas ce choix-là à faire, quitte à devoir passer Halloween de 1981 avec eux et retarder Voldemort pour leur permettre de s'enfuir.

Il comptait aussi chasser les Horcruxes. Il avait noté leurs emplacements connus et à quels périodes ainsi que quelques déductions. Il avait encore le temps de mettre un plan en marche. Autre problème. Le Basilic n'étant pas encore mort, il lui faudrait maîtriser le sortilège du Feudeymon. Ou trouver un feu magique capable de fournir une chaleur semblable. Vraiment pas simple.

En attendant, il avait plus important à faire. Lire _Sortilèges à l'usage de sorciers avancés désirant explorer les sortilèges enflammés_. Oui, il adorait tout ce qui était flamboyant. Il trouvait ça cool le feu. Il fallait l'avouer. Et comme il adorait lire, bah il lisait des bouquins sur des sortilèges flamboyants. Il l'avait pris dans la bibliothèque familiale. Cela dit, certains sorts faisaient peur à lire, même s'il avait vécu une autre vie et vu des images horribles à la télévision. Un sort faisant littéralement fondre la peau des gens et les tue ainsi en une trentaine de secondes, sans pour autant être de la magie noire officiellement, c'était un peu flippant. Il nota la formule dans un coin de sa tête et se jura de ne l'utiliser qu'en ultime recours. Bon, heureusement, d'autres sorts étaient plus classiques et marrants, si l'on n'était pas la cible naturellement. Ils étaient aussi relativement spectaculaires.

Anthony fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une personne frappant à la porte de son compartiment. Il s'agissait d'un garçon d'à peu près son âge. Il avait le teint maladif, des yeux bleus et les cheveux châtains. Il l'invita à entrer et ce dernier installa rapidement sa malle. Puis, il s'assit à l'autre bout des banquettes, comme s'il avait peur de le contaminer. Aussi, le jeune héritier finit par dire en souriant :

« Mis-à-part si tu as la dragoncelle ou une maladie moldue virale, encore que je sois vacciné, tu peux t'asseoir en face de moi, tu sais.

-Ah… Heu… Je… merci, balbutia le destinataire, qui se décala tout aussi vite en adressant un sourire reconnaissant à Tony.

-Au fait, je suis Tony McKinnon. Et j'espère être à Gryffondor comme mon père. Ou alors Poufsouffle, comme ma mère.

-Rémus Lupin. Et je ne sais pas dans quelle maison je voudrais aller, fit le jeune enfant malade assez timidement.

-C'est pas grave. Au fait, je m'appelle Anthony. Mais à part si tu tiens à mourir de manière particulièrement longue et douloureuse, tu ferais mieux de m'appeler Tony. Et il vaut mieux éviter d'énerver ma cousine Marlène, qui rentre à Poudlard cette année. »

Rémus acquiesça et ils commencèrent à parler un peu des maisons à Poudlard. Puis la conversation dériva sur leurs origines. Le jeune héritier apprit ainsi que son compagnon de compartiment était lui aussi un sang-mêlé. Seule différence, sa mère, Espérance, étant on ne peut plus moldue alors que celle du bond était certes d'origine moldue mais aussi une sorcière. Tony attendait la visite de James, de sa cousine ou d'autres amis mais aucun ne vint avant le début de l'après-midi. Finalement, ce fut vers quatorze heures que James Potter daigna se présenter. Ce dernier était accompagné par un garçon aux cheveux noirs et yeux gris.

Le brun rentra dans le compartiment en faisant la tête. Tony le remarqua immédiatement et lui demanda :

« Bah James, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'as toujours pas eu le droit d'emmener ton balai à Poudlard ?

-…

-Il s'est fait rembarrer par une nouvelle, fit le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Au fait, je suis Sirius Black. Mais je compte bien aller à Gryffondor, continua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tony McKinnon. Pour moi Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle. Et voici Rémus Lupin, il entre avec nous en Première Année. »

La conversation dériva très vite sur les prochaines heures. Tous attendaient avec impatience la répartition. Ils espéraient être dans la même maison puisqu'ils semblaient bien s'entendre. Sirius se révéla vite très doué à la Bataille Explosive, pour le plus grand malheur des sourcils de James Potter. Tony remarqua bien vite que Rémus osait à peine intervenir. En revanche, Sirius et James parlaient sans aucun problème, exactement comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. L'héritier des McKinnon en conçut une petite jalousie passagère. Mais il s'était douté depuis fort longtemps que ces deux-là finiraient par être amis à moins d'être répartis dans des maisons différentes. Vouloir interférer dans le destin ne signifiait pas abandonner des personnes de son âge dans un endroit où ils ne voulaient pas aller, à savoir la maison Serpentard.

Tony n'avait aucun a priori défavorable concernant cette dernière. Cependant, il devait bien avouer que beaucoup de problèmes, alors déjà présents, venaient du fait que beaucoup de futurs Mangemorts étaient passés par cette maison et que ceux qui se vantaient ouvertement de l'être venaient majoritairement de Serpentard. Le seul Mangemort connu dans l'histoire venant d'ailleurs que la maison vert et argent était Peter Pettigrow. Pour les autres, on ne savait pas d'où ils venaient. Il devrait donc faire attention une fois arrivé à Poudlard. Au moins Bellatrix Lestrange n'était plus à l'école selon Frank Londubat. C'était déjà ça. Selon lui, elle était complètement folle.

Finalement, le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Tony sentait la tension augmenter à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait peur de la décision du Choixpeau. Il revêtit sa robe d'école et prit son chapeau pointu avant de descendre du train, accompagné par Rémus, James et Sirius. Le second regardait toute la foule d'élèves. Il repéra bien vite une tête rousse et se renfrogna. Tony s'en ouvrit au jeune Black qui lui répondit :

« C'est elle qui l'a rembarré. Elle s'appelle Lily Evans.

-C'est qui le type près d'elle ? Il avait remarqué un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Severus Rogue. Ils doivent être amis ou un truc. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Il veut absolument aller à Serpentard, le méprisa Sirius.

-Chacun ses préférences, Black. Il a le droit de vouloir aller où il veut. En revanche, si elle va ailleurs, il aura du mal à rester ami avec elle à long terme avec les pressions des deux maisons.

-Ouaip. Mais elle est trop bornée pour le comprendre.

-On verra bien ce que dira le Choixpeau, conclut Tony. »

Peu après, les Premières Années furent appelés par Hagrid. Ce dernier semblait être énorme. Tony avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un demi-géant mais il ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai. Il semblait réellement géant du haut de ses onze ans. Il se demandait presque comment il pouvait faire preuve d'une telle gentillesse envers toutes les bêtes monstrueuses. C'était incroyable à voir. Il les guida pendant quelques minutes sur un chemin qui quittait la gare et se dirigeait vers le lac. Bertus et Ariane avaient expliqué à leur fils comment se déroulait la rentrée. Aussi, il savait un minimum à quoi s'attendre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un embarcadère. Le garde-chasse annonça alors qu'il fallait se mettre à quatre par barque. Le quatuor se retrouva bien vite dans l'une d'entre elles. Sirius et James étaient au centre, Rémus derrière et Tony à l'avant. Il faisait déjà presque nuit et le ciel était couvert.

Mues par la magie, les barques commencèrent à s'avancer sur le grand lac. Il y en avait bien plus d'une dizaine et cela donnait une certaine beauté à ce qu'ils vivaient. Finalement, ils finirent par apercevoir au loin le château de Poudlard. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées et cela rendait le moment indescriptible. Tony avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion tant qu'il était ému d'apercevoir enfin l'école où il allait passer les sept prochaines années. Il avait tellement attendu et espérer cela que désormais il n'en croyait plus sa chance. Il sentit à peine la barque toucher terre, observant toujours les multiples bâtiments et tours qui s'offraient à lui.

Ce fut Sirius Black qui le contraignit à quitter des yeux Poudlard. Les élèves faisant leur première rentrée à l'école se rassemblèrent en groupe sous la silhouette imposante de Hagrid. Ce dernier poussa les enfants à aller plus vite et Tony rougit en apercevant de loin Kathleen. Cette dernière l'intimidait toujours autant. Ne serait-ce que la voir de loin provoquait chez lui des crises de balbutiement et de rougissement. Il espérait ne pas être dans la même maison qu'elle et ne pas trop souvent avoir cours avec elle. Sinon, il serait très mal.

Finalement, la soixante d'élèves gravit l'escalier menant au château. Ce dernier courait le long de la falaise. Heureusement, une rambarde empêchait de tomber dans le lac. Tony réalisa alors qu'il semblait qu'aucun élève n'était tombé lors de la traversée du lac. Tant mieux pour eux parce que cela aurait été quelque peu humiliant pour celui qui serait tombé dans l'eau. Ils arrivèrent finalement près d'une grande porte. Il savait que derrière se tenait la Grande Salle. Une grande sorcière avec quelques cheveux gris et une robe verte parsemée de motifs écossais semblait les attendre avec un parchemin à la main. Son air sec était presque terrifiant. Hagrid lui annonça alors qu'il avait amené les Premiers Années. La sorcière le remercia avant de s'adresser à la foule d'élèves :

« _Bienvenue à Poudlard_ , dit le professeur. _Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre._

 _Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points._

 _À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue._ »

La sorcière regarda avec insistance les cheveux de James Potter, complètement en bataille malgré les litres de potion Lissenplis, inventée par son père Fleamont. En cela, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Finalement, elle revint.

« _Allons-y maintenant. La cérémonie va commencer_. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle. Ils passèrent d'abord devant une table placée sous des bannières vert et argent puis une autre sous des bannières bleu et noir. Une estrade avec l'ensemble des professeurs était face à eux. A la gauche des enfants, alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée centrale, les tables de Serdaigle et Serpentard. A droite, celles de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Tony se demanda avec malice si la raison de l'éloignement entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard dans la grande salle n'était pas due à leur rivalité, parfois violente de ces dernières années. Il regarda ensuite le plafond. Oh, il savait à quoi s'attendre évidemment. Mais il trouvait cela tout simplement magique. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux tellement il était content. Il vit aussi les nombreuses bougies éclairant la Grande Salle et les grandes vitres, dont une derrière la table des professeur, face à eux. Une fois arrivés devant l'estrade, la sorcière se retourna et annonça aux nouveaux entrants :

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. »

Elle sortit ensuite son parchemin et le déroula. Elle lut alors le premier nom :

« Abbot Jeremiah. »

Le blond s'avança en tremblant jusqu'au tabouret et coiffa le chapeau enchanté. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier cria :

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit à la table jaune et noir. Le professeur annonça ensuite :

« Abbot Kathleen. »

Tony ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête de peur qu'elle ne le remarquât. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se faire aussi petit que possible. Mais le Choixpeau cria rapidement à nouveau :

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Un nouveau tonnerre de cris et applaudissement résonna dans la grande salle. Martin Abercrombie suivit assez vite les jumeaux Abbot et Avery lui succéda ensuite devant l'estrade. Très vite, le chapeau enchanté l'envoya à Serpentard. Son regard était fier et Tony sentit qu'il serait la cause de quelques problèmes dans les années à venir. Puis, elle passa à la lettre B. Un sorcier, du nom de Lester Barns fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Elle annonça alors :

« Black Sirius. »

Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'au Choixpeau. Malgré l'assurance qu'il montrait, Tony put voir qu'il était en réalité terrifié d'être réparti à Serpentard. Il se coiffa du couvre-chef et ils durent attendre prêt d'une minute pour qu'il rendît sa décision en annonçant :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Ainsi le destin était en marche, se dit Tony. Wilfried Bones, un de ses amis, suivit peu après et fut réparti à Poufsouffle. Un certain Chester Boot, probable descendant d'un des fondateurs d'Ilvermony fut réparti ensuite à Serdaigle. Quelques autres suivirent ensuite comme Tracy Carrow ou Wilma Crabbe à Serpentard. La sorcière appela ensuite :

« Evans Lily. »

La fameuse rousse ayant rembarré James, le pauvre se dit Tony, il n'avait pas l'habitude, s'avança en tremblant presque de peur. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais savait que lui aussi n'en mènerait pas large. Surtout qu'il serait bientôt appelé. Après moins d'une minute, le Choixpeau annonça :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

C'était à peine le deuxième élève à être réparti dans la maison rouge et or et celle-ci explosa de joie. Puis, la sorcière appela :

« Fawley Alice. »

Cette dernière se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers le chapeau de Godric Gryffondor et s'en coiffa. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il annonça :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Tony vit un immense sourire de soulagement se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être répartie dans cette maison. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec moult applaudissement, conduits surtout par Frank Londubat. Ces deux-là craquaient l'un pour l'autre depuis tout petit et Tony se demandait combien d'années il faudrait pour qu'ils se missent à sortir ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard et des envois à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, le professeur demanda à Rémus Lupin de s'avancer. Connaissant déjà son secret officieusement, Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Son nom était quand même bien en adéquation avec ses problèmes de pilosité trois jours par mois. Sans guère de surprise, il fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Puis, Mary MacDonald fut envoyée dans la même maison.

Il recentra alors son attention sur la sorcière et blanchit brusquement en voyant cette dernière regarder son parchemin. Il était le prochain sur la liste et le savait. Il aurait aimé ne pas entendre les mots :

« McKinnon Anthony. »

Il grimaça à l'entente de son prénom mais s'avança en tremblant. Il se demandait de quoi il avait l'air. Il ne parvint même pas à lancer un regard vers sa cousine. Cette dernière lui répondit avec un pouce en l'air, signe que tout allait bien se passer. Il s'assit lentement sur le tabouret et la sorcière lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête.

« _Hmmm, intéressant, intéressant._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui est si intéressant chez moi,_ osa le garçon ?

- _Tu as de nombreuses qualités. Hmmm, non. Définitivement pas Serpentard. Pas assez de ruse pour cela. Tu as certes de l'ambition mais pas la ruse pour survivre là-bas._ Tony poussa un soupir de soulagement. _Peut-être Serdaigle ? Tu aimes beaucoup lire et apprendre ? Tu serais bien à Serdaigle,_ continua le Choixpeau.

- _Non, pas Serdaigle. S'il vous plaît,_ le supplia Tony.

- _Hmmm, c'est vrai que tu as de bonnes dispositions pour Poufsouffle. Tu travailles très dur et tu es très gentil avec les gens mais il ne faut pas s'attaquer aux tiens. Ou alors Gryffondor. Tu as un grand sens moral et une certaine habileté à te faire remarquer quand tu le désires._

- _Et mon avis sera peut-être pris en compte_ tenta l'enfant?

- _Où voudrais-tu aller alors ? Et pourquoi ? Car sache que je n'envoie personne quelque part sans une bonne raison._

- _J'aime beaucoup Poufsouffle. Mais dehors une guerre se prépare. Il y a déjà beaucoup de disparitions inquiétantes et je suis sûr que cela vient de la frange puriste de l'opinion. Sinon pourquoi frapper les moldus et nés-de-moldus ? Or c'est uniquement Gryffondor qui pourra me permettre de développer le sens du courage et du sacrifice pour me permettre d'augmenter mes chances de survies._

- _Pourtant Poufsouffle t'aiderait dans le travail en groupe et l'entraide. Cela sera tout aussi important pour gagner, si jamais cette guerre dont tu parles arrive un jour._

- _Il faudra de tout mais je préférerais Gryffondor. Peut-être ferais-je un excellent Poufsouffle ? Mais je manque cruellement de certaines qualités et seule la maison de votre noble premier porteur autre qu'un élève peut me permettre de les développer. Si j'ai déjà toutes les qualités de Poufsouffle, je peux continuer à les maintenir pendant la scolarité puisque c'est ce que je suis déjà._

- _Mais comment être sûr que ce sera le cas_ demanda le Choixpeau ? _J'ai vu passer des gens qui sont devenus des Mages Noirs et qui pensaient pouvoir maintenir ces qualités dont tu parles pendant leur scolarité. Ils se sont finalement détournés dans les ténèbres._

- _Certes. Mais je suis Sang-Mêlé. Et je ne veux pas devenir Mage Noir. J'ai demandé à ma cousine de me tuer si je le devenais. Et j'étais sérieux. Cela représente tout ce que je hais._

- _Pourtant tu veux être à Gryffondor. Alors qu'être à Poufsouffle te donnerait la quasi-certitude de ne pas devenir ce que tu redoutes le plus._

- _Heu… Il suffirait de faire confiance à ma cousine, non_ , plaisanta le garçon. _J'ai aussi peur de mal tourner en tentant d'impressionner une certaine personne à Poufsouffle. Alors qu'à Gryffondor, j'ai moins de risques puisque l'un des principes des étudiants est d'abhorrer tout ce qui a trait à la Magie Noire. Comme à Poufsouffle me direz-vous. Mais là-bas, j'aurais moins de pression et serais plus à l'aise. Alors qu'à Poufsouffle, je risquerais de perdre toutes ces qualités dont vous parliez, noble Choixpeau._

 _-Il n'y a pas à dire, tu as le sens de la réflexion et aussi du compliment. Aussi, je vais te répartir à …_ Le chapeau enchanté s'arrêta quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Anthony donc le cœur partit à toute vitesse… _GRYFFONDOR ! »_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements vint de la table rouge et or. Anthony se leva et s'avança, tout guilleret avant…

BLAM ! Il râla encore un peu contre sa maladresse, particulièrement quand il descendait le moindre escalier.

Son sourire revint très vite et il alla s'asseoir face à Alice, elle-même assise à côté de la fameuse Lily Evans et de Mary MacDonald, une brune assez timide puisque née-de-moldus. Il était donc à côté de Black. Il apprit alors que la discussion avec le Choixpeau avait pris plus de trois minutes. C'était assez rare. La répartition reprit peu après. Sa rousse de cousine le rejoignit très vite, le Choixpeau étant posé sur sa tête à peine quelques secondes. Dorcas Meadows une jeune fille au teint hâlé qui semblait assez sûre d'elle rejoignit leur maison. Les rouge et or venaient de récupérer cinq élèves de suite. C'était exceptionnel. James Potter et Peter Pettigrow vinrent rejoindre les rangs des Gryffondor pour les garçons. Enfin Severus Rogue fut envoyé à Serpentard, pour le plus grand plaisir du duo Potter-Black.

Le professeur Dumbledore, qui semblait être assez âgé, se leva et réclama le silence, qu'il obtint assez vite. Puis, il commença son discours :

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous et bon retour à tous les anciens. Bonne arrivée à tous les nouveaux élèves. Je souhaite annoncer la bienvenue au professeur Cornélius Chassepatates qui assurera cette année les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je vais vous rappeler quelques points de règlement. Il est formellement interdit de braver le couvre-feu et de se lancer des sortilèges dans les couloirs et dans les salles de classes, en dehors des cours. Il est également interdit de se rendre dans la forêt qui est, comme son nom l'indique fort bien à mon goût, interdite. Oui, oui, monsieur Londubat et messiers Prewett, cela s'adresse aussi à vous. »

En disant cela, il regarda Frank et deux jumeaux de septième année, complètement roux qui prirent un air parfaitement innocent qui ne sembla tromper personne à la table des professeurs. Puis, le directeur continua son discours.

« Monsieur Rusard, notre concierge, m'a également demandé de vous prévenir que la liste des objets interdits à Poudlard se trouve affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Liste que vous vous empresserez tous d'aller lire les jours prochains, j'en suis certain. »

Un éclat de rire assez léger parcourut la Grande Salle. Tony n'était dupe. Personne ne se traînerait jusqu'au bureau du concierge à moins de ne pas avoir le choix. Surtout pour lire une liste d'objets interdits. Le professeur Dumbledore reprit ensuite.

« Maintenant, je vous souhaite un très bon appétit. »

Et sur ces mots, de nombreux plats très variés apparurent. Tony se jeta rapidement sur la nourriture et décida de faire rapidement connaissance avec ses nouveaux camarades. Il aurait peut-être un bon Poufsouffle. Mais il préférait définitivement Gryffondor.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine. Le chapitre suivant sera posté la semaine prochaine, normalement le dimanche après-midi, comme aujourd'hui. Si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas :)


	3. Premiers cours et premières journées

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici le deuxième chapitre. Je préviens tout de suite, j'ai supprimé tous les chapitres à partir du troisième sur mon fichier. En cause ? Ils ne me plaisaient pas du tout. Tout allait trop vite à mon sens dans l'histoire, ce qui n'est pas vraiment très bien. Mais je vous rassure, il n'y aura normalement aucun retard.

Les réponses aux reviews maintenant :)

 **Niakovic :** Déjà, merci pour la review et le compliment. Sinon, en effet, Anthony aurait dû être réparti à Poufsouffle (d'ailleurs, sur Pottermore, c'était le cas quand j'ai fait le test). Mais il a décidé Gryffondor. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est plus simple pour changer les choses quand tu es en pleine guerre. Selon lui, il sera aussi plus facile d'unir la maison et de s'allier aux autres que s'il est à Poufsouffle où il sera regardé de haut par beaucoup de monde. De plus, quand une guerre débute, il ne faut pas juste savoir être loyal. Il faut aussi du courage. Et puis il connaissait James Potter personnellement. L'aider au cours de sa scolarité à ne pas devenir un con (et je suis gentil) a aussi aidé dans son choix. Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin :) Il veut avant tout changer le destin de ses amis ou futurs amis. Et après, éventuellement, changer le monde, s'il est encore en vie.

 **Manifestement-Malefoy :** Tant mieux pour moi si tu n'arrives pas à cerner Anthony. Pour ma part, je pensais être trop transparent. Mais ce n'était que le premier chapitre :) Chaque chose viendra en temps et en heure :)

 **Quantoria :** Merci^^ La suite arrive maintenant :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Premiers cours et premières journées à Poudlard**

Le premier jours de cours, les Gryffondor reçurent les emplois du temps. Ils commenceraient par une heure et demi de Sortilèges, en commun avec les Serdaigle. Tony prit joyeusement son petit-déjeuner avant de tenter de retrouver la salle de cours. Ils mirent quelques minutes avant de retrouver leur chemin, tous les Gryffondor réunis ensemble.

Le professeur Flitwick était un petit sorcier, semblant avoir du sang de gobelin. Mais personne n'ignorait plus qu'il avait été très talentueux en duel il y a plusieurs années. Ses compétences dans ce domaine étaient célèbres en Grande-Bretagne Magique. Il commença son premier cours par une rapide explication de ce qu'ils feraient au cours de l'année. Puis, il annonça qu'ils commenceraient par le sortilège de lévitation. Tony le maitrisait parfaitement. Cependant, il voulait rester un minimum discret. Les _Wingardium Leviosa_ retentirent bien vite dans la salle de classe. L'enfant en profita pour regarder ses nouveaux camarades de classe. Ils semblaient plutôt concernés. Lily Evans avait réussi du deuxième coup son sortilège. James et Sirius avaient suivi peu après, avec quelques élèves de la maison bleu et bronze. Tony avait eu beaucoup plus de mal. Les premiers essais ne donnèrent absolument rien. Puis, il dut changer quatre fois de plumes pour cause d'explosions. A ses côtés, Alice était déjà parvenue à faire léviter un peu la sienne. Ce ne fut qu'au quarantième essai et après moult soupirs de désespoir que Tony parvint à lever sa plume de trois centimètres. Le cours touchait déjà à sa fin. Le seul devoir fut de s'entraîner pour le cours suivant.

Le cours suivant fut celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en commun avec les Serpentard. Anthony put parfaitement voir une nette séparation entre les deux classes, seules Lily Evans et Rogue se démarquant en se mettant ensemble. Le professeur Chassepatates était particulier. Il avait une corpulence moyenne et n'était pas spécialement beau, sans être moche pour autant. Il était même très quelconque. Il avait quelques cicatrices sur le visage, sans plus. En revanche, sa méthode de faire cours, était particulière. Il maîtrisait parfaitement les images enchantées et la métamorphose. Ainsi, pour montrer aux élèves différentes créatures des Forces du Mal, il n'hésita pas à transformer certains objets tels des bureaux en ces dites créatures.

Il leur donna également une liste de sortilèges de base à travailler pour la prochaine fois. C'était ce qu'il appelait « la liste de sortilèges utiles dans la plupart des circonstances ». On y trouvait des sortilèges de soin, le Charme du Bouclier, le Sortilège de Stupéfixion, celui de Conjonctivite, un sortilège explosif et quelques sorts mineurs de détection. Il ajouta :

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous les maîtrisiez tous d'ici la fin de l'année, naturellement. Vous n'êtes que des gosses. Par contre, si vous les apprenez dès maintenant, vous vous en souviendrez très facilement plus tard. Ah, j'oubliais, reprit-il après quelques secondes de pause, ne jetez jamais un sort pour vous entraîner si vous ne connaissez pas le contre-sort. Sinon, ce sera huit heures de retenue. D'affilée. »

Tout le monde déglutit difficilement avant de se rendre au déjeuner. La réputation du professeur de DCFM avait déjà fait le tour de l'école, les Sixième Années l'ayant eu en cours juste avant les Gryffondor. A la table de ces derniers, Tony remarqua bien vite que Lily boudait James. Il s'en ouvrit au dernier qui répondit :

« Elle ne supporte pas d'avoir tord, c'est tout.

-Parce que toi, tu le supportes peut-être, demanda l'héritier McKinnon en haussant un sourcil ? »

Pour toute réponse, James Potter s'intéressa subitement très fortement à son assiette. Il commençait à exaspérer Tony à tout le temps se vanter. Le matin, en cours de Sortilèges, il avait été intenable pour avoir réussi à faire léviter sa plume à plus de cinquante centimètres au troisième essai. Certes, Lily avait réussi la même chose du premier coup. Mais cette dernière semblait déjà hors concours pour tout ce qui concernait les Sortilèges. Elle était tout simplement extrêmement douée.

James avait plutôt changé depuis quelques temps et il ne jugeait pas ce changement dans le bon sens. Il était devenu beaucoup plus vantard et orgueilleux. Au moins ne jetait-il pas de sorts à ses camarades. Il se surprit à décider de toujours vérifier sa nourriture à partir du dîner, au cas où. Cela serait probablement nécessaire. Et de fortifier ce qu'il appelait son « espace privé » dans le dortoir. Il était placé autour de son lit et atteignait presque la fenêtre. Personne n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer sans son consentement. Il prévit déjà de barder cet espace de sortilèges de protection et de silence afin d'étudier en paix.

L'après-midi arriva assez vite avec un double cours de Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall commença par un long discours sur toute la discipline que requerrait sa matière. Puis, ils eurent l'obligation de transformer leur allumette en aiguille. James Potter et Sirius Black réussirent pratiquement du premier coup. Tony fut le troisième à réussir, mais si son aiguille n'était pas très jolie. Et puis les deux autres étaient tout de même extrêmement doués pour la métamorphose, il fallait bien l'avouer. Ils avaient à s'entraîner sur cette métamorphose pour le lendemain ainsi qu'une rédaction de trente centimètres sur les dangers de la métamorphose en général pour la semaine suivante. En revanche, Lily et Peter eurent beaucoup plus de mal et leur allumette ne changea même pas de couleur.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut tranquille et consacré à l'exploration du château par de nombreux étudiants de Première Année.

Tony, lui, fortifia son « espace privé » avant de se mettre à lire son bouquin de potions. Il savait qu'il était peu probable que le professeur Slughorn l'interrogeât, mais il aimait bien en préparer chez lui et il voulait lire quelque chose d'utile. Il commença par s'entraîner pendant près de deux heures à la Métamorphose. Il savait qu'il ne dépasserait probablement jamais Sirius et James. Mais il pouvait au moins approcher leur niveau. Il en profita également pour lire les chapitres suivants de son livre. En effet, ils avaient déjà divers devoirs comme lire certains paragraphes de théorie et préparer la rédaction pour la semaine suivante. Aussi, il commença rapidement au moins son brouillon. C'était déjà ça de gagner.

Tony savait qu'il avait du mal au début avec chaque sortilège, maléfice ou transformation. En revanche, une fois qu'il y était arrivé une première fois, il y arrivait de plus en plus vite. Le résultat était qu'il s'entraînait aussi souvent que possible. Sa baguette faisait souvent des siennes mais il s'en moquait. Autre problème, il réussissait parfaitement des sortilèges bien plus compliqués tels l'Aguamenti ou l'Assurdiato mais avait d'énormes difficultés sur un simple Sortilège de Lévitation. C'en était presque déprimant. Il voulait bien maîtriser tous les sortilèges. Après tout, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley avaient abattu un troll avec un simple Wingardium Leviosa dans le canon. Il devait donc tout travailler durement.

« J'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'être à Poufsouffle, se dit Tony. »

A quatre heures de l'après-midi, il finit par se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il voulait y travailler en paix. A cette période de l'année, elle était encore pratiquement vide. Il parcourut les rayonnages avec un regard émerveillé. Une telle somme de connaissances dans un seul endroit était quelque chose de merveilleux pour lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lire tous ces livres d'ici quelques jours mais il savait bien que c'était impossible.

Anthony finit par découvrir sur une table au fond une petite tête rousse. Il s'approcha et fut surpris de découvrir Lily Evans. Il la salua rapidement :

« Salut. Est-ce que je peux me mettre à ta table ? »

Elle le regarda, interloquée, sans répondre. Elle avait de grands et magnifiques yeux verts. Il ne craquerait pas déjà pour Kathleen Abbot, il aurait probablement été intimidé par la petite rousse. Il finit par demander poliment :

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage qui n'est pas normal ? Je ne me suis pas pris de sorts pourtant.

-Je… Tu es ami avec Potter et tu viens me demander de t'asseoir avec moi, osa-t-elle sur un ton très surpris ?

-Bah tu travailles et pas lui. Et puis je suis plus ami avec Alice qu'avec James. C'est surtout que c'est l'un de mes premiers amis en dehors de mes cousins et cousines. Et puis il prend un peu trop le melon depuis quelques mois.

-Tu connais des expressions moldues, fit-elle, interloquée ?

-Je suis sang-mêlé. Alors je sais ce qu'est la télévision, le téléphone, l'avion et ainsi de suite. Ma mère est tout ce qu'il y a de plus née-moldue. Du coup, bah j'ai bénéficié d'une double éducation.

-Ah. Je… Lily se mit à hésiter.

-Tu pensais que je n'étais qu'un simple sang-pur ignorant tout du monde moldu ? »

Tony se sentait presque insulter par ça. Qui était-elle pour le juger sans même lui avoir déjà parlé ou avoir entendu parler de lui ?

« Non. Mais comme Alice est sang-pur, je…

-Tu croyais que je l'étais aussi, finit-il plus doucement.

-Oui, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais tu peux t'asseoir. »

Il s'assit avec elle et ils commencèrent à travailler ensemble sur la métamorphose. Anthony avait déjà fait son brouillon et Lily arriva bien vite au même niveau. Il put alors constater sa réelle intelligence. Elle était extrêmement méthodique et était réellement capable dès qu'il fallait rédiger. Peut-être n'était-elle pas douée en pratique en métamorphose. Mais sur la théorie, elle n'avait probablement pas d'égal, en dehors de James peut-être.

Travaillant longuement ensemble, ils ne virent pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure de partir dîner. Tony aimait bien la jeune fille et comprit pourquoi Alice s'était rapidement bien entendue avec elle. En effet, cette dernière lui avait raconté durant le cours de Sortilèges la soirée de la veille. Elle s'était rapidement bien entendue avec Mary et Lily, les lits des deux nées-moldues encadrant celui de la jeune Fawley.

En effet, il avait toujours apprécié Alice Fawley. La petite brune était toujours très joyeuse mais dès que les circonstances l'exigeaient, elle était extrêmement sérieuse. Elle savait toujours quand rire et quand il ne le fallait pas.

Une fois le repas pris, les Gryffondor repartirent vers leur tour avant de monter les sept étages. Une fois dans la salle commune, certains se mirent rapidement à travailler tandis que d'autres jouaient, notamment aux échecs. Anthony remarqua que Rémus avait l'air assez malade, plus encore que la veille. Il s'en ouvrit à Marlène qui haussa simplement les épaules, disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires tant qu'il ne contaminait ou embêtait personne. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Il remarqua également Pettigrow. Ce dernier était tout seul dans son coin et regardait avec envie la grande assurance de James et Sirius. Tony, lui, les trouvait presque stupides. Ils étaient à peine en Première Année. Ils se prenaient pour qui, franchement ?

Le lendemain matin commença par le petit-déjeuner et l'arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier ainsi que du courrier en général pour les élèves et les professeurs. Anthony se jura d'écrire à ses parents pendant le week-end. Puis, il ouvrit le principal quotidien du monde sorcier. Dans la rubrique nécrologie, vingt-sept noms de sorciers. Tous beaucoup trop jeunes. Certains étaient des sang-purs. D'autres des sang-mêlé et les derniers des nés-moldus. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun nom qu'il connaissait. Les Bletchey, les Crabbe, les Londubat et les Weasley avaient déjà été touchés par la guerre. Il s'agissait alors de familles assez nombreuses. Les McKinnon étaient assez nombreux eux aussi. Mais ils avaient été épargnés pour le moment. Cependant, la fréquence des attaques continuait à augmenter. Et le Ministre disait toujours que tout allait bien. Dépité, il se jeta sur la nourriture.

Les Gryffondor se rendirent ensuite au cours de Potions. Il était en commun avec les Serpentard. Tony s'attendait à une ambiance tendue. Après tout, ils n'étaient qu'en Première Année. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Ils étaient déjà au bord de la bagarre entre James et Rogue. Ce dernier se calma d'un coup en voyant arriver Lily qui accompagnait le jeune héritier des McKinnon. Ce dernier ordonna sèchement à James et Sirius d'arrêter sur le champ. Ils obéirent rapidement en voyant son regard flamboyant. Cependant, Avery avait décidé de ne pas s'arrêter là et fit à Tony avec un ton narquois :

« Alors le traitre-à-son-sang décide d'en défendre d'autres et de défendre les sang-de-bourbe ? »

Le regard que lui rendit le jeune McKinnon fut plus que polaire. Il sortit calmement sa baguette sous les railleries des Serpentard disant qu'il ne connaissait aucun sort. Tony prononça alors avec une voix parfaitement calme :

« _Petrificus Totalus_ »

Pris par surprise, le Serpentard ne put éviter le sort et tomba à la renverse, les bras collés contre le corps. Voyant la porte s'entre-ouvrir, le Gryffondor lança rapidement un _Finite_. Un professeur sortit rapidement du cachot. Il était semblable à un phoque et Tony se surprit à se dire que décidément, le film était loin de la vérité concernant Horace Slughorn. Il était encore plus obèse en vrai.

L'enseignant vit rapidement Avery qui se relevait tant bien que mal. Il demanda donc à ses protégés ce qui se passait. Ces derniers se mirent à accuser Anthony. Mais il prit un sourire parfaitement innocent et les élèves rouge et or firent bloc avec lui. N'ayant pas de preuves, le professeur Slughorn ne put punir le garçon qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'innocence. Il continua même :

« Je me souviens parfaitement de vos parents. Deux excellents élèves et parfaitement polis. Jamais ils n'auraient élevé un enfant lançant des sortilèges dans les couloirs. Vous leur passerez mes salutations ?

-Je n'y manquerai pas, professeur, répondit Anthony avec un sourire de fayot de première catégorie. »

James et Sirius ne purent se retenir de ricaner et Lily de lever les yeux au ciel. Décidément, se dit-il, les réactions des professeurs sont parfois imprévisibles. Il s'était attendu à se battre pour diminuer une éventuelle punition. Au lieu de quoi, il se retrouvait sans rien. Néanmoins, il se jura de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

Le cours commença rapidement avec la formation de binômes. Mais il y avait alors un sérieux problème. Lily s'était mise d'office avec Rogue. Il fallait donc qu'un autre lion se mette avec un serpent. Tony finit par se sacrifier selon lui en se mettant avec Saphir Yaxley. Cette dernière était plutôt mignonne mais avait un regard aussi froid que le sang d'un lézard. Elle regarda avec mépris le jeune Gryffondor, regard qu'il lui rendit volontiers. Après tout, elle avait commencé, non ?

Le cours commença rapidement en devant réaliser une potion contre les furoncles. Tony commença rapidement la préparation avec son livre, sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa voisine. Puis, il dut arriver au moment où il devait laisser son chaudron bouillir pendant trente-neuf minutes. Il regarda sa voisine et celle-ci semblait avoir de grosses difficultés. Il allait se détourner quand une phrase du Choixpeau lui revint en tête. Avec un soupir, il griffonna quelques petits mots sur un morceau de parchemin et le passa à Yaxley. Celle-ci regarda le mot avec dédain une première fois avant de se tourner vers son voisin et de lui demander méchamment :

« Pourquoi tu m'aides, McKinnon ?

-Pas envie de mourir dans l'explosion de ton chaudron, répliqua-t-il, faisant semblant d'être indifférent à son ton. »

En réalité, il était vexé qu'elle l'ait aussi mal pris puisqu'il avait seulement voulu l'aider. Puis, une fois le temps d'attente terminé, il reprit la confection de sa potion. Il pensa à enlever son chaudron du feu avant d'ajouter les épines de porc-épic. Il ne tenait pas à obtenir la potion exactement inverse à celle qu'il devait réaliser. Puis, elle fut terminée. Le cours avait été rapide pour Tony. Mais il remarqua bien vite que nombre d'élèves avaient du recommencer plusieurs fois. Il prit un échantillon et le posa sur son bureau avant de regarder le chaudron de Yaxley.

Malgré ses conseils, elle avait beaucoup de mal. En regardant autour de lui, Anthony vit qu'il n'y avait aucun serpent à proximité. Aussi, il lui fit à voix très basse :

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? Personne n'en saura rien. »

Le regard auparavant dur et froid de la jeune fille se mua progressivement en un appel à l'aide. Elle semblait avoir décidé que faire preuve de faiblesse si personne ne le savait était quelque chose qui n'était pas important. Tony savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de considérer cela comme une dette puisqu'elle n'aurait rien dit de tel. Il se mit donc discrètement à l'aider par petites touches. Il essayait de l'aiguillonner pour éviter le carnage et une très mauvaise note d'entrée. Après tout, il ne l'aidait pas à fabriquer un poison mais une potion permettant de guérir les furoncles.

Finalement, Slughorn passa dans les rangs. Yaxley obtint un Acceptable et Tony un Effort Exceptionnel. En effet, il venait de passer devant les chaudrons de Lily et Rogue, ces derniers récolant chacun un Optimal, probablement bien mérité. Le jeune McKinnon remarqua que leurs potions avaient exactement la même teinte que la sienne et râla intérieurement contre l'injustice de la note et fusilla le professeur du regard avant de s'en aller pour déjeuner.

Le repas de midi fut assez calme et les élèves repartirent bien vite pour le cours de Métamorphose, ne désirant certainement pas arriver en retard. La leçon passa très vite pour Tony. Toute la durée du cours fut uniquement consacrée à de la théorie pure. Il y avait non seulement les dangers de la métamorphose mais également tous les types de métamorphoses possibles. Puis, le cours se termina enfin et ils purent aller en Histoire de la Magie. Comme de juste dans un monde magique, au moins un enseignant devait être un fantôme. Le professeur Binns en était justement un. Il sembla à peine remarquer la présence des élèves et commença par faire un cours sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Il parla ainsi des Quatre Fondateurs, des quatre Maisons, des nombreux escaliers mouvants, du nombre de fenêtres (bien que Tony se demanda l'intérêt de savoir une telle chose) et ainsi de suite. Le jeune McKinnon était au milieu de la salle, aux côtés de Rémus. Ce dernier semblait encore plus malade que la veille. Au fond, James et Sirius parlaient à voix basse sans qu'il ne pût distinguer une seule parole. Peut-être préparaient-ils un mauvais coup ? La classe récolta une rédaction de quarante centimètres à faire pour le cours suivant sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Pratiquement tous les élèves râlèrent avant de rejoindre la bibliothèque ou la salle commune.

Anthony commença bien vite à travailler avec Lily. Cette dernière était une vraie travailleuse qui voulait montrer qu'elle était digne d'être une sorcière. Il trouvait cela adorable. Elle avait aussi une énorme capacité à s'émerveiller devant toute la magie. Lui-même était encore fasciné par les escaliers mouvants, les tableaux et autres éléments magiques alors qu'il baignait dedans depuis qu'il était bébé. Même si ce n'était que le deuxième jour où il travaillait avec elle, il l'aimait bien. Elle ne comprenait pas certaines choses du monde des sorciers et Tony commença à lui expliquer certaines histoires.

Ils avaient déjà fait la moitié de leur rédaction quand le duo dut aller se restaurer dans la Grande Salle. Le repas fut assez animé, pratiquement tous les niveaux ayant déjà eu Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Chassepatates était quelqu'un d'assez excentrique tout en étant plutôt paranoïaque. Les élèves avaient l'impression qu'il voulait les préparer à une sorte de guerre. Les Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle des années les plus jeunes rigolèrent à cette idée. Mais les regards fermés des plus âgés et de certains Serpentard coupèrent le rire de certains élèves. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus Bellatrix Lestrange dans l'école, même si Lucius Malefoy était encore présent pour une année et Narcissa Black pour deux ans.

Une fois le repas terminé, tous les élèves partirent dans leurs salles communes respectives. Tony aimait beaucoup celle de Gryffondor. Sur les photos de ses parents, il avait pu découvrir une partie de celle de Poufsouffle, qui semblait très chaleureuse. Son principal avantage, selon lui, c'était qu'elle était à proximité des cuisines. Ariane lui avait donné le moyen d'y pénétrer, le défendant au passage de le faire en dehors du couvre-feu. Celle de Gryffondor avant cependant sa préférence. Elle était tapissée de rouge et or et disposait de nombreux éléments de décors comme des fresques ou des tapisseries magnifiques décorées à la gloire du fondateur de la maison. En revanche, il n'y avait aucun tableau ni aucune statue ou buste. Le feu ronflait déjà dans la cheminée. Hé, ils étaient en Ecosse tout de même, il fallait chauffer tout cela.

Tony préféra très vite un fauteuil situé juste à côté de la cheminée. Cela lui permettait de ne pas risquer d'avoir froid et de pouvoir travailler en même temps, utilisant un livre posé sur ses genoux comme support pour ses parchemins. Il aimait vraiment énormément cette place. Elle lui permettait également d'embrasser pratiquement toute la salle commune du regard et voir ainsi les interactions sociales. Les frères Prewett, Fabian et Gideon, étaient sans contestation possible les meneurs de la maison. Dans les autres années, il n'y en avait pas vraiment et la place serait probablement libre l'année suivante. Tony se doutait qu'elle serait rapidement reprise par les Maraudeurs.

Le lendemain, Rémus disparut toute la journée. Les quatre autres garçons de Première Année de Gryffondor commencèrent à le chercher partout avant de tomber sur un préfet de leur maison. Ce dernier leur apprit qu'il était allé voir sa mère malade. Peter, James et Sirius rentrèrent alors au dortoir alors que Tony se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Il voulait continuer son devoir d'histoire et commencer celui de Potions. Il voulait travailler avec Lily cette dernière matière. Mais en allant à l'endroit où ils avaient travaillé, il remarqua des cheveux noirs graisseux à côté de la crinière rousse de la jeune fille. Rogue était là. Il grogna intérieurement et se dirigea à l'opposé. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce dernier. Certes, il avait changé de camp par amour, cela il s'en souvenait. Mais par amour, pas par conviction. Il méprisait les Gryffondor par principe avant même la rencontre avec James et Sirius.

Tony finit par trouver une place discrète où il pouvait être tranquille. Il se mit rapidement à continuer son devoir de potions avant de faire une pause. Là, il en profita pour lire un livre de sortilèges. Ce fut ensuite l'heure du déjeuner. Il mangea rapidement avant de retourner à sa place. Il était très tranquille à cet endroit. Pratiquement personne ne passait par ce rayon puisqu'il s'agissait des étagères parlant de l'Alchimie d'un côté et celles parlant de la Magie Ancienne de l'autre.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'il avait bien commencé son brouillon pour l'Histoire de la Magie, il repéra une chevelure brune s'asseoir face à lui. En levant la tête, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Saphir Yaxley se tenait face à lui. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était bien celle-ci. Ils avaient à peine été courtois en cours de potions et il avait eu l'impression que leur binôme ne durerait pas très longtemps. A moins qu'aucun des deux n'ait le choix, naturellement. Aussi, il décida, après quelques minutes, de lui demander la raison de sa présence, mais gentiment :

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, pourquoi tu t'es mise en face de moi Yaxley ? »

La concernée le regarda avec un air incertain et mit quelques secondes à répondre avec une petite voix, phénomène accentué par le chuchotement obligatoire dans un tel lieu :

« Je… J'ai besoin de travailler les potions et mon cousin ne veut pas m'aider. »

Tony écarquilla encore plus les yeux. Bien sûr, il connaissait de nom et de réputation, plutôt mauvaise, le cousin de Saphir Yaxley. Anton Yaxley. Il terrorisait la plupart des étudiants des plus bas niveaux de Poudlard. Seuls les frères Prewett lui tenaient tête ouvertement. C'était un ami et un compagnon de Lucius Malefoy. Il méprisait ouvertement les nés-moldus et un certain nombre de sang-mêlé. Heureusement que ce dernier avait été refusé pour le poste de préfet-en-chef. Sinon la vie à Poudlard aurait été infernale pour de nombreux élèves.

Mais Tony finit par répondre, lui aussi en chuchotant :

« Mais pourquoi moi en particulier ? Tu aurais pu demander à Rogue ou Lily. Ils t'auraient aidée, non ? »

Yaxley le regarda avec un air plus que sceptique. Puis, elle fit doucement :

« J'ai demandé à Rogue. Il m'a regardée comme si j'étais un insecte. Je ne lui ai rien fait et il me regarde comme si j'étais une mo…merde. Quant à Evans, elle était avec lui. Et Rogue assassine du regard quiconque s'approche d'elle. »

Tony remarqua qu'elle avait failli dire moldu mais Yaxley s'était reprise à temps. Elle avait du se douter qu'en disant cela, elle pourrait dire adieu à son aide. Il finit cependant par accepter. Peut-être qu'avoir un allié dans la maison Serpentard serait utile à l'avenir. Elle semblait moins bornée que d'autres.

La séance de travail avec Yaxley fut beaucoup plus courtoise que les cours de potions. La gène, également présente dans ces dernières se dissipa petit à petit. Aucun des deux ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter régulièrement des regards autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Car chacun savait qu'il serait rapidement ostracisé dans sa propre maison s'ils étaient surpris ensemble. Une fois la glace brisée, elle semblait beaucoup plus abordable. En échange de son aide en Potions, elle décida de l'aider en sortilèges. Saphir avait déjà eu deux cours de cette matière et était donc plus avancée. Elle lui fit également recopier ses notes de Botaniques et les devoirs, ainsi que ceux d'Astronomie. Pendant ce temps, elle recopiait le cours de Métamorphose. Elle n'en avait pas encore eu et attendait cette leçon avec impatience. Il remarqua bien vite qu'ils se complétaient plutôt bien au niveau scolaire. Elle était douée en Sortilèges et Astronomie, ainsi qu'en Botanique. Lui l'était en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, où ils s'entraidèrent, en Métamorphose et en Potions. Ils se promirent donc de se retrouver aussi souvent que possible dans cet endroit de la bibliothèque.

L'étrange binôme mit également au point l'ébauche d'un véritable contrat d'entraide qui formalisait tout cela. Naturellement, tout adulte aurait souri devant la chose. Mais les deux enfants prenaient cela au sérieux. Tony savait que tout bon Gryffondor lui dirait qu'on ne pouvait avoir confiance en un Serpentard. Mais il se rendait utile auprès de Yaxley. Et si celle-ci voulait le « dénoncer » auprès de ceux de sa maison qui étaient plus âgés, elle devrait admettre ses propres faiblesses, même passées, ainsi que le fait qu'elle l'eut aidé. Et donc aurait porté assistance à un lion. Lui, comptait tenir parole.

Il retrouva Yaxley le lendemain. Rémus n'était toujours pas rentré du voyage chez sa mère. Le matin, les Maraudeurs avaient fait une première blague, mais de goût douteux. Ils avaient fait craquer le sac d'un Première Année de Serdaigle se rendant à la bibliothèque. Tony passait alors par là et regarda particulièrement James en haussant un sourcil, l'air méprisant. Ce dernier eut le bon goût de paraître un minimum honteux. Il savait que le jeune McKinnon connaissait bien plus de sorts que lui. Bien que ne maîtrisant pas parfaitement le Sortilège de Lévitation, il maîtrisait à la perfection des sorts appris même en Troisième Année.

Le binôme travailla une bonne partie de la matinée et de l'après-midi. Pendant cette dernière, ils cherchèrent et trouvèrent une salle de classe abandonnée. Ainsi, ils purent s'entraîner tranquillement aux enchantements demandés en Sortilèges, Métamorphose et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tony se sentait bien avec Yaxley et se surprit à penser à elle comme à une bonne amie.

La nouvelle semaine arriva bien vite et le lundi, Rémus n'était toujours pas revenu dans le dortoir. James et Sirius pensèrent à voix haute que sa mère devait être bien malade pour lui permettre de rater une journée de cours. La journée commença par un cours de potion, uniquement théorique. Les binômes devaient, cependant, rester les mêmes. Puis, les Gryffondor rejoignirent la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick pour un cours de Sortilèges. Tony parvint alors à atteindre les cinquante centimètres avec sa plume pour le Sortilège de Lévitation. Le pire était qu'il voyait devant lui Lily qui parvenait à soulever sans guère de difficultés d'énormes livres pratiquement jusqu'au plafond de la salle. Il trouvait cela extrêmement déprimant.

L'après-midi commença avec un cours de DCFM. Il fut à nouveau essentiellement théorique et consacré à l'apprentissage des sortilèges, maléfices et contre-maléfices de la liste donnée lors du cours précédent. Tony désespérait de pouvoir passer à la pratique. Ce serait beaucoup plus intéressant.

Puis, ce fut enfin le tour du premier cours de Botanique, commun avec les Poufsouffle. Ces derniers étaient particulièrement nombreux. En effet, ils étaient près d'une trentaine en Première Année. Par un simple hasard, il se retrouva en binôme avec Kathleen Abbot. Il était déjà maladroit en temps normal, il était tombé une bonne trentaine de fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, malgré ses efforts, mais cela était encore pire quand la jeune Abbot était à proximité. Il lui prêta quelques minutes ses notes, héritées de Yaxley avant de vivre un véritable supplice pendant près d'une heure et demi.

Il se cogna le genou contre une table, renversa par mégarde ses affaires et ainsi de suite. En réalité, il était mort de honte, ses camarades n'hésitant pas à rire de lui. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le professeur Chourave ne décide d'enlever vingt points à chaque maison. Elle menaça chaque élève se moquant de Tony de lui enlever vingt points à chaque moquerie suivante. Cependant, cela ne supprima pas les sourires entendus. Cela empira à la fin du cours quand un élève lui fit un croche-pied et qu'il chuta lamentablement sur le sol.

Tony se releva, rouge de honte et alla s'enfermer bien vite dans la salle de classe abandonnée, parvenant à semer ceux qui se moquaient de lui. Le plus douloureux avait été de voir Kathleen se moquer ouvertement de lui avec les autres élèves. Il n'en était pas venu à l'idéaliser du haut de ses onze ans, certes. Mais il était triste puisque si elle réagissait ainsi, c'était qu'elle le voyait comme n'importe quel autre personne. Finalement, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Au moins il était tout seul et ici personne ne se moquerait de lui.

Néanmoins, après un certain temps, il sentit qu'il était l'heure de dîner, son estomac le lui rappelant. Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de manger dans la Grande Salle et d'affronter les regards moqueurs de tous les élèves. Il avait un minimum de fierté. Il attendit donc que l'heure du repas soit bien entamée pour décider de descendre aux cuisines.

Ariane lui avait expliqué comment les atteindre à partir du grand escalier. Ainsi, il parvint à les atteindre assez rapidement. Il chatouilla la poire au milieu du tableau pendant quelques secondes. Puis, elle gloussa et une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur, révélant les cuisines. Celles-ci étaient immenses. Il y avait toute une armée d'elfes de maison qui s'afféraient autour de grands fourneaux et de quatre grandes tables. Tony remarqua que cela reprenait le plan de la Grande Salle, probablement située juste au-dessus.

Très vite, un elfe de maison se précipita vers l'enfant en lui demandant avec sa petite voix fluette :

« Que veut le jeune maître ? Il y a du bœuf, du poulet, des haricots verts, du bouillon, de la soupe…

-Juste du poulet avec des morceaux de pommes de terre, s'il vous plaît. Et une part de tarte aux pommes en dessert. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Wixi, jeune maître. Wixi va vous préparer tout cela immédiatement.

-Moi c'est Anthony McKinnon. Merci Wixi de tout préparer.

-Wixi et les elfes ont pour mission de servir les jeunes maîtres, se rengorgea l'elfe de maison. »

Il partit rapidement, laissant seul l'enfant qui s'assit dans un coin pour ne pas déranger les petites créatures qui préparaient la suite du repas. Wixi revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un énorme morceau de poulet, un gros tas de morceaux de pommes de terres et une grande part de tarte aux pommes. Tony le remercia et commença à manger. C'était réellement délicieux.

Tony finit de manger vers huit heures et décida de retourner dans la salle où il était resté la deuxième partie de l'après-midi pour y travailler un peu. Il avait quelques devoirs à faire pour le lendemain. Il les réalisa rapidement puisqu'il n'y avait que quelques petits éléments en DCFM, Sortilèges et Métamorphose. Pour la Botanique, il les avait déjà fait grâce à Yaxley. Pour la dernière matière, la rédaction avait été réalisée pendant le week-end et pour les deux premières matières, il s'agissait surtout de pratique. Au pire, il pourrait dire qu'il n'avait réussi à faire les sorts.

A vingt-deux heures moins cinq, il pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avant de monter directement au dortoir. Il parvint à éviter quelques jambes tendues sur son passage mais faillit trébucher dans l'escalier. Sentant les larmes menacer de revenir, il se réfugia dans son dortoir. Après quelques sortilèges de détection lancés, heureusement qu'il les réussissait, il remarqua que ses propres sortilèges de protection étaient actifs et en place. Il sourit et se coucha rapidement avant de s'endormir tout aussi vite.

Le mardi signa le retour de Rémus, officiellement parti voir sa mère. Cela dit, il semblait lui-même très malade. Il était très pâle et sursautait au moindre faux mouvement dans son champ de vision. Il avait aussi l'air de mauvaise humeur, ou du moins pouvant facilement s'emporter. Encore une fois, Tony n'osa pas descendre à la Grande Salle, se moquant de recevoir ou non la Gazette du Sorcier. Il passa rapidement aux cuisines avant de se rendre directement devant la salle où ils auraient Sortilèges.

Le cours fut très long pour l'enfant. Il s'ennuyait fermement puisque la leçon était cette fois consacrée uniquement à de la théorie. James et Sirius mettaient un peu de bazar et récoltèrent ce qui resterait dans l'histoire comme la première retenue du duo. La classe, elle, reçut trente centimètres de parchemin à faire pour le lendemain sur la classification des sorts entre sortilèges, enchantements et maléfices ainsi que les différents types de sortilèges.

Ils allèrent ensuite en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où ils passèrent à la pratique. Ils étudièrent ainsi principalement les sorts de protection et de soin. Ils étaient effectués sur des coussins ou des cibles inanimées pour éviter de blesser les élèves.

Les Gryffondor se pressèrent après le repas de midi pour rejoindre le cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffle. Cette fois, ils passèrent à la pratique, consacrée à une plante relativement peu dangereuse, sauf pour les insectes. Ses feuilles, une fois à maturité, servaient pour certaines potions. Là, ils durent reformer les binômes de la fois précédente, au plus grand désespoir de Tony.

Le cours fut désastreux pour lui, encore une fois. Ils devaient mettre plus d'engrais et de terre dans les pots. Mais pour cela, il fallait tenir correctement la plante. Il commença bien mais cette dernière gigotait. Elle lui échappa des mains quand quelqu'un le bouscula, probablement volontairement. Il récolta dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et une bordée d'injures de Kathleen. Et une nouvelle série de rires de la part des autres élèves.

Alors que Jeremiah emmenait sa sœur à l'infirmerie, Tony tenta de regagner sa place mais trébucha sur un sac et tomba à nouveau. Malgré ses menaces, Chourave ne sévit pas réellement, en dehors de quelques points enlevés. Rouge de honte et de colère, il rangea rageusement ses affaires et quitta la serre, malgré les appels de son professeur. Il avait les yeux embués par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il se réfugia dans la salle abandonnée. Pour se passer les nerfs et éviter de pleurer, il lança toute une batterie de sorts. Il se moquait de savoir s'ils fonctionnaient ou pas. Il voulait juste se défouler. Cependant, la magie instinctive ressortit en partie de nombreux meubles explosèrent. Il les répara petit à petit, une fois sa crise passée. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait sauté le cours de Métamorphose. Tony haussa les épaules et remarqua que dehors, des élèves volaient sur des balais. Probablement les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui avaient un cours commun de vol.

Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il finit par se résoudre à envoyer une lettre à ses parents. Il écrivit donc un mot racontant ce qu'il avait fait et leur demandait conseil. Puis, il se rendit discrètement à la volière. Là, il prit l'oiseau le plus rapide possible et accrocha le message à sa patte avant de le regarder s'envoler. Tony était complètement perdu. En temps normal, il aurait essayé de régler la situation seul et sans aide. Mais là, tout le monde se moquait de lui. Au moins ils ne lui lançaient pas encore de sorts. C'était déjà ça de pris.

La réponse revint peu avant le repas du soir. Repas qu'il avait décidé de passer dans les cuisines. Il en avait juste assez du regard moqueur des autres. Il désirait juste être tranquille. Il était à ce moment-là dans sa salle de classe. Il avait entendu par hasard James et Sirius le chercher « pour rigoler ». Ils projetaient d'aller à la bibliothèque pour voir s'il y était. Il avait donc été contraint de faire demi-tour et les évita de peu.

Tony se demandait surtout s'il avait bien fait d'avoir demandé d'être réparti à Gryffondor. Il ne se comportait pas du tout comme tel. Et si cela continuait ainsi, le futur ne serait en rien altéré, ou alors à la marge. Peut-être pourrait-il apprendre à domicile et ainsi être en paix ? L'école en elle-même lui manquerait, bien sûr. Mais pas les étudiants ni les professeurs qui ne faisaient pratiquement rien. Même McGonagall ne disait rien quand les autres se moquaient de lui.

Ses parents lui conseillaient de faire preuve de courage et d'en parler directement à un professeur. Et si jamais cela continuait trop longtemps, ils étaient prêts à le reprendre à la maison s'il le voulait. Mais Tony hésitait. Cela serait un aveu de faiblesse et serait littéralement tout seul. Avec une grande dose de cynisme, il se disait qu'au moins cela le préparait aux affres de la vie d'adulte et à la violence de celle-ci, même déguisée.

En traînant dans les couloirs, après son passage aux cuisines, il finit par tomber sur Yaxley. Littéralement. Il tournait dans un autre couloir quand ils se percutèrent et tombèrent au sol. Ce ne fut qu'en levant la tête qu'il la reconnut. Elle demanda alors d'une petite voix triste :

« Tu ne veux plus travailler avec moi ? Si je te fais honte…

-Ce n'est pas toi qui me fais honte, la coupa-t-il rapidement. C'est juste… l'inverse. Je… tu as certainement entendu parler de mes prouesses, si l'on peut qualifier cela ainsi, osa-t-il ?

-Comme pratiquement toute l'école, détourna-t-elle les yeux.

-Tout le monde se moque de moi dès qu'il me voit. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu sois vue à proximité de moi. Sinon ils se moqueront aussi de toi et cela se saura.

-Comme tu veux, conclu-t-elle. Au fait, tu seras en cours de potions, demain ? »

Tony haussa les épaules et son regard se fit incertain. Yaxley s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se batte. Elle était une Serpentard, pas une Gryffondor. Il fallait rester réaliste.

Tony ne rentra à la salle commune qu'à vingt-deux heures tapantes, histoire d'éviter une retenue. Cette dernière était pratiquement vide. Des Premières Années, seule Lily était encore présente. En le voyant arriver, elle se leva de sa chaise et vint le voir directement.

« Je… Viens, je vais te montrer le cours d'aujourd'hui en métamorphose et la fin du cours de botanique. »

Elle avait un petit air incertain qui la rendait presque irrésistible. On ne pouvait pas lui dire non quand elle était ainsi. Il comprenait pourquoi Rogue avait craqué pour elle depuis longtemps. Il hocha la tête et se rendit à sa table. Elle avait déjà recopié toutes ses notes pour lui ainsi que les consignes. Puis elle lui demanda, quand il eut terminé d'apprendre ses leçons :

« Qu'est-ce que tu feras avec McGonagall ? Elle risque de te coller.

-M'en fiche, répondit-il. Remarque, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde veut que je parte d'ici. Mes parents sont prêts à me reprendre à la maison si ça dure vraiment trop longtemps.

-Ce serait dommage, tu es un bon élève pourtant.

-Les autres s'en foutent. Et comme je ne peux pas lancer de sorts en classe, bah je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'encaisser. »

Elle hocha la tête et partit se coucher. Tony la suivit un peu plus tard, rentrant dans son propre dortoir. Il parvint à éviter les pièges avant de se jeter sur son lit. Il ferma rapidement les rideaux avant de se changer et de s'endormir.

Plutôt de tenter de s'en dormir. Car il n'y parvint pas du tout. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Ce qu'il venait de vivre ces derniers jours n'étaient qu'un avant-goût de ce que subiraient les élèves de la part des Maraudeurs. Du moins certains d'entre eux. En particulier Rogue. Bon, il ne défendrait plus vraiment ce dernier. Il se moquait de lui et le traitait de cracmol. Oubliant au passage qu'Anthony le battait dans pratiquement toutes les matières sauf les potions.

Il était déjà face à un choix. Soit il rentrait chez lui et abandonnait déjà. Mais concrètement, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Rien. Il voulait modifier l'histoire. Sauver ces gens qui devaient mourir et avec qui il plaisantait beaucoup. Comme sa rousse de cousine. Elle avait bien tenté de le défendre. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire face à toute l'école.

C'était décidé. Il resterait comme le brave Gryffondor qu'il était. Il devait faire face et se battre s'il le fallait. Bon, pas pour le moment se réfréna-t-il. Fallait pas déconner non plus. Mais plus tard, pourquoi pas. En tout cas, il allait rester. Cela passerait bien à ces énergumènes qui se moquaient de lui tous les jours. Il ne voulait pas causer la mort de ses camarades de dortoir et encore moins de sa cousine. Car s'il ne se souvenait pas de tous les noms de ceux qui mourraient parmi ceux à Poudlard, il avait bien retenu celui de Marlène. Et qu'elle mourrait avec toute sa famille. Ok, il ne voulait pas mourir lui non plus. Il voulait vivre bordel de merde ! Il ne s'était pas réincarné dans un monde plein de magie pour se tourner les pouces et attendre bien sagement de crever ! Alors, ce soir-là, il décida de se battre. Ou plutôt, il confirma sa décision de se battre.

Ce fut sur ces pensées bien plus rassurantes qu'il s'endormit, son sommeil hanté de rêves de victoires triomphantes sur des mages noirs tués ou capturés. Etrangement, il en dormit vraiment très bien.

* * *

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'ai une question pour vous, chers (et chères) lecteurs (et lectrices) et je vous encourage à y répondre relativement rapidement, dans une review ou alors par message privé. Est-ce que vous trouvez ces deux derniers chapitres trop longs ou est-ce que c'est bon ? Le troisième sera normalement un peu plus court. Mais c'est pour savoir. Sachant que s'ils sont plus courts, il y en aura plus, naturellement.


	4. Projets et Réconciliation

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Déjà, merci pour vos reviews :) Ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir. J'ai eu un peu plus de mal à écrire ces derniers jours parce que je suis en plein questionnement sur mon avenir et ce que je vais faire cette année. Mais maintenant que ça va mieux, j'écris un peu plus facilement. Je remercie au passage Niakovic pour certaines idées. Elles sont plutôt bien trouvées.

Merci pour les informations sur la longueur des chapitres. Celui-ci est plus court, pour les besoins du scénario. Le prochain sera un peu plus long sans atteindre la longueur du Chapitre 2. Mais après, cela devrait revenir, notamment quand j'aborderai des explications très techniques sur certains points.

Les réponses aux reviews maintenant :

 **Mainfestement-Malefoy :** En effet, les caractéristiques négatives ne sont pas vraiment exploitées pour le moment. Elles viendront un peu plus tard. Pas dans ce chapitre ni dans le suivant mais celui d'après (normalement). Concernant Rogue, tu en apprendras un peu plus dans les chapitres à venir. Il ne le hait pas parce qu'il a fait dans le canon mais pour sa tendance à vouloir s'accaparer Lily Evans :) Et il ne faut pas oublier que Peter Pettitgrow n'a pas encore trahi. Et il espère, sans trop savoir comment, parvenir à faire sorte qu'il ne trahisse jamais. Quitte à le tuer s'il le faut. Il est très terre à terre et pragmatique s'il le faut absolument. Les développements des Maraudeurs arriveront normalement dans les chapitres 4 (pour quelques éléments) et les chapitres 5 et 6, de manière beaucoup plus importante. En ce sens, Anthony est assez comme moi. Il ne se lie pas d'amitié avec beaucoup de monde. Il parle à des élèves qui sont de simples camarades ou de bons camarades de classes. Mais loin d'être des amis et encore moins des amis proches. Et puis il a sept ans pour faire plus ample connaissance avec les Maraudeurs :)

Enfin, concernant ce qu'il sait du canon. Il sait beaucoup de choses. Il "connaît" particulièrement tout ce qui a trait à l'époque où il a atterrit ainsi que quelques dates. Mais ses souvenirs de l'époque de Harry diminuent en dehors de ceux concernant les Horcruxe, qu'il a couché aussi vite que possible sur du parchemin. En effet, ils lui sont beaucoup moins utiles, près de vingt ans avant. Son cerveau s'est chargé lui-même de faire le tri entre ce qui peut être utile à sa survie et ce qui ne l'est pas.

 **Niakovic :** Ok pour la longueur :) Concernant Rogue, je te renvoie au paragraphe juste au dessus. Tu en sauras un peu plus. Il ne faut pas oublier que Rogue était "ami" avec des types qui n'hésitaient pas à s'en prendre violemment à des nés-moldus et que cela semblait ne pas trop le choquer. Or la mère d'Anthony est née-moldue :) Cela le touche un peu plus. Quant à Peter, il sait qu'il n'a pas encore trahi. Et il veut l'éviter.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Projets et Réconciliation**

Les jours suivants furent tous plus pénibles les uns que les autres. En dehors de Lily, personne ne se retenait de se moquer de lui ou de lui lancer des sorts. Chaque matin, il hésitait à se lever et à aller en cours. Chacun de ces derniers était une épreuve. Beaucoup d'élèves lui faisaient des croche-pattes ou mettaient des sacs sur son passage au dernier moment pour le faire tomber. Il commença rapidement à en avoir l'habitude. Il s'estimait heureux de bien connaître les sortilèges de soins et de pouvoir les utiliser sans trop de problèmes. C'était presque vital pour lui. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce que l'infirmière ferait ? La même chose que lui. Mieux évidemment. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais le guérir de sa maladresse.

Le cours de vol fut désastreux. Les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard tentaient par tous les moyens de le faire tomber de son balai. Ils furent plusieurs fois à deux doigts d'y parvenir. Mais, en vol, Anthony n'était pas aussi maladroit que les deux pieds sur terre. Il parvenait à chaque fois à les éviter ou à se rattraper. La fin du cours fut une véritable bénédiction pour lui. Mais il avait récolté un grand nombre de coups et le professeur n'avait absolument rien dit ou fait pour empêcher cela. Officiellement, tous les autres élèves étaient débutants et semblaient avoir du mal à maîtriser les balais. Comme c'était arrangeant pensa Anthony. Ou comment se défausser complètement de sa responsabilité et donner implicitement le feu vert aux autres élèves pour lui donner des coups, de manière parfaitement volontaire.

Le vendredi, comme souvent après les cours, il s'était réfugié dans la salle de classe abandonnée du cinquième étage qu'il avait trouvée avec Yaxley. Il l'avait petit à petit aménagée pour lui donner un aspect plus accueillant. Elle était en partie ronde et il y avait une cheminée. Il avait réussi à amener discrètement du bois et rapidement, un feu ronfla dans la cheminée. Le garçon avait aussi ramené des fauteuils des différentes pièces non loin. Il y en avait trois, tous aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Il avait également été récupéré des bannières des quatre maisons auprès des directeurs et les avaient accrochées dans la salle.

Une fois le ménage fait, la bibliothèque rangée et des protections posées, il pouvait presque se sentir chez lui. Il manquait juste un peu de décoration supplémentaire. Mais il se doutait que quelques années plus tard, il y aurait de quoi faire. Il envisagea sérieusement d'y dormir. Mais c'était certainement une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée même. En cas de problèmes, il aurait une énorme punition. Le seul endroit où il était permis de dormir qui n'était le dortoir était l'infirmerie. Et il n'y était pas.

Mais ce vendredi, il était content. La semaine était terminée. Il serait pratiquement tranquille tout le week-end. Pour lui, c'était déjà énorme. Il pourrait passer tout le temps dans cette salle, aux cuisines ou à la bibliothèque. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'être présent à la salle commune le reste du temps. Certes, son cousin, Kervan McKinnon et sa cousine par alliance Mary Fawley, respectivement préfet et préfète de cinquième année tentaient de le protéger. Mais ils n'étaient qu'en Cinquième Année et il ne voulait pas leur attirer d'ennuis. Il savait qu'ils s'étaient pris des sorts à cause de lui. Il ne voulait pas que cela continue.

Etre seul avait un autre avantage. Il pouvait travailler tranquillement. Personne ne risquait de venir le déranger. Personne pour le distraire de ses objectifs. Alors oui, rester ainsi en arrière à plus ou moins tenter de manipuler le destin lui donnait l'impression de ressembler plus à Dumbledore qu'à celui qu'il voudrait être. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était comme cela et pas autrement. Mais au moins pouvait-il apprendre sans être perturbé le fonctionnement exact des sorts. Il avait emprunté pas moins de trois livres complets à la bibliothèque. Il les lisait une partie de la nuit et de la journée, les terminant en des temps record. Puis, il reprenait la lecture et prenait des notes qu'il mettait ensuite au propre et organisait dans un petit cahier relativement simple.

Ce cahier contenait toutes sortes d'informations sur les moyens de créer des sorts. Cela partait de ses propres interprétations sur la magie, ses expériences et surtout ce qu'il trouvait dans les nombreux livres qu'il avait lu sur le sujet. Il essayait de lire autant de sources que possible pour voir la méthode qui lui conviendrait le plus. Et puis il devait régler son problème de Sortilèges. Il avait toujours du mal à lancer les sorts les plus simples mais aucune difficulté pour ceux plus compliqués.

Alors qu'il faisait une rédaction à faire pour la semaine suivante en Potions, Anthony entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Surpris, il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Les coups se renouvelèrent. Il saisit sa baguette et la tendit en direction de la porte, un sort sur le bout des lèvres. Puis, il autorisa à entrer. Elle s'ouvrit et dévoila le visage plutôt rond de Saphir Yaxley, à sa plus grande surprise. Elle pénétra ensuite dans la salle abandonnée en regardant autour d'elle avant de hocher la tête, semblant apprécier la décoration. Anthony, lui, avait baissé sa baguette. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui voulait. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés de la semaine en cours de Potions et elle avait refusé son aide. Aussi, il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir faire ici. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de changer de salle. Il aurait été certain d'être tranquille et que personne ne viendrait le déranger.

Elle s'assit face à lui avant de déposer son sac sur le sol. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, semblant chercher ses mots. Puis, Yaxley finit par se lancer, au plus grand bonheur du garçon, qui ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre et pour qui l'attente était presque insoutenable.

« Tu ne te comportes pas en vrai Gryffondor, on dirait, fit-elle d'un ton monocorde.

-Se comporter en Gryffondor ne veut pas dire accepter de prendre des coups en permanence, répliqua-t-il, froidement.

-Tu pourrais leur lancer des sorts. Tu n'es pas mauvais à ça je crois, proposa-t-elle.

-Et me faire punir à leur place ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il leur suffirait d'être à deux contre moi et je me ferai encore plus humilier que maintenant. Je n'aurais strictement aucune chance. »

Il était de plus en plus sceptique sur les raisons de sa venue dans la salle de classe abandonnée. Il se demandait ce qu'elle lui voulait pour débarquer ici.

« Ce n'est pas une raison…

-Ce n'est pas une raison ? Tu voudrais que je sois comme certains élèves de Première Année de Poufsouffle ou autres que ton chère grand-frère s'amuse à humilier publiquement, c'est ça ? »

Elle l'avait prodigieusement énervé sur le coup. Qui était-elle pour se permettre de dire de telles choses ? Son grand frère la vengerait de toute personne lui causant le moindre problème. Et il terrifiait réellement tout le monde. Anthony, lui, n'avait que Kervan et Mary de plus âgés que lui à Poudlard. Et ils étaient en Cinquième Année, pas en Septième. Tous préfets qu'ils étaient, ils n'étaient pas les mieux placés pour le défendre.

« Je… Non… Je… Ce n'est pas ça, bégaya-t-elle. C'est… juste… que… je… ça me fait de la peine ce que tu subis, c'est tout, fit Yaxley avec une petite voix.

-Et les nés-moldus de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Gryffondor qui se font humilier par Lucius Malefoy et sa clique, dont ton frère, ils ne te font pas de la peine, demanda-t-il ?

-Ils sont nés-moldus, haussa-t-elle les épaules. »

Anthony vit rouge à ce moment et lui ordonna de quitter la pièce sur le champ. Yaxley tenta de protester mais il lui répliqua qu'il ne voulait rien à faire avec elle tant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis sur les nés-moldus. Elle tenta à nouveau de dire quelque chose mais la baguette du garçon crachait des petites étincelles et elle comprit qu'il était à deux doigts de lui lancer un sort. Aussi, elle s'en alla précipitamment.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il s'effondra dans un fauteuil. Il avait été profondément déçu par la jeune fille. Il le réalisait seulement maintenant. Mais qu'avait-il espéré d'elle ? Elle avait été élevée dans une famille méprisant et haïssant les nés-moldus. Elle était à Serpentard, au milieu de d'autres élèves les haïssant. Alors oui, il y avait Sirius Black. Mais il était à Gryffondor et il était plus ou moins rebelle dans l'âme. On ne pouvait décidément pas comparer ce dernier à Saphir Yaxley. Peut-être qu'il était déçu car en dehors de Lily, elle avait été la seule personne à bien vouloir lui parler malgré sa maladresse. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Mais au moins l'avait-elle fait. Même si c'était par pur intérêt pour ne pas être trop nulle en potions.

Décidant d'oublier ça, il mit cette conversation dans un coin de sa tête et se préoccupa de d'autres choses. Il avait de nombreux projets, plus ou moins farfelus. Il en avait déjà abandonné certains mais comptait bien en réaliser d'autres. Les plumes à papote n'étaient pas toujours très efficaces, surtout pour noter des cours. Son projet était plus simple. Noter parfaitement ce que le professeur disait. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus à se soucier de la prise de notes et pourrait s'occuper d'écouter pendant le cours. Ou de faire autre chose, comme en Histoire de la Magie.

Il était particulièrement décidé sur ce dernier projet. Il avait déjà commencé des recherches à la bibliothèque et avait trouvé quelques sorts qui pourraient être utiles. Il restait alors à les appliquer et à les tester. Mais ces derniers s'étaient vite révélés inutiles. Ils ne restaient pas plus de vingt minutes en place. Il se décida alors d'inventer son propre sortilège. Il devait essayer d'avoir une plume opérationnelle pour la rentrée après Noël. Avant, il jugeait cela complètement irréaliste et impossible.

C'était cela qui avait causé son emprunt de livres sur la création de sortilèges à la bibliothèque. Il voulait inventer son propre sort pour inventer sa propre plume. Est-ce qu'il la commercialiserait ? Probablement pas. Il en déposerait certainement le brevet mais pas plus. Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il la commercialiserait ? Les autres élèves le prenaient de toute façon de haut. Alors ils ne s'abaisseraient pas à acheter ou accepter d'utiliser quelque chose qu'il aurait créé. Ce serait indigne d'eux, sourit-il narquoisement.

Mais il y avait également les autres projets. Beaucoup plus puissants. Ils incluaient l'invention de sortilèges utiles au combat. L'un d'eux devait percer toute forme de bouclier, en dehors de protections spécifiques. Un autre devait projeter un éclair avec une intensité modulable. Il avait aussi le projet de créer un véritable sabre laser et de trouver un moyen de détruire les Horcruxe. Ces derniers étaient toujours le principal problème pour lui. Il n'arriverait pas à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et la maîtrise du Feudeymon était trop aléatoire pour être utilisée sans problème. Or, avec une version magique du sabre laser, il pourrait y arriver s'il se débrouillait bien pour créer ce dernier. Du moins c'était son objectif à long terme. Il savait qu'à court terme, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Le week-end passa doucement pour Anthony. Il voyait le moins possible les autres élèves et ne mangeait de toute manière plus à la Grande Salle. Ainsi, il n'en voyait en général qu'à la bibliothèque, où il était tranquille grâce à la bibliothécaire, dans les couloirs ou dans sa salle commune. Le reste du temps, il le passait dans la salle de classe où il avait plus ou moins établi domicile.

A la bibliothèque, il travaillait en général avec Lily. Cette dernière était la seule, avec Marlène à continuer à se comporter normalement avec lui. Il leur en était terriblement reconnaissant. Sans elles, il serait probablement rentré chez lui, il devait l'avouer. Si elles ne pouvaient pas vraiment l'aider dans les couloirs et en cours, au moins elles étaient présentes. Cela comptait énormément pour lui.

La semaine suivante, cela recommença comme la précédente. Les cours s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres. Les humiliations diminuèrent un petit peu, les élèves semblant se lasser. Anthony n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire, cela lui donnait un peu de répit. Puis, le vendredi, vint la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Il se rendait dans sa salle de classe lorsqu'il tomba sur un groupe de Serpentard de son année. Il se plaça contre le mur pour les laisser passer. Il regarda juste au-dessus d'eux pour éviter de croiser les regards et entendit leurs rires moqueurs. Ils finirent de passer ensemble et le garçon put se détourner, poursuivant son chemin. Soudain, il entendit un sort être lancé. Par réflexe, il se jeta au sol tout en prenant sa baguette. Il vit un trait coloré passer au-dessus de lui. Il répliqua avec un maléfice du saucisson au hasard avant de se retourner. Un élève de Serpentard était au sol, les autres se plaçant devant lui.

En réalisant sa situation, Anthony eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Ils étaient neuf contre un. Bon, tous ne pouvaient lui envoyer un sort, le couloir était trop petit. Mais quand même. Il était, pour ainsi dire, dans la mouise. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que les sorts ne reprennent. Les vert et argent se concentrèrent sur lui, permettant au garçon d'esquiver. Contrairement à eux, il pouvait tirer à peu près où il voulait. Tant que ce n'était pas trop haut ou trop court, il était certain de toucher. Deux autres Serpentard tombèrent, dont un sur deux camarades derrière lui.

Anthony sentit alors une coupure sur son bras droit, qui tenait sa baguette. Il avait dû être touché par un sort de découpe. Il changea sa baguette de main. Puisqu'il était ambidextre, il s'entraînait toujours à l'utiliser des deux mains. Savait-on jamais. Si jamais il perdait sa main droit dans un combat, il pourrait toujours utiliser la gauche sans perdre en efficacité. Cette fois, ses adversaires semblaient hésiter à deux fois avant de lancer des sorts.

Anthony profita du temps d'arrêt pour enchaîner. Deux autres tombèrent avant qu'ils ne se remettent à lui en lancer. Mais il avait reculé et s'était réfugié derrière un angle de couloir. Il fit rapidement ses comptes et sut qu'il avait immobilisé cinq d'entre eux. Ils ne connaissaient probablement pas tous les contre-sorts. Cela ne faisait qu'à peine plus de dix jours qu'ils avaient eu. Même le maléfice du Saucisson n'était pas encore enseigné. Ils n'avaient eu que la théorie.

Il courut dans les couloirs, tombant deux ou trois fois au passage, avant d'arriver dans sa salle plus ou moins personnelle. Il avait bien envisagé d'en changer pour que Yaxley ne vienne pas le déranger. Mais les autres n'avaient pas de cheminées. Aussi, il avait décidé de rester dans celle-ci. Il s'y sentait bien et cela lui suffisait. Il regarda finalement son bras. Sa manche était déchirée sur la longueur et une estafilade qui suivait la déchirure sur sa peau. Un peu de sang avait coulé. Il grimaça et prit sa baguette avant de commencer à refermer la plaie. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait de l'un des seuls sorts qu'il maitrisait parfaitement, sinon il aurait été dans de sales draps.

En repensant rapidement au combat, il bénit les leçons de duel de son père et de sa mère. Celle-ci lui avait aussi fourni un énorme entraînement en escrime. Cela lui avait été bénéfique avant de s'entraîner avec une baguette. Beaucoup d'éléments étaient communs entre les deux. Selon elle, il était même probable que le duel provienne directement du combat au corps-à-corps, bien plus ancien que les baguettes.

Etrangement, les jours suivants, aucun Serpentard ne vint lui chercher de noises. Il s'était pourtant attendu à des représailles plus ou moins violentes. Mais rien. Absolument rien. C'était le désert complet. Oh, il avait été sur ses gardes en permanence. Il ne passait pas une minute sans regarder derrière son épaule. Il en allait de sa santé. Il eut sa réponse à la fin de la semaine suivante quand il entendit parler, dans sa salle commune qu'ils avaient été punis par McGonagall qui avait été alertée par un élève ayant vu le combat. Bien sûr, personne à Gryffondor ne savait pourquoi.

Anthony se sentit un peu fier de lui. Il avait réussi à ne pas se faire punir. Malheureusement, il restait encore à savoir si les autres savaient qu'il s'agissait de lui. Les rouge et or tentaient de chercher de qui il s'agissait. Pourtant, personne n'avait d'idée. Il fallait dire que n'importe quel autre élève de la maison se serait vanté d'être sorti vainqueur d'un tel combat. Mais pas lui. Anthony connaissait la réalité et savait qu'il avait eu de la chance et uniquement de la chance. Les Serpentard s'étaient mal débrouillés. S'ils avaient combattu normalement, il aurait terminé à l'infirmerie, voire à Sainte-Mangouste. Aussi, il avait décidé de rester silencieux. De toute manière, personne ne lui demandait s'il savait quelque chose.

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa cousine germaine. Marlène sembla remarquer qu'il essayait de se faire discret. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui et lui demanda avec toute l'absence de délicatesse qui l'incarnait :

« Dis, Tony, tu n'aurais pas une idée de qui serait responsable ? On parit tous sur un élève de Première ou Seconde Année ? »

Il tenta de répondre mais ne parvint pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Il rougit et tenta de se dissimuler derrière le livre qu'il lisait quand il vit que toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient tournées vers lui. Il voulut se lever mais la poigne de sa cousine l'empêcha de le faire. Elle lui retira son bouquin et ne tint pas compte de son cri outré. Elle plissa les yeux et son regard se fit menaçant.

« Anthony Kentigern McKinnon, tu sais quelque chose à propos de ce combat. »

Il flippait à mort. Marlène le terrifiait réellement quand elle s'y mettait. Il détestait, en plus de ça, être regardé par autant de monde. C'était déstabilisant. Surtout qu'il n'était pas préparé à dire quoi que ce soit. Le ton de sa cousine se fit pressant.

« Anthony ?

-Ilsm'ontattaquédansuncouloiretjemesuisdéfendu.

_Pardon ? Tu peux articuler une peu plus. »

Mince. Ça n'avait pas marché. Il avait essayé de s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Maintenant, tout le monde l'écoutait et voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il rougit encore plus si c'était possible et décida d'être digne de sa maison.

« Ils m'ont attaqué dans un couloir et je me suis défendu, fit-il avec une petite voix.

-Et pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse ?

-Je… Bah… Personne ne m'a rien demandé, répondit le garçon en murmurant. Je… C'est tout… Quoi… Je, bégaya-t-il. »

Tout le monde se mit à fixer Anthony avec de gros yeux ronds. Il aurait aimé pouvoir disparaître immédiatement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas transplaner et en plus depuis l'intérieur de Poudlard ?

Il s'attendit à se faire réprimander ou que tout le monde se désintéresse. Mais toute la salle commune se mit à l'applaudir et à le féliciter. Encore plus qu'avant, il désira disparaître de l'endroit. Avec ironie, Anthony pensa qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se faire répartir à Poufsouffle. Il aurait probablement été plus à sa place dans la maison or et noir que celle de Godric Gryffondor. Il détestait recevoir ce genre de compliments et acclamations publics. Il préférait être simple et aurait aimé que tout le monde se désintéresse de lui rapidement.

Il n'était pas dupe. Si à partir du lendemain, les Gryffondor commençaient à lui ficher la paix, il saurait pourquoi. Et en serait presque triste d'avoir dû gagner cette crainte à cause d'une bagarre dans un couloir. Il aurait préféré gagner le respect de ses camarades. Pour lui, c'était mieux. Il préférait être apprécier pour ce qu'il était plutôt qu'être redouté. Les gens le croiraient plus facilement en cas de nécessité.

Durant le week-end, Anthony ne vit guère la différence. Il avait décidé de continuer à faire comme d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas risquer quoi que ce soit. Il était, au contraire, persuadé qu'une fois la joie retombée, tous les Gryffondor feraient comme durant les semaines précédentes et se comporteraient exactement de la même manière.

Il voulait être en paix et de manière certaine. Pour cela, être avec d'autres élèves qui risquaient de l'humilier ou du moins de tenter de le faire. Aussi, il mangea à nouveau dans les cuisines et passa son temps dans la salle de classe abandonnée ou à la bibliothèque avec Lily et Marlène.

Quand Rogue n'y était pas. Il détestait ce dernier. Oh, il avait avoir été un héros et compagnie dans l'histoire d'origine. Mais il n'empêchait pas que c'était quand même un sale type. Il regardait Anthony de travers juste parce qu'il était ami avec Lily. Il avait souvent l'impression que le Serpentard attendait le bon moment pour lui lancer un sort. Il était donc toujours prudent et regardait souvent derrière son épaule. Au cas où. Au moins sa démonstration du début de semaine semblait avoir refroidit les ardeurs du vert et argent.

Le samedi, il commença par travailler sur ses sortilèges. Il avait déjà fini deux livres empruntés à la bibliothèque et avait pris de nombreuses notes. Sa vision de la magie et de son fonctionnement se perfectionnait à chaque lecture et à chaque test. Plus important, il progressait dans sa création de sortilège de recopiage de cours sous la dictée du professeur. Ouaip, il était nul pour trouver des noms. Mais il l'assumait. Pour le moment, c'était son projet le plus important et de loin. Ce jour-là, il était heureux car il avait pu voir une forte progression. Il arrivait enfin à trouver ce qu'il fallait pour créer ce sortilège. Il se jura d'y travailler la semaine suivante.

Le dimanche fut loin de se passer comme prévu par Anthony. La mâtinée se passa sans surprises. Il était seul pour travailler et s'en accommodait très bien. Mais ce fut au début de l'après-midi que tout son programme fut chamboulé. Il venait de rentrer dans la salle après avoir déjeuner, bien après les autres élèves, aux cuisines. Il ne désirait pas encore à nouveau manger avec les autres. Les autres maisons ne savaient probablement pas qu'il s'agissait de lui qui avait fait punir les différents Serpentard après le combat dans les couloirs. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir être tranquille. Alors autant continuer comme avant.

Alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir ses affaires pour travailler la Métamorphose, quelqu'un frappa à la porte quelques coups avant d'entrer. Il aperçu, avec une immense surprise le visage de la jeune Yaxley. Elle semblait très timide et ne pas oser entrer. Bon, en même temps, si elle avait vu sa démonstration de l'autre jour, il y avait de quoi avoir un peu peur, surtout en un contre un. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais cru la voir sans son masque de froideur et de mépris sur le visage. Il savait à peu près comment étaient éduqués les enfants comme elle. Et il savait aussi qu'il était rare qu'ils montrent réellement leurs émotions et se laissent aller. Qu'elle le fasse l'intriguait énormément.

« Anthony, fit Yaxley d'une petite voix ? Je… Je peux te parler.

-Cela dépend pour quelle raison, répondit-il avec un ton parfaitement indifférent.

-Je… Je… suis désolée, annonça-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix. »

Surpris, le garçon regarda la jeune fille. Elle avait les larmes aux bords des yeux. Elle se tordait les mains devant elle et son regard était presque implorant. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir si elle disait la vérité ou si elle mentait ? Il n'avait absolument aucun moyen de vérifier ses excuses. D'un autre côté, il avait envie de lui pardonner. Il n'était pas comme ça. Cependant, il se demandait quelque chose.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? »

Bon, il avait été plus agressif que nécessaire mais il ne comptait pas la ménager. Il était assis, ou plutôt avachi, sur un fauteuil et regardait la jeune fille avec scepticisme. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui arriva ensuite. Yaxley s'effondra complètement en larmes sur un des fauteuils. Anthony était stupéfait qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de si particulier pour causer une crise de larmes pareille ? Car là, il était presque sûr qu'elle ne jouait plus. Par intermittence, il pouvait voir son visage baigné de larmes. Soit elle ne trichait pas, soit elle avait quelques capacités magiques en la matière.

Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire ou non et comment se comporter. La rassurer à distance ? Lui faire un câlin pour la consoler comme feraient ses cousines et sa mère avec lui ? Juste lui tapoter le dos en attendant que ça passe ? Il était toujours aussi nul pour se comporter avec d'autres personnes.

Anthony, après plusieurs minutes qui ressemblèrent à un calvaire pour lui, finit par se décider. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas se calmer et finit par la serrer maladroitement contre lui. Aussitôt, elle s'agrippa à son pull et plaça son visage dans son cou. Il frotta son dos en faisant des petits ronds. Ses cheveux châtains lui chatouillaient le nez, ce qui était plus près de le faire rire qu'autre chose. Mais il parvint à se retenir par respect pour la jeune fille. Il lui murmura quelques paroles maladroites pour la rassurer et la calmer autant que possible. Mais c'était pratiquement mission impossible pour lui.

Métaphoriquement, il pensait qu'elle était comme une moule accrochée à son rocher. Parce que même après avoir fini de pleurer, Yaxley resta accrochée à lui comme s'il était l'unique lien qui la maintenait en vie.

Oh. Ah. Ce n'était pas forcément impossible. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle vienne juste ce jour-là. Elle savait parfaitement où il était et quand il y était. Il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes juste pour l'éviter. Mais pourquoi était-elle donc venue ? Il pouvait légitimement se poser la question vu l'état dans lequel était la Serpentard.

Après de nombreuses minutes et quelques reniflements, un long silence très inconfortable s'installa. Anthony avait envie de parler mais ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. La jeune fille, elle, ne semblait pas non plus vouloir dire un mot. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était un garçon et qu'il tenait une fille dans ses bras, collée à lui. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

Yaxley sembla s'en rendre compte en même temps. Ils s'écartèrent violemment l'un de l'autre. Et comme de juste, Anthony chuta lourdement sur le sol, se faisant mal au fessier au passage. Il grimaça de douleur mais n'osa pas regarder la jeune fille. Il entendait cette dernière bégayer et tenter de dire quelque chose sans qu'il ne parvienne à savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Ils restèrent ainsi à s'éviter du regard pendant plusieurs minutes. Anthony se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait ni ce qu'il devait faire. A vrai dire, quand il avait dû consoler Marlène quand ils étaient plus jeunes, cela avait été beaucoup plus simple. Il aurait aimé que ce soit la même chose ici. Tout aurait été plus facile. Il avait toujours été nul avec les filles dès qu'elles ne faisaient pas partie de sa famille. Il n'arrivait pas à se comporter parfaitement normalement si elles n'étaient pas simplement amies, comme Lily par exemple.

Yaxley finit par prendre la suite, résolvant un certain nombre de problèmes d'un coup de cette manière. Il resta quelques minutes supplémentaires, son esprit divaguant dans un océan de pensées plus ou moins cohérentes. Mais Anthony finit par reprendre ses esprits. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ce qui venait de se passer de son cerveau et se remit à travailler sérieusement. Il avait autre chose à faire qu'à se questionner sur le fonctionnement des filles.

Il se mit ensuite à travailler sur la Métamorphose. Il adorait cette matière. Il préférait encore les Sortilèges. Mais il aimait toutes les possibilités qu'offrait la première matière. Le seul inconvénient était que les métamorphoses n'étaient pas permanentes. Et qu'elles étaient parfois relativement limitées. De plus, pour qu'elles soient très bonnes, il fallait connaître précisément l'organisation interne de la chose que l'on voulait transformer. Ce n'était qu'ainsi qu'une métamorphose pouvait être parfaitement réalisée.

Mais surtout, il était obligé d'être bon en métamorphose s'il voulait réaliser l'un de ses projets. Devenir un Animagus. C'était l'un de ses plus grands et plus difficiles projets. Plus difficile encore que la création de certains sortilèges. Il avait déjà commencé quelques recherches mais il en était encore au stade préliminaire. Il voulait d'abord réussir la création de ses premiers sortilèges avant de se lancer dans des projets plus importants. Il voulait y aller petit à petit. C'était potentiellement plus long mais aussi et surtout plus sûr. Il n'était pas fou ni tête brûlée, même en étant à Gryffondor.

Il se plongea alors à corps perdu, pour tout le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée dans ses nombreux projets, passant souvent de l'un à l'autre. Progressant par ci, revenant en arrière par là pour partir ensuite dans une autre direction.

Le lendemain matin, en cours de Potions, Anthony trouva Yaxley étrangement attentive. Et étrange. Il s'était persuadé qu'elle ferait comme tous les jours et qu'ils seraient indifférents l'un à l'autre, comme depuis le début de l'année. Mais force était de constater qu'elle le regardait souvent. Et que discrètement, elle copiait ses propres notes. Bon, il ne faisait rien pour l'éviter. Mais il n'allait pas changer ses habitudes non plus juste pour exaspérer la jeune fille. Il ne fallait pas déconner non plus.

L'après-midi venu, elle se présenta à nouveau dans la salle de classe où il avait décidé de s'installer. Cette fois, elle était arrivée avant lui. En rentrant, il la trouva debout, près d'un fauteuil, à se tordre les mains, signe évidant de sa nervosité. Il se demanda où était passée toute l'éducation qu'elle avait dû recevoir jusque là. Elle respira un grand coup et se lança très vite.

« Je suis désolée pour l'attaque de la semaine dernière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je… j'y ai participé. Je… je voulais juste faire comme les autres camarades de ma maison je crois. Je suis désolée… vraiment désolée… et je… je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais… mais ils voulaient tous y aller et je me suis laissée entraînée. Je sais que mes parents diraient que c'est une bonne chose de t'avoir attaqué mais je m'en veux… Et je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour… »

Elle continua ainsi à s'excuser pour de nombreuses choses, comme l'avoir ignoré en cours, à nouveau l'avoir attaqué et ainsi de suite. En réalité, Anthony ne lui en voulait vraiment que pour ce qu'elle avait dit sur les nés-moldus. Il était compréhensible que dix Serpentard contre un Gryffondor, la situation était vraiment très tentante pour n'importe quel vert et argent. Mais, sur ce coup-là, ils étaient tombés sur un os. Un très gros os bien dur et très résistant qui pouvait contrattaquer violemment. Anthony réalisa alors qu'il avait été parfaitement tranquille toute la semaine. Aucun Serpentard ne l'avait attaqué ou n'avait tenté de l'humilier. Du moins aucun de son année. C'était assez rare pour être noté. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, au contraire. Cela lui faisait même de douces vacances.

La jeune fille finit par se taire, ayant probablement épuisé toutes ses idées d'excuses. Le garçon avait l'occasion de clarifier les choses. Il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver. Il voulait mettre fin à cette situation aussi vite que possible.

« Et sinon Yaxley, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que l'on fasse réellement ? Que l'on recommence à travailler ensemble comme les premiers jours ? Ou que l'on fasse comme avant et que l'on s'ignore parfaitement ? »

Il voulait vraiment une réponse. Il aimait bien Yaxley et était prêt à travailler réellement avec elle. Mais pour cela, il devait savoir où il allait.

« Je… je voudrais bien, si jamais tu le veux bien, mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces ou quelque chose comme cela, mais j'aimerais que l'on recommence à travailler ensemble. »

Le regard et le ton de la jeune fille étaient presque suppliants, ce qui interpela Anthony. Pire, ils étaient vrais. Mais elle avait été aussi éduquée pour tromper. Il serait obligé de lui faire confiance. Peut-être travaillait-elle pour son frère ou son cousin, Anton Yaxley. A sa grande surprise, le regard de la vert et argent se fit soudainement plus durs, comme si elle avait perçu ses pensées hésitantes quant à sa sincérité.

« Je suis prête à faire un serment inviolable si tu le désires. Nous pourrions demander à qui tu le veux d'être l'enchaîneur. Et selon les termes que tu auras choisi. »

Peut-être qu'elle avait quelques dons de légilimancie. Ce n'était pas impossible. Parce qu'il avait pensé exactement à cela. C'était soit cela, soit le hasard était vraiment quelque chose d'étrange. Mais il découvrait tous les jours de nouvelles choses sur la Magie et son monde. Alors la première solution ne paraissait pas totalement folle à Anthony. Il finit par sourire à Yaxley et accepter de se réconcilier avec elle.

Ils se mirent rapidement à travailler. Bizarrement, il se sentait allégé d'un poids. Peut-être parce qu'il avait quelqu'un avec qui partager ces moments. Ce devait être cela. Et qu'il avait un peu apprécié la jeune fille durant leurs quelques séances précédentes. Ça aussi devait certainement compter. Il avait beau ne pas être dérangé par le fait d'être seul, il préférait souvent partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Probablement son côté Poufsouffle.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine.


	5. Saphir Yaxley et Kathleen Abbot

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :) Désolé pour le retard, mais j'avais oublié de poster hier après-midi :)

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de l'histoire. Mais d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis l'histoire en favori, qui la suivent (avec ou sans le bouton follow) et celles qui laissent des reviews. Cela fait vraiment très plaisir et cela m'encourage aussi à continuer à écrire. Non pas seulement pour vous faire plaisir, mais aussi parce que cela fait du bien au moral. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être tout seul dans mon coin avec l'histoire. Tant qu'à faire, je remercie également vivement toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire. Et voici les réponses aux reviews.

 **Niakovic :** Merci :) Anthony est obligé de ne pas être très observateur puisque moi-même je ne suis pas très réputé pour cela, au contraire. Par exemple, il y a quelques années, j'ai appris à la fin de l'année scolaire qu'une fille craquait pour moi au début de cette dernière. Personnellement, je pensais juste qu'elle voulait bien s'entendre avec moi :) Sinon, oui, le sabre laser est destiné à trancher les Horcruxe. C'est même la raison de l'idée d'Anthony.

Quant à faire attention aux personnages déjà présents dans le canon, ce n'est que provisoire. C'est surtout lié au fait que sa promotion à Gryffondor est en remplie et que ses principales interactions sont avec ces personnages. Et qu'il veut les sauver. Mais à partir du chapitre 6, cela va commencer à changer un peu.

 **Manifestement Malefoy :** T'ais-je déjà dit que ton pseudo était plutôt sympa ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te le dis :) En fait, Anthony ne déteste pas Severus Rogue au même niveau que James Potter et Sirius Black. Il le déteste parce que Rogue le déteste pour passer du temps avec Lily. Bah oui, le Serpentard le considère plus ou moins comme un rival :) Mais Anthony n'a pas du tout ce genre de vue sur Lily. Surtout vu qu'il craque complètement pour Kathleen Abbot, qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier, comme on le verra dans ce chapitre.

Concernant Saphir Yaxley, tu oublies un point. Sa famille est partisane de Voldemort. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de traîner ouvertement avec des sang-mêlés fils d'Aurors réputés comme ça. C'est la mettre en danger. De plus, elle est à Serpentard. Et dans la maison, tu as Lucius Malefoy, Narcissa Black et ainsi de suite. Bref, c'est extrêmement dangereux pour elle de révéler leur amitié. Au point qu'elle met en réalité et de manière concrète sa vie en jeu. C'est pour ça qu'Anthony est prêt à la protéger à presque n'importe quel prix. Lui ne risque pas grand-chose à être ami avec une Serpentard. En revance, elle, risque de se faire tuer et c'est une menace autrement plus concrète. D'où le problème. Mais les années passant, cela se révélera peut-être :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Saphir Yaxley et Kathleen Abbot**

Les semaines suivirent les unes après les autres. Lentement mais sûrement, les élèves de toutes les maisons arrêtèrent d'humilier Anthony ou de tenter de lui lancer un sort dès que possible. Il devait avouer qu'il était très bon pour esquiver ces derniers. Il était très rare qu'il soit touché par l'un d'entre eux. Mais surtout, il n'hésitait plus à se battre. Et il était très bon dans le combat de sorciers. Si bon que nombre d'élèves se mirent à le redouter, y compris parmi les Deuxième ou Troisième Année. Les leçons de ses parents avaient fini par porter ses fruits.

Ces élèves n'attaquaient qu'à trois ou quatre contre un en général. Rarement à plus et jamais en un contre un. La réputation d'Anthony comme duelliste n'était plus à faire dans les plus basses années de Poudlard. Dans les années au-dessus de la troisième, les étudiants se moquaient de son existence et ne voyaient aucun intérêt à s'en prendre à lui juste pour l'humilier. Son existence les indifférait. Surtout qu'il venait d'une très puissante famille.

Oh, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait la paix. Certes, il avait toujours sa maladresse chronique, surtout quand il s'agissait de mettre un pied devant l'autre dans les escaliers sans tomber. Cependant, désormais, il pouvait être tranquille. Les gens continuaient parfois à rire quand il chutait. Mais c'était beaucoup plus rare. Ces moments étaient devenus habituels et pratiquement plus personne ne se retournait en sursautant quand il entendait un bruit sourd dans des escaliers. Car la majorité du temps, c'était Anthony qui venait de tomber.

Mais ces semaines furent surtout marquées par ce qui semblait pour Anthony la naissance d'une amitié avec Saphir Yaxley. Au début, elle n'était venue travailler dans la salle de classe qu'une petite heure ou deux par jours. Mais, au fil du temps, elle était restée de plus en plus longtemps pour travailler. Contrairement à lui, elle avait de réelles difficultés en Métamorphose et Potions. Aussi, une bonne partie de leurs leçons tournaient autour de cela. Il l'aidait autant que possible à faire ses devoirs et surtout à travailler les mélanges et transformations.

Il était déjà début novembre et son allumette ne prenait même pas la teinte argentée de l'aiguille. Et ses potions avaient tendance à exploser ou à devenir dangereuses pour ceux à proximité. Anthony avait réellement l'habitude pour ces dernières. Il était assis à côté d'elle en cours et avait une certaine expérience en la matière. Aussi, il était parfaitement capable de savoir à quel moment il devait se cacher sous une table et à quel moment il pouvait encore agir pour éviter une catastrophe. Il était certain d'avoir beaucoup de travail pour qu'elle obtienne une note correcte dans cette dernière matière.

« La chose la plus importante en potions, lui expliqua-t-il un jour, est la méthodologie. Tout commence par ce que tu fais avant la préparation. Si tu ranges tous tes ingrédients dans le désordre, tu augmentes les risques de te tromper.

-Mais il suffit de faire attention, objecta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Non, non, non, nia Anthony en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Tu perds du temps en faisant cela et le minutage compte réellement. Le premier truc à faire est de lire attentivement et entièrement la recette, plusieurs fois s'il le faut. Ensuite, seulement ensuite tu t'occupes des ingrédients.

-Mais cela change quoi de lire avant ? »

Misère de misère, pensa le garçon. Elle était vraiment incrédule quand il s'agissait de potions. Et dire que Lily, parfaite petite née-moldue était beaucoup plus douée en méthodologie dans la matière du professeur Slughorn que l'immense majorité des sang-purs. C'en était presque navrant. Elle avait intégré la méthode, qu'il appelait de pré-préparation, beaucoup plus vite que pratiquement tous les élèves. A vrai dire, dans leur double classe, seuls Rogue, Lily et lui l'utilisaient. Les autres s'en fichaient et faisaient au fur-et-à-mesure.

« Ce qui change ? Ce qui change c'est que tu sauras exactement ce que tu dois faire. Quand tu lis la recette, tu dois t'imaginer en train de rajouter, de mélanger, de régler la température et ainsi de suite. Si tu la lis en entier, tu sauras par avance ce que tu as à faire. Tu mémoriseras déjà une partie des consignes, surtout les premières. Evidemment, tu continues à lire chaque instruction avant de la réaliser. Mais c'est la base. Le but est que tu saches exactement où aller. Cela te facilitera beaucoup la suite. Alors maintenant, fais-le. Et ensuite tu m'expliqueras la recette. »

Il regarda Saphir, oui, il l'appelait par son prénom désormais, obéir bien rapidement. Elle se concentra pendant de longues minutes, lisant la recette de la potion contre les furoncles avec une attention immense. La jeune fille semblait regarder les instructions sous toutes les coutures possibles et imaginables. Puis, elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait faire, étape par étape. Il lui demanda de mimer les gestes et elle le fit consciencieusement. Elle ne voulait probablement pas se prendre un sort si elle se moquait de lui. Cette peur devait peut-être aider un peu, pensa le garçon.

Il put ensuite passer à l'explication sur la classification des ingrédients sur le plan de travail.

« Tu ne dois prendre que les bonnes quantités et seulement les bonnes quantités, de manière exacte. Si tu en prends légèrement trop ou légèrement moins, tu risques d'en mettre trop ou pas assez dans la potion, ce qui la fera rater. C'est comme une recette de cuisine que tu préparerais.

-Mais pourquoi je préparerais une recette de cuisine, le coupa-t-elle, le regard écarquillé par la surprise ? On a des elfes de maison pour ça.

-Et s'ils ont un problème ? Ou si tu as un revers de fortune, tu fais comment ? Pour des tas de raisons tu peux avoir à préparer un repas. Mais bref. Tu dois avoir les quantités exactes. Si tu en prends légèrement trop dans l'armoire au moment de les prendre, avant de commencer ta potion, tu vérifies toutes les quantités. Vraiment toutes, de la première à la dernière. Et tu mets le surplus ailleurs, hors de portée de tous les autres élèves. Ensuite, tu ranges les différents ingrédients dans l'ordre d'utilisation de ces derniers durant la préparation. Comme ça, tu auras beaucoup moins de risques de te tromper.

-Je vois. C'est ça ce que tu faisais en cours à chaque fois, réalisa-t-elle soudain en ouvrant grand les yeux. »

Il lui sourit pour toute réponse avant de lui commander de faire ce qu'il venait de dire. Il contrôla son travail et n'eut rien à redire. Quand elle était très attentive et qu'on lui expliquait pourquoi elle devait faire de cette manière, tout était beaucoup plus simple. Elle n'était pas un soldat après tout.

« Pendant la préparation, avant chaque étape, tu dois savoir ce que tu vas faire précisément pendant cette étape. Et savoir exactement ce que comporte la suivante. Même si elles sont éloignées. Plus tu lis les consignes, mieux ce sera. Ensuite, tu dois t'y prendre à l'avance pour chaque instruction. Non pas les commencer plus tôt. Mais se préparer à les faire en avance. Cela va limiter le risque d'échecs ou de problèmes pendant leur réalisation. Tu dois aussi vérifier, avant d'ajouter chaque ingrédient, que tu as exactement la bonne quantité. Et c'est là que cela peut se révéler utile d'en avoir mis de côté hors de portée des autres élèves. »

Elle le regarda avec un mélange de circonspection et de surprise. Il eut un sourire indulgent.

« Je me demande pourquoi tu es à Serpentard en étant si naïve, plaisanta-t-il. Le meilleur moyen et le plus discret pour faire rater une potion à un élève est de lui enlever des petits bouts de ses ingrédients. Pratiquement personne ne vérifie les quantités avant de les ajouter à la préparation. Aussi, si tu enlèves des petits bouts, il ne s'en rendra pas compte. Et il ratera sa potion. Et si tu le fais très bien, tu peux même faire exploser son chaudron. »

Le regard de Saphir devint soudainement très intéressé. Elle put ensuite commencer sa préparation. Elle suivit parfaitement les consignes préalablement données par Anthony. A la lettre. Tellement à la lettre d'ailleurs qu'il trouvait cela presque flippant.

Durant, ces dernières semaines, elle avait été parfois un petit rayon de soleil dans sa vie, bien morne avant qu'ils ne se réconcilient. Il avait beau bien s'entendre avec sa cousine et Lily, la première restait prioritairement avec ses amies et la seconde passait presque tout son temps libre avec Rogue. Qu'il détestait toujours autant. Si un regard pouvait réellement tuer, le jeune héritier du clan McKinnon serait déjà mort des centaines de fois à cause du Serpentard. Mais il s'en moquait, tant qu'il ne lui jetait pas de sorts. Sinon, il lui réglerait son compte. En état de légitime défense bien sûr.

Surtout, ces moments passés avec Saphir lui faisaient oublier Kathleen et la gêne qu'il avait avec elle. Oh, ils étaient toujours assis à côté en Botanique. Ils ne se parlaient toujours pas. Mais il n'était plus aussi maladroit qu'avant quand elle était à proximité de lui. A vrai dire, il avait l'impression qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise. Naturellement, il n'éprouvait pas du tout le même genre de sentiments pour Saphir. Cette dernière se rapprochait plus d'une meilleure amie que d'une personne pour qui il avait craquée. Il arrivait encore à faire la différence. Mais au moins il était plus à l'aise. Il redevenait, petit à petit, lui-même quand la jeune Abbot était dans les parages. Et cela le rassurait.

Finalement, Saphir réussit pratiquement parfaitement sa potion. Comme toujours, sa joie fut très mesurée et elle sourit juste légèrement avant de remercier le garçon. Il se doutait qu'intérieurement elle exultait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à veiller à ce qu'elle applique tous ses conseils. Conseils qu'elle coucha rapidement sur du parchemin. Quand il lui en fournissait, elle les mettait d'abord en application puis les notait quelque part. Avant de les apprendre par cœur et de s'entraîner jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Il attendit quelques minutes avant d'attendre sa prochaine question. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle demande de faire une autre potion. Et ne se trompa pas.

« Dis, je… j'aimerais faire la deuxième potion du manuel, s'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-elle avec un air hésitant. »

Anthony soupira profondément contre lui-même. Avant d'accepter, comme toujours. Ces conseils ne lui coûtaient rien en cas d'éventuelle trahison. Il n'était pas prêt de lui révéler tous ses projets avouables avant d'être parfaitement sûr qu'elle puisse être de parfaite confiance et qu'elle ne le balancerait pas à son frère ou autre. Car aussi bon au duel qu'il pouvait être, il n'avait certainement pas le niveau d'un Septième Année ou Sixième Année. Il était peut-être à Gryffondor et devait être courageux et brave. Mais il n'était pas suicidaire pour autant. Ni fou. Encore que ce dernier terme aurait pu se discuter si ses camarades de dortoir avaient eu vent de ses rendez-vous de travail avec Saphir.

Ses relations avec les futurs Maraudeurs étaient surtout distantes. Il avait été très ami avec James Potter pendant sa tendre enfance puisque ses grands-parents McKinnon et Fleamont Potter se connaissaient. En revanche, depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, le garçon lui était devenu parfaitement indifférent. Et très arrogant. Ou plutôt encore plus que d'habitude. C'était très vite devenu lassant et Anthony s'était tout aussi rapidement détourné de lui. Depuis le combat contre les Serpentard, le myope le regardait beaucoup plus souvent et l'embêtait de moins en moins. Il avait probablement peur de se prendre un sort officiellement « perdu ». Mais pour le reste, il passait tout son temps avec Sirius Black, un peu avec Remus Lupin et pratiquement avec Peter Pettigrow.

Ce dernier, Anthony en était complètement indifférent pour le moment. Il voulait attendre d'en savoir un peu plus. Mais il était pratiquement un fantôme. On ne le voyait qu'en cours ou dans le dortoir. Le reste du temps, il ne se faisait jamais remarquer. Ce qui était une certaine qualité en soi puisqu'ainsi, il était tranquille. En revanche, le jeune McKinnon n'avait pas manqué la lueur d'admiration dans ses yeux quand il regardait Potter et Black.

Lupin, lui, était tout le temps tout seul. Il avait en permanence l'air maladif. Bon, Anthony savait parfaitement pourquoi. Il aurait aimé l'aider mais ne savait pas vraiment comment faire. La Potion Tue-Loup n'était pas encore inventée et il ne se jugeait pas assez bon en potions pour lui en faire qui le soulageraient. Et il ne comptait pas devenir Animagus tout de suite. C'était trop risqué et complètement insensé. Il était loin d'avoir la puissance magique pour réaliser une telle prouesse aussi jeune. Mais le loup-garou restait isolé la majorité du temps. Il n'osait pas vraiment parler aux autres. Anthony avait bien essayé quelques fois mais il s'était heurté à un véritable mur. Oh, Lupin avait été très poli. Mais il avait parfaitement compris que ce dernier ne voulait pas lui parler.

En un sens, il le comprenait. Il ne voulait pas d'amis de peur d'être trahi ou de les faire souffrir. Il se considérait probablement comme un monstre, ce qu'il n'était pas du point de vue d'Anthony. Ou seulement trois nuits par mois. Greyback, lui, était un véritable monstre. Il n'avait pas besoin de se transformer en loup-garou pour en être un. Mais pour lui, Lupin n'était pas un monstre. Il était très renfermé sur lui-même mais pas vraiment plus. Seuls Black et Potter arrivaient à le faire sortir de sa carapace forgée au fil des années.

Black, lui, voulait absolument prouver à tout le monde qu'il avait eu le mauvais nom de famille et qu'il méritait d'être à Gryffondor. Il était presque devenu la parodie du Gryffondor orgueilleux et tête brûlée. Plusieurs fois, il s'était jeté tête baissée dans des combats dans les couloirs pour des offenses qui n'auraient mérité que son mépris, s'il avait un tant soit peu réfléchi. Pour lui, tout était prétexte à désobéir au règlement et aux règles, peu importe de qui elles émanaient. Lui aussi était très doué en Métamorphose, tout comme Potter. Et ils le savaient.

Potter et Black étaient bien vite devenus les chouchous de leur professeur de métamorphose et directrice de maison. Ce qu'Anthony trouvait presque méprisant et injuste. Lui n'était le favori de personne et aurait subi d'énormes punitions s'il avait osé sortir les mêmes imbécilités que les deux comparses en cours. Et ça, c'était déprimant. Mais c'était surtout le comportement des deux garçons, qui profitaient amplement de ce favoritisme qui le dégoutait. Il n'avait presque pas envie d'être ami avec eux. Il se demandait même parfois s'il avait bien fait de se faire répartir à Gryffondor.

Et puis il se souvenait de Lily. Il s'entendait très bien avec la jeune fille. Pas au point d'être de très bons amis, mais au moins de bons camarades. Elle avait été l'une des seules personnes à l'aider alors qu'il se faisait quotidiennement humilier par les autres élèves et qu'il séchait quelques cours.

Elle n'avait jamais hésité à rester tard pendant la nuit pour l'aider à travailler certains cours, même quand elle avait des difficultés dans une matière, chose très rare mais surtout visible en métamorphose. Rien que pour elle, il l'empêcherait de se faire tuer. Elle ne méritait certainement pas un destin pareil. De cela, il en était certain. Il ferait tout pour l'aider à survivre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle voyait toujours ce qu'il y avait de bon dans les autres et ne se préoccupait pas du reste. Sauf quand ça concernait Potter et Black. Encore qu'il pouvait la comprendre quand il s'agissait de ces derniers.

Au fil des semaines, une sorte de confiance réciproque s'installât lentement mais sûrement entre Saphir et Anthony. Ce dernier profitait du talent de la jeune fille en sortilèges pour s'améliorer un peu plus dans la matière. Les livres ne lui suffisaient certainement pas. Elle avait une compréhension presque instinctive de la matière, qui était assez troublante. Indirectement, elle l'aida dans la création de son sortilège visant à enchanter une plume devant recopier sous la dictée.

Elle lui apprit qu'il devait aussi imaginer leur effet de manière très précise. Il devait aussi parfaitement comprendre le fonctionnement de ce qu'il voulait créer. Par exemple, pour créer une boule de feu, il devait savoir comment était le feu en tant que tel, la chaleur, et ainsi de suite. Mais aussi ensuite lier un ou plusieurs mots à cet effet. Tout en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas le même mot pour un autre sort. Il devait aussi faire très attention à la prononciation.

Il devait aussi parfaitement comprendre le fonctionnement de ce qu'il voulait créer. Par exemple, pour créer une boule de feu, il devait savoir comment était le feu en tant que tel, la chaleur, et ainsi de suite. Il y avait aussi les sortilèges visant à enchanter divers objets. Mais là, elle n'en savait pas autant que lui. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée au sujet, préférant s'entraîner toute seule à balancer des sortilèges divers et variés.

C'était ce qui l'intéressait le plus. Là, c'était beaucoup plus complexe. Il devait aussi imaginer l'objet devant être enchanté et faire en sorte d'y laisser le sort en permanence. Bon, pour le coup, ce n'était pas loin de ce qu'il faisait déjà. Pour sa plume, il y avait aussi le problème de l'encre. Il fallait qu'il y en ait en permanence. Ou alors qu'il fasse en sorte que la plume aille dans l'encrier le plus proche pour en reprendre. Il devrait voir quel sortilège serait probablement le plus simple.

Mais ces semaines furent aussi consacrées pour rattraper le retard de la jeune fille en Métamorphose. Elle était très en retard comparativement à la moyenne des élèves, sans même parler de Potter, Black et Anthony. Ce dernier était à peine moins bon qu'eux dans la matière. C'était donc presque naturellement que Saphir lui avait demandé de l'aide. Ses explications furent en partie similaires à celles qu'elle lui avait donné pour certains sortilèges.

« Tu dois parfaitement connaître ce que tu vas transformer et ce en quoi tu va transformer cette chose. Avant de lancer le sortilège provoquant la métamorphose, tu dois tout connaître de ce que tu vas transformer. C'est pour ça que tu me vois lire plein de livres sur l'organisation interne de nombreux objets ou être vivants. C'est pour être meilleur en métamorphose. Par définition, tout ne sera que temporaire. Seuls quelques sorciers peuvent avoir une chance d'en faire des permanentes. Mais ça doit être extrêmement rare. Peut-être Dumbledore qui est ancien professeur de Métamorphose.

Pour en revenir à notre sujet principal, tu dois imaginer chaque brindille à l'intérieur de ton allumette. Chaque brindille de bois mais aussi la sensation de toucher quand tu touches le bois, son odeur et toutes les choses dans ce genre. Puis, tu dois imaginer ton aiguille. Chaque morceau de métal à l'intérieur, la froideur de ce dernier quand tu le touches, sa résistance et ainsi de suite.

Enfin, au moment de prononcer le sortilège qui permet cette métamorphose, tu dois t'imaginer la transformation de l'un à l'autre. Quand tu y arriveras parfaitement, tu pourrais décorer ton aiguille avec d'autres éléments. Mais pas pour le moment. On commence par le plus simple. »

La jeune fille obéit sagement. Elle se concentra au maximum. Puis lança le sortilège en question. Son allumette prit une teinte métallique. Elle ne s'était pas encore métamorphosée en aiguille mais elle s'en était plus approchée qu'en deux mois de cours et de tentatives. Anthony la fit alors réessayer aussi souvent que possible. Chaque journée, pendant dix minutes, elle s'exerçait à cette métamorphose. Et fin novembre, elle parvint à la réaliser entièrement, à sa plus grande joie. Aussitôt, elle se lança dans le reste du programme scolaire, rattrapant petit à petit son retard.

Dans la première semaine de décembre, le professeur McGonagall passa dans les classes pour prendre les noms des élèves qui resteraient pour les vacances de Noël. Anthony décida de rentrer chez lui. Il adorait ses parents et ils lui manquaient. Mais surtout, son grand-père maternel viendrait chez lui et il lui avait promis un cadeau qui, selon lui, lui plairait énormément.

Quelques jours plus tard, il marchait tranquillement dans un couloir du cinquième étage, il entendit des ricanements et un groupe de personne un peu plus loin. Il allait se détourner quand quelque chose l'interpella. Il reconnaissait ces voix. C'étaient celles de Serpentard de son année. Il se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient, bien qu'il avait quelques doutes. Il soupira de dépit contre sa volonté d'aider tout le monde et commença à se diriger vers eux.

Il les aperçut au détour d'un couloir. Ils étaient à peine quelques mètres plus loin. Ils étaient quatre. Rosier, Avery et Mulciber s'occupaient d'humilier directement une élève de Poufsouffle, à en juger par la couleur de l'écharpe. Rogue était un peu plus loin et ne disait rien. Si seulement Lily voyait ça, pensa Anthony. Il se prendrait un sacré savon. Le garçon faisait probablement le guet. Mais pas nécessairement très bien. Il était de l'autre côté du groupe de trois élèves, dans leur dos.

La fille de Poufsouffle était pendue par les pieds à cause d'un sortilège. Parfois, elle rechutait au sol, quand ils l'annulaient. Puis, ils recommençaient. On pouvait voir sa culotte et ses jambes. Culotte qu'ils s'amusaient à viser de sortilège pour tenter de la découper. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient que onze ans. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi certains, il visait particulièrement Dumbledore en disant cela, ne le renvoyait pas immédiatement. Comme s'ils étaient rattrapables.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua que c'était Kathleen Abbot qu'ils « humiliaient » ainsi. Même lui n'avait pas eu de tels traitements. C'était « juste » des coups bas, des sacs déchirés ou des croche-pattes. Bref, rien dans le genre. Bon, aussi, il était particulièrement doué pour lancer des sorts. Mais il était pourtant complètement tétanisé. La situation lui rappelait étrangement celle de Rogue à la fin de sa Cinquième Année, contre Potter et Black. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et à choix.

Mais, peu à peu, il revint à lui en réalisant pleinement ce qu'il se passait. Il se répéta les qualités d'un Gryffondor pendant de longues secondes alors qu'une colère sourde l'envahissait. La rage s'infiltra lentement mais sûrement en lui et il saisit sa baguette avant de viser les trois garçons et de prononcer à toute vitesse :

« _Petrificus Totalus_. _Petrificus Totalus_. _Petrificus Totalus_. »

Rosier, Mulciber et Avery tombèrent successivement, les bras collés contre le corps. Kathleen chuta peu après, libérée indirectement du sortilège. C'était préférable au Stupéfix selon Anthony. Car ainsi, il pouvait les menacer alors qu'ils étaient parfaitement incapables d'agir.

Ses sortilèges firent se retourner Rogue, qu'il menaça rapidement avec sa baguette.

« Tu as cinq secondes pour disparaître et ne pas dire un seul mot de ce qui vient de se passer à qui que ce soit. Sinon, j'avertis Lily de ce qui vient de se passer et que tu les aidais. »

Son ton était très menaçant et le visage du Serpentard, à l'entente de la menace, se décomposa. Puis, il courut à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée. Anthony résista à l'envie de lui jeter un sort dans le dos. Il valait bien mieux que ça. Et puis ce n'était ni utile ni digne d'un bon Gryffondor. Rogue ne représentait plus aucune menace désormais.

Anthony se tourna alors vers Kathleen. Cette dernière s'était effondrée en larmes sur le sol. Elle était roulée en boule. Son cœur se brisa en la voyant ainsi. Ils étaient relativement loin de l'infirmerie et il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à la transporter jusque là-bas. Il se souvenait qu'il y avait un sort pour le faire mais ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le maintenir le temps nécessaire.

En s'approchant, il vit du sang couler par minces filets du haut de ses jambes. Il était complètement tétanisé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ou plutôt si, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il n'osait pas la toucher. Et si elle le prenait pour un agresseur et qu'elle le frappait ? Il n'osait certainement pas toucher une fille à cette hauteur des jambes, et encore moins Kathleen. Elle pourrait mal le prendre et il pourrait faire un geste déplacé sans le savoir. S'il se faisait punir à cause de ça ? C'était peut-être irrationnel mais il n'osait vraiment pas. Pire encore, il avait peur d'accentuer l'état de choc dont elle était victime voire même ses blessures.

Un gémissement de la jeune fille lui fendit à nouveau le cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, un nouveau petit gémissement finit par réveiller Anthony et le faire revenir dans le monde réel. Il jura entre ses dents et se dit que si elle devait le détester, il préférerait qu'elle soit en vie pour le faire. Il aurait toujours un peu d'espoir. Alors que morte, il n'en aurait plus aucun.

Avec une douceur dont il ne se croyait pas capable, il la mit sur le dos. Sa jupe était remontée jusqu'au bassin et elle ne l'avait pas remise en place. Il ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix, imaginant que c'était une autre fille que celle pour qui il craquait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il les rouvrit et commença à utiliser toute la panoplie de sorts de soin, qu'il maîtrisait avant même d'arriver à Poudlard. Etre maladroit avait parfois certains avantages.

Anthony referma une à une les petites plaies. Les sortilèges de découpe n'avaient pas été très puissants. Ils l'auraient été, ils auraient pu trancher la peau jusqu'à toucher une artère. Et là, Kathleen serait déjà morte depuis longtemps. Il soigna également les bleus qu'elle avait subis à cause de ses différentes chutes. Quand il eut terminé, il s'écarta rapidement pour éviter tout problème.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur les trois vert et argent au sol. Ils étaient tous allongés, les uns à côté des autres, les bras collés le long du corps. Il s'approcha d'eux et les regarda fixement. Leurs yeux exprimaient une terreur sans nom. Après tout, ils étaient parfaitement conscients tout en étant incapables de se défendre ou de résister à quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient littéralement à sa merci.

« Vous avez de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas été trop blessée, fit Anthony dans un murmure plein de menaces. Je vais être magnanime. Je ne vous ferai pas de mal cette fois-ci. Mais si je vous reprends une seule fois à humilier ou torturer d'autres élèves, peu importe qu'ils soient plus âgés, du même âge ou plus jeunes que vous, je ne serai pas aussi gentil. N'oubliez jamais que je suis le troisième de toute la promotion en Métamorphose. »

Il avait pris un air de psychopathe qu'il savait extrêmement convainquant. Il marcha une nouvelle fois quand il demanda sur le même ton doucereux :

« Clignez deux fois des yeux si vous acceptez. Trois fois si vous refusez. Si vous refusez, il n'est pas impossible que je m'occupe de vous immédiatement. »

Tous clignèrent des yeux deux fois, probablement la peur au ventre. Après tout, tous les élèves de Première Année connaissaient ses capacités en Métamorphose. Elles avaient beau être inférieures à celles de Potter et Black, ils étaient de véritables génies dans la matière. Anthony n'avait aucune chance contre eux dans le domaine et le savait. En revanche, il dépassait largement l'immense majorité des autres élèves.

Anthony ressentit une sorte de joie morbide en voyant les regards effrayés des élèves de la maison vert et argent. Cependant, un sanglot de Kathleen le rappela à la réalité et à l'urgence. Il récupéra de force les baguettes des trois élèves et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Ce qui ressemblait à sa baguette était à côté d'elle, sur le sol. Il la rangea dans une autre poche et saisit un bras de la Poufsouffle avant de la porter en partie. Ses pieds traînaient sur le sol.

Anthony la conduisit petit à petit vers l'infirmerie et annula les sortilèges une fois qu'ils étaient assez loin. Il décida alors de passer par un passage secret et d'aller rapidement au premier étage. Descendre les escaliers avec un quasi poids mort s'avéra beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Et surtout plus dangereux quand on rajoutait sa maladresse. Il faillit tomber plusieurs fois, déséquilibré par le poids du corps de Kathleen, pratiquement inconsciente.

Mais il finit par apercevoir l'antre de l'infirmière. Cette dernière le connaissait déjà pour quelques visites suites à des chutes plus lourdes que d'autres, la plupart sans que d'autres élèves ne soient en cause. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en le voyant arriver et se prépara à le disputer.

« Je n'y suis pour rien, la coupa-t-il avant même qu'elle ne commence à parler. Des élèves de Serpentard de mon année s'en sont pris à elle. J'ai effectué les premiers soins mais elle est pratiquement inconsciente. »

La sorcière examina rapidement la jeune fille avant de la prendre elle-même et de la poser sur un lit. Elle ausculta rapidement le garçon avant de le mettre presque littéralement dehors. Il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister. Cela dit, il avait encore la baguette de Kathleen et il n'était pas certain que l'infirmière le laisserait rentrer avant un certain temps. Aussi, il se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice des Poufsouffle. Cette dernière était le seul enseignant à l'avoir un tant soit peu défendue lors des premières semaines où les autres élèves s'en étaient souvent pris à lui. Aussi, il avait une certaine affection pour elle.

Le professeur Chourave accueillit le garçon avec un grand sourire qui se fana bien vite quand il lui expliqua les raisons de sa venue. Il eut l'impression d'avoir réveillé un dragon. Elle en était presque terrifiante. Elle saisit les baguettes des trois Serpentard et Anthony tut la présence de Rogue. Après tout, ils avaient une sorte d'accord. Puis, il donna la baguette de la jeune fille à la directrice de maison, qui lui assura de la lui transmettre aussi vite que possible. Mais il avait une autre demande.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de lui dire que c'est moi, professeur ?

-Pourquoi cela, demanda-t-elle, surprise ?

-Je… Disons que… je n'ai pas envie qu'elle le sache. Je suis plutôt mal à l'aise en sa présence et je voudrais éviter que ça empire. »

Elle lui sourit avec indulgence, lui assurant qu'elle tiendrait compte de ses envies. Puis, elle demanda au garçon de retourner à ses occupations. Il partit sans tarder, étant largement en retard pour la séance de travail avec la jeune Serpentard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anthony atteignit enfin la salle de classe abandonnée. Saphir le regardait avec un air plus que suspicieux. Il s'expliqua bien vite et il vit apparaître un sourire sur le visage de la vert et argent. Sourire malicieux qu'il détesta bien vite. Elle était au courant qu'il craquait sur Kathleen Abbot. Comme pratiquement toute l'école. Il était même presque impossible de ne pas être au courant tellement cela avait été flagrant.

Il se demanda très rapidement ce qu'elle pensait de la situation. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à savoir, bien malgré lui, qu'il continuait à être intimidé par la Poufsouffle. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment elle l'avait deviné alors qu'ils ne parlaient presque jamais d'affaires de cœur et encore moins de la concernée. Ce qui lui faisait dire qu'elle devait avoir quelques petits dons de légilimancie.

Après un grognement que n'aurait pas renié Lupin sous sa forme lupine, ils se mirent au travail, le sourire de Saphir ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Ce qui provoqua un brusque accès de colère du garçon.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais sourire, demanda-t-il violemment ?

-Rien, répondit-elle avec le même sourire. Ou plutôt si. J'ai la confirmation que tu me mentais quand tu disais que tu faisais tout pour l'oublier. »

Le sourire de la jeune Serpentard s'était considérablement élargi, faisant bouillir le sang du rouge et or. Il en avait assez de ces phrases bizarres qui sont pleines de sous-entendus mais qu'il ne peut pas tourner à son avantage. Ah, si seulement il avait plus de répartie, tout serait beaucoup plus simple.

Il respira profondément pendant une vingtaine de secondes, histoire de se calmer, ce qui était loin d'être facile alors que Saphir continuait à sourire. Sourire qui se fana d'un seul coup. Anthony ne put éviter de se demander ce qui se passait. Elle lui demanda, visiblement préoccupée :

« Si elle dit être tombée amoureuse de toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui diras ? »

Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle lui posait une question pareille. Il doutait que la jeune Abbot sache que c'était lui qui l'avait aidée. De plus, elle n'avait pas été la dernière, loin de là, à lui faire des croche-pattes et à tenter de le faire tomber au sol. Elle lui en avait même fait un certain nombre et jusque récemment. A vrai dire, il n'espérait pas grand-chose d'elle. A part peut-être des excuses. Mais même ça, il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir.

« Je lui dirais qu'elle se trompe et que ce qu'elle croit être de l'amour est juste une volonté de remercier. Qu'elle se leurre et que de toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait être tombée amoureuse de moi aussi rapidement. Et si j'y arrive et qu'elle insiste, je dis que je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps. »

Le haussement de sourcils de Saphir ne le surprit pas plus que cela. C'était un immense mensonge. Mais nécessaire. A vrai dire, il se moquait complètement des sentiments des personnes qui n'étaient pas ses amis. Et il était plutôt aveugle en ce qui concernait les fameux sentiments, pas nécessairement amoureux d'ailleurs. Il en était largement conscient. Le résultat était qu'il faisait rarement pleinement et entièrement confiance aux gens, en dehors de sa famille et de quelques amis.

Pour toute réponse à Saphir, il haussa les épaules avec un air indifférent, bien que tous les deux, ils savaient qu'il ne l'était absolument pas du tout. Bien au contraire. Puis, ils se remirent à travailler, Anthony étant beaucoup plus concentré qu'à l'ordinaire, désirant à tout prix se changer les idées.

Ce ne fut que le lundi suivant qu'Anthony croisa à nouveau Kathleen, lors du cours de Botanique. Il décida rapidement de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. La jeune fille, de son côté, semblait être effectivement ignorante du fait qu'il l'avait aidée. Ce qui n'était pas pour le déranger. Il n'avait pas envie que toute la gêne qu'il avait avant recommence à cause de cela.

Le combat avait été le samedi après-midi et ils étaient le lundi après-midi. La rumeur d'un combat où trois Serpentard avaient été battus s'était déjà répandue. Mais tout le monde, en dehors de quelques personnes, ignorait qui avait été la personne les ayant vaincu. Les trois vert et argent avaient dû aller chercher les baguettes dans le bureau du professeur Chourave qui leur avait donné de lourdes punitions. Le compte-rendu d'Anthony l'avait mise dans une colère noire. Et même la tentative d'intermédiation de Slughorn en faveur de ses élèves n'avait rien arrangé.

Et puis Anthony avait un autre problème. Rogue. Il n'avait rien contre lui personnellement. Il savait qu'il pourrait changer de camp et aller contre Voldemort s'il n'était pas maltraité par les futurs Maraudeurs. Après tout, dans le canon, il se souvenait qu'il espionnait Voldemort pour le compte de Dumbledore et prenait des risques énormes. Mais là, il l'avait croisé plusieurs fois déjà dans les couloirs. Et les regards du Serpentard lui faisaient froids dans le dos. Ils étaient si haineux qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir sur place.

Oh, Rogue ne tentait rien. Le Gryffondor savait qu'il savait que s'il révélait son agissement lors de l'agression contre Kathleen, il révélerait tout à Lily. Et celle-ci risquait de se mettre dans une colère noire. C'était par pur calcul. Mais le rouge et or ne doutait pas qu'il prendrait sa revanche d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être même par des voies détournées. Il avait remarqué que le Serpentard ne supportait pas qu'un autre garçon ou même une fille puisse parler à Lily. Il voulait être son seul ami.

Bon, cette dernière n'était pas parfaite. Elle était amie avec Rogue et Anthony la savait sincère. Tout comme il savait qu'elle était la seule personne qui tenait sincèrement à lui à l'école. Il n'allait pas lui donner plus de raisons de rejoindre les rangs des futurs Mangemorts. Il n'était pas stupide non plus. Cela dit, il devrait finir par régler le problème d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le mercredi, en cours de Botanique, il était à nouveaux aux côtés de Kathleen. Ils durent réaliser une activité pratique. En général, il ne la faisait qu'à la marge, ne voulant pas revivre le cauchemar de son premier cours et ce qui en avait suivi. Cependant, là où il n'y avait plus eu qu'une sorte de froide indifférence entre elle et lui durant ce cours, la jeune Poufsouffle semblait bizarre. Comme si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il n'avait pas d'autres cours avec elle, aussi il ne savait si cela était dû à autre chose ou non. Mais elle semblait aussi mal à l'aise. Il avait la sensation qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose mais s'y refusait, pour une raison ou une autre.

Elle serait au courant qu'il l'avait aidée, il verrait pourquoi elle voudrait lui parler. Mais elle était censée ne pas l'être. Il voyait mal le professeur Chourave trahir sa parole. Celle-ci était particulièrement attentionnée envers Kathleen. Il avait aussi remarqué les regards que leur enseignant de Botanique portait régulièrement sur eux deux. Bon, après tout, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il avait craqué sur la blonde depuis fort longtemps. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour s'en rendre compte.

Finalement, la fin de semaine arriva et avec elle les vacances qui approchaient. Anthony était de plus en plus excité à l'idée de rentrer chez lui et de revoir ses parents et ses grands-parents. Le vendredi midi, alors qu'il déjeunait tranquillement à la table des Gryffondor où il avait fini par revenir, il reçut un morceau de parchemin juste à côté de lui. Il regarda derrière lui, intrigué, et remarqua un groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffle de son année aller à un bout de leur table. Il haussa les épaules et prit le parchemin, qui contenait probablement un mot.

 _Seize heurs devant le tableau menant aux cuisines._

L'écriture était fine et élégante. Il essaya de se souvenir s'il l'avait déjà vue quelque part même si rien ne vint, comme il s'y attendait. Il avait toujours été mauvais pour reconnaître l'écriture d'une personne. Et il y avait beaucoup d'élèves à Poufsouffle dans son année. Cela pouvait même être quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait demandé à un élève de cette maison de lui transmettre le mot. Ce n'était pas impossible.

Le mot le turlupina tout l'après-midi, durant les deux cours de Métamorphose et d'Histoire de la Magie. A trois heures, il alla immédiatement retrouver Saphir pour lui en parler. Il avait des doutes sur ce rendez-vous.

« Tu sais où sont les cuisines, lui demanda-t-elle, sceptique ?

-Oui, affirma le garçon. Ma mère m'avait expliqué où elles sont et comment y accéder. Ça m'a beaucoup servi au début de l'année pour ne pas avoir à manger dans la Grande Salle.

-Et comment cette personne le sait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il est possible qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un que je connais plus ou moins et qui sait que ma mère a été à Poufsouffle.

-Tu as des doutes sur les intentions de la personne, demanda-t-elle confirmation ?

-Je peux en avoir légitimement, non, s'étonna Anthony ? Le mot était anonyme et je ne reconnais pas l'écriture de la personne.

-Certes, opina-t-elle du chef. Mais pourquoi m'en parler ?

-Je… Heu… Je ne veux pas y aller tout seul, finit-il par dire après avoir hésiter quelques instants. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et il comprit qu'il s'était mal exprimé. Aussi, Anthony se dépêcha de se corriger.

« Non pas que nous y allions ensemble côte à côte. Mais tu pars en éclaireur en passant devant le couloir pour de qui il s'agit. Et ensuite tu me dis si c'est bon ou pas. »

Cela sembla rassurer grandement la jeune fille. Ce qu'il comprenait très amplement. Après tout, leurs réunions n'étaient dévoilées à qui que ce soit. Et si elle se faisait prendre par quelqu'un s'entendant bien avec sa famille, elle passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure. Mais sur le coup, elle sembla comprendre le garçon. Il ne voulait pas se lancer dans un piège tête baissée. Aussi, elle accepta.

Au moment et au lieu voulu, Anthony envoya Saphir, non sans lui avoir révélé comment accéder aux cuisines. Cela avait été la condition de la Serpentard pour son aide. Et il la lui avait révélée de bon cœur. Il était dissimulé dans un passage secret. Après quelques minutes, elle revint, par un autre chemin. Son visage était souriant et il se demanda ce qui lui valait un tel sourire.

« La route est plus que libre, fit-elle avec joie.

-Qui est-ce, demanda-t-il, très suspicieux ?

-Tu verras bien. Mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire. Il n'y a encore personne. »

Il plissa les yeux, rempli de doute qu'il était. Puis, il sortit du passage et s'avança bravement vers le couloir menant aux cuisines. Il n'oublia pas de sortir sa baguette, au cas où. Il prépara même un sort pour se défendre en cas d'embuscade. Il y avait une élève blonde, de dos. Elle regardait le tableau menant au domaine des elfes de maison. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ressemblait à Kathleen Abbot. Puis la personne se retourna et il eut la confirmation de son impression.

« Tu avais peur, demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils et en désignant sa baguette toujours tendue ?

-Pardon, murmura-t-il, honteux. »

Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait continué à la menacer. Il la rangea rapidement. Elle reprit rapidement la parole avec un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion.

« Nous allons dans les cuisines. Nous devons parler immédiatement. »

* * *

A la semaine prochaine. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas :)


	6. Les Débuts du CAC et d'une Amitié

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voilà le nouveau chapitre :)

Mais d'abord, bah pas de réponses aux reviews vu qu'il n'y a pas eu de reviews cette semaine ^^

Je préviens que ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus long que les précédents. D'ailleurs, les chapitres vont plus ou moins en s'allongeant en moyenne. J'ai déjà bien avancé dans l'écriture du chapitre 8 que j'aurais terminé, si tout va bien, avant le week-end prochain. Du coup, il y aurait alors au moins de quoi faire jusqu'à la fin de l'année civile.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Les origines du CAC et d'une amitié**

Kathleen passa la première dans les cuisines. Anthony mit du temps à la suivre. Il avait fait un énorme travail pour être à nouveau normal quand elle était là et tout était réduit à néant. Il avait à nouveau une peur immense de lui parler. Lui qui n'avait pas eu peur d'affronter à trois contre un des Serpentard avait peur de parler à une fille. L'image de sa mère le charriant à ce propos finit par le faire avancer. Mais il avait chaud au niveau du visage et n'osait imaginer à quel point il pouvait être rouge.

Les elfes de maison l'accueillirent avec une joie immense. Ils se rassemblèrent autour du garçon qui ne demanda que quelques petits gâteaux au chocolat. Il remarqua que Kathleen était elle aussi bien entourée. Elle devait probablement être habituée à venir dans les cuisines. Après tout, elle était à Poufsouffle et il savait que sa salle commune n'était pas loin. Ce n'était pas illogique en y repensant.

Rassemblant tout le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, Anthony s'approcha de la jeune fille. S'il devait se faire massacrer, autant que ce soit le plus vite possible. Le plus surprenant était qu'elle semblait désormais un peu gênée. Il attendit qu'elle parle la première, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Kathleen eut l'air de rassembler ses mots avant de se lancer.

« Je… Je voudrais te dire merci de m'avoir secourue la semaine dernière dans le couloir contre les Serpentard, fit-elle avec une petite voix et en regardant ses pieds.

-Je… Heu… Je… »

Génial. Il se ridiculisait une fois de plus devant elle. Quelle réponse intelligente avait-il fait. Il était vraiment nul quand il importait de se comporter normalement. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se reprendre, elle continuait à parler.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Que c'est normal. Que tu aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui d'autre. Mais je veux te remercier. Tu as pris soin de moi et m'a emmené jusqu'à l'infirmerie. »

Il allait tuer le professeur Chourave. Elle avait dû tout lui dire. Il ne voyait que cela comme possibilité. Après tout, il n'avait rien entendu dans toutes les rumeurs de l'école. Aussi, il ne savait si elles disaient qui avait été attaqué et qui avait battu les trois vert et argent. Bon, elles diraient que c'était lui, il le saurait. Mais, visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Oh, ne blâme pas le professeur Chourave, l'interrompit-elle dans ses pensées. C'est l'infirmière, miss Pomfresh qui me l'a raconté. J'ai demandé confirmation à ma directrice de maison qui a acquiescé. Mais je ne l'ai su que mardi et c'est mercredi, à la fin du cours que le professeur Chourave me l'a confirmé. »

Ah. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle était bizarre pendant tout le cours. Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Tout s'éclaircissait. Cela dit, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il était complètement muet et intimidé. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ne regardait plus le visage de Kathleen mais ses chaussures à lui. Sans savoir qu'elle faisait plus ou moins la même chose. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait dire, elle continua.

« Je… Je veux aussi te dire que je suis désolée pour toutes les méchantes choses que je t'ai faites durant ces premiers mois. J'en suis profondément navrée et je me dégoûte moi-même quand j'y repense le soir en me couchant. Je… Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais faire quoi que ce soit pour me faire pardonner, mais je veux au moins que tu saches que je le regrette. »

Là, il était complètement abasourdi. Elle lui demandait de lui pardonner pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Mais elle était complètement malade. Bon, ok. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné. En réalité, il avait plutôt été déçu et il avait pensé qu'elle le détestait. Du coup, peut-être pas tant que ça. Il avait bien remarqué que depuis la mi-novembre, elle avait cessé de lui faire des petits coups bas. Mais il ignorait qu'elle se reprochait en permanence ces faits. A vrai dire, il avait fini par ne plus y penser. Mais, maintenant, il était obligé de dire quelque chose. C'était impératif.

« Je… Heu… Je… C'est… Tu es excusée, finit-il par bégayer. »

Il l'avait regardée et n'aurait pas dû. Le sourire joyeux de la jeune fille remplit son cœur d'une joie sans bornes. Décidément, il avait tenté de l'oublier ou du moins d'être normal en sa présence, quand elle lui souriait ainsi, il devenait un grand idiot. Il détourna bien vite le regard, contemplant avec une profonde obsession ses chaussures, qui se révélèrent soudainement magnifiques.

« Heu… J'aurais autre chose à te demander, fit-elle, hésitante. »

Là, elle l'intriguait. Il leva le regard et vit une profonde hésitation sur le visage de la jeune fille. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment courant quand il s'agissait de lui.

« Je… J'aimerais apprendre à me battre. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Mais pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il lui apprenne à se battre ? Ils étaient en Première Année. Elle avait des cousins et cousines pour ça, non ?

« Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre que je te demande à toi. Mais mes parents disent qu'une fille n'a pas besoin de savoir se battre. Sauf qu'il n'y aura pas tout le temps quelqu'un pour me défendre. Je… Je l'ai bien vu samedi dernier, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure. »

Son regard s'agrandit encore plus qu'avant. Là, il était scotché. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Vraiment. Il était complètement muet. Il vit qu'elle attendait une réponse et finit par en articuler une.

« Pour… Pourquoi moi ?

-T'es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Mon frère s'en fout un peu et pense comme mon père. Et puis il n'a pas de temps à consacrer à « des affaires de fille ». Bah… Il ne me reste que toi.

-Je suis le dernier recours, c'est ça ? »

Il en était horriblement vexé. Ce qu'il comprenait, c'était qu'elle avait tout tenté avant de se tourner vers lui. En gros, il était le dernier de la liste. Il détestait cette position. Son orgueil se révoltait contre cette chose. Il méritait mieux que ça. Largement mieux. Mais la réponse de Kathleen coupa court sa réflexion.

« Non. Tu es le deuxième. Je… En fait… Avec Jeremiah, tu es l'un des premiers à qui j'ai pensé. Et je… j'aimerais vraiment que ce soit toi. »

Là, ça changeait tout. Il aurait détesté devoir dire non mais il avait une fierté. Assez mal placée par moments. Mais une fierté quand même. Ouaip. Il aurait été capable de refuser d'entraîner la jeune fille par simple fierté personnelle. Il avait bien le droit, non ? Déjà que ce n'était pas à lui de l'entraîner. Ils devraient faire ça pendant les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais Chassepatates ne faisait vraiment pas beaucoup de pratique. Dix minutes par semaine. C'était loin d'être suffisant. Il n'y avait pratiquement que de la théorie. Et Anthony détestait la théorie pure et simple sur comment tuer le plus douloureusement possible telle ou telle créature maléfique.

Un cours… Un cours d'entraînement au combat. Ça lui rappelait un truc. Mais quoi ? Il était sûr d'en avoir déjà entendu parler dans son autre vie. Mais ses souvenirs du canon qui n'étaient pas à propos de l'époque de la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort s'affaiblissaient petit à petit depuis plusieurs années. Peut-être parce qu'il avait déjà changé ce canon ? C'était à creuser. Ou que sa mémoire faisait le tri, ne gardant que ce qui était utile pour survivre ? Ça aussi c'était à creuser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un cours d'apprentissage au combat, lui demanda-t-il ? On pourrait être plusieurs. Comme ça, on sera plusieurs élèves, de plusieurs maisons, à pouvoir se défendre. Ce serait plus pratique. »

Le regard de la jeune fille s'éclaira subitement. L'idée sembla lui plaire, pour son grand bonheur.

« Excellent idée, t'es formidable, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

En temps normal, il aurait répondit que c'était naturel chez lui et qu'il était intelligent, sans fausse modestie. Mais le sourire rayonnant de la jeune fille anesthésiait toutes ses pensées et réflexions mal placées, selon les autres.

« Mais l'heure tourne et je dois m'en aller. Je dois retrouver une amie à la bibliothèque. Je… Tu m'enverras des lettres pendant les vacances pour me dire comment avance ton projet, demanda-t-elle timidement ? »

Attendez. Elle lui proposait de lui écrire ? De lui écrire à elle ? Le regard de Kathleen était plein d'interrogations. Elle semblait sincèrement intéressée. Alors pourquoi pas. Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Puis, elle l'embrassa. Sur la joue. Il rougit comme une pivoine alors qu'elle quittait les cuisines. Il se toucha la joue avec la main, se jurant de ne plus jamais la nettoyer. Son estomac avait fait un bond alors que ses lèvres avaient touché sa peau.

Anthony finit par reprendre ses esprits, se disant qu'il devait avoir un air complètement niais sur le visage. Au point que cela serait humiliant en public. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et quitta rapidement les cuisines avant de foncer vers le Cinquième Etage. Il avait rendez-vous avec Saphir pour le compte-rendu de l'entrevue. D'ailleurs, il devait penser à se venger du sale coup qu'elle lui avait fait.

Il pénétra vivement dans la salle de classe avant de lui lancer un sortilège. Qu'elle évita prestement. Son sourire railleur était toujours collé aux lèvres.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait personne alors que tu savais parfaitement qu'il y avait Kathleen Abbot ? »

Il était réellement furieux. Il se retenait de lui lancer un nouveau sort. Le Maléfice du Chatouillis serait pas mal. Ouaip. Il se préparait à le lancer quand Saphir l'interrompit.

« Réfléchis deux minutes. Si je t'avais dis que c'était elle, tu y serais allé ? Et tu aurais manqué l'occasion de parler presque normalement avec celle pour qui ton cœur chavire depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps ? »

Il retint son sortilège. Il ne savait comment elle l'avait su, mais elle n'avait pas tord en y repensant. Ils avaient parlé presque normalement. Du moins aussi normalement que possible. C'était rare. Bon, ok. Ce n'était jamais arrivé jusque là depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Et puis elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue.

Non, Saphir avait raison. S'il avait su qu'il s'agissait de Kathleen, il n'y serait pas allé. Il aurait eu trop peur. Tu parles d'un Gryffondor. Gryffondor de pacotille, ouais. Finalement, heureusement que la Serpentard avait été là et lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait personne. Sinon, il aurait été mal et puis Kathleen ne l'aurait jamais embrassée sur la joue. Vraiment, elle avait raison. Aussi, il baissa sa baguette et la rangea.

Le compte-rendu de l'entrevue fut assez rapide à faire. Il n'était pas rentré dans les détails pour les excuses ni pour le baiser. Il savait que la jeune fille le travaillerait pour obtenir plus d'informations. Il était sur son petit nuage et ne voulait pas en redescendre. Il était bien et ça lui suffisait. Saphir se montra très intéressée par le cours d'apprentissage au combat, qu'il avait abrégé CAC pour simplifier. Elle lança quelques idées, qu'il nota sur un parchemin. Elle lui conseilla de trouver des élèves dans toutes les maisons. Ce serait préférable. Elle se chargerait des Serpentard. Kathleen pouvait s'occuper des Poufsouffle et lui des Gryffondor. Ils devraient ensuite trouver quelqu'un à Serdaigle pour les aider. Il eut l'idée de demander à Chester Boot, à côté de qui il était parfois en Sortilèges. Il serait peut-être d'accord pour les aider. Mais ça devrait attendre le retour des vacances. De toute manière, faire une première leçon réelle avant début février était irréaliste.

Il devait établir un programme, un règlement et trouver une salle de cours, en plus d'un préfet les couvrant. Pour ce dernier, Mary Fawley et son cousin Kervan seraient probablement d'accord. C'était l'avantage d'avoir une très grande famille. Les vacances seraient l'occasion de leur demander ce service. Il tablait sur une bonne trentaine de personnes. Via Marlène, l'essentiel des filles de sa maison seraient probablement partantes. Il était pratiquement sûr de pouvoir compter sur les quatre garçons de son dortoir. Surtout qu'ils restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances, à l'exception de Remus. Il leur en parlerait le soir, dans le dortoir. Ouep. C'était la meilleure chose à faire et surtout le meilleur endroit. Il n'y avait pas mieux.

Comme d'habitude, Anthony ne rentra dans son dortoir que sous les coups de vingt-deux heures. Les quatre autres garçons étaient déjà là. Sans surprise, ces derniers n'avaient toujours pas préparé leurs valises. La sienne avait été préparée au fut-et-à-mesure des jours passant. Bon, ok. Il était tout le temps en uniforme pour ne pas salir ses tenues de tous les jours. Résultat, il n'y avait que deux ou trois uniformes utilisés en permanence pour toute l'année scolaire. Il se sentait bien dedans alors autant ne pas utiliser ses habits normaux.

Les futurs Maraudeurs étaient chacun sur son lit. Ils semblaient avoir commencé à parler de quelque chose puisque leurs voix s'interrompirent d'un seul coup quand il pénétra dans le dortoir. Anthony haussa les épaules. Ils avaient leurs secrets et il n'était pas vraiment leur ami. Il comprenait qu'ils ne lui parlent pas de leurs expéditions nocturnes. Oui. Il savait. Bon, tout le monde était au courant mais Anthony les avait souvent entendu partir discrètement la nuit avant de revenir un peu plus tard, s'étant régulièrement fait prendre par des professeurs.

Ouaip. Il connaissait beaucoup de leurs tours. Ils semblaient toujours penser qu'il dormait le soir, alors que c'était un sortilège qui imitait le bruit qu'il faisait en dormant pour faire croire qu'il était assoupi. Mary Fawley le lui avait appris à l'âge de dix ans. Il l'utilisait très souvent, se couchant régulièrement à près de minuit. Mais là, il allait devoir garder ses rideaux ouverts et leur parler. Cela allait être difficile. A vrai dire, il ne parlait pas souvent avec les futurs Maraudeurs. Il n'avait même pas une idée de comment commencer la conversation.

Anthony réfléchit quelques minutes avant de déterminer un plan précis en tête. Il commencerait de manière beaucoup plus conventionnelle et stéréotypée. Comme ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup. Même James Potter qui avait beaucoup changé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il aurait du mal à commencer une conversation comme si de rien n'était. Il remarqua soudainement les regards des quatre autres garçons dirigés vers lui et très interrogateurs. Ce qui l'offensa. Qu'avait-il de si étrange ? Il n'avait pas un autre membre ni une deuxième tête.

« Quoi, demanda-t-il, sur la défensive ? J'ai un problème ?

-Heu… C'est juste que tu n'as pas fermé les rideaux de ton lit, McKinnon, lui signifia Black. »

Ah. Oh. C'était ça. Juste pour ça. Ils n'avaient vraiment rien d'autre à faire. Bon, il pouvait se calmer. Sinon, ils seraient tous pris un sort. Il avait sa baguette dans la main et eux non. Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait tous les immobiliser. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres avant de s'effacer. Nope. C'était une très mauvaise idée, vraiment très mauvaise. Ils seraient beaucoup moins réceptifs une fois saucissonnés. Il finit par se lancer.

« Je dois vous parler. Maintenant, fit Anthony avec une voix qui n'admettait aucune opposition. »

Les regards de ses camarades de dortoirs se firent sceptiques. Il ne leur parlait pas souvent, et alors ? Il avait bien le droit, non ? Bon, il était un peu brute de décoffrage et avait tendance à exaspérer les autres à se vanter d'être bon, mais au moins il l'était. Et sans contestation possible. Il avait pratiquement terminé de mettre au point sa plume à recopiage permanent de cours sous la dictée d'un professeur. Hé, combien d'élèves y arriveraient ? Pas beaucoup. Donc il était génial. Point à la ligne.

« Je vais créer un club d'apprentissage au combat, fit-il avec un ton presque professoral. Le but sera de s'entraîner et d'apprendre à se défendre, dans un premier temps pour se défendre contre les sorts dans les couloirs. Puis, au fil du temps, apprendre à se battre pour survivre dehors. L'autre objectif est de s'habituer à la pratique en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vu que Chassepatates ne nous fait pas beaucoup pratiquer. Vous êtes partant ? »

Les garçons se rassemblèrent sur un lit et discutèrent quelques minutes entre eux. James Potter fut désigné comme leur porte-parole.

« On veut bien mais on doit diriger le groupe. Et il n'y aura que des Gryffondor. Les autres maisons sont nulles. »

Anthony haussa un sourcil et le regarda, méprisant. Il se prenait pour qui ce blanc-bec ? Il croyait qu'il allait lui imposer ses conditions ? C'était lui le chef et il le resterait. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et son truc avec les Gryffondor uniquement ? Il se prenait pour qui ? Kathleen était celle qui avait indirectement lancé l'idée. Alors évidemment qu'il y aurait des gens de d'autres années. Sérieusement, il croyait qu'il obéirait ?

« Et t'es qui pour dire ça, demanda narquoisement le garçon ?

-James Potter, répondit le concerné. Un des meilleurs élèves de l'année et le plus doué en métamorphose.

-En gros, t'es personne, répliqua Anthony en haussant les épaules. Personnellement, je suis le troisième élève de la promotion et je suis loin d'être au maximum de mon travail scolaire. Je pourrais faire encore mieux. Autant dire que je suis un peu plus intelligent que toi ou Black. Soit vous acceptez mes conditions, soit vous ne rentrez pas dans le club. »

Potter sembla offusqué par ses propos. L'héritier du clan McKinnon savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de le convaincre mais il avait été offensé par ses propos vantards. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir au quart de tour. Cela dit, cela mettrait peut-être du plomb dans la cervelle du myope. Et peut-être même des autres garçons.

Ils commençaient à prendre un peu trop la grosse tête à son goût. Anthony se souvenait que dans le canon, Rogue disait à Harry que son père se pavanait dans les couloirs. Cela y ressemblait de plus en plus. Et surtout, ils avaient été déjà punis pour avoir attaqué d'autres élèves. Cela n'avait été fait qu'une fois. Mais il supposait que cela deviendrait de plus en plus fréquent au fil du temps.

Ils avaient déjà fait plusieurs choses qu'ils considéraient comme des blagues. Comme par exemple déchirer des cartables, des robes ou des pantalons. Mais il était loin de considérer cela comme des plaisanteries, surtout pour en avoir été victime au début de l'année. A vrai dire, il trouvait cela nul et méprisable. Et s'il devait les prendre sur le fait, il n'hésiterait pas à leur lancer des sorts.

Sans guère de surprises, les quatre garçons se renfrognèrent et se détournèrent d'Anthony. Cela dit, il remarqua que Peter n'avait pas suivi immédiatement le mouvement. Il avait semblé hésité quelques instants. Il se dit qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à faire. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Il avait foiré pour le moment. Il était loin d'être ami avec les futurs Maraudeurs et il allait devoir résoudre ce problème le plus rapidement possible, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Anthony adorait son projet de club. Kathleen avait eu une excellente idée qui avait déclenché ce projet. Il avait déjà quelques pistes, notamment dans le contenu du club. Le problème est qu'il serait difficile de l'officialiser. Les professeurs étaient déjà tous pris par des clubs divers et variés ou n'avaient pas de temps à consacrer à quelques élèves de Première Année. Ils devraient donc le faire en secret. Ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus mais il valait mieux couvrir ses arrières, question de sécurité.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves rentrant chez eux prirent le Poudlard Express pour Londres. Anthony échoua dans un wagon avec les filles de Gryffondor de son année. Il n'allait pas rester avec Saphir en public. C'était complètement inconsidéré et dangereux, surtout pour elle d'ailleurs.

Lupin était avec Peter et ils ne parlaient pas. Son regard envers le garçon était toujours très méfiant, comme s'il allait lui tomber dessus. Ou qu'il allait le dénoncer. Ce fut alors qu'Anthony réalisa. Les autres garçons du dortoir devaient être au courant de sa lycanthropie. Ou qu'ils le seraient bientôt, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il devrait suivre cela avec attention

Il jugea que le moment de présenter son club aux filles était venu. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment introduire la chose, il se racla la gorge, non sans avoir baisser les rideaux du compartiment. Cinq regards se fixèrent sur lui, interloqués. Il déglutit nerveusement avant de se lancer.

« Je… J'ai un truc à vous annoncer. Je… Kathleen Abbot m'a demandé de lui apprendre à se battre pour ne pas finir comme le week-end dernier. Je… J'ai eu l'idée d'un club d'apprentissage au combat pour nous entraîner à nous défendre dans les couloirs. »

Les filles se regardèrent et semblèrent communiquer d'une manière qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout. Puis, sa cousine Marlène prit la parole en leur nom.

« C'est d'accord. Si jamais on peut t'aider, on le fera. »

Heureux qu'elle le soutienne ouvertement, il la serra fort contre lui, provoquant les rires de ses amies. Ah qu'il aimerait avoir aussi d'aussi bons amis. Mais pour ça, il fallait se sociabiliser. Ce en quoi il avait énormément de mal. Et surtout il avait la flemme et avait la trouille d'être trahi. Ouaip. C'était surtout ça en réalité. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Il avait peur d'être déçu par une personne et avoir l'impression d'être trahi.

Anthony sortit rapidement du compartiment à la recherche de Chester Boot pour lui demander son avis et surtout essayer de le rallier à son projet. Il était plus ou moins le meilleur des Serdaigle de son année. Le récupérer serait un très bon signal pour son club. Le garçon était au milieu de certains de ses camarades.

« Salut Boot. Je peux te parler deux minutes en privé, osa le Gryffondor ?

-A propos de quoi, demanda le Serdaigle, suspicieux ?

-C'est privé. »

Le bleu et bronze haussa les épaules avant de se lever et de sortir du compartiment. Puis, Anthony le guida à travers quelques wagons avant de trouver un compartiment sans élèves. Les malles étaient en place mais il n'y avait personne. Ils avaient dû aller quelque part pour rejoindre des amis.

Chester semblait surpris par les précautions prises par Anthony. En effet, ce dernier ferma les stores et lança un _Collaporta_ bien senti pour être tranquille. Avant de lancer un sortilège de glue sur le bas de la porte. Bah oui. Les gens pensaient de suite à un Alohomora mais jamais à vérifier si la porte était collée au sol ou non. Du coup, la porte en question restait fermée et les personnes voulant l'ouvrir semblaient stupides devant.

« Tu veux me parler de quoi McKinnon, finit par demander Boot ? Et pourquoi ces précautions ?

-Je… Les précautions sont pour éviter d'être entendus. Ce que je m'apprête à te demander n'est pas vraiment légal. »

Le Serdaigle haussa les sourcils, sceptique. Ouaip. Il aurait pu mieux faire pour commencer. Il lança quelques sortilèges de silence supplémentaires, histoire d'assurer ses arrières. Il continua.

« Kathleen Abbot m'a demandé de lui apprendre à se défendre, suite à l'attaque contre elle la semaine dernière. Tu en as entendu parler ?

-Oui. Ça a fait le tour de l'école.

-Je lui ai proposé de faire un groupe où on apprendrait à se battre. Un club d'apprentissage du combat, abrégé CAC. Il regrouperait des élèves de toutes les maisons et uniquement de notre année.

-On le ferait où, demanda le garçon ?

-Dans une salle abandonnée suffisamment grande pour tout le monde. Mais j'attends de savoir combien on devrait être, annonça Anthony, sûr de lui.

-Et tu as déjà une idée, sembla-t-il s'intéresser ?

-Kathleen s'occupe de recruter des Poufsouffle. On peut lui faire confiance. Je connais quelqu'un qui le fera discrètement chez les Serpentard. Les filles de Gryffondor sont d'accord.

-Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow ? »

Anthony secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation. Boot ne sembla pas surpris. Il dit même autre chose

« Potter a sûrement revendiqué la direction du groupe.

-Ouaip, confirma le Gryffondor. Et j'ai refusé.

-C'est toi le meilleur de l'année en duel, c'est normal. Et je paris que c'est toi qui a sauvé Abbot des Serpentard la dernière fois ? »

La question était purement rhétorique et Anthony le savait. En même temps, il aurait dû se douter que Boot finirait par faire ces déductions. C'était un Serdaigle pur jus. Il était l'incarnation même du bleu et bronze. En y repensant, il comprenait le cheminement du garçon. De son point de vue externe, si Kathleen lui avait demandé de l'entraîner, c'était pour une raison. Et elle devait être bonne. La seule plausible, puisqu'ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, était qu'il l'avait sauvée des Serpentard. En y repensant, c'était facilement déductible.

« C'est d'accord, finit par accepter Boot. J'en parlerais aux Serdaigle de mon année. Tu me préviendras dès que tu auras fini par trouver une classe.

-Merci, lui sourit Anthony. Si jamais tu as une idée pour le programme, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer une lettre. Voici mon adresse, ajouta-t-il quelques instants après avoir griffonné cette dernière sur un morceau de parchemin vierge.

-C'est d'accord, acquiesça le Serdaigle. »

Bon, ils avaient un accord. C'était déjà ça. Il n'était pas con et savait qu'il y avait une certaine fierté parmi les Serdaigle. Ils aimaient savoir plein de trucs utiles et dispenser leur savoir aux autres. Aussi, il lui avait donné en quelque sorte une carotte. Il serait plus enthousiaste. Après, il devrait veiller à ce que son autorité ne soit pas remise en question. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser pour le moment.

Les vacances commencèrent doucement et tranquillement pour Anthony. Il travaillait en priorité sur son sortilège de recopiage automatique sous la dictée. Ce dernier était pratiquement au point. Il voulait qu'il soit terminé pour la fin des vacances. Il avait déjà tout prévu avant les vacances. Il ne lui était resté plus que quelques matières ou des rédactions à faire. Avec Saphir, ils avaient déjà pratiquement tout fait avant d'être en vacances. Le but était de pouvoir être tranquille pendant ces dernières et travailler en paix sur ses sortilèges.

Sur ces derniers, Anthony progressait à grande vitesse. Il lui devenait de plus en plus naturellement de décomposer et analyser un sortilège. Il était à deux doigts de réussir son sortilège sur ses plumes pour écrire en cours. Il comptait bien arriver en cours à la rentrée de janvier avec ces dernières enchantées. Non seulement il pourrait se la péter, mais aussi éventuellement déposer le brevet.

Son regard s'écarquilla. Il DEVAIT finir cela avant la fin des vacances. Ainsi, avec l'un de ses parents, il pourrait aller déposer le brevet. Sinon, il serait obligé d'attendre les vacances de Pâques avant de pouvoir les utiliser. Bah oui. D'autres élèves pourraient vouloir copier son sort d'une manière ou d'une autre et déposer le brevet avant lui. Ce qu'il ne permettrait certainement pas. Fallait pas déconner. Il tenait fortement à ses inventions. Bon, il ne comptait pas les commercialiser puisqu'il n'était même pas sûr que cela puisse marcher.

Il avait un autre projet sur le moment. Maîtriser le Sortilège de Stupéfixion. Normalement, il était enseigné bien plus tard en cours. Mais Anthony jugeait qu'il serait utile pour le CAC. Il avait intérêt à être vraiment bon pour être digne d'être professeur. Il connaissait déjà toute une panoplie de sortilèges, qu'ils soient de soins ou pouvant être utilisés au combat, même pour déconcentrer l'adversaire. Il enseignerait ces derniers de manière sûre et certaine. Les élèves n'avaient pas tous, au moins dans un premier temps, les capacités à se battre réellement. Aussi, il valait mieux perturber l'assaillant pour mieux prendre la fuite. Ouaip. Il admirait Jack Sparrow. Sur ce coup-là, il était son modèle.

Mais il y avait encore un autre projet sur le feu. Comprendre le Charme du Bouclier. Anthony voulait créer un sort capable de le briser à tous les coups et de stupéfixer la personne s'étant abritée derrière. Son projet était ambitieux et il savait qu'il serait extrêmement long. Cependant, il pensait pouvoir y arriver. Il avait déjà le principe en tête. Il restait à chercher le moyen de le mettre en œuvre. Ce qui était le plus difficile. Le plus compliqué dans ce nouveau sortilège était de percer un bouclier à tous les coups. Le reste dériverait du Stupéfix. Anthony s'était donné pour mission de réussir ce sortilège pour les BUSE, voire la Sixième Année. Il avait le temps devant lui. L'étape suivante, déjà planifiée, serait de percer aussi des boucliers beaucoup plus puissants et rares. Bah oui, Voldemort n'utilisait pas de simples _Protego_. Fallait pas déconner. Mais il n'y était pas encore.

Ces vacances furent aussi le moment où il put voir son grand-père maternel, ancien pilote de chasse dans la Royal Air Force durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et la Guerre de Corée. Anthony adorait les histoires de combat aérien qu'il lui racontait ainsi que toutes les anecdotes de sa vie de pilote. Elles étaient réellement passionnantes. S'il voulait en entendre une, il rejoignait son grand-père au coin du feu de la cheminée de la petite bibliothèque et s'asseyait sur un fauteuil. En général, l'ancien pilote ne tardait pas à raconter une histoire.

Et puis il pouvait voir une partie de sa famille. Il avait, rien que du côté sorcier, il avait une douzaine de cousins et cousines portant le nom de McKinnon. La plupart étaient déjà dans le monde adulte ou étaient beaucoup plus jeunes. A Poudlard, il n'y avait que Marlène, son cousin Kervan qui était préfet de Cinquième Année et lui.

Mais, au bout de quelques jours, il remarqua quelque chose. Sa mère avait un comportement bizarre. Elle semblait avoir pris un peu de poids, ce qui était relativement anormal. Ariane McKinnon née Smith ne prenait jamais de poids et surtout pas au ventre. Elle faisait tellement de sport que cela était virtuellement impossible. Elle faisait aussi un peu moins de choses que d'habitude. Son père l'aidait beaucoup plus. Car dans leur famille, les parents faisaient aussi quelques tâches, si jamais ils devaient avoir à se débrouiller seuls en cas de problème.

Les elfes de maisons étaient encore plus aux petits soins que d'ordinaire. Elle semblait aussi plus nerveuse et plus facilement irritable. Sa mère avait toujours été un modèle de douceur et de gentillesse, du moins avec lui. Il l'avait déjà vue au Ministère quand il était petit et elle était un véritable dragon colérique avec les personnes qu'elle entraînait.

Il eut sa réponse le jour de Noël. Parmi ses différends cadeaux, il y avait un vêtement. Probablement un pull détermina-t-il en soupesant le cadeau et au bruit que cela faisait. Il déchira délicatement le paquet et ne fut guère surpris de voir un pull bleu marine. Il ne portait pratiquement que cette couleur à cause de ses yeux et cheveux. En plus, il l'aimait bien. Bon, il portait parfois du rouge, mais uniquement s'il voulait faire Gryffondor.

En le mettant à l'endroit, Anthony écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Les mots « Je suis le meilleur grand frère du monde » étaient brodés en toutes lettres sur la face avant du pull en question. Il regarda, interloqué, ses parents qui lui souriaient à pleines dents. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils noté un tel truc dessus ? Son cerveau se mit lentement en branle et une ampoule s'alluma dedans quand sa mère posa une main sur son ventre un peu rond.

Anthony se leva comme s'il avait été sur un ressort et sauta de joie partout dans le salon, vraiment très grand. Il cria partout qu'il allait être grand frère, embrassa ses parents et surtout sa mère, ses grands-parents et toutes les personnes présentes. Même les elfes de maison eurent droit à des embrassades tellement il était joyeux, ce qui les gêna énormément.

Mais Anthony restait Anthony et il finit par se prendre le pied d'un bureau et chuta lamentablement sur le sol. Il entendit distinctement les soupirs de soulagement de sa famille. Mais il s'en moquait. Il allait être grand-frère. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il se fichait d'être à Poudlard ou non. Son plus grand rêve depuis des années allait être enfin réalisé. Le reste, il s'en foutait royalement. Il tenta de savoir s'ils connaissaient le sexe de l'enfant, mais ce n'était pas encore possible.

Les jours suivant immédiatement Noël, le garçon ne tint plus en place. Il n'arrivait plus à travailler sur quoi que ce soit tellement il était excité. Il avait déjà choisi la future chambre de son petit frère ou sa petite sœur, il espérait une sœur quand même. Elle était attenante à la sienne. Comme ça, il pourrait veiller sur le petit bout de chou aussi longtemps et souvent que possible.

Mais, les jours passant, Anthony se calma et finit par mettre au point sa plume pouvant écrire en permanence. Elle était désormais fonctionnelle et il l'avait plus que testée. Le trente décembre, il alla avec son père au Ministère de la Magie pour déposer son brevet. Il était fier de lui. Il avait enfin réussi à créer son premier objet enchanté avec un sortilège de sa propre création. Bon, il avait eu énormément de mal, puisque le projet avait été commencé il y a plusieurs années en comptant toutes les recherches. Mais il y était enfin arrivé.

Il avait aussi changé sa plume par rapport au plan original. Au départ, elle était censée avoir en permanence de l'encre. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé comme sortilège qui permette d'en avoir en permanence. Aussi, il avait conçu la plume sur le principe des drones et avait fait beaucoup plus simple. Elle repérait le pot d'encre le plus proche et allait saisir ce qu'il fallait, et ainsi de suite. Elle écrivait au même rythme qu'un humain mais beaucoup mieux et sans qu'il ne se fatigue.

Il avait tenté de faire compliqué au lieu de regarder sous son nez ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et efficace à faire. Un sortilège d'aller et retour et un autre de détection légèrement modifiés avaient suffis. Il avait demandé de l'aide à Kervan pour mettre des runes qui maintenaient ces sorts de manière permanente. Aussi, cela fonctionnait à merveille.

Anthony put ensuite se consacrer à un programme pour le CAC. Ce dernier avait été inventé un peu sur un coup de tête et il lui était nécessaire de formaliser le tout. Il avait parlé à Kervan et Mary. Après les avoir surpris en train de s'embrasser, il négocia leur aide pour les couvrir contre son silence. Ils étaient mutuellement cousins par de multiples alliances, mais quand même. Pour le garçon, ça faisait bizarre de les voir s'embrasser. Ils étaient dans sa famille, merde ! Ils n'avaient pas à s'embrasser ! Même s'ils en avaient parfaitement le droit, ça ne se faisait pas !

Il avait déjà prévu un très gros et très intense programme pour le Club d'Entraînement au Combat. Il avait prévu une séance de deux heures par semaines. Elle compterait du sport, de la théorie réduite au minimum et de la pratique. Il établit un emploi du temps très minuté, qu'il savait qu'il ne respecterait pas, ainsi qu'un ordre des sortilèges à apprendre. Ce serait toujours plus pratique.

Au fil des jours des vacances, le nombre d'élèves prévus avait grandi. Ils étaient déjà une dizaine de Poufsouffle, six de Serdaigle et six de Gryffondor. Il attendait surtout, à la rentrée, les nouvelles de Saphir. Elles seraient déterminantes pour la suite du club. Il voulait surtout unifier les maisons pour limiter les risques de fabriquer des mages noirs en puissance. Bon, ok, il venait d'y penser. Mais le but était louable, non ? Après tout, la séparation entre les différentes Maisons ne faisait que renforcer les positions de chaque camp et les Maraudeurs n'avaient probablement pas aidé dans cette confrontation en s'en prenant à beaucoup de monde.

C'était d'ailleurs son autre problème. Comment éviter les conneries des Maraudeurs ? Il supposait que ces derniers n'allaient pas tarder à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Surtout avec Black et Potter restés à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de conneries de leur part dès la rentrée. Il répugnait à s'en prendre à eux. Il aimait sa petite tranquillité dans le dortoir et ne voulait pas être la cible de leurs « blagues ». Le seul moyen de les punir serait d'être préfet. Ce qu'il serait même peut-être.

Dans le canon, les Maraudeurs avaient sûrement été seuls dans leur dortoir. Du moins, c'était parfaitement logique. Sinon, ils n'auraient probablement pas pu préparer autant de crasses et devenir des Animagi sans problèmes. Un autre élève les aurait sûrement repérés. Or, ils avaient pu être tranquille apparemment. Du moins pour ce qu'il en savait. A priori, tout avait été fait au nez et à la barbe du corps enseignant. Remus avait aussi été probablement le seul choix raisonnable pour être préfet.

Du coup, sa simple présence dans le dortoir changeait peut-être tous leurs plans. Déjà, Dumbledore avait un autre élément potentiel pour être préfet. Concrètement, en dehors de la salle de bains spécifique, Anthony se moquait de l'être ou non. Bon, il aimerait bien l'être. Ce serait cool, il devait l'avouer. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important dans l'histoire. Le plus important était de le limiter les agissements des Maraudeurs. C'était même capital. Mais il devait trouver un moyen de les surveiller en permanence.

Anthony envisagea toutes sortes de possibilités. Cela allait de sortilèges de traque, parfaitement illégaux si non autorisés par le Ministère et potentiellement dangereux pour la personne le portant à différents moyens comme les enfermer autant que possible. Cependant, soit c'était dangereux pour les futurs Maraudeurs, ce qu'il se refusait à faire, soit c'était beaucoup trop aléatoire. Il avait besoin d'un moyen fiable. Il finit par s'en ouvrir à son grand-père maternel.

« Tu as besoin de quoi exactement ? Tu ne parles pas clairement, Anthony ? »

Ouais. Bon. Ok. Il ne parlait pas toujours très clairement et il était parfois difficile à comprendre quand il partait dans des explications endiablées et passionnées. C'était un gros défaut. Heureusement, à l'écrit, il arrivait à se contenir.

« Je cherche un moyen de détecter et surveiller ces quatre garçons où qu'ils aillent et de voir s'ils vont s'en prendre à quelqu'un ou pas. Et ce partout dans l'école. C'est pour éviter qu'ils ne s'en prennent à d'autres. Parce que tu sais, je n'aimerais pas être la place de ces élèves vu…

-Je sais, je sais, Anthony, maugréa son grand-père dont le regard s'éclaira subitement. Qu'est-ce qui nous a fait gagner la Bataille d'Angleterre en quarante ? »

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui posait ce genre de questions ? Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Bah les Spitfire et les Hurricane, non ?

-Rien d'autre ? Comment aurait-on pu voir les avions nazis et les trouver facilement ? »

Le regard de son papi était plein de sous-entendus. Cette fois Anthony sur où il voulait en venir. Les radars. Mais oui ! Qu'il était con parfois ! Il aurait dû le savoir bien plus tôt. Les choses commencèrent à s'imbriquer petit à petit. Mais il était déjà tard et il partait le lendemain pour Poudlard. Au pire, il demanderait conseil dans le train à Kathleen, s'il y arrivait, à Lily, Marlène voire Saphir s'il la voyait et pouvait lui parler.

Il avait même prévu un cadeau pour cette dernière. Un manuel de sortilèges qui, selon lui, devrait particulièrement lui plaire. Ce dernier comportait un certain nombre de sorts plus ou moins utiles, notamment pour des vengeances discrètes sans être violentes. Surtout, ils étaient complètement détaillés, permettant à la jeune fille de les modifier si elle voulait, comme par exemple en modifiant la couleur d'un tentacule ayant poussé sur la tête de l'élève. Il l'avait trouvé assez drôle. Il était aussi presque certain qu'elle ne les utiliserait pas pour humilier d'autres élèves et risquer de briser le semblant d'amitié qu'ils avaient.

Anthony alla à King's Cross avec Marlène, emmené par les parents de cette dernière. Une fois dans le train, elle alla immédiatement rejoindre ses amies. Leur compartiment étant rempli avec la présence de Frank Londubat, il les quitta pour échouer dans un autre compartiment, entièrement vide. Là, il recommença à travailler sur le CAC. Il comptait le mettre en place aussi vite que possible. Il avait convenu avec Chester Boot d'un planning beaucoup plus réaliste que celui qu'il s'était fixé au début des vacances. Il avait tout simplement oublié que les autres élèves n'apprenaient pas tous aussi vite que lui.

A sa grande surprise, Kathleen pénétra dans le compartiment une grosse dizaine de minutes après le départ du train. Il la salua, la gorge serrée et s'enfonça dans ses notes et son programme. Il nota et réfléchit à ce qu'il avait encore à faire. Le point critique était de trouver une salle. Il en revenait toujours au même point.

Une partie du trajet se déroula en silence. Il était uniquement perturbé par les bruits des pages qui se tournaient, des gourdes d'eau ou des papiers des bonbons ou des repas. Anthony avait parfois l'impression qu'il devait parler. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce silence était en réalité très inconfortable. Il n'osait même pas regarder sa camarade, de peur de dire ou de faire une connerie plus grosse que lui. Il avait tendance à être maladroit, même en paroles avec les gens, et Kathleen en particulier. Pourtant, elle finit par le tirer d'affaires, momentanément.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, demanda-t-elle ?

-Oui, plutôt bonnes. Et toi, tu as passé de bonnes vacances, répondit-il avec une voix qui n'avait rien de naturel ?

-Plutôt bonnes, fit-elle de même. »

A ce moment, il bénit l'éducation de sang-pur de la blonde, qui lui interdisait de faire remarquer que la voix du garçon avait été bien trop aigue pour être naturelle. Il n'avait certes pas encore mué, mais il avait été complètement faux. En plus, il avait adoré ses vacances. Il avait terminé une invention capitale pour lui et avait commencé plusieurs autres projets. Mais il n'osait pas vraiment le lui dire. Il avait peur de donner l'impression de vouloir se vanter. Ok, il était génial. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le crier sur tous les toits.

« Est-ce que tu as avancé dans la création du club dont nous avions parlé, finit-elle par demander ?

-Ouaip, répondit-il plus naturellement que la fois précédente. On devrait être une grosse vingtaine. J'attends encore le nombre d'élèves de Serpentard pour chercher une salle. Et j'ai établi avec Boot le programme pour les premières semaines. Ce sera surtout apprendre des sortilèges pour déconcentrer l'adversaire avant de s'enfuir dans un premier temps et des sortilèges de soin.

-Cool, lui sourit-elle, ce qui emplit son cœur d'une joie sans nom. Et t'as fait autre chose, s'inquiéta-t-elle ? Parce que je te vois mal rester sur un seul truc à la fois. »

Intérieurement, Anthony dansait la gigue. Elle connaissait un truc sur lui. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas se focaliser sur un seul et unique objectif à la fois. C'était merveilleux. Elle s'intéressait un minimum à lui. Il dut combattre violemment l'envie de l'embrasser et de sauter de joie partout, surtout qu'il serait vite tombé, et se concentra sur la réponse à donner.

« J'ai terminé un vieux projet, il ne voulait pas donner trop d'explications pour ne pas perdre la jeune fille.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est, haussa-t-elle les sourcils, interrogative ? »

Il était foutu. Ou plutôt, elle était foutue. Il aurait mieux valu ne pas le lancer sur ce qu'il voulait inventer ou ce qu'il inventait. Il pouvait monologuer des heures durant là-dessus. En général, il ne savait pas s'arrêter.

« En fait, c'est plus plume qui peut écrire sous la dictée d'un professeur ou n'importe qui d'autre, expliqua-t-il en présentant un de ces objets. Il suffit de désigner l'enseignant et de mettre assez de parchemin. Elle se recharge elle-même dans l'encrier le plus proche et ne fait aucune faute.

J'ai commencé le projet en me disant que je détestais écrire les cours et tout recopier. Du coup, j'ai toujours pensé à faire en sorte que quelque chose d'autre les écrive pour moi. Après, il m'a fallu trouver l'idée d'enchanter une plume. Je l'ai trouvée grâce à la plume à Papote. Sans ça, j'y serais peut-être encore. Mais le problème était qu'elle écrivait n'importe quoi. Et je ne sais pas analyser un objet pour en trouver et décortiquer les sortilèges. »

Cela continua pendant plus d'une heure. Il était lancé dans son histoire et rien ni personne n'aurait pu le déranger. Il ne voyait plus grand-chose autour de lui. Il était complètement déconnecté du monde et ne pensait plus qu'à raconter de son projet. Il avait le droit de s'en vanter, non ?

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'il s'arrêta enfin, ayant fini de raconter son histoire. Il était passé par pratiquement tous les détails. Maintenant, il avait la gorge aussi sèche que le Sahara et but longuement de l'eau. Alors que Kathleen allait parler, la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Par pur réflexe, Anthony saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur les nouveaux entrants. Rogue et Lily. Il se renfrogna légèrement et vit le malaise de la Poufsouffle. Cependant, il ne manqua le regard relativement colérique de la rousse envers son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier semblait relativement penaud. Le Gryffondor se demanda la raison. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut quand le vert et argent s'adressa à la petite blonde.

« Je… Je suis désolé pour avoir aidé les autres à te faire ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ce que nous t'avons fait, corrigea-t-il précipitamment sous le regard meurtrier de son amie. Je… C'était mal et je ne recommencerai plus. Je… Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras sûrement jamais mais je tenais à te le dire. »

La concernée était toute rouge d'embarras. Ni elle ni Anthony ne s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle reçoive des excuses un jour. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans la nature des garçons qui lui avaient fait ça. Elle finit par accepter ses excuses. Le visage de chacun des deux derniers entrants fut traversé par un sourire de soulagement. Puis, le seul binôme officiel Serpentard-Gryffondor s'installa dans le compartiment. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Rogue n'était pas un sang-pur et ne risquait pas de subir un centième des représailles que risquait Saphir chez elle si les parents de cette dernière avaient vent de leur amitié.

Les premières minutes furent très inconfortables pour Anthony. Il avait pratiquement envie de quitter le compartiment pour enlever cette sensation de malaise. Même Lily et Rogue ne parlaient pas entre eux. Il avait presque envie de parler du CAC. Mais il ne savait pas si le Serpentard était au courant. Il comptait lui demander, si Saphir ne le faisait pas, mais il n'en savait toujours rien. Et la jeune fille n'allait pas rentrer dans son compartiment maintenant, c'était certain. Il fallait dire qu'ils prenaient toute la place, avec les différents livres et les tas de bonbons.

Finalement, ce fut la rousse qui libéra tout le monde en leur parlant, naturellement, du cours de potions. Elle attendait avec impatience ce qu'ils allaient faire après les vacances. Anthony, lui, s'en moquait encore un peu mais s'intéressa à la conversation, juste pour le principe. On ne savait jamais. On pouvait glaner des informations importantes comme cela. Par exemple, il apprit ainsi que Kathleen aimait bien cette matière mais n'était vraiment pas douée en pratique. Lily s'adressa alors à Anthony par surprise.

« Tu pourrais l'aider, non ? Je crois que tu es le meilleur de la classe après Severus et moi, ce qui n'est pas rien. »

Heu, elle ne se vantait pas un peu là ? Mais… Elle lui proposait d'aider Kathleen avec des cours personnels ? Elle était malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire pour éviter ça ?

« Heu… Heu… Tu… Tu pourrais lui montrer toi-même. Vaut mieux prendre ce qui se fait de mieux, tenta-t-il avec un sourire peu convaincant. »

Le regard amusé de Rogue et celui carnassier de Lily achevèrent de le convaincre qu'ils semblaient lui avoir tendu un piège, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas coordonnés. Il était vraiment si transparent que cela ? C'en était presque déprimant. Même Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge devait être au courant.

« Mais je suis fort occupée avec mes sortilèges et mes potions. Je ne suis pas très bonne pour expliquer en Potions. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Quant à Sev', je ne crois pas qu'il veuille aider qui que ce soit. »

Ouaip. C'était bien le cas de le dire. Le regard méchant que Rogue lui envoya signifiait mieux que mille mots ou un dessin qu'il n'aiderait jamais Kathleen en Potions. Quant à Lily, elle expliquait vraiment extrêmement mal. Au point que c'en était catastrophique. Seul son meilleur ami semblait pouvoir comprendre quelque chose à ses explications. Et lui-même expliquait vraiment très mal. Ils avaient tous les deux tendance à prendre les autres pour des abrutis, encore que dans les cas de Potter et Black, Anthony les comprenait. Et ce pour pratiquement toutes les matières.

Anthony n'était devenu relativement proche de Lily que parce qu'il était vraiment très bon en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges. Aussi, comme Rogue n'excellait pas dans la première matière, il l'aidait très souvent pour réaliser ses transformations et ses devoirs. Dans la deuxième matière, elle était légèrement devant lui. Leur principale différence était que la rousse avait une compréhension instinctive des sortilèges, pas Anthony, qui apprenait tout dans les livres et par de très nombreuses expérimentations.

Il était loin d'avoir une chance d'atteindre le niveau de Lily en sortilèges. Car la différence qu'il y avait entre eux semblait minime. Mais pour lui, elle ressemblait à l'Océan Pacifique. Il était conscient qu'il n'arriverait jamais à combler cette différence. Il était déçu mais en même temps cela ne le traumatisait pas. Il préférait être très bon partout pour avoir le moins de points faibles possibles. En un sens, c'était peut-être même préférable.

Anthony voyait tout avec la perspective de la guerre qui s'annonçait. En réalité, elle avait déjà commencée, mais ça, même parmi les adultes, les gens conscients de cela étaient rares, même parmi les adultes. Il ne visait qu'un seul but. Limiter les pertes parmi ses amis et éviter que Voldemort n'entende parler d'une quelconque prophétie. Pour cela, l'idéal était de mettre Rogue dans le bon camp dès le début. Et de surveiller Dumbledore quand il prendrait des rendez-vous pour trouver un professeur de Divination.

Pour le reste, il s'entrainait à la guerre. Il devait avoir le moins de faiblesses possibles et être conscient de ces dernières. Il devait aussi avoir le plus d'alliés. Il était loin d'avoir prévu un plan. Surtout, que ce se passerait-il si par exemple, il tuait Lucius Malefoy ou les Lestrange avant le moment où ils recevraient un Horcruxe à cacher ? Même sans le vouloir à tout prix. Bref, le plus important était de s'entraîner, ce qu'il faisait depuis tout petit.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il finit par accepter de l'aider. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Kathleen le regardait avec une moue contre laquelle il ne pouvait absolument rien, malgré tous ses efforts pour être normal en sa présence. Il n'était pas non plus surhumain. La conversation reprit ensuite sur différents cours qu'ils avaient et commentèrent leurs enseignants. Anthony se garda bien de parler, ayant peur de dire une bêtise ou quelque chose qui le ferait mal voir de la jeune Poufsouffle.

Le soir venu, Anthony alla rapidement à la salle de cours abandonnée où il avait élu domicile avec Saphir pour espérer la voir. Il ne fut pas déçu quand il la vit arriver quelques minutes à peine après lui. Il venait de faire rapidement le ménage, pour éviter de devoir le faire plus tard. Cette dernière sembla retrouver un semblant de sourire en le voyant. Elle ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière elle avait de s'installer. Ils se racontèrent rapidement leurs vacances et il parvint à ne pas partir dans ses explications alambiquées sur sa plume. En effet, ils avaient une question plus urgente à préparer.

« Tu as trouvé combien de Serpentard pour le projet de club, finit-il par demander ?

-Il y a Grace Parkinson qui est favorable. C'est la seule à qui j'ai pu demander et que j'ai vue pendant les vacances. Tracy Carrow déteste sa famille et pourrait être partante. Tout comme Henry Travers chez les garçons.

-Et Rogue, proposa Anthony par acquis de conscience ?

-Il ne parle à personne et tout le monde le déteste à Serpentard. Personnellement, je me moque de lui au sens où il peut faire ce qu'il veut, tant que cela n'influe pas sur la Maison de manière négative. Mais il a aussi un immense talent en Potions, ce qui ne peut pas être négligeable.

-Je m'en occuperai. J'ai peut-être une chance d'arriver à le convaincre. Tu sais autre chose sur lui ?

-Tes chers camarades de dortoir, semblent beaucoup l'apprécier. »

Son ton ironique démentait complètement ses propos. Anthony n'écoutait jamais les rumeurs, ce qu'il appelait Radio Poudlard. En effet, elles étaient rapidement complètement déformées. Ainsi, son combat contre les Serpentard était rapidement devenu un combat à un contre cent vert et argent aidés d'acromentules ou autres. Ces rumeurs avaient été principalement propagées par les Gryffondor d'ailleurs. Cela dit, il n'avait vraiment pas entendu parler de cela.

« Tu as plus d'informations, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils ?

-Apparemment, ils aiment l'attaquer à un contre quatre et l'humilier, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Mais… Mais il ne les attaque pas avant, s'étonna-t-il à moitié ?

-Pas que je sache. »

Là, il n'était malheureusement plus du tout surpris. Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela arrive si vite. Il avait pensé que les futurs Maraudeurs, s'ils n'avaient pas déjà ce nom, mettraient plus de temps à s'en prendre régulièrement à Rogue. Cela remettait en première place son projet de carte. Il allait devoir réellement et sérieusement travailler sur celle-ci. En attendant, la prochaine fois, il tenterait d'intervenir, quitte à lancer des sorts sur ses camarades de dortoir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il détestait ce comportement de la part de Serpentard qu'il l'admettrait de la part de Gryffondor. Au contraire.

Durant l'heure suivante, ils rassemblèrent et mirent en commun leurs idées pour le CAC. Anthony sentit ce dernier prendre lentement forme. Il savait que Kathleen devait encore recruter des Poufsouffle. Ces derniers étaient environ une trentaine. Chester Boot devait encore tenter de récupérer des Serdaigle qui eux, étaient une vingtaine. Ils pourraient être encore plus nombreux. Bref, il était content et très fier de lui.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas ou si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les reviews (ou même par MP si vous ne voulez pas que ce soit public).

A la semaine prochaine :)


	7. Rogue et le début d'une étrange amitié

Bonjour à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs (ouaip, je préfère à l'écriture avec les points, c'est plus lisible). Je vous remercie toutes et tous de lire le récit, de le suivre et/ou de le mettre en favoris voire même de le commenter. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

Voici le nouveau chapitre des aventures d'Anthony. Au programme, on parle un peu de Rogue et de comment se forment (bizarrement) certaines amitiés. Ce chapitre est moins long que le précédent. Cependant, les prochains le seront beaucoup plus. A noter que l'écriture de ce premier tome est presque terminée. J'ai attaqué hier le dernier chapitre du premier tome. Normalement, j'attaque le deuxième tome la semaine prochaine si tout va bien.

Tout d'abord, les réponses aux reviews.

 **Niakovic :** Il y a peut-être eu un bug pour le précédent chapitre :) Cela peut arriver, l'informatique n'étant pas infaillible malheureusement.

 **Daboria :** Merci pour la review :) Je sais que tu sais que ça fait plaisir, mais ça me fait plaisir, je le dis :) Il y a quelques fics pas mal qui se déroulent à l'époque des Maraudeurs, particulièrement sur Harry Potter Fanfiction. Notamment Truth or Dare (sur la Septième Année de leur génération) qui est en cours et que j'aime beaucoup.

Plus concrètement, le paradoxe entre la maladresse et le duel n'est pas totalement volontaire et recherché. Quand j'étais petit, j'avais tendance à courir n'importe comment et à tomber. Par exemple, en CP, je me suis pris un mur en pleine poire dans la cour d'école (j'en ai encore la trace sur le front). Je me suis aussi régulièrement pris des poteaux. J'ai juste adapté cela au monde sorcier avec une maladresse avec les pieds parce qu'il fait attention à complètement autre chose. En revanche, parfois à la même époque, je n'étais pas trop mauvais en escrime (sans être excellent) où je n'avais pas de problème de maladresse :) Du coup, j'ai mis naturellement dedans ce paradoxe, sans même penser au fait que c'en était un.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Severus Rogue et les débuts d'une étrange amitié**

Les jours suivant la rentrée furent assez calme pour Anthony. Il cherchait un moyen de prendre Rogue à part. Lui tendre un piège et le coincer dans un coin obscur était probablement la plus facile mais pas nécessairement la plus pratique puisqu'il devait le convaincre. Il continuait également de finaliser le programme du CAC. Boot et Kathleen avaient recruté des personnes supplémentaires chez les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Saphir, elle, tentait de convaincre Tracy Carrow et Henry Travers de les rejoindre. Ce qui ne semblait pas simple.

Il devait aussi trouver une salle. Ok, il y avait la Salle sur Demande. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de justifier comment il l'aurait trouvée. Sans compter qu'elle était assez loin des salles communes de la majorité des maisons. Pour les Serpentard notamment, ce serait assez problématique s'ils étaient pris dans les environs de la salle. Il devait donc chercher et aménager une salle capable de contenir plus d'une trentaine d'élèves sans difficultés. Et c'était loin d'être facile.

Il avait aussi ses autres projets, qu'il devait continuer dans le même temps. Or, les journées ne faisaient toujours que vingt-quatre heures. Il fut donc obligé d'en mettre de côté. Ses plumes qui recopiaient sous la dictée avaient eu un grand succès. Beaucoup lui avaient demandé de leur en fabriquer. Mais il avait toujours refusé. Il voulait en garder jalousement le secret. Après tout, s'ils en voulaient ils n'avaient qu'à tenter d'en fabriquer. Et si l'un d'eux en commercialisaient, il l'attaquerait en justice.

Quand il en avait la possibilité, Anthony traquait Rogue dans les couloirs, le surveillant de loin. Il voulait lui parler au bon moment. Mais il avait toujours l'impression que ce dernier n'était pas encore arrivé. Le soir, il donnait des cours particuliers de potions à Kathleen dans une autre salle abandonnée. Elle était contiguë à celle qu'il occupait avec Saphir. Mais il tenait à préserver encore leur secret. Il cherchait un moyen de faire en sorte que ceux qui devaient ensuite venir au CAC ne puissent pas le révéler. Aussi, il devait parfois faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

Deux semaines après la rentrée, Anthony marchait tranquillement dans un couloir, faisant mine de se promener et examiner les portraits. En réalité, il suivait Rogue de loin. Bon, ok, il venait de le perdre de vue et tentait de retrouver sa trace. Il entendit brutalement le bruit d'un corps tomber sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur les futurs Maraudeurs faisant face à Rogue. Ce dernier semblait se relever péniblement.

Anthony était tétanisé. Comme lors du sauvetage de Kathleen, il hésitait à intervenir. Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait peur, mais il avait peur. Et cette dernière le pétrifiait complètement. Les garçons de son dortoir semblaient focalisés sur le Serpentard et ne pas le voir. Remus regardait sans réagir et Peter Pettigrow rigolait, pendant que Potter et Black lançaient des sortilèges ou lançaient des « blagues » à Rogue, ce qui étant en réalité des insultes.

Mais, petit à petit, la situation s'imposa à lui. Il était obligé d'agir. A vrai dire, il était mortifié par son absence de réaction. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de lui à la place de Rogue et de d'autres élèves à la place de ses camarades de dortoir, quelques mois plus tôt. Et cela le révoltait et le pétrifiait en même temps. Cependant, la première sensation commença à prendre le pas sur la seconde.

Anthony tira sa baguette magique et s'avança. Il remarqua le regard terrifié de Rogue et ceux railleurs des Gryffondor. Ces derniers devaient penser qu'il les rejoignait et s'en prendrait au vert et argent. Ils ne pouvaient pas plus se tromper.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, demanda le garçon sur un ton menaçant ?

-Non, pas besoin. Mais si tu veux participer et laver les cheveux de Servilus, tu es le bienvenu, lui répondit Black.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que vous l'attaquiez, demanda-t-il par acquis de conscience ?

-Il ne se lave pas, est moche, et tout ce que tu veux, répliqua sur un ton faussement désinvolte Potter. »

Le regard d'Anthony se ferma brutalement. Il n'allait pas tolérer cela encore très longtemps. Il savait qu'il pouvait tous les battre au combat avec une baguette. Pettigrow n'était pas capable de tenir trente secondes face à lui et Remus retiendrait ses coups.

« Je vous conseille d'arrêter immédiatement ou je m'occuperais personnellement de vous, continua-t-il en fusillant du regard Black. »

Ils lui répondirent par un petit rire. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient deux contre un, même peut-être trois contre un. Ils étaient en position favorable. »

« _Petrificus Totalus._ »

Le premier sortilège d'Anthony frappa Potter qui s'écroula au sol, les bras allongés le long du corps. Il enchaîna avec un _Stupefix_ contre Remus qui s'immobilisa avant d'avoir pu ranimer son ami. Il ne restait que Black et Pettigrow. Ce dernier semblait tétanisé de peur. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs, lui, semblait en colère.

« _Petrificus Totalus,_ lança Black.

- _Protego_ , répliqua Anthony. »

Le sortilège fonctionna parfaitement. En effet, les maléfices, en Première Année étaient rarement très puissants. Aussi, il était beaucoup plus facile de les bloquer et il excellait dans les sortilèges de combat. En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'était pas le meilleur de leur année en duel pour rien. Il contre-attaqua bien vite en prononçant différents sortilèges à toute vitesse.

« _Expelliarmus_. _Petrificus Totalus_. _Stupéfix_. _Rictusempra_. _Vespertilio Maleficia_. _Petrificus Totalus_. »

Black avait réussi à en esquiver quelques uns. Mais il mettait moins d'une seconde à lancer un sortilège ou un maléfice. Ce fut le Maléfice de Chauve-Furie qui fut le premier à frapper le Gryffondor. Il fut ensuite immobilisé par celui du Saucisson. Il annula le premier des deux maléfices et immobilisa rapidement Pettigrow, toujours pétrifié par la peur.

Anthony se dirigea vers Rogue, qui était adossé à un mur. Ce dernier tremblait presque de terreur. Il parvenait à le voir dans ses yeux. Le rouge et or parvint à lui lancer un sortilège de diagnostic très basique, destiné à être utilisé par des débutants. Ce qu'il ne vit pas le rassura. En effet, cela signifiait que le vert et argent n'avait aucune blessure, ce qui était toujours bon à prendre. Puis, il le prit par l'épaule et le força à aller un peu plus loin, non sans avoir ramasser les baguettes de ses adversaires au passage, il n'était pas fou non plus.

Une fois suffisamment loin, il leva ses sortilèges et maléfices. Puis, il poussa le Serpentard dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Ce dernier tenta de prendre sa baguette mais se fit désarmer avant d'avoir pu faire un geste. Ouaip, Anthony était tout le temps sur ses gardes depuis le début de l'année. Et il tenait à pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Il bloqua la porte comme d'habitude et alla s'asseoir sur une vieille chaise paraissant encore en bon état. Ce ne fut que là qu'il remarqua le regard méfiant du vert et argent.

Oups. Il avait mal jugé la situation et s'embarquait mal dans cette histoire. Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas le croire après cela. Mais bon. Il était dedans jusqu'au cou, alors autant continué et y aller jusqu'au bout. Au moins il n'aurait pas de regrets. Ce serait au moins cela de gagner.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu redoutes, demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement désinvolte ? Que je te fasse ce que t'ont fait mes camarades de dortoir ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Tu me crois capable d'une telle chose après avoir été humilié durant les premières semaines ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable d'avoir une idée de ce que tu pourrais ressentir ? Tu crois que je suis un monstre sans cœur, questionna Anthony en haussant les sourcils ? »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Ou bien tu penses que je suis un monstre sans cœur vaniteux et voulant répandre une conception de la justice complètement fausse à travers le monde et que je suis capable de torturer juste pour mon bon plaisir parce que tu existes, fit le garçon avec un sourire de psychopathe, chose qu'il faisait extrêmement bien. »

Le regard de Rogue, bien qu'extrêmement fier, fut traversé par une lueur de peur que le rouge et or distingua nettement. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort, soupira-t-il intérieurement. Il aurait pu définitivement mieux faire. Il n'était pas très doué quand il s'agissait de commencer une relation avec une personne avec qui il ne parlait jamais.

« En revanche, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, fit le garçon avec un petit sourire qui devait être rassurant mais ne semblait pas l'être. Je suis en train de créer un Club d'Apprentissage du Combat. Il y aura des élèves de toutes les maisons qui devraient y être présents.

-Pourquoi je rejoindrai un groupe dirigé par un Gryffondor, lui jeta-t-il à la figure ? »

Certes. Il avait oublié la haine déjà en place des rouge et argent chez Rogue. Cela dit, au pire, il utiliserait l'argument Lily Evans. Il répugnait à utiliser la jeune fille, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre. Mais il avait d'abord d'autres arguments.

« Parce que je suis le meilleur de la promotion au combat avec baguettes magiques. Je pensais que l'aide que je t'ai apportée l'a suffisamment démontrée, répliqua-t-il en tentant de garder son calme. Mais si tu ne veux pas pouvoir te défendre face aux types qui me servent de camarades de dortoir, la prochaine fois, je ne risquerai pas ma peau pour sauver tes fesses. »

Ouaip. Il y était allé violemment. Mais il avait besoin de le choquer pour le forcer à reconsidérer son opinion. A vrai dire, jusque là, il était complètement indifférent à Rogue. Mais savoir que les futurs Maraudeurs avaient déjà commencé à le harceler l'avait fait changer d'avis.

Il n'admettait pas le harcèlement qu'il soit physique, psychologique ou sexuel, ni même les agressions de ce type. Quel que soit le motif. Bon, sauf une agression si la personne l'avait vraiment cherché comme si par exemple, elle avait torturé d'autres élèves. Il savait que Avery et Mulciber s'en étaient pris à Mary MacDonald dans le canon de manière assez violente. Eux, s'ils le faisaient effectivement, il leur réserverait un traitement particulier qui leur passerait l'envie de recommencer.

Ouaip, il pouvait être cruel quand il le voulait. Et cela ne le traumatisait pas le moins du monde pour le moment. En revanche, il y avait une chose certaine. Il ne voulait pas être cruel sans raisons valables. Les personnes en question devaient avoir commis des actes impunis ou étant punis trop légèrement par rapport aux lois et règlement en vigueur. Fallait pas déconner non plus.

Cela dit, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter en attendant. Rogue semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Alors, Anthony décida d'enfoncer le clou de manière définitive.

« Aucun de mes camarades de dortoir n'a exprimé l'intention de participer au CAC. Et je m'arrangerai pour que personne à part moi ne puisse en révéler l'existence et proposer formellement à des élèves de le rejoindre. Henry Travers va probablement en faire partie, tout comme Lily. »

Cette phrase sembla anéantir les derniers scrupules de Rogue. Ou du moins les mettre en veilleuse. Il finit par accepter la proposition. Anthony lui rendit sa baguette et le laissa s'en aller, levant les sortilèges présents sur la porte. Le Serpentard s'en alla rapidement. Il fut tenté de lui lancer un sort dans le dos pour le taquiner mais se rappela que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Rogue n'était pas Saphir. Il pouvait se le permettre avec la jeune fille mais elle s'y attendait et le lui rendait bien.

Anthony fut à deux doigts de rester à réfléchir dans cette pièce relativement tranquille. Son regard se posa sur les baguettes des quatre garçons de sa promotion à Gryffondor. Il avait autre chose à faire qui requérait toute son attention. Il devait absolument voir sa directrice de maison pour régler le cas de ses camarades de dortoir le plus vite possible. Maintenant qu'il avait des preuves, il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Aussi, Anthony quitta la salle de classe abandonnée avant de se diriger vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall à l'autre bout de l'école. Il y parvint après plus d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, ayant dû attendre un escalier au passage. Mais, quand il toqua, personne ne répondit. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda l'heure. Seize heures. Elle était peut-être en cours.

Instinctivement, Anthony se dirigea vers la salle de Métamorphose où les élèves de toutes les années y avaient cours. Elle était située loin du bureau de l'enseignante de la matière. Aussi, il dut revenir sur ses pas et parcourir encore de nombreux couloirs, non sans tomber et se faire mal plusieurs fois. Sa maladresse le suivait partout. Il bénit Merlin de ne jamais avoir de problèmes quand il se battait ou volait sur un balai. Sinon, tous ses projets seraient déjà tombés à l'eau.

Anthony finit par arriver devant la salle de Métamorphose. Un groupe de Septième Année y avait cours. Il écouta la dernière demi-heure de la leçon avec une grande attention. Elle portait sur certains éléments complexes de la transformation humaine. C'était très loin au-dessus de son niveau, il se devait d'être réaliste.

Il attendit patiemment que tous les élèves quittent la salle avant d'y pénétrer, sous le regard surpris du professeur McGonagall.

« Que voulez-vous monsieur McKinnon, demanda-t-elle sur son ton sec habituel ?

-Vous remettre ces baguettes appartenant aux quatre autres garçons de mon dortoir, messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Ils avaient attaqué, à quatre contre un, un élève de la maison Serpentard de notre promotion, Severus Rogue, pour la simple raison que son apparence ne leur plaisait pas. J'ose espérer que vous les punirez comme il se doit. Au-delà du non-respect flagrant du règlement, ils sont loin de respecter les valeurs qui doivent être celle de la maison de Godric Gryffondor. Je crois avoir lu qu'il avait eu une épée pour se défendre contre les moldus. Cela signifie qu'il désirait se battre à armes égales. Or, quatre contre un n'est certainement pas un combat équitable, quand je ne suis pas dans l'un des deux côtés. »

En disant ces derniers mots, il eut un grand sourire innocent. Le but était simple. La mettre au pied du mur et la forcer à sévir rapidement et fortement. Au pire, il se chargerait lui-même d'emmerder les futurs Maraudeurs. Mais l'enseignante finit par lui répondre, les lèvres pincées.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour les punir comme il se doit, monsieur McKinnon. Maintenant, vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations.

-Bonne après-midi, professeur, la salua Anthony, fier de lui sur ce coup. »

Sur ce coup, il était fier de lui. Et il y avait de quoi. L'enseignante ne lui avait même pas demandé comment il s'était retrouvé en possession des quatre baguettes. Cela aurait signifié qu'il leur avait lancé des sortilèges. Mais il les avait prévenu et avait préparé une défense au cas où. Qui savait ce qu'ils auraient eu l'occasion de faire, s'il avait dû chercher, trouver et amener sur les lieux un enseignant ? Ils auraient même pu effacer leurs traces et commettre ainsi des méfaits complètement impunis. Ouaip, il pouvait être fier de lui sur ce coup.

L'ambiance dans le dortoir fut assez sinistre. Anthony récolta des regards noirs de la part de tous ses camarades, sauf Pettigrow. Ce dernier le regardait avec un air apeuré. Il y avait de quoi aussi. Il les avait battus à plat de couture, étant à un contre quatre. Cependant, il n'y eut aucun piège, ses sortilèges sur son lit et son espace personnel fonctionnant parfaitement.

Mais, les jours suivants, Anthony constata une nette différence dans le comportement de Rogue. Ce dernier avait cessé de le regarder méchamment comme s'il voulait le tuer. Bon, il n'était pas encore à lui sourire, loin de là. Mais au moins il le saluait. Lily les regardait souvent comme s'ils avaient subitement eu une deuxième tête. Elle avait dû être habituée aux regards meurtriers qu'ils s'étaient envoyés depuis le début de l'année. Cependant, le Gryffondor exultait intérieurement. Il avait enfin une chance de ne pas faire basculer Rogue du mauvais côté. Il allait devoir continuer son travail de sape, ce qui ne serait pas aisé.

En revanche, les relations avec les futurs Maraudeurs s'étaient brutalement dégradées. Ils ne se parlaient que peu avant, mais là, ils le regardaient méchamment. Anthony les soupçonnait de lui préparer un mauvais coup. Leur punition avait été violente, ayant chacun trois heures de colle tous les soirs de la semaine, en dehors des vacances. Y compris le samedi et le dimanche, jusqu'au début du mois d'avril. Cela empêchait les quatre garçons de faire des mauvais coups le soir, ou du moins les restreignait fortement, ce qui était l'essentiel. Aussi, il était en permanence sur ses gardes. Il ne passait pas un repas sans qu'il ne jette des sorts de détection de potions ou de sortilèges. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

En dehors de ces événements, son projet de CAC devenait de plus en plus concret. Il avait enfin une liste de tous les élèves volontaires. Il avait récupéré tous les emplois du temps ainsi que ceux des autres clubs. Il finit par tomber sur le lundi soir de disponible uniquement. Il demanda à Kathleen, Chester Boot et Saphir de chercher une salle assez grande pour une grosse trentaine d'élèves. Ils étaient exactement trente-huit, lui compris. Au moins pourrait-il faire plus tard des combats en deux contre deux. Ce serait toujours pratique pour s'entraîner.

L'exploration du château était quelque chose de long, très long. Il y avait de nombreuses salles abandonnées, vestiges d'un temps où il y avait beaucoup plus d'élèves à Poudlard. Cela avait dû être extraordinaire et merveilleux à l'époque. Il aurait presque aimé y vivre. Mais il était très bien dans celle-ci. Et malgré les nombreux problèmes qu'il avait, il ne souhaitait pas en changer.

A son anniversaire, le vingt-et-un janvier, beaucoup de monde le lui fêta. Cela commença par les Gryffondor au petit-déjeuner. Puis, Saphir le lui souhaita discrètement en Potions, lui passant un livre en cadeau au passage. Au repas de midi, il mangea dans la cuisine, gêné par toutes ces effusions de gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il détestait être sous la lumière des projecteurs et préférait être tranquille dans son coin.

La fin des cours fut une véritable bénédiction pour Anthony qui ne décida de ne plus sortir de la salle de classe qu'il occupait avec Saphir avant le couvre-feu. Il voulait être en paix et travailler tranquillement sans être dérangé. En l'occurrence, il voulait travailler sur son projet de carte. Il devait commencer par décider quelle apparence elle était censée prendre avant de chercher les sorts qu'elle devrait contenir. C'était loin d'être simple puisqu'il devait décider à quoi elle devait ressembler et les informations exactes que la dite carte était censée afficher. Or, il avait beaucoup d'idées, parfois contradictoires.

Mais, peu avant le repas du soir, il entendit quelques chuchotements derrière la porte. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, puisque cela était récurrent. Les élèves finissaient toujours par passer leur chemin. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, mais c'était de nombreuses minutes. Trop nombreuses minutes. Anthony prit peur et cacha tout ce qui pouvait compromettre Saphir dans des meubles ou dans ses propres affaires rangées dans les siennes, espérant que personne ne viendrait fouiller de manière approfondie ce dernier.

Il ne parvenait pas non plus à distinguer ce que les personnes disaient. Elles parlaient très bas. Il avait réussi à savoir qu'elles étaient quatre, mais pas plus. Il tira sa baguette et se prépara à se battre s'il le fallait. Il n'était plus à ça près et espérait juste qu'il s'agisse d'élèves de son année. Sinon, il était mal barré. Très mal barré même.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit. Anthony n'attendit pas et un maléfice du Saucisson fusa, immobilisant la personne qui s'effondra dans les bras de celle derrière. Alors qu'il allait en lancer un deuxième, il reconnut la personne qu'il venait d'attaquer. Kathleen Abbot. Il était foutu. Complètement foutu. Foutu jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour le coup. Il leva le sortilège, ramassa son sac et s'enfuit en courant à travers les couloirs et les escaliers. Il avait à peine eut le temps de voir les trois autres personnes et de les identifier. Il s'agissait de Saphir, Lily et Rogue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient venus mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première paire de chaussette.

Anthony finit par s'arrêter dans un coin complètement désert. Il ne savait même plus où il était. Mais il s'en moquait complètement. Il voulait être seul pour pleurer sur sa stupidité sans nom. Non seulement il avait attaqué Kathleen Abbot, mais aussi il l'avait fait sans aucune raison et uniquement parce qu'il avait eu peur. Non, il avait été réellement terrifié. Il l'avait attaquée alors qu'elle n'avait même pas sa baguette tirée. Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il agissait juste par peur de se faire attaquer ? Où étaient passés tous ses grands principes ? Où était passée toute l'éducation fournie par ses parents dans cette vie et même les relents de celle reçue dans la précédente ? Non, vraiment, il était en dessous de tout. Il se demandait comment il pourrait encore regarder en face la Poufsouffle. Il n'en savait rien. Il l'avait sauvée avant les vacances et voilà qu'il se mettait à l'attaquer. Il était vraiment nul, dans tous les sens du terme.

Les minutes passèrent et les larmes finirent par se tarir. Anthony regarda l'heure et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il était vingt-trois heures. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il se mit alors à réfléchir. Non à comment s'en sortir mais à ce qu'il pourrait faire ensuite.

Le garçon se jura d'abord d'aller voir le professeur Chourave et de lui expliquer qu'il avait attaquée Kathleen Abbot et qu'il accepterait toute punition qu'elle jugerait opportune. C'était normal et il trouvait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Puis, il irait demander à la jeune fille de lui pardonner, si elle le voulait bien, mais qu'il comprendrait si elle ne le voulait pas. Il n'était pas dupe et comprenait réellement qu'elle ne puisse éventuellement vouloir lui pardonner. Il y avait de quoi en même temps.

Il l'avait sauvée des griffes des Serpentard, lui promettait de l'aider à apprendre à se battre, et même d'aider d'autres étudiants puis se mettait à l'attaquer sans raison aucune. Il pouvait presque apparaître comme complètement fou. Ou schizophrène. Qu'il espérait sincèrement ne pas être.

Pour le moment, il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien être. Il était quelque part dans un étage, puisqu'une fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur. Mais ce n'était ni sur la Forêt Interdite, ni sur le lac. Il savait plus ou moins à quel étage il était mais pas lequel précisément. Et puis il n'osait pas trop regarder en bas, de peur de tomber.

Il se mit à réfléchir à ses différentes options. La première et la plus évidente était de tenter de trouver son chemin à travers les couloirs. Mais les portraits dormaient déjà tous et ne seraient certainement pas d'humeur à l'aider s'il en réveillait. En plus, les préfets avaient pratiquement terminé leurs rondes et rentraient probablement vers leurs salles communes. Et la deuxième possibilité était de passer la nuit dans la pièce et d'attendre le lendemain pour se repérer plus facilement. Bon, le sol n'était pas confortable et il aurait très froid, mais c'était mieux qu'errer dans tout le château pratiquement toute la nuit. Il n'était pas sûr non plus de pouvoir passer le tableau de la Grosse Dame. A cette heure-là, elle dormait souvent.

Après moult interrogations, Anthony finit par opter pour la deuxième solution. Aussi, il tenta, tant bien que mal, de transformer quelque chose en un matelas. Mais échoua lamentablement. Il réessaya plusieurs fois mais rien n'y fit. Il n'arrivait même plus à faire un sortilège de métamorphose relativement simple pour lui. Il s'effondra en larmes sur le sol, avant de finir par s'endormir, fatigué.

Le lendemain, Anthony se réveilla difficilement. Il avait très mal dormi et était pratiquement gelé. Il avait aussi mal partout, ayant dormi à même la pierre froide du château. Il se leva péniblement et ne put retenir des exclamations de douleur alors qu'il s'étirait. Puis, il ramassa son sac et sa baguette avant de sortir de la salle et de tenter de retrouver son chemin. Il marcha difficilement à travers les couloirs et ne put retenir des quintes de toux.

Il se sentait très faible. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas mangé depuis le déjeuner de la veille et il était déjà près de onze heures. Cela faisait presque vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait rien avalé. Sa gorge était complètement desséchée et son estomac grondait presque en permanence. Il parvint enfin à des escaliers et se décida à descendre.

Mais il restait Anthony McKinnon et son principal problème restait sa maladresse. En voulant mettre en pied sur l'escalier, il loupa une marche et tomba brutalement en avant, sans pouvoir se retenir. Il se cogna contre de nombreuses marches sans arriver à se retenir. Son dos percuta ces dernières en même temps, causant une affreuse douleur dans le bas de celui-ci. Il finit par tomber au bas de l'escalier et atterrit sur une personne. Il commençait à voir trouble. Il eut la sensation que quelqu'un l'appelait et ce fut ensuite le noir complet.

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il était dans un lit. Il sentait les couvertures et les draps contre sa peau. On lui avait aussi fait enfilé une tenue pour les patients. Il sentait bien qu'il n'avait plus son éternel uniforme. Il se tâta un peu partout et remarqua des bandages au niveau de son ventre, qui parcouraient aussi le bas de son dos, et de sa tête. Il avait mal à cette dernière et la faim, ainsi que la soif, le tiraillaient.

Anthony finit par ouvrir les yeux et vit la lueur blanche des plafonds de l'infirmerie. Il les avait parfois vus en début d'année et les reconnaitrait entre mille autres. Autour de lui, des rideaux blancs. Il finit par repérer une table de chevet avec un pichet d'eau fraîche et un verre. Lentement, et avec moult difficultés, il parvint à se servir, essayant de ne pas trop utiliser son dos douloureux.

Après avoir beaucoup bu pour soulager sa soif, le Gryffondor se rallongea sur le lit. Il repéra son cartable non loin de lui et réfléchit quelques instants à le prendre pour travailler. Mais il avait eu tellement de mal à se saisir en se tournant simplement sur le côté que cette idée fut mort-née. C'était complètement inconscient. Sa baguette était également sur sa table de chevet. Il parvint à la prendre en tendant le bras et la mit sous la couette. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Le cerveau d'Anthony se mit à fonctionner à plein régime. Il se demandait sur qui il avait bien pu tomber et qui l'avait ramené à l'infirmerie. Autant qu'il se souvenait, il avait dû être au quatrième étage. Il avait dû être transporté sur plusieurs étages. En plus, il avait été à l'autre bout du château. Surtout, il devait demander pardon à la personne qu'il avait bousculée et remercier celle qui l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie. C'était la moindre des choses à faire. Il se concentra quelques secondes mais n'entendit aucune autre respiration. Peut-être bien qu'il n'avait blessé personne. C'était préférable selon lui.

Etant seul et n'ayant pas encore sommeil, Anthony se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Dès qu'il sortirait de l'infirmerie, il irait voir le professeur Chourave pour se dénoncer. Il savait que McGonagall chercherait à aller plus en profondeur pour tenter d'aller une punition. Avec un peu de chance, la directrice des Poufsouffle ne le ferait pas. Puis, il irait voir Kathleen Abbot pour lui demander de lui pardonner et faire son petit discours.

L'étape suivant était d'aller voir Saphir pour lui dire qu'elle dirigerait le Club d'Apprentissage du Combat. Il n'avait certainement plus le droit de le faire maintenant. Du moins, il ne s'en estimait plus digne. Il avait attaqué une personne sans raison et en perdant complètement son sang-froid. Comment pourrait-il dire en face aux élèves de garder le leur si lui-même n'en était pas capable en toutes circonstances ? Non, c'était impossible. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il ne méritait plus de diriger le groupe. Peut-être même d'y participer. Il était capable de faire une bêtise et de mettre Saphir dans une mauvaise posture.

Il valait mieux qu'il reste tout seul dans son coin. Beaucoup moins de monde souffrirait ainsi et il ne risquerait plus de blesser qui que ce soit. Les autres seraient tranquilles. Il lui suffirait d'agir dans l'ombre et de ne pas se faire remarquer. Cela lui ferait mal et il se sentirait seul. Mais au moins tous les autres n'auraient pas à se soucier de lui. Ouaip, c'était la meilleure décision à prendre, pensa-t-il avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

Il fut réveillé par des voix qui étaient à proximité de lui. Il s'agissait de voix de femmes. Il reconnut celles de Saphir, Kathleen, Lily et Mary Fawley. Elles discutaient de ce qu'il avait fait. Il fut surpris par les trois premières qui le défendaient. Il était loin de le mériter après ce qu'il leur avait fait. Il tenta d'écouter un peu plus longtemps mais fut surpris en train d'essayer de mieux se positionner.

« Anthony, je sais que tu es réveillé, finit par faire sa cousine par alliance Mary. Pas la peine de faire semblant. »

Il poussa un grognement et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Toutes les quatre étaient autour de son lit. La Poufsouffle et la Serpentard étaient à sa gauche et les deux Gryffondor à sa droite. Le visage de la rousse était particulièrement inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, demanda-t-il ? »

Elles ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Il voulait s'isoler d'elles et voilà qu'elles venaient le voir. Manquait plus que ça. Il voulait être en paix alors qu'elles le laissent. Il n'embêterait plus personne si on lui fichait la paix.

« Nous sommes venues prendre de tes nouvelles, fit Saphir. Tu te sens comment ?

-M'en fiche. Veux voir personne, grogna-t-il à nouveau. »

Mais sa préfète de cousine ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se pencha vers la sienne avant de murmurer :

« Si jamais l'envie te prend de t'isoler de tout le monde comme tu le faisais quand tu étais tout petit, je te préviens que je demande à Marlène de venir de trainer par la peau des fesses dans la salle commune. Imagine sa colère lorsqu'elle apprendra que tu ne veux plus parler ou voir qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, elle est souvent venue veiller sur toi. »

Anthony eut du mal à déglutir. Marlène était réellement capable de faire cela. Et en colère, même lui n'arriverait pas à s'opposer à elle. A vrai dire, quand elle était furieuse, un dragon femelle protégeant ses œufs passerait pour un petit agneau tout doux. Elle pouvait réellement être flippante. Et cela le terrifiait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, demanda-t-il avec son grognement habituel ?

-Voir comment tu allais, lui répondit la rousse. »

Son visage était sincèrement inquiet et il culpabilisait de l'inquiéter autant. Surtout qu'il ne le méritait pas le moins du monde.

« Et puis j'ai déjà prévenue le professeur Chourave de ce qui s'est passée hier après-midi, fit Kathleen. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave tant que tu ne recommençais pas de manière volontaire.

-Nous t'avons cherché pendant toute la soirée avec l'aide de plusieurs préfets, continua Saphir. Autant te dire que comme nous ne t'avons pas trouvé avant, nous n'avons pratiquement pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. En revanche, tu m'en dois une, fit-elle avec un petit sourire sadique. »

Ah. Glourps. Son plan d'isolement venait de tomber à l'eau de manière magistrale. Visiblement, il y avait quelques personnes qui n'étaient pas d'accord. Il connaissait suffisamment certaines d'entre elles pour savoir qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement. Il se décida à l'annuler, comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien de persister. Surtout en connaissant l'obstination de Lily ou de Saphir pour certaines choses. Plus la peur de sa cousine Marlène. Rien que cela était assez dissuasif.

« Je suis désolée Kathleen, de t'avoir lancé un sort sans faire attention et sans raison, finit tout de même par réussir à dire Anthony sans oser la regarder en face. Je n'aurais pas dû et je… j'ai décidé de ne pas assurer la direction du CAC puisque je suis incapable de garder mon... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la Poufsouffle lui avait brandi sa baguette sous le nez en l'agitant de manière très menaçante, selon lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il la vit en colère.

« Tu m'as promis de m'apprendre à me défendre alors tu as intérêt à respecter ta promesse ou je te jures que tu auras à faire à moi.

-Heu… Ah… Heu… »

Les yeux de la jeune fille lançaient des éclairs. Il avait une idée de ce que pouvait donner la colère d'une Poufsouffle, ayant un assez bon exemple à la maison avec sa mère. Et il se dit qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux éviter de revenir sur sa promesse. Surtout à Kathleen. Il pensait qu'il n'avait probablement plus aucune chance d'être avec elle un jour, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Une promesse était une promesse.

« Mais… Heu… Je… Heu… D'accord, finit par murmurer le garçon. »

A vrai dire, il ne semblait pas trop avoir le choix. Bon, en un sens, ça l'arrangeait. Il aurait détesté à long terme cette solitude. Et puis il pouvait continuer à être près de Kathleen sans problèmes. Sa seule présence lui faisait du bien. Ouaip, il était complètement fou d'elle. Il était capable d'aller défier Voldemort dans les trente secondes si elle le lui demandait. Bon, pas jusque là quand même, mais pas loin. Alors il pouvait bien assumer ses responsabilités et ne pas s'en défausser sur quelqu'un d'autre quand cela ne lui convenait pas.

Anthony fut aidé par Saphir, Lily et Rogue pour ses devoirs pendant le dimanche, ayant du retard à rattraper en la matière puisqu'il n'avait pu travailler le samedi. Il était sorti de l'infirmerie le matin, sous le regard courroucé de l'infirmière, qui lui fit jurer de ne plus revenir avant la fin de sa scolarité, et même après.

Ils travaillèrent notamment sur les Potions, les Sortilèges, la Botanique et la Métamorphose. Ce fut alors qu'Anthony réalisa une chose. Il y avait d'autres personnes que Saphir et lui dans leur salle abandonnée. Lorsqu'il s'en ouvrit à la jeune Serpentard une fois la Lily et Rogue partis, elle lui répondit en souriant.

« Je voulais aussi que Abbot vienne mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle a dit qu'elle avait trop de travail à faire.

-Mais pourquoi ici, insista-t-il ?

-Parce que comme ça, ils auront aussi un endroit où être tranquille. On ne pourra pas faire toute notre scolarité juste nous deux ensemble. Ça ne marchera pas et on aura parfois besoin de d'autres avis. Ils sont, à une échelle moindre, pratiquement dans le même cas que nous avec une amitié entre deux maisons ennemies. »

En y réfléchissant, elle avait tout de même raison. Certes, Rogue était moins menacé que Saphir chez lui. Mais il était plutôt détesté dans sa propre maison et par la majorité de tous les autres élèves de Première Année, juste parce qu'il était à Serpentard. Il comprenait d'autant plus la fidélité de Lily à son égard. Elle avait tenu à conserver son amitié. Et puis il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Rogue était plus aimable avec lui depuis qu'il l'avait inclus dans son projet de CAC et qu'il l'avait sauvé des futurs Maraudeurs. Cela le rendait plus appréciable.

En pensant aux futurs Maraudeurs, Anthony réalisa qu'ils s'étaient faits assez discrets depuis le début de leur punition. Avaient-ils changé d'avis ou faisaient-ils profil bas, attendant pour ressurgir dès que les enseignants baisseraient la garde ? Il allait devoir les surveiller eux et ce qu'ils projetaient de faire. Ils avaient peut-être déjà découvert le secret de Lupin, mais il n'en était pas certain. Et ils n'allaient certainement pas le leur dire.

Depuis qu'il les avait battus, les quatre autres garçons de son dortoir lui lançaient des regards mauvais et semblaient régulièrement sur le point de s'en prendre à lui. Du moins était-ce le cas pour Potter et Black. Le loup-garou y était indifférent. Plusieurs fois, Peter l'avait approché et avait ouvert la bouche comme s'il allait lui demander quelque chose. Puis, il se ravisait et repartait avec les trois autres garçons. Cela perturbait Anthony qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

Mais, les jours suivants, Anthony eut d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper des volontés de Peter Pettigrow. La création du CAC s'accéléra subitement quand Rogue vint le trouver au début d'un cours Potions. Il avait forcé Lily à se mettre à la paillasse juste à côté de celle de Saphir et du Gryffondor. Il lui fit passer discrètement un mot lui donnant rendez-vous dans un couloir du château à une heure précise.

Le garçon s'y rendit le moment venu. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à redouter du Serpentard. Ce dernier lui devait énormément et Anthony le savait. Il comptait en profiter, mais pas au-delà d'un certain point. En arrivant au lieu prévu, il le vit au bout du couloir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait venir ici, demanda-t-il sans préambule ?

-J'ai trouvé une salle pour le club, lui répondit le vert et argent sur un ton parfaitement neutre. »

Le regard du Gryffondor s'alluma immédiatement. Là, il devait intéressant. Avec un peu de chances, ils pourraient rapidement commencer les leçons. Tout était déjà prêt et il ne manquait plus que la salle. Il le suivit jusqu'à une porte non loin et entra dans la pièce.

Elle était vraiment très grande. Elle avait quelques fenêtres assez larges mais en dehors de cela, elle était très simple. Il n'y avait littéralement aucun meuble. Elle était complètement vide, en dehors de la couche de poussière.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément ce à quoi tu t'attendais, fit timidement Rogue. Mais on peut au moins l'adapter à nos besoins. »

Pour toute réponse, Anthony hocha la tête. Cette salle était parfaite. Il faudrait juste la modifier ramener de nombreux coussins ou autres pour éviter les douleurs à cause des chutes. Plus quelques meubles qui pourraient toujours servir. Il devait y avoir de quoi faire dans cette partie du château, pratiquement abandonnée.

« C'est parfait, finit-il par murmurer, des étoiles dans les yeux. Y'aura juste besoin d'un coup de ménage et de meubler un peu le tout, mais ce sera parfait. Merci beaucoup, finit Anthony en se tournant vers Rogue, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Le Serpentard sembla se rengorger. Et si finalement, il n'avait besoin que d'un peu de reconnaissance ? Si c'était ce qui lui manquait et qui avait provoqué cette allégeance à Voldemort dans le canon ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Mais une autre question se posait. Quel nombre d'élèves ou de personnes avait rejoint Voldemort par simple besoin de se prouver quelque chose ou d'être reconnu ? Il se passait parfois la même chose avec certains extrémismes. Des gens s'y sentaient reconnus à ce qu'ils estimaient leur juste valeur. Bon, un nombre non négligeable était juste des tortionnaires et des sadiques, en particulier chez les sorciers où torturer était si facile.

Cela lui ouvrait une autre question, d'un point de vue plus légal. Est-ce que par exemple, lancer un _Diffindo_ sur une personne ne pouvant pas se défendre pourrait être assimiler à de la torture ? Après tout, cela causait une vive douleur et un nombre trop important de ce sortilège sur une même personne pouvait causer la mort. Pourtant, ça ne l'était pas. Les sorciers pouvaient vraiment être des êtres étranges parfois.

Le lendemain, Anthony mit au courant Saphir de l'existence de la salle pendant le cours de potions. Puis, il prévint Kathleen durant le cours de Botanique. Le midi, ce fut au tour de Chester Boot d'être averti. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent à six, Lily accompagnant Rogue, dans la pièce en question, juste après le repas du soir. Le grand ménage put commencer. Ce dernier prit plusieurs soirées entières. Après les cours et avant le repas du soir, ils s'entraidaient pour les devoirs, pour gagner du temps qui devait être consacré au nettoyage.

Ce fut finalement début mars que tout fut prêt. Durant ce temps là, Anthony s'était beaucoup rapproché de Lily et Rogue. Ils se parlaient beaucoup plus et s'entraidaient de plus en plus pour les différentes matières, particulièrement le Gryffondor qui aidait les deux autres en Métamorphose. Saphir avait, au départ, semblé voir d'un mauvais œil l'intégration des deux enfants originaires de Carbonne-les-Mines dans le duo qu'elle formait avec Anthony. Mais, au fil des jours et des séances de nettoyage et de travail, elle sembla de plus en plus les accepter.

Naturellement, il restait plus proche de la jeune Serpentard. Après tout, elle était sa première amie à Poudlard. Dans le même temps, Lily restait plus proche de Rogue et inversement, que d'Anthony ou Saphir. Il ne leur reprochait pas. C'était tout à fait naturel. Surtout, aucun ne restait seul dans son coin.

Dans les couloirs et en cours, Rogue semblait transformé. Anthony reconnaissait sa valeur et il en semblait transformé. Il rayonnait presque littéralement. Le rouge et or en était heureux. Une partie importante de son plan pour éviter que le vert et argent ne serve pas Voldemort était en marche. Désormais, il n'avait plus qu'à veiller au grain et contenir les velléités de harcèlement des Maraudeurs, y compris contre les autres élèves. Cela était particulièrement important pour les élèves des futures années.

Il était presque certain que les futurs Maraudeurs s'en étaient aussi pris à des enfants des années en dessous d'eux dans le canon, probablement de la même manière qu'à Rogue. Et cela avait probablement causé des ralliements à Voldemort, ou du moins les avait convaincus de ne pas se rallier au Ministère et aux gens qui s'y opposaient. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de les souder tous ensemble et de les unir par-delà les maisons.

En attendant de trouver une idée, il avait d'autres problèmes. Ou plutôt un problème majeur. Ses plumes de copie automatique de la dictée d'un professeur avaient eu énormément de succès. Le professeur Slughorn s'était littéralement extasié devant, non sans quelques « Oh, oh ». Mais le plus enthousiaste avait été le professeur Flitwick. Au point que ce dernier avait demandé au garçon comment il avait fait. Ce dernier avait littéralement rayonné de joie, s'attirant des regards jaloux de Lily. Il était peut-être modeste de manière générale, mais il aimait bien être sous le feu des projecteurs.

Cela dit, cela lui posait problème. De nombreux élèves demandaient s'ils pouvaient lui en acheter. Parfois, ils le harcelaient même dans les couloirs. Et cela touchait plusieurs années. Il avait vu des camarades de classe de Kervan et Mary venir lui demander de lui en fournir, potentiellement contre une bonne rémunération. Pour être honnête, cela le gênait. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé que cela aurait un tel succès. Aussi, il décida de mettre un plan en marche pour trouver un moyen de mettre cela sur un marché. Il se jura d'y penser avant l'été. En attendant, il avait aussi les débuts du CAC à commencer, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine. A la semaine prochaine :) Comme toujours, si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez les poser dans les reviews. Si vous avez des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas non plus. Même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit et que vous avez une question, vous pouvez la poser via les reviews anonymes. J'y répondrai dans le chapitre de la semaine prochaine


	8. Fondation du CAC, Plans et Conversation

ALERTE : Je viens de voir que je m'étais trompé de chapitre dans la publication hier. Par conséquent, je supprime le chapitre publié et met le bon chapitre à la place. Je profite de l'occasion pour vous dire que le chapitre 8, soit l'avant-avant-dernier du Tome 1 sera bel et bien publié la semaine prochaine, dans la matinée. Vous pourrez dire qu'il s'agira de votre cadeau de Noël de ma part :) Du coup, comme vous l'aurez déjà lu, je posterai très certainement plus tard dans la journée, ou le mardi, le chapitre 9. En compensation :)

Bonjour (ou bonsoir selon l'heure) à toutes et à tous mes lectrices et lecteurs. Voici venue l'heure de lire le nouveau chapitre ^^

Plus sérieusement, voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira. Alors, au menu, la fondation effective du CAC, le résumé de tous les plans en cours et La Conversation (oui, avec des majuscules) avec les Maraudeurs. Il est encore plus gros que les précédents. Cependant, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Le premier tome est enfin terminé :) Ouaip. Je l'ai terminé jeudi soir à sous les coups de vingt-trois heures et quarante minutes. Pile poile (bon, pas à la seconde près). Il est entièrement prêt sur le site et n'attend plus que d'être publié. J'ai déjà commencé l'écriture du tome 2. Dont je vous révélerai le titre un autre jour (ok, quand je le connaîtrai :) ).

Mais d'abord, les réponses aux reviews.

 **Darboria :** En effet, je suis parti sur le principe et le problème d'un manque de reconnaissance de Rogue. Il y a de quoi. Entre un père potentiellement violent ou au moins très négligent et un harcèlement et dénigrement par tous les élèves de l'école à part Lily, il y a de quoi vouloir être reconnu. C'est aussi comme cela que j'interprète une partie de ses raisons à rejoindre les Mangemorts à la sortie de Poudlard. Il a certes brisé son amitié avec Lily mais il a envie de montrer qu'il est meilleur que Potter, Black et ainsi de suite. Et il a aussi envie de le leur prouver à eux. Concernant la chute dans l'escalier, tu n'as loupé aucune information. Ce n'est pas dit et volontairement à dessein. Cela dit, j'ai laissé un petit indice :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La Fondation du CAC, Plans Divers et Conversation**

La première leçon du Club d'Apprentissage du Combat fut donnée le six mars 1972 à dix-sept heures. Il devait durer deux heures. Leur salle était fin prête. Il n'y avait plus une trace de poussière. Ils avaient tapissé les murs de bannières des quatre maisons. Chacune avait le même nombre, question d'équité selon Anthony. Cela évitait que certains égos mal placés ne puissent se réveiller. La salle contenait aussi une énorme quantité de matelas en tous genre. Sur le sol, de nombreuses pistes d'entraînement au duel étaient tracées à la magie. Un simple sort de gravure dans la pierre. Dans le même temps, d'autres lignes avaient été mises en place pour servir de zones d'entraînement pour les combats dits multiples. Autrement dit, dès qu'il y avait plus de deux personnes dans un affrontement. Il y avait aussi une estrade, d'où il pourrait s'adresser à tout le monde sans problème.

Anthony connaissait parfaitement l'importance des matelas qu'il avait aussi mis en place près des pistes de duel. Ils servaient à amortir les chocs en cas de chute en arrière, particulièrement important si des maléfices du Saucisson étaient utilisés. Cela évitait de se faire mal inutilement.

A l'heure prévue, tous les inscrits se présentèrent dans la salle. Ils étaient trente-huit au final, lui compris. Anthony était loin de tous les connaître, mais il se jura de le faire petit à petit. Avec un peu de chance, le groupe continuerait jusqu'en Septième Année et là, ils se connaîtraient tous et toutes sans problèmes. En attendant, il avait un discours à faire. Il avait déjà tout prévu et travaillé ce dernier, même s'il improviserait, comme toujours. Il détestait faire ça. Cela le stressait énormément et il avait l'impression qu'il allait craquer et se mettre à pleurer devant tout le monde. Ce qui n'était certainement pas souhaitable, ne serait-ce que pour sa propre crédibilité.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, commença-t-il, le stress s'envolant comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait effectivement la parole en public. Vous savez toutes et tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui. Vous voulez tous apprendre à vous défendre, notamment quand vous êtes attaqués dans les couloirs par d'autres élèves. Je dois déjà vous avertir que vous pouvez remercier Severus Rogue pour avoir trouvé cette salle, sans ça, nous ne serions probablement pas là aujourd'hui et probablement encore en train de chercher un endroit où s'entraîner. »

Toute l'assemblée applaudit le Serpentard qui rougit de surprise et de timidité. Il supposait que cela ne devait pas souvent lui arriver, dans sa maison ou chez lui. Même si Saphir l'avait pris sous son aile, Severus restait peu apprécié chez les vert et argent. Mais il était persuadé que cela viendrait avec le temps si le premier concerné décidait de faire quelques efforts. Dans l'antre des sang-purs, où le paraître était important, les tenues négligées du sang-mêlé ne risquaient pas de contrebalancer son extraction sociale. Il allait devoir le lui expliquer et lui faire entendre raison d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais ça attendrait puisqu'il avait un discours à continuer et à terminer.

« Un programme a été mis en place avec ce que l'on peut appeler les référents de chaque maison. En gros, si vous avez des suggestions, vous le leur dites et ils les remonteront à moi-même. Je suis celui des Gryffondor. Chester Boot est celui des Serdaigle. Saphir Yaxley est la référente des Serpentard et Kathleen Abbot celle des Poufsouffle. »

Il désigna les personnes successivement pour que tout le monde puisse bien les voir. C'était particulièrement important pour les sable et or, beaucoup plus nombreux que les élèves des autres maisons.

« Je tiens également à préciser que je ne veux pas d'insultes ou de disputes entre les différentes maisons lors des séances du Club. On laisse nos différends en dehors de cette salle et des leçons. Le premier qui attaquera ou insultera un autre élève sera verra botté les fesses et mettre à la porte, de manière définitive. Au pire, je leur envoie Marlène ou Lily en colère. »

Tout le monde dans l'école connaissait déjà les colères homériques de Lily Evans. Elle devenait toute rouge et ressemblait presque à un dragon furieux. Elle était un peu plus petite que la moyenne des filles mais était extrêmement terrifiante. Même les Quatrième Année redoutaient ses crises de colères. Cependant, rares étaient ceux qui étaient capables de la pousser à bout, tant qu'ils respectaient le règlement bien sûr.

« Nous nous réunirons tous les lundis, à la même heure. Nous verrons l'année prochaine quel jour on se réunira pour ceux qui voudront continuer. Surtout qu'il y aura peut-être les entraînements de Quidditch pour certains parmi vous. »

Ouaip, il était loin d'être con sur le sujet. Son groupe regroupait largement plus de la moitié de toute la promotion des élèves rentrés en septembre 1971. Il était fort probable qu'au moins l'un d'eux soit l'année suivante dans une équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. C'était facilement prévisible puisqu'il s'agissait du rêve d'un grand nombre d'entre eux. Bon, il n'en faisait pas partie. Il avait beau bien aimer jouer à ce jeu, il n'envisageait pas de s'entraîner plusieurs fois par semaine, le soir et dans un temps de cochon la majorité de l'année. Fallait pas déconner non plus. Il était douillet quand même.

« Maintenant, vous allez tous signer ce parchemin, en face de votre nom. Je rappelle que ce groupe est parfaitement illégal. Si vous voulez incorporer une nouvelle personne dans le club, vous devrez lui dire que vous connaissez un moyen pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner et ensuite vous l'envoyez vers moi. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'introduire réellement dans le club. Et le parchemin vous empêchera d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique. Ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord, vous pouvez partir sur le champ. »

Il marqua un temps de pause avant de se rappeler ce qu'il voulait dire en plus.

« Ah, j'oubliais. Ceux qui ne voudront plus participer l'année prochaine ne seront pas obligés de venir. De plus, vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir toutes les semaines. On est en train de prévoir une deuxième séance le vendredi après-midi. Je comprends parfaitement que vous ayez des devoirs ou autres plus importants à certains moments. »

Cela sembla rassurer beaucoup de monde, surtout parmi les Serdaigle, ce qu'il comprenait aisément. Il savait que certains enseignants aimaient donner énormément de devoirs à certaines périodes de l'année, surtout quand les examens de juin approchaient. C'en était parfois déprimant. C'était pour cela qu'il avait concédé à Chester le droit de ne pas venir si on ne le voulait pas.

Quand tout le monde finit de s'inscrire, Anthony décida de donner les consignes de sécurité. Après tout, on n'était jamais trop prudents. Surtout avec des élèves découvrant plus ou moins le fonctionnement de la magie et qui ne savaient pas toujours très bien se servir de leurs baguettes magiques, même parmi les sang-purs. Les accidents n'étaient pas rares, sans être fréquents pour autant. Aussi, il prit le parti d'avertir tout le monde des règles en vigueur.

« Maintenant, les consignes. On ne lance jamais un sort dont nous ne sommes pas sûrs de l'effet ou si celui-ci est inconnu. On ne lance pas de Sortilèges Impardonnables. On n'utilise pas de Magie Noire, du moins les sortilèges répertoriés comme tels par le Ministère de la Magie. On ne lance pas de sorts tant que je n'ai pas donné l'autorisation. On n'utilise pas de métamorphose humaine, quel que soit le prétexte. Celui ou celle qui le fera sera donné à la direction et puni en conséquence. Si vous utilisez des sortilèges ou maléfices illégaux, j'en réfèrerai directement aux Aurors, dont mon père fait partie. »

Anthony vit distinctement quelques visages blanchir subitement, surtout parmi ceux ayant grandi chez les sorciers. Son père était plutôt réputé chez les Aurors et rares étaient les gens qui voulaient avoir à faire avec lui dans le cadre de son travail. Il espérait vivement que cette simple menace soit dissuasive. Sinon, il se prendrait un savon monumental.

« Maintenant, sur l'organisation générale de chaque leçon. Elle dure deux heures. La première heure, on fait de l'entraînement. On s'entraîne à certains sortilèges spécifiques et comment bien les utiliser. La deuxième heure, on fait un mini-tournoi. Le gagnant ou la gagnante ne gagne rien du tout. Et je préviens tout de suite, j'y participe. Mais ne partez pas vaincus pour autant. Tout peut arriver dans un duel. Une semaine par mois, on s'entrainera au combat multiple et le tournoi à ce moment sera fait deux contre deux. »

Le tournoi avait été une idée de Kathleen. Elle voulait un moyen d'attirer les élèves et rendre l'apprentissage plus sympathique. Bon, avec le niveau qu'ils avaient presque tous actuellement, il était prévu qu'il ne dure pas plus d'une demie heure à quarante-cinq minutes. Plus, cela était fort peu probable.

Même si Saphir était bien meilleure que tous les autres, en dehors d'Anthony, elle restait bien en dessous de ce dernier. Après tout, ses parents l'entraînaient depuis ses huit ans. Et avant, il s'entraînait tout seul tout en regardant leurs exercices, qu'il reproduisait inlassablement. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des seules choses qu'il faisait tous les jours de manière répétitive. Pour le reste, il détestait faire tous les jours exactement la même chose.

Le club put enfin débuter officiellement. Loin d'enseigner d'abord des sortilèges ou maléfices, Anthony décida de commencer par les bases du duel. Ils devaient savoir rester en mouvement et esquiver.

« Il vaut toujours mieux éviter un sort qu'utiliser un Charme du Bouclier. Pourquoi ? La raison est très simple. Si vous évitez un sort, vous pouvez un utiliser un en retour. Chose qui vous sera impossible si vous utilisez un _Protego_. Avec ce dernier, si vous êtes seul, vous ne pourrez que subir et il risque d'être brisé rapidement. Et là, vous n'aurez aucune chance de répliquer. Alors qu'en esquivant, si vous vous entraînez un minimum, vous pourrez répliquer en direction de celui qui vous jette un sort. »

Tout le monde semblait l'écouter avec une attention immense. Comment ça il était vu comme le meilleur de leur promotion dans le domaine du duel ? Il n'était peut-être pas très bon en DCFM une fois sorti de la théorie, mais ça n'était pas le cas dans le combat entre sorciers, où il était de loin le premier.

« Quand vous répliquez, visez l'endroit d'où vient le sortilège ou le maléfice. Le but n'est pas nécessairement de toucher et d'immobiliser la cible. Le but est de la forcer à, comme disent les moldus, baisser la tête. Autrement dit, la forcer à s'abriter derrière un bouclier ou la déconcentrer. Vous devez utiliser ce temps gagné pour vous remettre en place ou alors vous enfuir, s'ils sont trop nombreux ou trop forts. Dans ces cas-là, n'hésitez pas à lancer des sortilèges par-dessus votre épaule s'ils vous poursuivent. Là encore, le but est de vous faire gagner du temps. »

Tout le monde sembla parfaitement comprendre, ce qui était une très bonne chose. Il savait qu'en expliquant à quoi cela servait, les élèves l'apprendraient plus facilement. Bon, ok, c'était Kathleen qui lui avait conseillé de le faire. Elle connaissait mieux qu'eux les différents Poufsouffle et savait mieux qu'eux ce qu'il fallait faire pour les intéresser.

Il n'osait pas du tout regarder la jeune fille, de peur de perdre tous ses moyens. Aussi, il se concentrait sur d'autres élèves.

« Maintenant, on va commencer par s'entraîner à esquiver. Mais avant, nous allons tous faire trois tours de la salle en courant. Ça sert à s'échauffer, continua-t-il rapidement pour couper court à toutes les protestations éventuelles. Si vous faites un effort physique trop important sans être échauffés, vous risquez de vous blesser. Et ce serait vraiment stupide, non ? Après, je vous expliquerai l'exercice à faire. »

Un murmure d'acceptation parcourut les rangs. Tout le monde se mit en place contre un mur et ils se mirent à courir. Les trois tours furent laborieux pour certains élèves. Anthony, qui aurait pu aller bien plus vite, resta à l'arrière pour encourager les derniers retardataires, dont faisaient partie Lily, Severus et Kathleen. Saphir, elle, menait grand train. Après tout, cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'elle s'entraînait avec lui.

« Je vous conseille de vous exercer plus souvent. Être en forme physique vous permettre non seulement de ne pas vous blesser musculairement mais aussi de durer plus longtemps dans un combat, fit-il sur un ton presque professoral, que beaucoup de gens détestaient. »

Il entendit quelques murmures désobligeant derrière lui après s'être retourné. Il fit un gros effort pour faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et se dirigea vers l'estrade, d'où il avait pris la parole précédemment. Il décida alors d'expliquer l'exercice qu'ils allaient tous devoir réaliser. Il tenta de prendre un ton moins absolu et plus conciliant, ce qui était loin d'être simple pour lui.

« L'exercice que l'on va toutes et tous faire maintenant est relativement simple. Vous vous mettez deux par deux. De maisons différentes si possible. Cela permet d'en savoir un peu plus sur les autres. Chaque binôme occupe une et une seule piste. Elles ont été enchantées pour qu'aucun sortilège ne sorte de boucliers spéciaux. Aussi, vous êtes parfaitement en sécurité dedans. »

Il avait décidé de les prévenir, au cas où certains tenteraient de s'en prendre à d'autres personnes. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Et ça évitait les sortilèges perdus, ce qui était toujours une bonne chose.

« A tour de rôle, vous vous lancerez un sortilège que vous devez esquiver. Quand je vous le dirais, vous pourrez répliquer avec un sortilège pendant que vous esquivez. Vous n'utiliserez que des sortilèges comme le Maléfice du Chatouillis ou celui du Saucisson. Pas besoin d'autres sortilèges. Mais je vais commencer par une démonstration pour que vous compreniez bien ce que je veux dire. Quelqu'un est volontaire ? »

Personne ne leva la main. A part Kathleen Abbot. Anthony grogna contre sa malchance. Il n'oserait jamais lui lancé un sortilège quelconque. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas faire de favoritisme devant tout le monde. Il hocha sèchement la tête avant d'aller sur la première piste. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et chacun tira sa baguette.

Anthony hésitait à tout donner et surtout à lancer le moindre sortilège. Il avait peur de lui faire du mal et les événements de son anniversaire lui restaient encore en travers de la gorge. Il avait peur qu'elle lui en veuille et ne lui parle plus jamais. Mais d'un autre côté, il lui avait promis de lui apprendre à se défendre. Et pour cela, il devait lui lancer des sortilèges. Il lui pria mentalement de lui pardonner et se prépara à l'exercice. Ce fut Kathleen qui lança le premier sortilège, qu'il esquiva habilement. La direction avait été facile à lire à cause de l'emplacement de la baguette. Puis, ce fut à lui d'en lancer un. Il changea la direction au dernier moment.

« _Rictusempra._ »

La Poufsouffle fut à deux doigts d'esquiver le maléfice mais fut tout de même touchée. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, pleurant littéralement de rire. Anthony leva bien vite l'effet avec le contre-sort avant de s'adresser aux autres.

« Voilà le principe. Ensuite, vous continuez jusqu'à ce que je dise d'arrêter. »

Rapidement, les paires se formèrent. Comme il l'avait supposé, Lily se mit avec Severus. Ce dernier semblait extrêmement concentré. Peut-être qu'il avait enfin une réelle opportunité de ne pas tomber du mauvais côté de la guerre qui se profilait. Anthony se demandait combien, le seul fait d'être un espion double avait été difficile psychologiquement pour le sorcier. Ça n'avait pas dû être simple tous les jours, il devait être réaliste. En tout cas, maintenant, il ferait tout pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Voldemort.

Mais, sans s'y attendre, Anthony se retrouva à nouveau face à Kathleen. Alors qu'il l'interrogeait du regard, elle lui répondit avec un petit sourire ironique :

« Tu te souviens de ta promesse ? »

Il grogna de dépit et se mit en garde, prêt à esquiver tous les sortilèges qu'elle lui lancerait et à lui-même la bombarder de maléfices. Il craquait peut-être pour elle, il ne la ménagerait pas pour qu'elle apprenne à se défendre. Et cela parce qu'il le lui avait promis, un soir de décembre, fou qu'il était. Ah, si seulement il pouvait être plus responsable et intelligent quand elle le regardait.

Tout le cours se passa sans incidents et tout le monde sembla écouter les conseils qu'il dispensa à nombre d'entre eux. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de choses simples comme ne pas viser tout le temps au même endroit. Ils devaient être aussi un peu plus mobiles. Finalement, vint le tournoi. Qu'Anthony remporta en finale sans guère de difficultés contre Saphir. Enfin, guère de difficultés selon lui.

« T'es extrêmement bon en duel, lui fit avec des étoiles dans les yeux un Serdaigle.

-Je sais, répliqua Anthony en haussant les épaules et un ton parfaitement indifférent. »

Quand il vit le regard surpris de d'autres élèves, il se demanda ce qu'il avait pu dire de travers. Quoi ? Il était doué, il avait droit de le dire, non ? Il n'allait pas faire de la fausse modestie non plus ? Il trouvait même ça encore pire que s'il avait demandé des poèmes à sa gloire. Mais de toute façon, il avait d'autres choses à penser.

Comme ses projets d'union des maisons. Ils revenaient en force régulièrement. A vrai dire, il voyait souvent des disputes dans les couloirs se terminer à coup de sorts. Dans ces cas-là, quand il s'agissait d'élèves de Première ou Deuxième Année, il réglait le problème à coup de Maléfice du Saucisson pour calmer tout le monde avant d'aller chercher un préfet qui ne soit pas de Serpentard ou un professeur. Ouaip, il détestait les premiers. Ils étaient littéralement tous partisans de Voldemort. Anthony était presque sûr que certains d'entre eux avaient déjà la marque, notamment Lucius Malefoy, celui de Septième Année.

Avec sa bande, il s'amusait à attaquer les nés-moldus de toutes les maisons et donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre aux enseignants puisqu'il présentait un visage respectable en toutes circonstances. Il était aussi un des chouchous du professeur de potions et directeur de maison, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

Bref, il devait trouver un moyen d'unifier les maisons, ou du moins autant de monde que possible. Cela serait loin d'être simple. Le club d'apprentissage au combat était déjà une première étape. Après tout, une grande majorité de la promotion se retrouvait dedans. Mais il avait besoin d'autre chose. Quelque chose de plus « normal ». Autrement dit, quelque chose qui serait plus accueillant qu'un endroit où l'on apprenait à se battre les uns contre les autres. Un peu dans le style du club d'Alchimie de Sixième et Septième Année.

Ouaip, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Un club où ils pourraient se réunir librement, entre les maisons, pour discuter de certaines choses. Restait encore à déterminer de ce qu'ils pourraient discuter. La politique sorcière n'était pas nécessairement une bonne idée. Les préjugés étaient forts, même parmi ceux qui n'étaient pas sensibles aux arguments de Voldemort contre les moldus. Anthony avait été effaré de voir que beaucoup de sorciers, même appréciant ceux qui appréciaient les moldus et les sorciers nés-moldus, considéraient ce monde comme arriéré.

Pour un grand nombre d'entre eux, ils vivaient encore comme au dix-septième siècle, quand le Code du Secret avait été établi. Alors que c'était grâce aux moldus que le Poudlard Express existait. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient que l'électricité et l'eau courante existaient aussi chez les moldus. Que ces derniers avaient des moyens de tuer un sorcier contre lesquels ces derniers, s'ils n'avaient pas déjà un bouclier, ne pouvaient pas se protéger. Comme les pistolets ou les fusils. Si un _Protego_ n'était pas lancé en avance, entre le départ du coup de feu et l'arrivée de la balle dans le corps, personne n'avait le temps de dresser le bouclier.

Bref, ils déconsidéraient complètement tout ce qui n'était pas sorcier. Sans se demander d'où venaient les plus grandes inventions. Le système de banques, inventé par les moldus. La plupart des anciens manoirs et châteaux, inventés par les moldus. L'argent, inventé par les moldus. Le train, inventé par les moldus. Et il en passait. Bref, les sorciers devaient beaucoup à ce monde. Peut-être qu'il devrait, si l'on pouvait utiliser une expression moldue, leur remettre du plomb dans la cervelle. Cela leur ferait peut-être un peu de bien de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas parfaits.

Il tenait peut-être un truc, réalisa-t-il. Un club pour apprendre le monde des moldus. Ou du moins pour connaître plus de trucs sur les moldus. Leur littérature était incomparablement plus riche, ainsi que leurs recherches scientifiques. C'en était stupéfiant. A vrai dire, les sorciers étaient en retard sur énormément de choses.

Par exemple, s'ils avaient la radio, ils n'avaient rien qui ressemblait à la télévision. La population sorcière était relativement importante et pourtant, il n'y avait qu'un seul journal censé informer la population, la Gazette du Sorcier. Sorcière Hebdo n'avait pas du tout le même but. Or, le premier était plus ou moins l'émanation du Ministère de la Magie. Et le second était plus un tabloïd qu'autre chose. Bref, la diversité de la presse était quand même minimale. Sans compter qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chaînes radio, toutes plus ou moins contrôlées par le Ministère.

Bref, la situation était complètement catastrophique. Anthony ne désirait pas vraiment changer le monde. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était sensibiliser les gens et leur faire réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas supérieurs aux moldus et que ces derniers pouvaient être vraiment très ingénieux, ainsi qu'avoir parfois des choses plus pratiques que celles des sorciers. Dans ces cas-là, il pensait souvent aux téléphones. Ils étaient bien plus pratiques d'utilisation que les cheminées. Ils ne nécessitaient de rester agenouillés parfois pour de longues durées. Bref, il y avait largement de quoi améliorer le monde sorcier, et ce sans problèmes, restait encore à le leur faire comprendre.

Mais si l'idée en elle-même semblait bonne, il restait encore à savoir comment elle serait mise en application. Or, pour le moment, il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il avait bien une idée pour en faire un club, mais il ne savait pas du tout comment cela pourrait prendre forme. Il finit par ajouter ces idées à son carnet, rejoignant ainsi ses nombreux projets, avortés ou non. Il en avait des tonnes, tous plus ou moins réalistes. Il n'en avait gardé pratiquement aucun et en avait terminé encore moins. Parmi eux, il n'y en avait réellement qu'un seul de fini, sa plume de copie de la dictée d'un professeur.

En pensant à cette dernière, Anthony se rappela qu'il devait envisager de la commercialiser. Il y avait tellement de monde qui lui en demandait qu'il soupçonnait que plusieurs personnes tenteraient de faire un objet similaire et la mettrait sur le marché, probablement en se faisant beaucoup d'argent. Or, il refusait de se faire voler son invention. Il devait donc choisir un prix, contacter un vendeur, faire la pub. Non, il laisserait le vendeur faire la pub. Fallait pas déconner. Et apprendre à des personnes comment enchanter les plumes. Personnes qui seraient chargées de la production.

Et puis, en bon enfant venant de nombreuses décennies plus tard, Anthony pensait aussi à l'international. A vrai dire, il avait toujours été stupéfait par l'individualisme des sorciers. Les pays restaient tous dans leur coin et ne semblaient pas beaucoup communiquer. Par exemple, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y eu des propositions d'aides de la part de d'autres pays lors de la montée de Voldemort. Comme s'il allait se contenter du Royaume-Uni. C'était complètement stupide.

Par conséquent, le garçon pensa rapidement à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aller dans les populations sorcières européennes. A cause de liens familiaux datant d'une époque où les sorciers et moldus ne vivaient pas trop séparés, il avait quelques liens avec des français, notamment parmi certains notables.

La révolution de 1789 n'avait pas vraiment opéré de percée dans le monde de la sorcellerie, même s'il y eut quelques adaptations. En effet, les deux mondes étaient séparés à ce moment. Aussi, seuls des nés-moldus avaient pu changer les choses. Or, ces derniers restaient relativement minoritaires. Le gouvernement, absolu, avait évolué avec un peu plus de démocratie. Mais il ne dépendait pas, officiellement du moins, du pouvoir moldu. Au Royaume-Uni, les sorciers étaient théoriquement sujets de la Reine. Et ils semblaient tous oublier, le Ministre le premier, qu'ils étaient théoriquement soumis au pouvoir moldu.

C'était dérangeant pour le garçon amoureux des règlements qu'était Anthony. Les sorciers se croyaient supérieurs aux autres et indépendants juste parce qu'ils vivaient séparés. Alors qu'en réalité, ils étaient officiellement subordonnés au pouvoir moldu. C'était quand même relativement ironique. Surtout quand il y avait des « nobles » sang-pur qui baisaient la robe de Voldemort, alors même que ce dernier était sang-mêlé.

En tournant cela dans sa tête, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait une autre idée. Révéler au monde sorcier les origines de Voldemort. Bon, ce ne serait pas simple. Il faudrait d'abord attendre que ce dernier révèle publiquement son nom ainsi que le nom de son ascendant, Salazar Serpentard. A partir de là, il ne serait pas difficile de chercher dans les livres de généalogie, les descendants de ces derniers et leur destin. La généalogie était une chose que les sorciers adoraient au plus haut point pour prouver la pureté de leur sang, quitte à s'arranger avec la réalité et à « oublier » certaines personnes dans leur arbre généalogique. Cela se faisait souvent dans certaines familles. Aussi, il devrait trouver un moyen de prouver qu'il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il disait être. Ouaip, il devait gagner la bataille de l'information. Et ce ne serait pas simple.

Un autre projet progressait tranquillement. Celui de la carte de Poudlard. Anthony avait enfin terminé de déterminer exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait un plan très précis, qui incorporait tous les passages secrets qu'il pouvait connaître et découvrir, ainsi que les salles cachées. Il était sûr qu'il en existait, en dehors de la Chambre des Secrets. Aussi, il devrait en découvrir le maximum. Le plan devait aussi indiquer les noms et prénoms de chaque personne, en permanence. Dans l'idéal, il indiquerait également les maisons et si la personne faisait partie du corps enseignant ou était quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'école. Ouaip, il avait déjà commencé à tout planifier. Restait à plus qu'à trouver un moyen de faire ça. Il comptait y arriver avant les BUSE. Il avait déjà commencé de nombreuses recherches sur des sortilèges à mettre en place. Mais ces derniers nécessitaient plus de puissance magique, ce dont il ne disposait pas pour le moment.

En attendant, il devait impérativement progresser dans le plan dit « Maraudeurs Apaisés ». Il s'agissait en réalité de calmer les ardeurs des autres garçons de son dortoir. Pour cela, il allait devoir à la fois faire usage du bâton, en leur mettant des raclées aussi souvent que possible, et les convaincre par la parole. Ce qui serait probablement le plus difficile. Le soir, il écoutait souvent Potter et Black parler le soir dans le dortoir.

Le premier n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire refuser quoi que ce soit. Aussi, il n'avait pas vu de raisons de continuer à Poudlard ce qu'il faisait chez lui. Cela allait être difficile de le faire changer d'avis. En revanche, il aurait peut-être plus de chances avec le second. Ce dernier avait surtout peur de devenir comme ses parents et sa cousine Bellatrix. Or, il se comportait exactement comme elle. Aussi, il tenait peut-être quelque chose. Il allait devoir tenter de lui parler en face à face sans témoins et surtout sans Potter. Et avant la fin de l'année scolaire si possible.

Pour cela, il avait établi plusieurs plans. Le premier était de les surprendre en train de s'en prendre à un élève. A partir de là, il leur ferait la leçon. Mais ça posait plusieurs soucis. Le premier étant que s'il se faisait prendre par un préfet, il était mal barré. Il serait nécessairement coupable, même si c'était sa cousine par alliance Mary ou son cousin Kervan. Cependant, s'il n'avait pas le choix, il le mettrait en application.

Mais c'était le deuxième plan qui avait sa préférence. Il voulait leur parler individuellement, en commençant d'abord par Black. Pour Anthony, ce dernier était probablement le plus influençable à cause de ses origines. L'héritier des McKinnon estimait avoir plus de chances de le convaincre. Ainsi, il pourrait mettre Potter dans de bonnes dispositions et le convaincre un peu plus tard. Pettigrow suivrait très rapidement, comme toujours. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir compter sur Lupin. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'influence sur ses amis et ne semblait pas le vouloir non plus, probablement de peur de les perdre. C'était une chose qu'Anthony comprenait, bien qu'il la déplorait tout autant.

Les jours défilèrent à nouveau à toute vitesse. Anthony passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec Saphir, Severus ou Lily. Cette dernière était assez rigide sur le règlement mais aussi très rêveuse quand elle le décidait. En revanche, elle travaillait énormément. Au point qu'Anthony finit par culpabiliser de ne pas étudier suffisamment, sous les regards ironiques de Saphir. Il commença donc à travailler de manière beaucoup plus intense, tout en dispensant les cours de soutien en potions et défense à Kathleen Abbot. Cette dernière lui rappelant presque quotidiennement sa promesse.

Il avait toujours autant de mal à paraître normal devant quand ils ne faisaient pas de potions ou d'entraînement au duel. Anthony rageait intérieurement contre lui-même. Il espérait juste trouver un moyen de l'oublier. Alors il se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail, sous les regards approbateurs de Lily. Il mit de côté plusieurs projets et plans pour tenter de faire le tri dans sa tête. Il les gardait dans un coin de son esprit mais il avait décidé de les mettre en pause. Il n'avait tout simplement plus le temps du tout de s'en occuper.

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard, peu avant les vacances de printemps, qu'Anthony parvint à être parfaitement naturel avec Kathleen dans un couloir. En l'occurrence, il était en train de penser au CAC. Ce dernier avait rapidement emporté l'adhésion de tous ses membres. Kervan lui proposait régulièrement des petites améliorations, tout comme Chester, Kathleen et Saphir, étant souvent les intermédiaires de d'autres élèves. Aussi, il avait fait un peu évoluer la formule, consacrant une part plus importante au tournoi, qui était le moment préféré pour pratiquement tous les élèves. Il avait été réticent au début à changer. Après tout, ils avaient décidé ensemble. Mais les regards insistants de la Serpentard l'avaient convaincu d'accepter de faire des concessions.

A vrai dire, il ne réalisa que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il avait salué la jeune fille d'un air distrait. Jusque là, même quand il pensait à autre chose, il bafouillait inutilement et avait du mal à dire un seul mot. Mais pas là. Il en était tout heureux. Il avait enfin réussi à être plutôt normal en sa présence. Bon, ok, une fois. Mais c'était un début, non ? Plus tard, il parviendrait à lui parler normalement en dehors de ce qui avait trait au travail scolaire. Il lui faudrait juste encore un peu de temps et il y arriverait. Il en était persuadé.

Mais Anthony n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir trop longtemps. Il entendit des voix de garçons venir d'un couloir non loin. Il reconnut parfaitement celles de ses camarades de dortoir. Finalement, il allait peut-être mettre immédiatement en route son plan « Maraudeurs Apaisé » par la force des choses. Il tira sa baguette et se dirigea en marchant à un bon rythme en direction de l'altercation. Il se demandait qui ils avaient décidé de harceler. Ils avaient laissé tomber Severus quand ce dernier s'était mis à se défendre. Il était doué en duel, le Gryffondor se devait de l'admettre. Bon, moins que lui, mais il l'était quand même.

Ses relations avec le Serpentard étaient spéciales. Ils se disputaient régulièrement, mais ils se réconciliaient à chaque fois. En effet, Lily, dans ces moments, commençait à leur faire la tête et à s'énerver. Aussi, comme aucun des deux n'aimait la voir en colère et les bouder, ils se réconciliaient. Pour Anthony, ils étaient désormais proche et avait fini par lui faire pleinement confiance. Il avait, cependant, l'impression que ce n'était pas parfaitement partagé. C'était une chose qu'il pouvait comprendre puisque le vert et argent n'avait pas eu beaucoup de personnes en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

Mais, pour le moment, il devait penser à autre chose. En l'occurrence, savoir ce qu'il ferait quand il arriverait au niveau des Maraudeurs. Ouaip, ils se nommaient comme cela depuis quelques jours. Anthony trouvait le nom passable mais ils n'avaient que douze ans. Et il était loin de pouvoir les juger, vu son absence de talent naturel à trouver des noms pour toutes sortes de choses. Il n'avait rien fait quand il les avait entendus choisir le nom dans le dortoir. Il s'était juste dit que le destin était en marche. Encore une fois. Il ne comptait pas devenir le cinquième larron de la bande, loin de là. Mais il voulait au moins les recadrer et éviter qu'ils ne poussent trop de monde dans les bras de Voldemort ou à être neutre.

Anthony se retrouva face aux quatre garçons de son dortoir. Il s'en prenaient à une fille de Poufsouffle en lui jetant plusieurs maléfices, théoriques inoffensifs. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Sa baguette gisait sur le sol, aux pieds de Potter. Lupin regardait, comme toujours, sans intervenir. Pettigrow s'en donnait à cœur joie et le plaisir presque malsain qu'il affichait sur son visage retourna l'estomac du garçon. Il avait l'impression de voir un type qui faisait du mal aux autres, simplement parce qu'il aimait ça. Ou alors il projetait sur la fille sa peur d'être seul et sans amis.

Il tenta de l'identifier mais il ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne faisait pas partie du Club d'Apprentissage du Combat. S'il ne connaissait pas tous les noms, il connaissait au moins les têtes. Il saluait, en général, les membres dans les couloirs, sauf les Serpentard. S'il le faisait pour eux, cela risquait de les mettre en danger. Il savait que c'était dangereux pour eux d'être dans un tel club. Aussi, il faisait montre de prudence. Il avait également passé, discrètement, la consigne aux autres maisons, pour éviter les problèmes.

Mais il avait plus urgent. A savoir les quatre Maraudeurs face à lui. Ces derniers avaient fini par arrêter de s'en prendre à la jeune fille. Désormais, ils le regardaient étrangement, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. L'attaquer et risquer de se prendre une raclée ? Ne rien faire et tenter de s'échapper et ne pas se faire prendre ? La situation était étrange. Anthony avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un film de western moldu. Personne ne bougeait et il avait l'impression qu'il suffisait d'un geste pour mettre le feu aux poudres, comme ils disaient.

Ce fut finalement Potter qui bougea. Il tenta de lancer un sort que le garçon esquiva sans soucis tout en répliquant en visant Black.

« _Petrificus Totalus_. »

Le garçon s'effondra sur le sol, les bras le long du corps. Lupin tentait de calmer les deux camps et Pettigrow semblait désormais complètement effrayé par ce qui arrivait. Potter, lui, balançait des sorts et maléfices en tentant de toucher Anthony. Mais les boucliers successifs qu'il dressait pour contrer les sorts étaient bien trop forts. Heureusement pour lui, c'était un charme qu'il réussissait à la perfection, comme la plupart des sortilèges offensifs. Bon, ça n'atteignait pas la puissance de ceux des élèves plus âgés, mais ils étaient tout de même parfaitement exécutés.

Le combat fut bref et Potter finit, lui aussi par chuter sur le sol, les bras immobilisés le long du corps. Anthony ordonna alors à Lupin et Pettigrow avec un ton dur :

« Prenez vos camarades et tirez-vous avant que je ne m'énerve réellement et vous balance des sorts que vous détesterez. Ah oui, ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils disparaissaient, j'aurai une conversation avec vous quatre ce soir dans le dortoir. »

Il put enfin consacré toute son attention à la jeune fille en pleurs. Cette dernière s'était recroquevillée dans un coin, les bras autour du visage. Elle s'attendait probablement à ce qu'il s'en prenne à elle. Il ramassa la baguette de la Poufsouffle et la mit dans une poche de sa robe. Autant limiter les risques de se prendre un sort si cela était possible. Il s'accroupit devant elle avant de s'asseoir juste à côté. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Lui parler ne servirait probablement pas à grand-chose. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils lui avaient dit ou fait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé. Il opta pour une méthode différente et l'attira contre lui, pour lui faire un câlin destiné à la rassurer.

La fille le serra fort contre lui avant de mettre son visage plein de larmes dans son cou. Il allait bousiller un autre pull, pensa Anthony sur le coup. Il espérait que cela en valait au moins la peine. Il la serrait un peu maladroitement contre lui et faisait des ronds dans le dos avec sa main, pour la consoler comme il pouvait. Il lui murmurait souvent :

« C'est terminé, c'est terminé. »

Ils restèrent ainsi une grosse heure, le temps que les larmes de la jeune fille se tarissent. Mais là, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait se décrocher, elle resta agrippée à lui, comme une moule à son rocher. C'en était presque dérangeant. Il avait déjà eu l'impression d'avoir transformé son pull en une éponge, mais là, ça faisait beaucoup. Il était loin d'être doué pour remonter le moral de personnes, et encore plus de filles. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec elles dans ces moments-là. Ah, si seulement l'une d'elles était passée par ce couloir.

Cependant, il commençait à se faire tard. Le repas serait même bientôt servi et ils en avaient pour au moins dix minutes de course à pied avant d'arriver au grand escalier central. Ils étaient à l'autre bout du château et au sixième étage. Bref, ils étaient loin. Il finit par réussir à la lever, même si cela prit de nombreuses minutes.

Désormais, deux options s'offraient à lui. Soit il ramenait la fille à la Grande Salle, soit il l'emmenait aux cuisines. Il finit par opter pour la seconde décision après quelques minutes de réflexion. Elle ne voudrait certainement pas montrer en public le fait d'avoir pleurer et d'avoir craqué. Il parvint à la faire avancer lentement mais sûrement à travers les couloirs, non sans déclencher les remarques de certains tableaux quant à ses compétences pour faire tomber les filles dans ses bras. Compétences toutes imaginaires selon Anthony, mais il se garda bien de le leur dire. Il avait besoin des tableaux pour explorer le château et les passages, ils en connaissaient probablement un grand nombre.

Ils finirent par arriver ensemble aux cuisines, déclenchant une tornade d'elfes de maisons qui s'empressèrent de leur amener des plats chauds de toute sorte et une montagne de chocolat. Anthony savait que ce dernier était un remède psychologique à beaucoup de choses. Aussi, autant en utiliser et en manger. En plus, il adorait ça. Il finit par réussir à faire décrocher la jeune fille de lui et à l'asseoir. Elle se jeta rapidement sur la nourriture. Pleurer donnait très faim, il en savait quelque chose.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle lui sourit avant de s'enfuir par l'entrée des cuisines, rougissant comme une tomate. Le Gryffondor se demanda ce qu'elle avait. Il l'avait juste consolée et emmener manger pour éviter qu'elle ne se couche le ventre vide. Ils n'avaient même pas vraiment parlé. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom ou son nom de famille. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent. Il haussa les épaules, finit son repas, et se dirigea vers la salle qu'il partageait avec Saphir, Lily et Severus, désirant oublier ce comportement étrange dans le travail.

Anthony finit par revenir dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec les Maraudeurs. Ces derniers le décevaient de plus en plus. Ils s'en prenaient à des personnes encore plus incapables de se défendre et les martyrisaient. Alors certes pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Et c'était tout aussi, voire plus dévastateur. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Lui-même n'avait tenu que parce que les gens redoutaient de se prendre un sort de sa part et qu'il pouvait gagner à un contre quatre élèves de son année sans problèmes. Sinon, il aurait probablement craqué psychologiquement et aurait abandonné l'école très tôt dans l'année. Après tout, ses parents lui avaient proposé de rentrer à la maison.

« Tu étais où tout-à-l'heure, l'interpella Lily dans la Salle Commune ?

-Encore des problèmes causés par nos chers camarades de dortoir, répondit le garçon avec un air blasé.

-Ce grand imbécile de Potter je parie, fit-elle en haussant un sourcil ?

-Tu sais qu'il n'est pas seul, tenta-t-il d'intercéder mollement ?

-Peut-être mais c'est lui qui en est la cause, grogna la rouquine. Si je l'attrape, il souffrira. Katja n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

-Katja ? »

Il ne connaissait personne avec un nom pareil. C'était pour le moins surprenant.

« C'est Kathleen qui m'en a parlé. C'est elle qu'ils ont attaquée dans le couloir. Elle a des problèmes familiaux et en plus, ils la harcèlent en permanence. Kathleen essaye de la convaincre de nous rejoindre. »

Elle ne prononçait pas le nom du CAC ni ne disait ce qu'ils y faisaient. Après tout, la Salle Commune était pleine d'oreilles indiscrètes. Anthony était persuadé que parmi les élèves plus âgés, beaucoup réprouveraient son initiative d'aider les autres Maisons. Tout comme ses idées pour les unir.

« En tout cas, elle n'est jamais venue me voir. Peut-être qu'il viendra un jour prochain, haussa-t-il les épaules.

-Je l'espère. Au pire, je la traîne vers toi par la peau des fesses, grogna la jeune fille. »

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Anthony, elle se corrigea avec un sourire :

« Ou plutôt, je demande à Marlène de le faire.

-Me demander quoi, l'interrompit cette dernière ?

-Forcer une innocente petite fille de notre année à venir me voir pour participer à notre truc ensemble, lui répondit son cousin.

-Ah, fit-elle avant de réfléchir puis de reprendre. C'est qui ? Question que je le fasse dès demain. »

Elle était sérieuse. Il le savait. Elle était parfaitement capable d'aller chercher la fameuse Katja et la prendre littéralement par les fesses pour l'amener à lui. Il n'était pas certain que cela aide la fille à être convaincue de les rejoindre. Ce serait même plutôt l'inverse. Ce fut finalement Lily qui vint à son secours.

« Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, la menaça-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu ne vas certainement pas te comporter comme ce crétin de James Potter alias je-veux-être-cool-alors-je-m'en-prends-à-des-élèves-sans-défense.

-D'accord, d'accord, renonça la cousine d'Anthony en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Mais je reste à disposition, fit-elle avec un sourire tout en s'éloignant. »

Lily et Anthony restèrent quelques dizaines de secondes à se regarder. Puis, il prit la parole, quelque chose l'ayant perturbé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais elle va certainement revenir pour le demander.

-C'est Marlène, haussa-t-il les épaules. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit et bonne discussion. »

Il lui sourit en repensant à sa cousine. Ouaip. Parfois, elle était bizarre. Elle semblait toujours apparaître quand on parlait d'avoir besoin d'elle. En général, c'était parce qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Mais, sur le coup, elle oubliait tout et s'incrustait dans la conversation. Puis, elle s'éloignait. Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle se rappelait se dont elle avait besoin et revenait. C'en était presque comique. A Gryffondor, tout le monde s'en était rapidement aperçu et rares étaient les personnes qui en rigolaient désormais. Surtout qu'elles avaient peur de se mettre la rousse à dos.

Le dortoir était parfaitement silencieux quand il y pénétra. Il était à peine plus de vingt-deux heures. Le jeune Gryffondor était certain qu'ils faisaient tous semblant de dormir. A vrai dire, c'était même la chose la plus probable. Les Maraudeurs ne se couchaient jamais avant vingt-trois heures et rarement avant minuit. Aussi, les voir dormir à vingt-deux heures, était le signe qu'ils faisaient semblant. Il eut un sourire sadique et mit en place un plan.

Il métamorphosa quatre habits laissés sur le sol en gobelets avant de les remplir d'eau à la salle de bain. Il savait que ses transformations dureraient un certain temps. Il y était plutôt bon, il devait l'avouer. Puis, il versa le premier sur la forme endormie de Potter, grâce à un sortilège de Lévitation. Ce dernier se leva en sursaut tout en criant au meurtre.

Anthony annula bien vite les autres métamorphoses en voyant que ses trois compères ne faisaient plus semblant de dormir. Il ricana comme un méchant des dessins animés, content de son effet. Les quatre autres garçons de son dortoir lui lançaient des regards méchants. Cependant, il avait sa baguette à la main et eux étaient encore sous la couette. Il avait clairement l'avantage. Il n'était pas stupide et s'était préparé à recevoir des sortilèges. Les Maraudeurs se comportaient comme des imbéciles, mais trois d'entre eux étaient tout de même de très bons élèves quand ils le voulaient, Black et Potter l'étant sans beaucoup de difficultés.

« Je croyais avoir dit que l'on devait avoir une conversation, fit le garçon avec un ton plus que menaçant. Vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que, moi, j'aurais oublié une telle chose ? »

Sa question était purement rhétorique et tous le sentir parfaitement. Leurs regards se firent moins meurtriers mais toujours aussi obtus. Anthony alla s'asseoir sur son lit, gardant néanmoins toujours sa baguette à la main. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Aussi, il put continuer sans se faire interrompre.

« Je dois avouer que vous m'avez plus que déçu aujourd'hui, fit-il avec une réelle déception dans la voix. »

Il avait vraiment cru qu'ils changeraient un peu. Mais rien. Absolument rien. Ils avaient continué comme avant leur très lourde punition. Comme s'ils valaient plus que le règlement et que ce dernier n'était là que pour les embêter et les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils désiraient. Et ça, Anthony le réprouvait totalement. Personne, absolument personne n'était au dessus des lois et des règlements, pas même ceux qui les édictaient, qui avaient le plus d'argent ou qui étaient nés dans les familles les plus puissantes. Il ne le réprouvait pas seulement. Il détestait ces gens. C'était peut-être son côté Poufsouffle qui parlait, pensa-t-il. Ce n'était pas totalement impossible.

Son regard se fit plus dur envers les quatre garçons. Ces derniers baissèrent la tête et Lupin rougit, sûrement de honte. Il avait plutôt intérêt cela dit. S'il était fier de lui, Anthony lui réglerait son compte beaucoup plus brutalement. Il devait en permanence résister à la tentation de leur balancer des sorts et les humilier pour leur faire prendre conscience ce qu'ils faisaient subir aux gens. Mais même si c'était mérité, ce n'était pas ça la justice. Il devait d'abord tenter la manière relativement douce pour les convaincre d'arrêter de faire ce qu'ils faisaient. Il avait bien quelques idées mais il ne savait pas du tout si cela marcherait. Tout dépendrait des réactions de ses quatre camarades de dortoir. Hors, il était loin de pouvoir prétendre savoir anticiper ces dernières. Il avait quelques idées, mais absolument rien de certain.

« Vous m'avez plus que déçu parce que vous vous en êtes pris à une fille sans défenses. Vous avez continué à l'humilier alors qu'elle vous demandait d'arrêter. Et sans raison, j'imagine ? »

La question était purement rhétorique et tous le comprirent. Dans leur promotion, rares étaient ceux, à cet âge du moins, qui étaient aussi terrifiants qu'Anthony en colère. Il y avait juste Marlène et Lily. Il le savait et en jouait pour faire régner l'ordre parmi les élèves de Première Année. Il aimait bien jouer au petit chef quand ça le prenait. Mais jamais trop longtemps. Il s'en lassait rapidement. Trop rapidement diraient certains ambitieux. En tout cas, il ne maintenait pas son autorité de manière continue. Pour le moment se corrigea-t-il. Il avait mis de côté cette idée, la gardant en réserve si jamais elle devrait lui être utile.

« Toi, Black, tu m'as plus que déçu. Tu te prends pour qui exactement ? Tu te crois quoi ou qui exactement ? Tu penses valoir mieux que le reste de ta famille ? Laisse-moi te dire qu'en te comportant de cette manière, tu fais exactement comme ta cousine Bellatrix. Si tu ne me crois pas, va demander à mon cousin Kervan et Mary Fawley ou aux frères Prewett. Demande leur qui ta cousine attaquait. Et tu verras que ce que tu fais ne vaut pas mieux que ce qu'elle a fait, fit-il d'un ton clinique.

-Je t'interdis de me comparer à eux, cracha violemment le concerné.

-Alors ne te comporte pas comme eux, fit la voix froide et impitoyable d'Anthony. »

Il était, en réalité, bien plus que déçu. Une colère sourde et immense l'habitait. Mais pas les colères magistrales faites de grands éclats. Non. Celles-là étaient impressionnantes sur le moment, voire provoquaient les rires peu de temps après. Là, c'était une colère froide, impitoyable, qu'on ne pouvait pas arrêter. Les colères « chaudes » pouvaient être arrêtées juste en demandant l'heure, sa mère lui en faisait la démonstration à la maison quand il s'énervait. Mais pas celles-ci.

Anthony voulait forcer Black à réagir. Il savait qu'il le mettrait en colère en le comparant à Bellatrix. Mais il espérait que l'électrochoc soit suffisamment puissant pour amener le garçon aux yeux gris à réagir comme il le devait. C'était à double tranchant mais il avait bon espoir. Le concerné ne voulait pas ressembler à sa famille. Aussi, le jeune McKinnon avait bon espoir de le convaincre de ne réellement pas leur ressembler, sauf à sa cousine Andromeda.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Lupin. Ce dernier le décevait aussi énormément. D'accord il avait probablement peur de perdre l'amitié des trois autres garçons, mais ce n'était pas non plus une raison. Jusqu'où irait sa fidélité ? S'il y avait quelqu'un qui risquait de mourir, interviendrait-il ou non ? A vrai dire, Anthony n'en était pas certain. Et cela l'angoissait.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne dis rien quand ils martyrisent d'autres élèves mais ça me déçoit énormément. Tu attends quoi pour intervenir alors que l'on voit très bien que tu n'es pas d'accord ? Qu'il y ait un blessé grave ou un mort ?

-Laisse-le, intervint Potter.

-La ferme le binoclard ou j'envoie dès demain matin un message à tes parents adorés pour tout leur dire. »

Le concerné ferma la bouche, ayant peur de la menace. Or, il savait parfaitement qu'Anthony, quand cela était possible, mettait toujours ses menaces à exécution, surtout si elles ne lui coûtaient pas grand-chose. Et il faisait toujours en sorte que ses menaces soient crédibles. Aussi, les gens avaient plus tendance à être obéissants et calmes. Mais il n'en avait pas terminé avec Lupin.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as l'impression qu'ils te laisseraient tomber si tu t'interposais ni pourquoi tu devrais avoir cette sensation, et honnêtement, je m'en moque comme de ma première paire de chaussettes. Mais dans tous les cas, tu dois suivre ce que te dis ta tête. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que votre amitié puisse s'arrêter à cela. »

Bon, il savait parfaitement ce qu'avait Lupin. Il mentait sur le coup, mais personne n'était censé le savoir. Le loup-garou avait encore plus baissé la tête. Là encore, il avait l'impression d'avoir touché un point sensible. Il espérait, là encore, que cela fonctionne. Mais bon, il avait un peu plus de chances selon lui. Lupin n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de méchant, à part quand il était transformé naturellement. Ce n'était jamais lui qui s'en prenait aux autres. Mais il regardait sans rien faire. Il savait et ne faisait rien. Pour Anthony, c'était tout aussi grave. Il se tourna ensuite vers Peter.

« Et toi, tu crois quoi ? Tu crois que je t'aurais oublié après avoir vu que tu aimais bien balancer des sorts à des personnes sans défense ? Tu te prends pour un Gryffondor ? Tu es loin d'en être un à l'heure actuelle. Comporte-toi comme tel et non comme un de ces types qui aiment torturer et tuer des gens dehors. Tu dois être un représentant de la maison du lion. Tu crois que ce que tu fais est bien ? Imagine seulement qu'on le fasse à toi. Imagine ce que tu ressentirais si tu étais à leur place. Sans défense. A juste pouvoir les supplier d'arrêter de te balancer des sorts. Tu n'aimerais pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton d'Anthony avait pris une tinte sadique, comme s'il allait faire ce qu'il venait de décrire. Le visage de Peter avait blanchi à l'évocation de ces faits et son regard devint l'incarnation même de la terreur. Il fixait avec nervosité la baguette du jeune McKinnon, comme si elle allait soudainement l'attaquer.

Oh, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait à son possesseur. Il avait bien envie de faire à Pettigrow la même chose qu'il avait faite à la dénommée Katja. Cela le démangeait même énormément. Mais c'était complètement contre-productif. Cela risquait plus d'en faire un ennemi qu'un allié. Et il ne semblait pas avoir autant de fierté, plus ou moins mal placée, que Potter ou Black. Aussi, il prit un ton plus doux pour continuer.

« Pettigrow, commença-t-il en baissant la voix et en étant plus aimable. Tu vaux mieux que ça, j'en suis sûr. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, tant que ce n'est pas interdit. Tu n'es pas obligé de laisser tes camarades penser pour toi et te dire quoi faire. A ta manière, tu peux être très intelligent, j'en suis certain. »

Bon, ok, il mentait. Il avait des doutes sur le sujet. Anthony faisait le pari que c'était juste un manque de confiance en lui qui causait cela chez Pettigrow. Il espérait vivement ne pas se tromper. Ou alors il devrait prendre des mesures qui s'imposeraient. Il avait certaines idées qui allaient de l'enfermement au meurtre, bien que cette solution ne soit qu'en tout dernier recours. Il ne laisserait jamais un traître dans les rangs de l'ordre qui causerait la mort de sa famille. Jamais.

Anthony se tourna ensuite vers Potter. Ce dernier, à la menace de l'avertissement de ses parents à propos de ses agissements, s'était ratatiné sur place. Il était loin de faire le fier. Ce qui ravissait Anthony. Au moins il semblait comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas toujours la liberté de faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu te prends pour qui, Potter ? Tu crois que parce que tu es beau, riche et doué en beaucoup de choses que tu peux tout te permettre ? Tu veux savoir un truc ? Je suis encore plus doué que toi dans beaucoup de matières et mes parents sont beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus riches que les tiens. Tu penses que tu as tout permis ? Tu te trompes. Et tu te crois le parangon de la Maison en t'en prenant à des élèves sans défense ? En les harcelant ?

-Je… tenta d'intervenir le visé.

-N'essaye même pas de me couper, l'interrompit encore froidement Anthony. Tu as perdu le droit de te justifier de tels actes parce qu'il n'y a rien pour les justifier. Tu te crois permis d'attaquer des gens qui n'ont aucun moyen de se défendre, des nés-moldus ou autres sang-mêlé n'appartenant pas à de riches familles tout ça parce que tu es riche, beau et intelligent ? Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'était ta famille au début du siècle dernier ? Tu veux vraiment que je te le rappelle ? »

Et pour cause. Jusqu'au début de ce siècle et l'invention de la potion Lissenplis, les Potter n'étaient plus très riches, au contraire. Bien qu'ils vivaient confortablement et avaient un beau domaine, ce n'était pas une famille très fortunée, surtout si l'on comparait avec les autres familles de la haute bourgeoisie des sang-purs. Les McKinnon, pour ne prendre que la famille d'Anthony, était une très vieille famille, descendant directement de la noblesse du Moyen-Âge. Elle avait des terres immenses et était la responsable d'un clan entier d'Ecosse. Dont Anthony serait le chef un jour, si tout se passait sans encombres.

« Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que ceux que tu critiques à longueur de journée en agissant exactement comme eux, continua le garçon sur le même ton polaire ? Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que les Serpentard que tu insultes dès que tu les vois juste parce qu'ils ont du vert et de l'argent à la place du rouge et or ?

-Tu dis ça parce Servil…

-Ne termine même pas ta phrase, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Anthony. Sinon, je ne réponds plus de ma baguette. Au moins lui n'attaque pas les élèves parce qu'il ne les aime pas ou qu'ils ne lui reviennent pas. Laisse-moi te dire qu'en ce moment, tu n'es pas digne d'aller à Gryffondor. Pas plus que n'importe quelle autre maison. Cela ne dépendrait que de moi, je te renverrais chez toi pour toujours. »

Le regard de Potter s'écarquilla de terreur et sembla s'embuer de larmes. Néanmoins, Anthony n'en avait pas tout-à-fait terminé avec lui. Il voulait enfoncer le clou et s'adressa aux quatre garçons avec qui il partageait le dortoir.

« Vous harcelez des élèves pour vous amuser. Vous vous acharnez sur eux sans aucune raison. Vous commencez des bagarres sans raison juste parce qu'ils ne vous reviennent pas. Vous êtes au courant que dehors la guerre commence ? Vous êtes au courant que si elle n'est pas terminée quand on sortira de Poudlard dans près de six ans, on devra se battre et chacun des élèves de cette école devra choisir son camp ? Vous le savez ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous le dis maintenant. »

Leurs regards se firent beaucoup plus honteux. Visiblement, ils ne réalisaient pas ce qu'il se passait dehors. Black aurait prêter plus d'attention à sa famille pour le savoir. Potter et Lupin auraient dû s'en douter, ils étaient suffisamment intelligents pour le savoir. Mais il n'en avait pas fini.

« Avec vos actes, si vous continuez sur cette voie, il ne faudra pas vous étonner que celui qui dirige les Mangemorts sera renforcé par de nombreux élèves que vous aurez harcelés. C'est cela que vous voulez ? Vous voulez que le Ministère tombe aux mains de racistes haïssant les nés-moldus, les sang-mêlés et autres ? De gens qui veulent tuer tous ceux et celles qui ne pensent pas comme eux ? De gens qui voudraient anéantir toutes sortes de créatures non humaines juste parce qu'elles existent ? »

Les regards des trois autres coulissèrent vers Lupin qui blanchit brusquement. Ouaip. Il avait dit ça en toute connaissance de cause. Il comptait particulièrement sur cette phrase. Ils ne mettraient pas volontairement en danger leur ami sur des choses aussi sérieuses. Cette fois, Anthony attendit une réponse et tous balancèrent la tête de droite à gauche.

« Ah, vous ne le voulez pas ? Parce que c'est exactement ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Vous avez peut-être l'impression que vous êtes en sécurité ici. Peut-être que c'est vrai. Mais une fois dehors, les sorts ne feront pas de distinctions entre un Gryffondor, un Poufsouffle, un Serdaigle ou un Serpentard. Et si le camp du Ministère n'est pas assez puissant, il perdra inévitablement la guerre. Le meilleur moyen de la perdre est d'encourager les gens à rester neutre ou à sympathiser avec l'ennemi. Et c'est exactement ce que vous faites. Alors, à partir de demain matin, minuit et une minute, je ne veux plus la moindre provocation, harcèlement ou autre. C'est clair ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête et les quatre garçons allèrent se coucher. Anthony les suivit rapidement, même s'il ne s'endormit pas rapidement. Depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser. Tout partait n'importe comment avec les Maraudeurs. Ce soir, il avait tenté de reprendre les choses en mains. Il espérait juste que cela fonctionne, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance. Il savait ses colères froides impressionnantes, mais il ne savait si ce qu'il avait dit les ferait changer d'avis. Dans tous les cas, il priait pour que ce soit le cas. Il en allait de conduite de la guerre qui avait déjà commencée.

* * *

Merci à toutes et à tous de m'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine :) Comme toujours, si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez les poser dans les reviews.


	9. Excuses, Education et Secret

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)

Je m'excuse de m'être trompé dans le chapitre à poster. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et je suis le seul en tort. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment rattrapable. Du coup, j'ai supprimé la publication de ce chapitre pour mettre à la place celui qui devait effectivement être publié lundi. Je poste celui-ci dans l'après-mid (heure française) et non lundi prochain en compensation. Vous l'avez déjà lu, donc il ne sert plus à grand-chose. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné que personne n'ait dit qu'il n'avait pas compris le début du chapitre :) En tout cas, voici le chapitre 8 :)

Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que vous vous apprêtez à lire le chapitre 8 de cette histoire :) Au programme, des excuses, une éducation plus poussée pour certaines personnes pour mieux les intégrer et la "révélation" d'un "secret". A noter que ce chapitre fait environ 11000 mots :) Je rassure celles et ceux qui trouveraient que c'est trop long, tous mes chapitres ne feront pas cette longueur. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses longues à raconter dans celui-ci. A noter que le personnage de Lily Evans est aussi un peu plus développé, de même que celui de Severus Rogue. Dans le prochain, ce sera certainement ceux des Maraudeurs.

Mais d'abord, les réponses aux reviews (qu'il n'y a pas).

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Excuses, Education et Secret**

Les jours suivants la conversation avec les quatre autre garçons de Gryffondor furent beaucoup plus calmes. Les Maraudeurs semblaient s'être calmés. La leçon faite par Anthony à ses camarades de dortoir semblait avoir porté ses fruits, du moins pour un temps. En réalité, il espérait surtout que cela aboutisse à une réelle prise de conscience de leur part et que ce ne soit pas juste passager. Sinon, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Et il détestait se casser la tête pour des choses qui ne servaient à rien. Mais au moins il avait un peu la conscience tranquille, ce qui était déjà loin d'être négligeable. Et puis il avait le sentiment d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, ce qui était encore mieux.

Pendant quelques jours, Anthony put donc se consacrer pleinement à ses différents projets. Celui devenu prioritaire était celui de club moldu pour les élèves de toutes les maisons. Il avait différents plans tous aussi différents les uns des autres. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il hésitait entre différentes versions. Un coup il voulait que ce soit officiel, mais il changeait rapidement d'avis. Un coup il voulait le faire sous la même forme que le CAC puis il changeait d'avis avant d'y revenir et ainsi de suite. Bref, il était complètement paumé.

Alors, il décida de demander conseil à Lily, Severus et Saphir. Le vert et argent était devenu toujours un peu plus proche d'Anthony au fil des semaines qui passaient. Il sentait une confiance réciproque s'installer entre eux, ce qui était pour le réjouir. A chaque fois qu'il lui faisait un peu plus confiance, le Serpentard s'éloignait un peu plus du côté des Ténèbres. Et ce n'était pas pour décevoir le rouge et or. Et puis il y avait autre chose.

Il avait enfin réussi à convaincre le garçon aux cheveux ébène d'être plus présentable. Pour cela, il avait utilisé une bonne vieille technique. Il l'avait poussé de force dans une salle abandonnée avant de le lui dire de manière plus douce. Plus Serpentarde diraient certains, même si Anthony se refusait à dire les choses ainsi. Mais il s'agissait de sorciers qui aimaient tout cloisonner entre les quatre Maisons.

« Tu ne veux pas te faire un peu moins détester et être considéré comme l'égal de sang-purs par ces derniers, lui demanda d'abord le rouge et or ?

-Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais, haussa-t-il les épaules ?

-De meilleures relations avec un certain nombre d'élèves de ta maison. De bonnes relations qui te seront bien utiles plus tard pour trouver un métier ou financer des recherches en Potion si tu te décides à devenir un Maître dans cette matière, ce dont tu es parfaitement capable. »

Ouaip. C'était un coup bas, mais il l'assumait. Il savait que Severus adorait, voire vénérait les Potions. Lui faire miroiter une telle carrière, chose rare pour un sang-mêlé sans le sou, était un peu méchant de sa part. Surtout que s'ils restaient bons camarades voire devenaient amis, Anthony les financerait lui-même. Mais le Serpentard ne devait pas compter que sur lui.

« Ils n'ont qu'à m'apprécier pour ce que je suis. »

Le regard sceptique d'Anthony le rendit presque furieux. Il fallait dire que le vert et argent ne ressemblait pas toujours à grand-chose. Sans même parler des tenues, il ne faisait jamais attention à lui. Il ne sentait pas toujours très bon et ses cheveux étaient toujours très gras. Anthony savait que c'était en partie à cause des potions, qu'il devait certainement réaliser lui-même à côté, mais bon. Ça n'aidait certainement pas à se faire bien voir. Surtout à Poudlard au milieu d'enfants pour qui l'apparence était tout. Surtout auprès des sang-purs pour qui l'apparence valait plus que le fond. Infiniment plus.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, Severus. Mais je dois te dire la vérité. Si demain, tu sortais de Poudlard et tu allais voir n'importe quel riche sang-pur ou sang-mêlé ainsi, tu te ferais renvoyer de la maison avant même d'avoir pu dire bonjour. A part mes parents parce que je te connais et que je le leur aurais dit avant. Mais il peut toujours m'arriver quelque chose. Lily est née-moldue et n'a pas beaucoup d'argent non plus. Et Saphir sera certainement déshéritée puisqu'elle ne compte pas obéir à sa famille. »

Ouaip, le tableau était aussi noir que cela. Il n'espérait pas mourir ou un truc dans le genre, naturellement. Mais c'était toujours une possibilité. Cela lui fit penser qu'il devrait parler de Lily et Severus à ses parents. Il voulait aller les voir pendant l'été, ou qu'eux puissent venir le voir. Ça l'intéressait vivement. Et puis, il aimait bien vivre chez les moldus. Ça lui rappelait son ancienne vie, même s'il n'y avait ni Internet, ni ordinateur. Il aimait bien aller chez ses grands-parents maternels. C'était tout le temps génial.

« Ou alors tu devras aller chez des personnes vraiment peu recommandables. Comme Lucius Malefoy ou les parents de Narcissa Black, ceux de Rosier, Mulciber ou Avery.

-Ils ont l'air sympa pourtant. Malefoy m'aime bien et me donne beaucoup de conseils utiles, le contredit Severus.

-Rappelle-moi ta maison, se défendit Anthony. Ils le font parce qu'ils y trouvent un intérêt. Tu crois que les auto-proclamés Maraudeurs sont les seuls à balancer des sortilèges à des élèves sans défense dans les couloirs ? Tu le crois vraiment ? Si tu leur confectionnais des potions, à quoi pense-tu qu'elles serviraient ? Et que serais-tu forcé de faire plus tard ? Rejoindre leurs amis qui se proclament Mangemorts et peut-être devoir tuer Lily ou ses parents ? Tu voudrais vraiment avoir à faire ça ? »

Le regard de Severus s'écarquilla de terreur. Anthony s'en voulait d'utiliser la rousse pour ça. Mais il devait le convaincre à pratiquement n'importe quel prix. Ce n'était un secret pour pratiquement personne que les Mangemorts s'en prenaient aux sorciers nés-moldus et uniquement eux, ainsi qu'aux parents de ces derniers. Et comme il était proche de la rouge et or, il était fort probable qu'ils lui demandent alors de la tuer, elle et ses parents. Chose que haïrait faire Severus. Il en serait même probablement incapable. Aussi, c'était un bon moyen de le lui faire réaliser.

Severus sembla réfléchir pendant de longues minutes, qui parurent interminables à Anthony. Ce dernier espérait qu'il en tiendrait compte. Il se demandait, depuis qu'il le connaissait un peu mieux, ce que le Serpentard ressentait vraiment pour Lily. Non pas par jalousie mais parce que cela était très important. A l'évidence, le vert et argent avait des sentiments particuliers pour elle, comme elle pour lui. Après tout, elle était sa première amie véritable, tout comme il était celui qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde de la sorcellerie. Il était évident que cela faisait nouer des liens forts.

Mais il se demandait s'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle. Il le verrait bien à l'usage. Surtout le premier concerné commençait à prendre soin de lui. Ce serait un bon moyen de le savoir. Severus n'était pas aussi beau que Potter ou Black mais il n'était pas moche non plus. Avec un peu d'efforts, il aurait au moins l'air présentable. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il finirait par tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre en ayant plus d'amis. Anthony savait que ce genre de sentiments ne se commandait pas du tout.

En revanche, il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il pourrait et de moralement acceptable pour l'empêcher de se faire des illusions. Sinon, ses efforts risquaient bien de ne servir à rien. Et cela, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas voir potentiellement des années d'efforts réduits à néant parce que Severus serait jaloux d'un type sortant avec Lily et qu'il irait tout de même vers Voldemort pour tenter de l'impressionner. Ce serait même vraiment stupide. Bref, il avait fort à faire et sur une longue durée.

« Je… Mais comment je ferais un truc pareil, demanda finalement le Serpentard ? Je ne connais pas du tout les codes des sang-purs et autres. »

Ah. Oh. Oui. C'était effectivement un problème. Anthony réalisa qu'il aurait peut-être dû y penser avant. Cela lui aurait probablement évité d'avoir à complètement improviser un plan qui ne tiendrait probablement jamais au contact de la réalité. Comme tous les plans d'ailleurs. Ne disait-on pas que tous les plans de bataille n'étaient plus valables à partir du moment où les combats commençaient ? Bah c'était la même chose.

« Déjà tu peux voir avec ta mère. Je crois qu'elle est sang-pure et de bonne famille, non ?

-Heu… Disons que…

-Bref. Ensuite, tu peux me demander à moi, même si je ne suis pas forcément très doué pour ce genre de trucs au niveau vestimentaire. Après, je connais quand même pas mal de monde dans les personnes qui ont environ notre âge. Cela dit, demande plutôt à Henry Travers, qui est dans ton dortoir, ou à Saphir Yaxley. Ils seront plus à même de t'orienter. Et ils sont à Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce que ça me ferait, haussa-t-il les sourcils ? »

Et ce type aurait dû devenir le plus grand double espion de l'histoire récente de la magie ? Bah la vache. Il avait dû s'améliorer avec le temps. Parce qu'il avait beau être un vrai Serpentard, il ne semblait pas avoir compris pourquoi il avait besoin d'être amis avec des sang-purs de sa maison à lui.

« Severus, réfléchis deux minutes s'il-te-plaît. Tu n'es pas vraiment aimé dans ta maison en dehors de Malefoy et quelques autres pour tes compétences en potion. Or, tu sais que tous les élèves de notre année dans ta maison redoutent Saphir, et à juste titre selon moi. A ton avis, tu ne crois pas que pour être mieux considéré et être certain d'être tranquille, tu devrais bien t'entendre avec elle ? Cela pourrait toujours t'être utile, non ? »

A nouveau, le vert et argent prit un air pensif. Anthony espérait que cela marcherait. Il l'espérait sincèrement. Ainsi, il pourrait avoir une chance de pacifier progressivement les relations avec les Serpentard au fil des années. Le prochain objectif serait d'éviter la propagation des idées de Voldemort à l'intérieur de la maison de Salazar. Bref, d'éviter le recrutement plus ou moins massif de partisans du type à la face de serpent au sein des vert et argent.

Et des autres maisons, il ne les oubliait certainement pas. Anthony supposait fortement qu'il y aurait au moins des partisans des Mangemorts parmi les Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, bien qu'ils devraient être moins nombreux dans la deuxième maison. Il allait devoir veiller en permanence sur ces dernières. Voire même peut-être en parler à Chester Boot, le leader des Première Année à Serdaigle et… il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait mener la danse chez les Poufsouffle. Il allait devoir enquêter.

Finalement, Severus finit par sortir de sa réflexion, au grand bonheur du Gryffondor, qui entrevoyait enfin la fin de ce moment assez embêtant bien que nécessaire. Il avait l'impression de faire l'éducation d'un enfant. Bon, en même temps, lui, l'avait eue depuis tout petit. C'était facile de critiquer ensuite.

« C'est d'accord, finit par dire le vert et argent. Mais à une seule condition. »

Bon, il allait certainement devoir faire des concessions. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Severus restait un Serpentard et était digne de l'être, dans tous les sens positifs du terme.

« Que Lily profite aussi des leçons et que ce soit toi qui en parle d'abord à Yaxley, fit-il relativement incertain »

Anthony réfléchit quelques instants. Il s'était attendu à bien pire. Mais là, c'était parfaitement acceptable. D'ailleurs, le Serpentard semblait avoir peur de lui, vu le ton hésitant qu'il avait employé, malgré l'assurance de façade. Cela dit, c'était un prix bien maigre à payer pour des gains potentiels aussi énormes.

« C'est d'accord. J'en parlerais le moment opportun à Saphir et je te préviendrai de ce qu'il en est. »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête brièvement avant de sortir de la pièce. Finalement, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé, se dit Anthony. Severus n'avait pas vraiment protesté et semblait avoir vite remarqué les avantages qu'il pourrait tirer de bien s'entendre avec des personnes puissantes et influentes. Le Gryffondor sourit en pensant qu'il agissait ainsi presque en Serpentard. Mais aussi en Poufsouffle, en voulant aider quelqu'un. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Il voulait tenir sa promesse faite au Choixpeau de maintenir les qualités que ce dernier lui avait vues en lui le premier septembre. Aussi, il essayait aussi de se montrer digne de la maison des Poufsouffle. Il essayait fort d'aider les gens quand il le pouvait. Il voulait être généreux, loyal, patient et travailleur. Bon, pour ce dernier, il avait encore quelques doutes. C'était plus facile quand on assimilait très vite les cours.

Mais pour le reste, il l'était autant que possible. Le CAC était un bon moyen d'aider les autres de manière concrète. Il ne refusait jamais non plus d'aider un élève qui lui demandait conseil. De toute manière, de cela, il en était parfaitement incapable. Il était incapable de vouloir l'échec d'une personne à tout prix et la laisser se démerder toute seule à galérer.

Souvent, ces personnes qu'il aidait lui proposaient leur aide dans une autre matière mais il refusait. Il n'en avait pas besoin la plupart du temps, mais surtout, il était complètement désintéressé. Il se fichait pas mal d'être le premier de la classe ou dans les trois premiers. Il voulait être dans les dix premiers de sa promotion. Question de fierté mais aussi d'orientation. Cela lui ouvrirait plus de portes dans son futur.

Il aurait pu s'ouvrir ces portes grâce à son nom mais s'y refusait. Il jugeait ce système trop injuste et inéquitable pour vouloir le perpétuer. Et puis, comment justifierait-il une telle chose à des amis qui, comme Lily, étaient nés-moldus et ne pourraient pas avoir les mêmes opportunités ? Non, décidément, il en était bien incapable. Est-ce que cela aussi c'était Poufsouffle. Il l'espérait mais en doutait sérieusement. Et puis il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier de toute manière. Alors il devait faire avec et tenter de faire au mieux.

Il eu l'occasion d'en parler dès le lendemain avec Saphir. Il parvint à la prendre à part, convainquant Severus et Lily d'aller parler à la bibliothèque. La vert et argent sembla immédiatement comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il était vrai qu'en temps normal, Anthony n'aurait jamais fortement encouragé Lily et Severus à quitter la salle où ils travaillaient tous les quatre.

« Je parie que tu veux me parler d'un truc en particulier, demanda-t-elle finalement ?

-En effet. Je crois que tu sais qu'une guerre est sur le point de commencer dehors.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Saphir avec un ton dégagé qui sonnait faux pour Anthony. »

Le garçon haussa les sourcils, sceptique. Il était fort étonné qu'elle prétende ne rien savoir. Bon, peut-être qu'elle n'était censée rien savoir officiellement. Mais il était certain qu'elle savait quelques trucs officieusement.

« Bon, d'accord, je sais quelques trucs, finit par avouer la jeune fille. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut prendre le pouvoir. Mais pour le moment, les Mangemorts ont juste l'ordre de s'en prendre à des moldus ayant donné naissance à des sorciers ou des nés-moldus, si possible bien placés dans la hiérarchie.

-Tu sais que si les Aurors ont connaissance de ces informations, cela pourrait les aider fortement, demanda Anthony ?

-Parce que tu veux me faire croire que ce soir, tu n'écriras pas à ton père pour le lui dire immédiatement tout en taisant ta source ? »

Le garçon rougit de honte. Evidemment qu'il le ferait. S'il pouvait aider à sauver des vies de cette manière, il ne s'en priverait pas. Il ne fallait pas déconner. Ce genre d'informations était plus que capital. Les Aurors étaient désormais au four et au moulin comme le disaient les moldus. Déjà, un projet de loi visant à réduire le temps de formation de trois à deux ans était étudié par le Magenmagot. Le but était d'avoir des effectifs plus nombreux pour faire face au nombre d'enquêtes, de plus en plus élevé.

« Je… Peut-être bien, finit par concéder Anthony. Mais je ne voulais pas te parler de cette chose en particulier. Tu le sais sûrement, mais les Mangemorts vont tenter voire tentent déjà de recruter à Poudlard.

-Evidemment, haussa les épaules Saphir. Lucius Malefoy les rejoindra avec quelques-uns de sa bande. Ils ne le disent pas ouvertement mais ils ne complotent pas juste pour le plaisir.

-Il s'intéresse déjà à Severus, avoua Anthony. Il m'a lui-même dit que Malefoy était aimable avec lui et l'aidait régulièrement depuis qu'il avait appris son niveau en potions.

-Et alors demanda la jeune fille ? En quoi cela peut me concerner ?

-Severus est le plus doué de notre année, et peut-être même à Poudlard. S'il les rejoint… »

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens. Parfois, ne pas dire les choses était préférable car les gens s'imaginaient toutes sortes de choses, souvent très horribles. Et cela était plus utile pour les convaincre en leur faisant un peu peur, avant de les rassurer. Enfin, c'était surtout utile pour les cas comme ça. Surtout que c'était entièrement vrai.

« Je… Ce serait catastrophique, conclut-il après quelques dizaines de secondes de silence.

-Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres entend parler de lui, il risque de vouloir le recruter dans quelques années, murmura-t-elle. Il se moquera complètement qu'il est de sang-mêlé si Lucius Malefoy le prévient de son talent en potions.

-Il aura besoin de se faire respecter dans sa maison, Saphir. Il doit aussi connaître tous les usages des sang-purs, les manières de s'habiller et tout ce qui va avec. Sa mère est sang-pure, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème avec son père.

-Je m'en chargerai dès ce soir, finit par affirmer la vert et argent.

-Tu sais que cela veut dire qu'indirectement, tu rejoins le camp du Ministère ? »

Il voulait être certain qu'elle sache ce qu'elle faisait. Il lui avait certes parfois proposé de l'héberger si elle voulait fuir sa famille. Mais là, c'était à un tout autre niveau. Elle ne fréquenterait plus seulement des nés-moldus et sang-mêlés traîtres à leur sang. Elle les aiderait et ce serait inacceptable.

« Je trouverai un moyen de présenter cela sous un jour favorable à mon père. Je n'aurais qu'à lui dire que je tente de chercher des personnes qui pourraient rejoindre sa cause. En même temps, tant que je n'ai pas de relations amoureuses à Poudlard, que je ne cause pas de soucis et que j'ai de bonnes notes, il se fiche de ce que je peux faire, répondit-elle, réellement désinvolte »

Certes. De ce point de vue, elle était déjà beaucoup plus tranquille. Il lui suffisait juste de maintenir les apparences. La jeune fille pourrait même forcer d'autres élèves au silence, ce qui serait plus sécurisant pour elle. Bref, elle avait de quoi voir venir et cela le rassurait beaucoup.

« Il a juste émis une condition, ajouta-t-il. Il veut que Lily participe aussi aux leçons.

-Je ne vois pas de motif de refuser une telle demande. Elle est intelligente et apprend vite. Elle ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes.

-Très bien. Je le dis à Lily dès que possible. Tu te charges de Severus ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je vais le faire, lui sourit-elle. On se remet au travail ? »

Il opina du chef, se remettant au devoir de sortilèges qu'ils avaient à préparer pour la semaine suivante. Anthony avait l'impression que quelque chose venait de changer, sans savoir vraiment quoi. Etait-ce l'Histoire qui se mettait en marche et le canon qui venait d'être radicalement modifié ? Il l'espérait. Il espérait aussi que cela ne rendrait pas les choses pires encore. Il l'espérait sincèrement. Sinon il s'en voudrait pour toute sa vie, s'il survivait naturellement.

Il savait qu'il marchait en permanence sur des œufs. De fait, le monde sorcier était déjà en guerre, même si la première ministre Jenkins se refusait à le voir. Il savait qu'il était peu probable que tout se termine rapidement ou avant leur sortie de Poudlard. C'était même très peu probable. Aussi, il devait être prêt au combat et faire en sorte qu'il y ait le moins d'élèves possibles qui puissent aller vers Voldemort. Et c'était un travail de longue haleine. Un travail qu'il était prêt à réaliser pour ne pas voir mourir ses amis et sa famille.

Peu avant de partir pour le repas du soir, ils décidèrent de convenir de parler le lendemain avec Lily et Severus. Ainsi, ils pourraient déterminer tous ensemble ce qu'ils devraient faire ensemble.

Le soir, dans la salle commune, Anthony resta assez longtemps pour réussir à n'être plus que le seul élève de Première Année avec Lily. Elle était toute seule à une table et il en profita pour la regarder plus précisément. Ses cheveux étaient plus auburn que roux clair. Son visage était régulier. Ses yeux verts étaient réellement magnifiques. On aurait dit deux émeraudes. Elle avait un air concentré particulier quand elle travaillait et se jetait à corps perdu dans le travail. Personne n'avait le même. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était complètement dans un autre monde. Dans ces moments-là, elle réunissait ses cheveux en une unique queue de cheval pour ne pas qu'ils lui tombent devant les yeux ou la gênent alors qu'elle voulait écrire.

Non, vraiment, elle était assez particulière. Elle était aussi, tout le temps, très gentille avec beaucoup de monde. En général, il ne s'agissait que de personnes la haïssant qui n'avaient pas le droit à sa bonté. Or, quand elle détestait totalement une personne, elle ne hurlait pas ou quoi que ce soit. Non, elle l'ignorait purement et simplement. Ce qui, en soit, était parfois presque plus méchant.

En revanche, elle avait tout de même quelques défauts. Elle était complètement psychorigide sur le règlement. Elle n'hésitait pas à dénoncer les élèves de sa propre maison aux préfets et enseignants s'ils désobéissaient aux règles de l'école. Cela dit, si cela en valait le coup, elle était capable de désobéir, la preuve avec le CAC. Pour le coup, Anthony avait été surpris qu'elle accepte et ne dise rien. Bon, aussi, il en avait parlé avec Marlène et Alice, qu'il connaissait bien et qui avaient dû aider à la maintenir dans sa décision.

Et puis Lily avait quand même une forme d'arrogance. Certes, ce n'était pas extrêmement développé, pas autant que chez Potter ou autre, mais elle l'était tout de même. Surtout vis-à-vis de élèves qui n'étaient pas bons en cours et ne faisaient aucun effort pour tenter de s'améliorer. Là, cela confinait presque au mépris. Au final, elle avait plutôt sa place à Gryffondor se dit Anthony. Sa répartition était plutôt logique.

Finalement, Lily eut fini de travailler. Il savait que c'était à son tour d'entrer en jeu. Il savait déjà plus ou moins ce qu'il allait dire, et surtout ce qu'il ne devait pas dire. Après tout, il s'agissait de ne pas la brusquer. Il se leva rapidement et alla vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière le salua et il lui demanda rapidement en chuchotant pour ne pas être entendu des autres élèves plus âgés :

« Je peux te parler quelques minutes en privé ? C'est assez important. »

La rousse opina du chef en fronçant les sourcils. Elle semblait assez inquiète. En y repensant, c'était même assez logique. Il avait chuchoté et lui avait demandé de lui parler à l'abri des regards et des oreilles des autres élèves présents. Elle l'attira dans un coin reculé et il établit, relativement adroitement une bulle de silence autour d'eux.

« Tu sais faire un sortilège pareil, lui demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux de surprise ?

-Ouaip, répondit fièrement Anthony. Je l'ai appris et mis en application. Je suis plutôt doué dans certains sortilèges de protection ou de sécurité, sans vouloir me vanter bien sûr.

-Bah tiens, répliqua-t-elle. Son ton était complètement ironique. Il était peut-être allé un peu loin. Tu as décidé de te vanter comme Potter maintenant, continua-t-elle ?

-Gnagnagna, répondit Anthony, de manière fort peu mature. »

Il devait l'avouer, elle avait gagné ce point. Mais maintenant, il allait entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé de s'entretenir avec elle pour lui faire la démonstration de ses capacités en sortilèges. Aussi, il se jeta rapidement à l'eau.

« Je veux te parler d'autre chose, et ça concerne Severus. »

Le regard de Lily s'alluma d'une lueur d'intérêt qui ne démentait absolument l'amitié sincère qu'elle lui portait. Anthony se dit que le Serpentard avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. Il espérait qu'il ne gâcherait pas tout ça, et lui, Anthony McKinnon, s'y emploierait aussi fort que possible.

« Comme tu le sais, il y a des troubles dehors. Ce sont principalement les parents de nés-moldus et les nés-moldus qui sont visés. S'ils sont mariés ou en couple avec des sang-mêlés ou sang-purs, ces derniers sont épargnés pour le moment.

-Je suis au courant. Mais en quoi cela concerne Sev' ?

-Il est à Serpentard. »

Le regard interloqué et interrogateur de la jeune fille lui fit comprendre qu'elle-même ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Il prit une inspiration et se lança dans son explication, dont il espérait qu'elle serait assez claire.

« Severus est à Serpentard. Or, la majorité des Mangemorts, les responsables de ces « troubles » selon notre chère ministre, viennent de la maison vert et argent.

-Ne me dis pas que tu… commença Lily en haussant la voix et avec les yeux jetant des éclairs.

-Je ne l'accuse de rien du tout, je te rassure, la rassura Anthony, qui vit le soulagement bien visible dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Au contraire. Il n'est pas apprécié dans la maison et certains futurs Mangemorts, ou probables Mangemorts s'intéressent de près à lui. Il est le plus doué de notre année en Potions et probablement le meilleur élève dans la matière depuis des années, à l'exception de toi. »

Elle se rengorgea, fière qu'Anthony admette qu'elle était plus douée que lui en potions. En même temps, dire le contraire aurait été mentir.

« Tu peux aisément comprendre que les Mangemorts ne chercheront pas à t'approcher, si ce n'est pour te faire du mal. Tu es à Gryffondor et en plus née-moldue, ce qui est rédhibitoire pour eux. »

Elle opina du chef, semblant comprendre où il voulait en venir. Au moins lui simplifiait-elle la vie en ne l'interrompant constamment. C'était beaucoup plus simple.

« Je te rassure, je ne pense pas ainsi, ajouta-t-il tout de même par acquis de conscience. Mais Severus est sang-mêlé et sa mère est parfaitement sang-pure. Et surtout, il est vraiment très doué en potions. Lucius Malefoy lui-même lui donne des conseils dans la matière. Cela signifie qu'il le surveille et s'intéresse à lui.

-Ils ont le droit d'être amis, haussa-t-elle les épaules. Je ne retiens pas Sev'.

-Ami avec un, très certainement, futur Mangemort ? Tu voudrais que Severus risque d'avoir à te tuer toi ou tes parents ? Parce que s'il les rejoint, ils le lui demanderont certainement. Tu serais prête à ne serait-ce que l'affronter, sans même parler de le tuer pour sauver ta peau et celle de ta famille ? »

Ouaip, il avait été brutal. Mais c'était pour son propre bien. Lily était parfois vraiment très naïve, malgré sa grande intelligence. Si naïve que c'en était déprimant. Aussi, il avait utilisé la même méthode que contre Rogue, il l'avait choquée. Ainsi, elle pourrait mieux réfléchir aux conséquences de ce qu'elle disait.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, grogna-t-elle, probablement en pensant à un plan alambiqué comme lui seul savait en faire ?

-J'ai proposé à Rogue d'apprendre les codes des sang-purs et de mieux s'intégrer à sa maison. Ainsi, il aura plus facilement le choix plus tard et ne dépendra réellement de personne dans sa maison. Pour ce qui concerne spécifiquement les Serpentard, Saphir a décidé de l'aider. Pour le reste, j'ai accepté de lui apprendre toutes les conventions de sang-purs et autres choses dans ce genre. Mais il avait une condition particulière.

-Laquelle, demanda-t-elle, sceptique ?

-Que tu ais droit à ces cours en même temps. Ce qui est une excellente idée, je dois dire. Sans vouloir te vexer, si tu connais bien le monde de la sorcellerie, tu ne connais pas tous les usages dans les plus hautes strates de la société. Or, vu comme tu es douée, cela va finir par attirer l'attention de responsables ou de personnes influentes, comme notre cher professeur de Potions.

-Slughorn est influent, fit Lily en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur ?

-Tu n'as pas idée, murmura Anthony pour toute réponse avant de continuer. Tu dois savoir te comporter dans ce genre de réceptions et avec ces gens en général. Tu en détesteras beaucoup, j'en suis certain. La plupart sont hypocrites et ne voient que leur intérêt et celui de leur voûte à Gringotts. Mais il faut tout de même être très poli avec eux. Et cela s'apprend parce que c'est vraiment spécifique. Tu serais partante ? »

Lily se mit à réfléchir pendant quelques minutes. Ces dernières semblèrent s'étirer sur des heures, du moins ce fut l'impression d'Anthony. Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de se dernier. Mais il se demandait surtout si elle accepterait. Il l'espérait vivement. C'était surtout dans son intérêt à elle. Il était presque certain que Lily finirait par devoir aller dans le Club de Slug' d'ici quelques années. Et il n'était pas certain d'être là pour l'aider dans un endroit pareil. Même s'il avait de bonnes chances d'y être. Elle finit, néanmoins, par reprendre la parole.

« C'est d'accord. Mais on en reparle demain ? Je voudrais aller me coucher.

-Ça marche. A demain, fit-il en s'écartant de son chemin. Et bonne nuit Lily, lui lança-t-il subitement alors qu'elle montait les marches pour se rendre dans son dortoir.

-Bonne nuit Anthony, répondit-elle entre deux bâillements. »

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire bonne nuit ainsi. En général, il ne le disait jamais. Anthony haussa finalement les épaules, renonçant à comprendre ce qui lui passait par le cerveau. C'était bon pour avoir une syncope à la fin. Il monta rapidement se coucher à son tour, n'ayant plus rien à faire dans la Salle Commune.

Cependant, une surprise l'attendait dans le dortoir. A son habitude, quelques secondes avant d'entrer, il écouta à la porte, pour décider de la conduite à tenir. Des chuchotements lui parvinrent mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer le sujet. Il renonça à chercher à comprendre et pénétra rapidement dans le dortoir.

Quelque chose l'interpella très vite. Les Maraudeurs étaient tous les quatre assis, chacun sur son lit et semblaient parfaitement sérieux. Il y avait anguille sous roche et Anthony plissa les yeux, regardant ses camarades de dortoir avant de se diriger vers son propre lit. Il posa son sac au sol avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les autres garçons. Ces derniers le fixaient tous ensemble.

« Si vous avez décidé de vous venger, je préviens que je ne suis pas d'humeur et que ma vengeance sera terrifiante pour vous, fit Anthony d'une voix frisant avec les températures d'hiver au pôle nord. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il sortit et mit en évidence sa baguette avant de s'asseoir sur son propre lit et de sortir son carnet où il consignait tous ses projets, allant des plus sérieux à ceux juste pour s'amuser. Les regards des quatre garçons s'étaient faits plus hésitants et Pettigrow avait littéralement blanchi de peur. Ouaip, il leur faisait peur et le savait. Cependant, cela était bien utile pour rester tranquille et ne pas se faire emmerder par des types qui voulaient juste se montrer et refuser toutes sortes de règles.

Mais, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il sentait toujours les regards des Maraudeurs. Aussi, il referma brutalement son carnet, produisant un bruit sourd qui les fit sursauter. Il s'adressa rapidement à eux, toujours aussi froidement :

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent, l'air relativement inquiets. Finalement, après un long échange de regard, ce fut Potter qui se jeta à l'eau. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Je… On… Nous avons beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps après ce que tu nous as dis il y a quelques jours dans le dortoir. On a prit le temps d'y penser et de prendre une décision.

-Et quelle est-elle, demanda Anthony en haussant les sourcils ?

-On a décidé d'arrêter de harceler un certain nombre d'élèves, fit-il en baissant le yeux de honte.

-Un certain nombre d'élèves, insista le garçon ?

-Bon, ok, tous les élèves, avoua Potter. Je… on… On s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas vraiment digne de la part de Gryffondor. Et que ce n'était pas très bien comme truc à faire.

-Vraiment, demanda Anthony, faussement surpris ?

-Oui, confirma Black. Je… Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à Bellatrix. Et de risquer que des personnes veulent la rejoindre elle et les types complètement fous qui sont avec elle et les Mangemorts.

-Et que ce n'était pas très bien de s'en prendre à des gens qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre, et simplement de les attaquer sans raison, reprit rapidement Potter. On a décidé, tous ensemble, d'arrêter d'attaquer les personnes sans raison. Et de ne plus se battre que pour se défendre. »

Bon, c'était déjà ça. Ils semblaient avoir réfléchi à la question et c'était déjà un énorme progrès. Anthony avait l'impression qu'ils étaient sincères. Mais il continuerait tout de même à les avoir à l'œil. On ne savait jamais. Ils pouvaient, pour un rien, retomber dans leurs travers. Aussi, il valait mieux être prudent, surtout qu'il avait des précisions à demander.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous considérer comme une agression ?

-Si quelqu'un nous jette un sort en premier, on réplique de manière à l'empêcher d'en lancer d'autres, répondit finalement Potter.

-Pas d'insultes, ou de coups, demanda confirmation Anthony ?

-Non. Sauf pour séparer l'un d'entre nous et l'autre personne, si on n'y arrive pas par la force.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me garantit que vous ne mentez, fit le garçon, suspicieux ?

-Si on le jure sur notre honneur de Gryffondor, ça te va, osa Black avec une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas. »

Il allait devoir probablement s'en contenter. C'était toujours mieux que rien et il aurait pu avoir à négocier ou user de la force pour les contraindre à ne pas s'en prendre aux autres élèves. Ce qui l'aurait réellement agacé et embêté. Anthony n'aimait pas se battre pour forcer les autres à respecter les règles. Il préférait le faire de manière douce et bien s'entendre avec ces personnes, tout en restant ferme sur ses positions.

En revanche, il savait que parfois, le combat était la seule solution pour se défendre ou défendre des personnes contre certains sorciers ou certaines sorcières. Et les Mangemorts faisaient partie de cette dernière catégorie. Le dialogue était pratiquement impossible contre les plus virulents de ces derniers. Le seul endroit où il estimait avoir une chance d'avoir de l'effet était au près des générations les plus jeunes, en les convainquant de ne pas rejoindre les serviteurs de Voldemort. Et c'était ce qu'il cherchait à tout prix à faire en empêchant les Maraudeurs de harceler des élèves sans défense.

Anthony sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire ou ne pas dire. Il ne voulait pas faire une bêtise qui annulerait tout les résultats qu'il venait d'obtenir. Cela serait assez déprimant. Il finit par opter pour une réaction relativement dans le style de celles qu'il faisait habituellement.

« Bah tant mieux que vous ayez réalisé que ce que vous avez fait n'est digne que de ceux que vous dites détester. J'espère que cela restera ainsi à l'avenir. Parce que sinon, vous savez ce qui vous attend, conclut-il en tournant lentement la baguette dans ses mains tout en ayant un sourire carnassier. »

Ses quatre camarades de dortoir hochèrent la tête en blanchissant à vue d'œil. Au moins il les tiendrait au minimum avec la peur cette fois, se dit le jeune Gryffondor. Avec de la chance, ils pourraient devenir relativement proches dans les années à venir. Il ne savait pas exactement quand, mais il avait l'impression que c'était désormais possible. Ce fut avec cette idée en tête qu'il leur souhaita une bonne nuit aussi normalement que possible avant de se coucher et fermer les rideaux de son lit. Ce soir-là, l'esprit d'Anthony ne tourna pas à plein régime et il put s'endormir très facilement.

Mais, au milieu de la nuit, il se réveilla brutalement. Pendant de longues dizaines de minutes, Anthony se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, essayant de retrouver un sommeil qui ne voulait pas revenir. Aussi, il finit par se lever, enfiler ses pantoufles et descendre dans la salle commune, sans oublier sa baguette magique. Il la prenait toujours par précaution. Et puis elle pouvait servir à ranimer un peu le feu ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou alors à s'exercer pour les devoirs. Il faisait souvent cela quand il avait une insomnie.

En arrivant au bas de l'escalier, il remarqua une longue chevelure auburn sur le canapé face au feu. Il connaissait les têtes des élèves de toute la maison et cela ne correspondait qu'à une personne, Lily Evans. Surpris, il fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher en silence. Elle tourna la tête et lui sourit quand elle le reconnut. La jeune fille était blottie sous une épaisse couverture. Ce qui fit réaliser à Anthony qu'il faisait frais, malgré le feu ronflant dans la cheminée.

Elle lui libéra une place à ses côtés et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit. Lily ouvrit la couverture et la balança par dessus ses épaules. Comprenant le message, le garçon la referma autour de lui et fut obligé de se coller à la rousse pour refermer correctement l'épaisse protection contre le froid. Son corps était chaud et sentait bon la fleur de lys, ce qui était assez drôle.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Mais cette fois, il était confortable. Anthony n'avait pas envie de le briser et s'y sentait à l'aise. Il fixait le feu qui dansait de joie. Il semblait très ronflant alors qu'il était à peine trois heures du matin. Habituellement, il n'était pas aussi fort à cette heure-ci. Il en savait quelque chose puisque s'était déjà levé au milieu de la nuit à cause d'insomnies.

« Toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir, demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes ainsi ?

-Non, j'avais l'esprit trop préoccupé, répondit négligemment le garçon. »

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il voulait changer le futur pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse tuer, elle, Potter et leur probable futur enfant. Et qu'il voulait éviter un sort aussi terrible à Meadows, Alice et Frank, ainsi qu'à sa cousine Marlène et à sa famille. Nope, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait dire, surtout à quelqu'un qui avait tendance à tout rationnaliser. Quelqu'un qui découvrait encore totalement le monde de la magie et croyait toutes sortes de choses possibles. Alors, non, il valait mieux éviter de le dire, surtout à Lily Evans.

« Moi aussi, fit Lily après une dizaine de secondes de silence. J'angoisse à propos du contrôle de Potions de lundi prochain. »

Anthony partit dans un violent éclat de rire. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour stresser à propos d'un examen où il était strictement impossible qu'elle puisse avoir en dessous d'un Optimal. C'était du Lily tout craché. La seule chose qui lui aussi peur que d'avoir une mauvaise note était de désobéir au règlement.

« Pourquoi tu ris, s'offusqua la jeune fille ? J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

-C'est juste que tu angoisses à cause de rater un contrôle, où, de toute manière, tu auras la meilleure note avec Severus, c'est tout, finit par dire Anthony, une fois qu'il s'était calmé. »

La rousse se renfrogna et commença à bouder. Voulant s'amuser un peu, et comme ils étaient assez rapprochés, Anthony commença à lui chatouiller légèrement le flanc. Il vit le visage de la jeune fille commencer à se dérider alors qu'elle essayait de résister à la tentation d'éclater de rire. Elle tenta également de chasser sa main, sans succès, plus ou moins immobilisée par la couverture. Lily finit donc par éclater de rire et mit ensuite quelques minutes à se calmer.

« Je me sens chez moi à Poudlard, finit-elle par dire, après quelques nouvelles minutes de silence.

-Pourquoi cela, s'interrogea-t-il ? »

Anthony se posait vraiment la question. Du peu qu'il en savait, la famille de Lily était aimante, Marlène le lui avait dit plusieurs fois. Elle-même le lui avait répété. Et puis son visage s'éclairait dès qu'elle recevait une réponse aux lettres qu'elle envoyait à ses parents.

« A la maison, depuis que je sais que je suis une sorcière, ma grande sœur me déteste. J'aurais, de loin, préféré ne pas en être une. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir aller au collège puis au lycée comme toutes les filles normales. »

Cela choquait Anthony. Oui, il savait que tous les moldus n'étaient pas tolérants à la magie, loin de là. Mais que ce soit au point qu'elle veuille ne jamais avoir connu la magie, c'était que cela était grave. Mais il se devait de la rassurer.

« Tu es parfaitement normale, Lily. Tout comme ta sœur, tout comme tes parents, tout comme Marlène, Alice, Potter ou mois. Nous ne sommes pas différends, en dehors du fait que nous soyons des femmes et des hommes respectivement.

-Merci, lui fit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Tu es certain que Potter est normale, demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence en souriant largement ? J'ai plus l'impression qu'il a une pastèque à la place de la tête qu'autre chose. Tu as pensé à lui dire de se faire examiner ? »

Cela fit bien rire Anthony. Il était vrai que parfois, on pouvait se poser la question. Potter avait, très régulièrement, tendance à se vanter de ses réussites, notamment en Métamorphose. Il aimait aussi montrer qu'il maîtrisait des sortilèges et qu'il savait se battre en duel. Manque de chance pour lui, Anthony savait aussi se battre, et beaucoup mieux que lui.

Le silence finit toutefois par retomber. Ce dernier était confortable. Là, il était au chaud et se sentait parfaitement bien contre Lily. Il avait pratiquement l'impression d'être rentré à la maison, les fois où il dormait contre ses parents quand il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Mais Anthony voulait avoir le cœur net à propos des flammes.

« C'est toi qui a créé les flammes, fit-il doucement ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune fille. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elles sont vraiment réussies. C'est de la très belle magie, souffla-t-il. »

Le visage de la rousse se mit à rayonner de joie et de contentement. Elle était plutôt orgueilleuse sur les bords quand il s'agissait de Sortilèges. Elle était extrêmement douée en la matière. Bien plus que n'importe quel élève de Poudlard. Le professeur Flitwick était littéralement en adoration devant elle. Et puis elle aimait être complimentée quand elle réussissait quelque chose de joli. Ce qui était le cas ici.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et plus aucun des deux ne bougea vraiment. Anthony était hypnotisé par les flammes et sentait ses paupières se fermer régulièrement. Il allait enfin peut-être réussir à dormir. Il sentit la tête de Lily tomber contre son épaule et put y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle semblait apaisée. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, signe qu'elle ne devait pas faire de cauchemars.

Il était gêné par la situation. C'était la première qu'une personne ne faisant pas partie de sa famille proche était aussi intime avec lui. Et il ne savait pas comment se comporter dans ces situations. Il fut tenté de réveiller Lily mais finit par s'y refuser. Ce ne serait clairement pas bien élevé de le faire alors qu'elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Sommeil qu'il sentait de plus en plus l'envahir. Anthony appuya finalement sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille. Cette dernière était un bon support grâce à sa chevelure auburn et elle était très confortable. Il finit par se laisser aller et par s'endormir à nouveau.

Anthony ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, à cause de quelque chose lui chatouillant le nez. Il tenta de chasser la chose en soufflant de plus en plus fort avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Il vit alors en gros plan le visage de sa cousine Marlène. Elle jouait avec les cheveux de Lily à chatouiller le nez du garçon. Ce dernier tenta de la frapper. Mais ses mains étaient toujours emprisonnées dans la couverture et il chuta lamentablement, manquant de peu d'entraîner la jeune fille endormie dans sa chute. Jeune fille qui se réveilla brutalement à l'entente du choc sourd.

« S'qui s'passe, demanda-t-elle, encore profondément endormie ?

-Oh, rien de particulier, si ce n'est qu'il est dix heures du matin, un samedi. Et que pour la première fois, Lily Evans est encore endormie, fit l'autre rousse des Première Année de Gryffondor. »

Lily poussa un hurlement de terreur avant de regarder l'horloge de la salle commune et de constater qu'effectivement, il était dix heures du matin. Anthony la vit disparaître à toute vitesse dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles. Lui-même se massait un peu le crâne, toujours douloureux suite à sa chute. Le garçon eut à peine le temps de dire un petit bonjour à sa cousine avec un regard noir que celle-ci le traîna dans un coin à l'écart, sans même qu'il ne puisse se relever.

Marlène força Anthony à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et pointa sa baguette magique sur lui. Il tenta de se saisir de la sienne mais celle de Marlène crachotait des étincelles. Aussi, il jugea plus prudent de ne rien faire. Non pas qu'il avait peur, mais… Bon. Ok. Il était littéralement terrifié par sa cousine germaine quand elle était dans une colère noire. Et c'était le cas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette nuit tous les deux, demanda Marlène sur un ton très agressif ?

-Ju… Juste parler et dormi, bégaya Anthony pour toute réponse. »

Cela sembla la calmer légèrement, mais il n'était pas tout-à-fait convaincu que cela ait fonctionné, quand bien même il s'agissait de la vérité. Il fallait toujours du temps pour lever les soupçons de la jeune fille. Et puis pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas dormir l'un contre l'autre en toute innocence ? Il avait bien dormi avec elle, Marlène McKinnon, plusieurs fois quand ils étaient petits, non ? En quoi cela serait différent avec Lily ?

« Dormi de quelle manière ? Et pourquoi tu étais dans la salle commune déjà ?

-Je… j'ai eu une insomnie et je suis descendu me changer les idées. Elle était déjà là et m'a invitée sous sa couverture parce qu'il faisait vraiment froid. On a parlé un peu et on s'est ensuite endormi, parvint-il à dire d'une traite, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit.

-Mmmmh, hésita sa cousine. Qu'est-ce que qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas ?

-Moi, te mentir, demanda Anthony, vraiment sceptique ?

-Pas faux, sembla se radoucir Marlène. »

La jeune fille rangea sa baguette et commença à se détourner. Le garçon put enfin s'autoriser un soupir de soulagement. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle lui jette un sort. Et les Gryffondor ne se mêlaient pas des affaires de famille. Mais, brutalement, elle se retourna vers lui en le menaçant à nouveau.

« Tu as intérêt à être très poli avec elle et ne jamais aller plus loin que les convenances, ordonna-t-elle, le regard noir. Parce que tu lui as déjà emberlificoté le cerveau, je ne veux pas que ça continue, continua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner rapidement. »

Anthony tenta bien de l'appeler pour lui demander ce que voulait dire sa dernière phrase mais il n'eut que le silence pour toute réponse. Il décida alors de ne pas s'en faire, surtout que son estomac le rappelait à l'ordre. Il monta en vitesse à son dortoir, se changea après une douche rapide puis descendit aux cuisines pour manger. Il avait réellement très faim. Heureusement, il n'y avait strictement personne et il put prendre son petit-déjeuner en paix, chose extrêmement importante pour lui.

Le reste de la mâtinée d'Anthony fut consacré à un exercice de Potions avec Saphir. Lily et Severus étaient partis travailler de la théorie à la bibliothèque. Aussi, ils étaient totalement tranquilles. Il en profita pour mettre au courant la jeune Serpentard de l'accord de Lily quant à la « formation » pour se mouvoir dans la haute société sorcière. Aussi, ils en profitèrent pour établir les grandes lignes de ce qu'ils allaient apprendre à leurs deux élèves. Saphir lui raconta également, de manière succincte, comment elle avait réussi à prendre à part le jeune Serpentard avant de s'afficher clairement avec lui pour le protéger de manière indirecte au sein de la maison vert et argent. Désormais, il était donc sous sa protection.

Les autres élèves seraient, à l'exception de quelques-uns, bien trop fous pour s'en prendre à une Yaxley. Surtout dont le grand frère était connu pour être très souvent en retenu pour avoir attaqué d'autres élèves. Ces derniers étaient principalement des nés-moldus. Il avait bien tenté parfois de s'en prendre aux Première Année. Ces derniers comptaient plus de nés-moldus que les autres années. Mais les préfets des différentes maisons avaient vit réagi. Ils avaient fait en sorte que ces élèves soient toujours accompagnés et de surveiller en permanence Corban Yaxley. Ainsi, ils pouvaient réagir plus vite.

La méthode avait rapidement porté ses fruits grâce au travail combiné des préfets des maisons Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Mais c'était bien l'une des seules choses sur lesquelles ils étaient capables de s'entendre. Pour tout le reste, ils n'étaient jamais d'accord, à l'exception notable des dates de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

Anthony voulait faire en sorte que cela change pour sa génération et les suivantes. Il voulait marginaliser les plus radicaux des sang-purs anti-moldus et anti-nés-moldus et unir les quatre maisons. Bon, il y aurait naturellement des voix divergentes. Mais c'était son objectif. A long-terme, certes. Mais c'était son objectif.

L'après-midi venue, ils retrouvèrent Lily et Severus pour déterminer le contenu de ces leçons plutôt particulières. Ils testèrent ainsi les connaissances de l'autre binôme Gryffondor-Serpentard. Après quelques minutes, Anthony et Saphir se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient relativement limitées. Ils venaient tous les deux de simples ouvriers moldus, même si le père de Lily était contremaître.

La rousse avait beau avoir eu une éducation plutôt bonne, cela était loin de suffire si elle devait rencontrer des personnes de la haute société sorcière. Severus aussi avait été relativement bien éduqué par sa mère, mais là encore, c'était loin de suffire. Cependant, le regard d'Anthony s'écarquilla quand le Serpentard révéla que sa mère était une Prince.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda naïvement Lily ?

-Il se trouve que ton cher ami ici présent peut tout simplement revendiquer l'héritage de cette famille, annonça Anthony.

-Ma mère a été reniée et je ne veux rien de gens qui l'ont laissée tomber, grogna Severus.

-Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi. Cela pourrait t'être réellement fort utile. Peut-être que le moment venu, tu pourras revendiquer ton héritage. N'écarte pas cette possibilité sous le coup de colère ou de la rancune, lui expliqua Anthony.

-Bref, sois un bon Serpentard, conclut Saphir, provoquant les rires de ses trois amis. »

Puis, ils commencèrent par la base. A savoir comment était organisé le monde magique dans la réalité. Cela allait du Ministre de la Magie aux couches les plus basses. Lily et Severus prirent un certain nombre de notes pour s'y retrouver. En effet, le système officiel était très simple. Mais, en réalité, n'importe qui pouvait financer autant qu'il le voulait un candidat ou donner autant d'argent qu'il le voulait au Ministère, voire même à certains services en particuliers. Ce qui était purement et simplement de la corruption déguisée, ce qui scandalisa Lily au plus haut point.

Il fut décidé, à la fin du « cours » d'une heure, que ces leçons auraient lieu tous les samedi et dimanche, en dehors des vacances, à quatorze heures. Cela permet d'adapter plus facilement les créneaux de révisions. Et puis c'était la période où Anthony et Saphir étaient les moins productifs dans leur travail personnel. Ainsi, ils pouvaient en profiter pour se changer les idées.

Les jours suivants virent l'arrêt du soutien d'Anthony à Kathleen pour les potions. Il jugeait qu'elle pouvait désormais voler de ses propres ailes dans la matière. Ses résultats étaient plus qu'acceptables et elle en était heureuse.

Aussi, ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord, d'arrêter les leçons de soutien. Anthony se concerta avec Saphir, Lily et Severus pour déterminer ce qu'ils pourraient faire de cette heure-là en plus plusieurs jours par semaine. Il fut rapidement décidé de la consacrer à l'entraînement au duel. Le vert et argent désirait à tout prix s'entraîner.

Le Gryffondor supposait qu'il était encore en partie traumatisé par l'affrontement contre les Maraudeurs et l'humiliation subie. Humiliation qui n'avait pas due être la première s'il supposait juste. Il savait que Severus ne le lui dirait jamais, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être pratiquement certain d'avoir raison. Surtout vue l'ardeur que mettait le Serpentard dans les affrontements. Il devenait pratiquement quelqu'un d'autre. En réalité, sa colère explosait. Ses trois camarades passaient presque plus de temps à lui apprendre à la canaliser qu'autre chose.  
C'était le grand défaut de Severus. Il s'emportait facilement, comme un Gryffondor selon Saphir, ce qui provoquait quelques grincements de dents chez Anthony et Lily. Or, cela lui faisait perdre ses moyens en le déconcentrant. Il était donc à chaque fois rapidement battu s'il était un poil énervé par ses adversaires.

Heureusement, le Gryffondor était suffisamment habile pour servir de cible. Il l'énervait au maximum pour le forcer à se concentrer sous la pression. Il encaissait ou esquivait les coups sans broncher, ce qui augmentait la colère du Serpentard. Puis, il répliquait et mettait rapidement le vert et argent à terre. Cela recommençait inlassablement. Saphir s'occupait plus de l'entraînement de Lily. Mais, au fil du temps, Severus parvint à commencer à contenir sa colère et à s'améliorer. Anthony savait qu'il l'entraînait à la dure, mais c'était pour son bien. Ses ennemis ou adversaires ne seraient pas tous de grands gentlemen, loin de là.

La rousse était vraiment douée en sortilèges. Elle tenait tête à la première grâce à toute une panoplie de sorts et maléfices que des élèves de Première Année étaient loin de savoir maîtriser. Cependant, elle avait un gros défaut. Elle avait trop confiance en elle. Ses sorts se suivaient sans queue ni tête et elle ne visait qu'à anéantir l'adversaire sous une avalanche de sorts. Cela fonctionnait bien contre un débutant. Mais pas contre Saphir, ou pire, Anthony. Ils avaient tous les deux une très bonne condition physique. Saphir aimait bien esquiver les sortilèges et attendre la faille pour frapper.

Le garçon, lui, avançait à la manière d'un rouleau compresseur. Il frappait très fort d'entrée. Pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, son adversaire se prenait une avalanche de sorts et maléfices. Puis, s'il avait résisté (ce qui était rare parmi les élèves de Première et Seconde Année), il était constamment sous sa pression. Il était rare que le combat dure plus d'une minute, même à un contre plusieurs élèves de Première ou Seconde Année.

Les combats, contre les Serpentard de la promotion au dessus principalement, n'étaient pas rares dans les couloirs. Aussi, le CAC avait rapidement connu un certain succès. La fameuse Katja, tirée des griffes des Maraudeurs l'avait rejoint au milieu du mois de mars, après un quasi-harcèlement de la part de Kathleen. Les rares Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ne s'y étant pas inscrits avaient fini par le rejoindre. Et ça, Anthony en était fier. Son projet d'unité des maisons avançait petit à petit, sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de faire d'efforts.

Dans le CAC, tout le monde parlait à tout le monde. Il faisait en sorte que les binômes varient en permanence d'une séance à l'autre. Il les prévoyait à l'avance pour éviter qu'un binôme ne soit composé des mêmes élèves deux semaines de suite, ou même deux semaines sur trois. Mais cela était fait manuellement et c'était long, très long à faire. Il perdait trois heures tous les dimanche soir à préparer les binômes du lendemain. Aussi, il nota dans ses projets de faire un tableau où il pourrait faire ces groupes aléatoirement et en fonction des résultats précédents. Il se jura de s'y consacrer entièrement pendant l'été.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que les vacances étaient très proches, la semaine suivante, Anthony eut à nouveau une insomnie. Aussi, il descendit dans la Salle Commune. Il ne risquait pas de réveiller ses camarades de dortoir mais cela lui permettait de se changer les idées. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était près d'une heure du matin. Il se mit devant le feu, sur le canapé et s'emmitoufla dans une épaisse couverture avant de repenser aux jours précédents et aux Maraudeurs.

Ces derniers dormaient très profondément en permanence. Ils avaient tous du mal à se réveiller le matin. Remus revenait de la pleine lune il y a peu et il avait besoin de récupérer des forces. Les trois autres, eux, étaient tout simplement de gros dormeurs. Il ne fallait pas aller chercher plus loin.

Il était devenu un peu plus proche des quatre garçons quelques semaines après sa mise au point et sa colère froide. Ils semblaient avoir compris la leçon. Le garçon en était certain car il continuait à aller voir des élèves pour leur demander s'ils avaient été harcelés ou ennuyés par les Maraudeurs. Et il avait tout le temps des réponses négatives qui semblaient toutes honnêtes. Aussi, il espérait que cela durerait. Sinon, il les humilierait une bonne fois pour toute et devant toute l'école ou presque.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il entendit quelques pas feutrés descendre les escaliers. Il jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut Lily. La rousse ne semblait pas réussir à dormir non plus. Elle semblait même stressée. Elle avait abandonné précipitamment le travail en DCFM qu'elle réalisait avec Saphir, Severus et lui pour courir à la bibliothèque « faire des recherches personnelles ». Or, Lily Evans ne courrait jamais. Et son visage avait été emprunt d'une grande inquiétude.

Sans qu'il ne dise rien, la jeune fille vint se glisser contre le garçon sous la couverture, qu'il étendit à elle. Après tout, elle avait bien déjà fait la même chose. Il pouvait donc lui rendre la pareille.

« Toi aussi tu as du mal à dormir, finit par demander Anthony ? »

La rousse marmonna une réponse indistincte avant de fixer les flammes avec un air plus que concentré. Elle pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté pendant des secondes qui durèrent une éternité à Anthony avant de la tourner vers lui.

« C'est toi qui a fait ces flammes, finit-elle par demander très gentiment ?

-Je suis plus doué que ça, se renfrogna-t-il.

-Mmmmh, eut-elle pour toute réponse. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air sceptique ? Oui elle était plus douée que lui mais il n'était pas nul, non ? Il était même plutôt bon dans la matière. Il vit Lily sortir sa baguette, extraire son bras de la couverture et lancer un _Incendio_ très précis et puissant, malgré la faible prononciation du sort. Les flammes furent ravivées et la chaleur augmenta rapidement dans toute la pièce, bien que la couverture soit encore nécessaire.

« Je peux te poser une question, demanda à nouveau Lily après quelques minutes de contemplation du feu ?

-Tu viens de le faire, répondit Anthony avec un petit sourire. Ouch, fit-il quelques instants plus tard, son côté gauche douloureux à cause d'un coup de coude de la jeune fille. Vas-y, pose ta question, termina-t-il.

-Tu penses quoi des loups-garous ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? Le cours de Chassepatates t'a travaillé ? »

Et pour cause. Ce dernier avait fait un énorme cours sur les loups-garous le matin même. « Je… Un peu… C'est juste… Tu peux répondre à la question s'il-te-plaît ?

-Bon, d'accord, accepta finalement Anthony. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille les considérer comme des bêtes. Ils ne sont des monstres sanguinaires que trois nuits par mois, rien de plus. Le reste du temps, ils sont parfaitement humains et peuvent être parfaitement normaux. Bon, il y a l'exception Greyback, mais c'est différent.

-Greyback, demanda Lily, surprise ?

-Un loup-garou sanguinaire qui adore s'en prendre à des enfants. Même quand il n'est pas transformé, c'est un psychopathe sanguinaire. Mon père serait près à donner toute notre fortune pour le capturer.

-A ce point, s'étonna la jeune fille ?

-A ce point, confirma le garçon. Il est réellement extrêmement dangereux. Il ne faut jamais prendre ses menaces à la légère. Si un jour tu as la possibilité de l'abattre, n'hésite pas. Tu n'auras probablement pas une deuxième chance. »

Il sentit la jeune fille se tendre et commencer à angoisser. Aussi, il décida de la rassurer.

« Si tu as des trucs en argent chez toi, n'hésite pas à les sortir. Il y est normalement tout aussi sensible que les autres loups-garous. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire à ce propos. »

Il la sentit se détendre avant de recommencer à hésiter. Elle semblait toujours vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi. Il se demandait si elle avait découvert quelque chose sur Lupin, puisqu'elle lui parlait de loups-garous.

Mais un lourd silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Anthony avait l'impression que ce n'était pas à lui de parler le premier. Du moins pour le moment. Il avait rendu l'initiative à Lily et espérait qu'elle le lui dirait. Cependant, elle semblait toujours hésiter. Même si elle finit par lui demander une garantie.

« C'est un secret. Est-ce que tu es prêt à jurer sur ta magie que tu ne le révéleras à personne ? Pas même tes cousines et cousins ?

-C'est un secret de cette taille, s'étonna-t-il ? Cela concerne un élève de la maison ? Parce que si cela concerne un élève de mon dortoir, les Maraudeurs sont probablement déjà tous au courant. Je les entends parfois parler des pleines lunes. »

Le regard de Lily devint réellement effrayé. Mais pour quelle raison, il n'en savait fichtrement rien.

« Sinon, si c'est un secret, je peux te jurer que je sais le tenir et que je n'en parlerais qu'avec des personnes au courant de ce dernier et si je suis sûr qu'elles le sont, lui sourit-il en acceptant finalement une partie de sa demande. »

La rousse lui sourit en retour. Il n'était pas stupide. S'il s'interdisait d'en parler avec qui que ce soit, cela voulait dire ne jamais en parler avec le premier concerné, les Maraudeurs ou même Lily. Ce qui serait un peu stupide, il fallait bien le dire. Mais il reconnaissait bien là la générosité de la jeune fille qui ne pensait qu'à protéger Lupin.

« Je… Je crois… que… Remus… est… un loup-garou, finit par bégayer la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, demanda Anthony sans laisser transparaître la danse de la joie qu'il exécutait intérieurement à l'idée d'avoir vu juste ?

-Je… je cherchais plus de renseignements sur les loups-garous et les moyens de les reconnaître. Et je me suis souvenue que Remus disparaissait trois jours par mois. Il a aussi toujours l'air malade, particulièrement avant et après ses disparitions. J'ai donc tenté de me souvenir des jours précis avec un calendrier lunaire et j'ai remarqué qu'il était tout le temps absent aux pleines lunes. A partir de là, ça n'a pas été difficile d'en tirer des conclusions.

-…

-Tu ne dis rien, s'étonna la jeune fille ? »

En réalité, il réfléchissait. Bon, sa réflexion se tenait. Il avait juste un « léger » problème. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle en pensait de la situation. Allait-elle tenter de dénoncer Lupin au corps enseignant voire au Ministère ? Allait-elle tenter de le dire devant tout le monde ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Aussi, il opta pour une réponse plus ambiguë.

« Qu'est-ce que cela change qu'il soit un loup-garou ou non ? Il reste toujours Lupin et il est incapable de faire du mal à une mouche en temps normal. Sauf s'il est attaqué bien sûr. »

Le sourire radieux de la rousse lui fit comprendre qu'elle était de son avis. Ce qui était très rassurant. Il n'osait imaginer le cas de conscience qui s'était présenté à Lily. Elle aimait tellement le règlement, qu'elle plaçait pratiquement au-dessus de tout qu'elle avait certainement été tentée d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui en parler. Il finit donc par le lui demander. Sa réponse le surprit encore plus.

« Je me suis rapidement dit que les professeurs et mademoiselle Pomfresh devaient être au courant. Sinon, il ne pouvait pas disparaître trois jours par mois sans que personne ne s'en inquiète. Et s'ils savaient, le directeur devait donc savoir. Je me suis donc dit qu'ils avaient dû prendre des mesures particulières pour ses transformations. Et puis Remus est tellement gentil qu'il ne mériterait pas un tel acharnement sur lui. Il a le droit à une vie comme tout le monde, termina-t-elle avec conviction. »

Anthony était impressionné par la force de caractère de Lily quand elle était passionnée par une cause. Son regard s'allumait d'une flamme qui faisait plaisir à voir. Cela dit, la fatigue finit par la rattraper et elle bailla de nombreuses fois en un laps de temps très court.

« Il a le droit… d'avoir… une… belle… vie, marmonna-t-elle en s'endormant, la tête contre son épaule. »

Anthony sourit en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le visage de la Gryffondor rayonnait de joie et de bonheur, même si elle dormait. Elle semblait à l'aise et en paix. Après tout, ici, rien de dangereux ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle était à l'abri des insultes de sa sœur, des coups bas de certains Serpentard ou élèves des autres maisons, des injures des élèves qui la prenaient pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et disaient qu'elle ne savait faire que lire. Ou d'autres qui disaient qu'elle n'était pas digne de porter une baguette magique. Sur fut sur ces pensées rassurantes qu'Anthony s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :) Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 9 :) Comme toujours, si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez les poser dans les reviews.

EDIT : je viens de corriger un truc dans le chapitre en le relisant pour chercher une information particulière (j'avais la flemme de chercher et ouvrir mon fichier Word puisque j'ai commencé le Tome 2 sur un nouveau). Je profite de l'occasion pour vous dire que le chapitre 9, soit l'avant-dernier du Tome 1 sera bel et bien publié la semaine prochaine, dans la matinée. Vous pourrez dire qu'il s'agira de votre cadeau de Noël de ma part :)


	10. Education, Club Moldu et Maraudeurs

Bonjour à toutes à tous. Déjà, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël :) Vous le méritez largement :)

Sinon, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de ce premier tome. Il sera beaucoup plus court que les deux précédents, je vous rassure tout de suite.

Mais avant cela, les réponses aux reviews.

 **Darboria :** En effet, j'ai un peu plus développé les personnages de Lily et Rogue. Je pensais, au moment de l'écriture, qu'il en était plus que temps. Ils se sont grandement rapprochés d'Anthony. Par conséquent, il les juge plus facilement. Lily n'est plus la simple camarade de travail occasionnelle. Et Rogue n'est plus le type qui semble vouloir lui lancer un sort dès qu'il a le dos tourné. Du coup, il les connaît un peu mieux. Et méritent d'être un peu plus développés.

 **Koaprod :** Merci pour ta review sur le Prologue :) Oui, j'y réponds ici plutôt que sur le chapitre 1. C'est beaucoup plus simple :) Pour la liste de lecture, tu as la possibilité de le faire notamment sur un fichier Excel ou Word au choix (ou un système similaire sur LibreOffice, selon ce que tu as). Par exemple, je sais que Darboria fait ça sur GoogleSheet. Moi-même, je vais commencer à faire un truc similaire pour tout récapituler.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Education, Club Moldu et Maraudeurs**

Les vacances arrivèrent bien vite et avec elles, la prévision d'un long repos. Ou plutôt d'une longue période sans devoirs. Cela semblait beaucoup plus juste à Anthony qui avait travaillé à fond la semaine précédent les vacances pour n'avoir rien d'officiel à faire pendant ces dernières. Ou du moins, rien qui ne concernait les cours. Il voulait avancer sur ses projets personnels. Et cela nécessitait du temps. Il avait donc voulu s'en libérer autant que possible. Il avait, au passage, entraîné Lily, Saphir et Severus dans son sillage.

Ainsi, toutes et tous furent tranquilles pour ces vacances de printemps. Oh, il se doutait qu'aucun des trois ne resterait inactif. La première et le dernier se retrouveraient aussi souvent que possible pour prendre de l'avance sur le programme scolaire, particulièrement en Potions et en Sortilège. Saphir, elle, attendrait avec impatience le retour à Poudlard en se faisant la plus discrète possible pour avoir la paix chez elle.

Le retour dans le train se passa avec quelques Serdaigle du CAC, dont Chester Boot. Ces derniers l'avaient embarqués plus ou moins de force, sous prétexte de devoir lui parler de choses importantes. En réalité, il s'agissait juste d'un désir plus important d'apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges. Et de la planification des cours pour l'année prochaine. Anthony leur accorda rapidement l'autorisation de chercher dans les livres ce qu'ils pourraient apprendre en Deuxième Année dans les cours normaux, mais aussi à côté.

Il n'était pas stupide au point de vouloir tout contrôler. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait et connaissait bien ses limites. Il les avait trop souvent côtoyées dans cette vie et dans la précédente pour le savoir. Aussi, il déléguait aussi souvent que possible et n'apportait que des modifications ou ne faisait que mettre en forme et repasser derrière pour contrôler. Ainsi, il pouvait faire ses propres projets de son côté.

Anthony avait parfois l'impression d'être trop directeur. Mais les autres élèves obéissaient avec enthousiasme à ses consignes. Pire, certains semblaient même chercher son approbation dans un certain nombre de points. Il avait fini, lors d'une séance du CAC, par hurler sur certains qui lui demandaient régulièrement si ce qu'ils faisaient était bien. Par extension, il avait hurlé sur tout le monde pour leur faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il n'était pas un enseignant, un de leurs parents ou frère, ou sœur, ou autre. Il n'était qu'un élève parmi d'autres et il ne leur était pas d'un rang supérieur.

Il avait fini par sortir de la salle en claquant la porte aussi fort que possible. Il avait même envisagé ouvertement d'arrêter les leçons et de les laisser se débrouiller seuls s'ils continuaient. Il avait fallu que Marlène déploie des trésors de patience, patience dont elle n'était pas vraiment dotée, et toute la diplomatie de Lily pour le faire revenir à la raison. Ce qu'il avait fini par faire après s'être calmé. Après tout, il avait juré de les aider et il tenait à respecter ses engagements. Et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Anthony assura donc aux représentants des Serdaigle, car c'était ce qu'ils étaient en réalité que oui, il devrait y avoir le CAC en Deuxième Année. Que oui, il envisageait de lui donner la possibilité d'être officiel mais que ça dépendrait aussi de l'enseignant de DCFM si ce n'était plus Chassepatates, que oui, il acceptait les idées tant qu'elles étaient cohérentes et crédibles et enfin que oui, il ne comptait pas les faire travailler toute leur scolarité sur les mêmes sortilèges.

Naturellement, il dut souvent se répéter plusieurs fois, non sans penser que les Serdaigle ne semblaient pas toujours être les plus intelligents. Mais au moins se montraient-ils enthousiaste à l'idée de chercher de nouveaux sorts et maléfices faisables en Deuxième Année. C'était déjà qu'il pouvait faire pour gagner leur confiance et aussi ça en moins qu'il aurait à faire. Cela comptait énormément puisque c'était la partie la plus chronophage du CAC que la recherche de sortilèges et maléfices pouvant être appris à leur âge.

Quand il arriva sur le quai de la gare, Anthony n'aperçut que son père. Surpris, il fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient début avril et la naissance de son futur petit frère ou de sa future petite sœur n'était pas attendue avant mi juillet. Aussi, il se demandait pourquoi sa mère n'était pas venue. Après avoir serré son père dans ses bras, ce fut la première chose qu'il lui demanda.

« Ta mère n'est pas venue parce qu'elle est un peu fatiguée. Elle a arrêté le travail pour se reposer à la maison. J'espère que tu ne feras rien qui puisse la mettre dans tous ses états parce qu'elle s'énerve ou pleure facilement en ce moment. »

Anthony acquiesça très vite. Il adorait littéralement sa mère dans ce monde. Elle était géniale. Là où son père était souvent sévère et stricte, elle était beaucoup plus cool. Il fallait aussi dire qu'elle était née-moldue. Oh, en société elle savait parfaitement se tenir et jouer à la petite femme parfaite. Mais le garçon savait parfaitement qui portait la culotte chez ses parents. Mais ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce qui était particulièrement gênant quand il avait été un petit enfant.

Ses parents pouvaient faire l'amour n'importe où dans la maison à l'exception de sa chambre. Aussi, il était parfois tombé sur eux en plein acte de reproduction alors qu'il allait juste dans le salon ou la cuisine. Certes il savait comment les bébés étaient faits mais quand même. C'était dégueulasse !

Quand il arriva chez lui, Anthony serra très fort Ariane contre lui. Sa mère avait déjà un gros ventre et il était heureux à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un en dessous de lui dans la famille. Quelqu'un à protéger envers et contre tout. Malgré sa fatigue évidente, elle rayonnait de bonheur. Le garçon se dit que la grossesse lui réussissait plutôt bien. Et il l'aimait d'autant plus.

Tout n'avait pas été facile pour elle, il le savait. Il l'avait entendue en parler avec son père, Bertus. Elle était née-moldue et avait dû s'adapter à la très haute société des sang-purs. Elle n'était pas non plus écossaise et cela avait eu énormément de mal à passer auprès du clan McKinnon, bien plus que le fait d'être née de parents n'étant pas sorciers. Les premières années avaient été difficiles pour elle. Mais elle avait fini par réussir à s'intégrer à force de patience et de gentillesse, en bonne Poufsouffle qu'elle était.

Bertus avait tout fait pour faciliter cette intégration, Anthony le savait aussi. Il s'était parfois littéralement battu en duel pour forcer les gens à accepter cette décision. Et son fils l'adorait pour cela. Grâce à lui, il avait une mère formidable qu'il adorait. Il aimait tout autant son père, bien que plus stricte.

En même temps, le garçon était l'héritier des McKinnon. Un jour, il se retrouverait à la tête d'une des plus grandes fortunes de la Grande-Bretagne Magique. Seuls les Black avaient une fortune plus importante qu'eux. Les Malefoy étaient bien en dessous, comme les Greengrass ou quelques autres notamment. Il serait le premier propriétaire terrien de Grande-Bretagne Magique et premier fournisseur de viande de mouton.

Bref, il allait être assis sur un véritable tas d'or et de richesses plus ou moins naturelles. Il devait se montrer digne de la chose et accepter un certain nombre de responsabilités. Aussi, il avait régulièrement des cours sur la gestion financière et la gestion du patrimoine, ainsi que sur des éléments plus confidentiels de sa famille, comme les protections de leur château, les caches secrètes et autres éléments que seul l'héritier et le chef du clan pouvaient connaître.

Les vacances passèrent très vite pour Anthony. Il les passa entièrement à déterminer ce qu'il pourrait faire pour le club moldu. C'était ainsi qu'il avait nommé son club sur la culture et l'histoire moldue en attendant de trouver un autre nom. Il avait notamment décidé de faire de l'histoire comparée entre moldus et sorciers. Il n'était pas rare qu'une guerre entre moldus s'étende au monde de la sorcellerie et inversement. Cela pouvait réellement être très intéressant à développer. Tout comme la technologie moldue d'ailleurs.

Tout cela commençait lentement mais sûrement à prendre forme. Il communiquait régulièrement avec Lily pour en savoir plus sur certaines choses. Elle lui répondait toujours volontiers et avec moult précisions, parfois utiles mais souvent inutiles. Ce qui était du Lily tout craché. Il était certain que s'il lui demandait le temps, elle lui répondrait le temps des jours précédents, celui prévu pour la journée et celui des jours suivants.

Bien trop vite à son goût, Anthony dut revenir à Poudlard pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Il ne restait qu'un peu plus d'un mois de cours. C'était la dernière ligne droite avant les examens, auxquels il comptait avoir les meilleures notes qu'il pouvait avoir. Aussi, il se lança rapidement à corps perdu dans le travail, laissant de côté ses différents projets personnels. La seule exception concernait les cours qu'il donnait à Severus et Lily avec Saphir.

Ces cours étaient très particuliers. Ils étaient désormais réalisés trois fois par semaine, les vendredi, samedi et dimanche. Ils se déroulaient toujours de la même manière. Au début, Anthony et Saphir parlaient de la haute société, expliquaient comment se tenir, comment parler et comment agir avec les autres personnes. La deuxième partie était consacrée aux questions relatives aux thèmes abordés dans la première partie. Enfin, il y avait une mise en application de ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Mais ces cours regroupaient aussi d'autres choses. Ils parlaient parfois d'économie sorcière. Saphir n'avait absolument aucune formation dedans puisqu'elle était une fille. C'était une différence fondamentale avec le clan McKinnon en particulier dont l'héritier était le premier enfant du dirigeant ou du chef du clan, qu'il soit un garçon ou une fille. Ainsi, Anthony était formé à cela et enseignait ces choses aux trois autres élèves.

Mais ces cours d'économie lui donnèrent d'autres idées. Etudier plus profondément l'économie sorcière britannique pour voir ce qu'il y avait à réformer. Ou du moins, ce qu'il pouvait améliorer. Parce qu'en réalité, l'économie du Royaume-Uni sorcier était assez primitive. Sans même parler de l'économie mondiale. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun commerce avec les autres pays. Même sa mère en avait été frappée. Cependant, cela était pour bien plus tard.

Car il avait autre chose de bien plus pressant. La guerre arrivait à grands pas. Les disparitions augmentèrent rapidement de une tous les deux jours à deux en trois jours puis à une par jour, au moins. Bien vite, les premiers enfants nés-moldus furent convoqués dans le bureau du directeur. Ils en ressortaient tous en larmes. Les sang-mêlés suivirent quelques jours plus tard.

Anthony l'avait pratiquement oubliée, plongé dans ses projets divers et variés. Mais la guerre était présente. Elle était là, sous leurs nez. Même à Poudlard, ils n'étaient plus en sécurité. Etant l'un des favoris du professeur Slughorn, Lucius Malefoy se déchaina sur les nés-moldus, particulièrement à Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Il n'était plus rare qu'un élève ou plus finissent par jour à l'infirmerie.

Très vite, certains Gryffondor se mirent à répliquer. Mais Mary Fawley et Anna Winston, les préfètes de Cinquième et Sixième Année faisaient peur aux rouge et or qui ne respectaient pas le règlement. Aussi, elles rétablirent très vite le calme, parfois à coup de sortilèges. L'ambiance, dans le même temps, commença à se détériorer au CAC.

Tout bascula à la mi-mai. Tout se déroulait normalement quand un élève de Serdaigle lança un sortilège dans le dos d'un Serpentard, en l'occurrence Henry Travers. Anthony le repéra bien vite et le héla tandis que Saphir s'occupait du garçon de sa maison qui, une fois libéré du sortilège, voulait se venger.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris te faire un truc pareil, fit froidement Anthony ?

-Sa famille a tué un de mes parents, hurla le garçon. »

Ce dernier semblait réellement dans un état second. Il était comme complètement fou. Il lui serait difficile de le raisonner, d'autant plus devant autant de monde. Il demanda donc rapidement à Lily et Kathleen de faire sortir tout le monde et de le laisser seul avec lui.

« Et tu penses qu'il en est responsable, demanda le Gryffondor sur le même ton ?

-Il EST…

-Tu te crois où pour hurler ainsi ? Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que lui ? Tu te crois supérieur à lui ? Tu crois qu'il a une part de responsabilité dans ce que ses parents ont fait aux tiens ?

-Je…, sembla se calmer le garçon tout aussi vite, surtout en voyant la baguette du rouge et or pointée sur lui.

-C'est exactement avec ce genre de comportement que tu risques de le pousser à faire le genre de choses qu'il réprouve. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est ici ? Tu penses que moi, j'aurais laissé un type voulant anéantir les moldus et nés-de-moldus rentrer dans ce groupe et apprendre à se battre ?

-Je…

-Je ne te demande pas de réponse, le coupa Anthony sur un ton plus que polaire. Il n'est pas responsable des décisions de ses parents ou de sa famille. Point à la ligne. Ce que tu as fait ne peut que l'encourager à aller du côté que tu hais. A moins que ce ne soit ce que tu veuilles ? Renforcer ceux qui sont aussi tes ennemis ? Peut-être que tu travailles aussi pour eux, non ? »

Le regard du garçon s'ouvrit d'épouvante qu'Anthony le soupçonne presque de trahison. Bon, il était certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais c'était pour le faire réagir. Une guerre était plus ou moins déclarée. Une guerre civile qui plus est. On ne déconnait pas avec ce genre de chose. Même quand on était des enfants. C'était comme cela que l'on pouvait justement perdre cette guerre.

« Alors tu vas te calmer et réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dis. Puis, dès que tu auras l'occasion, tu iras t'excuser auprès de lui. Compris ?

-Compris, fit le garçon d'une petite voix.

-Et si jamais tu es sur le point de craquer, va voir le professeur Flitwick, je suis sûr qu'il t'écoutera. »

Le concerné hocha la tête et sortit rapidement de la pièce tout en s'excusant, laissant Anthony dans des pensées qui se bousculaient.

Ainsi tout s'accélérait. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quand cela avait débuté dans le canon. Mais il n'avait pas réellement agi sur les événements à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Aussi, il supposait que cela datait de la même époque. Il venait de se rendre compte d'une chose. Il avait oublié la rancœur à l'intérieur même de Poudlard que les meurtres pouvaient provoquer. La guerre qui arrivait était une guerre civile. Une guerre où la société serait coupée au moins en deux. Les familles s'entre-déchireraient au nom d'idéaux. Le frère se battrait contre le frère, le père contre le fils. Bref, toute l'horreur d'une guerre civile.

Une guerre qu'il devait gagner, Anthony le savait. Si le Ministère perdait la guerre, son espérance de vie à lui serait vite limitée. Tout comme celle de ses amis. Et il ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent. Il s'était juré de les sauver et le ferait. Tout comme il empêcherait Severus et consorts de rejoindre les partisans de Voldemort. Il ferait mieux de s'en occuper un peu mieux désormais et de s'occuper aussi des autres élèves. Le Club Moldu serait une bonne chose pour cela.

Ce dernier prit lentement mais sûrement forme. Anthony finit par décider de la formule à la fin du mois de mai. Il avait aussi une ébauche de programme, qu'il comptait développer pendant les vacances. Du moins, c'était son objectif. Il se décida d'en parler lors d'une séance du CAC. Il pouvait ainsi toucher beaucoup plus de monde que s'il avait simplement parlé avec la bouche-a-oreille.

La séance en question s'était très bien déroulée. Tous les élèves maîtrisaient quelques maléfices et sortilèges de base, au moins pour riposter. Il comptait leur faire faire le Charme du Bouclier l'année suivante, au moins dans un premier temps. C'était aussi la dernière séance de l'année scolaire. Après, ils passeraient tous tout leur temps dans les révisions.

Anthony demanda donc très vite le silence à la fin du club. Il voulait leur faire un petit discours. Il savait déjà plus ou moins ce qu'il allait dire, mais n'avait pas pris de notes. Cela n'aurait pas fait sérieux.

« Comme vous le savez toutes et tous, il s'agissait de la dernière leçon du CAC pour cette année. Il continuera normalement l'année prochaine. J'établirai aussi vite que possible un jour et une heure en fonction des entraînements de Quidditch et des différentes maisons. Mais je peux dors et déjà vous avertir que nous commencerons réellement le Charme du Bouclier. Je vous invite à en étudier au moins la théorie pendant les vacances scolaires. »

Bon, ça, c'était fait. Il lui restait maintenant la partie où il angoissant le plus. Celle où il allait parler du Club Moldu. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la manière dont l'idée serait reçue par les autres élèves.

« J'ai également quelque chose à vous annoncer. L'année prochaine, sur même principe que le Club d'Apprentissage au Combat, je compte crée un Club Moldu. »

Un murmure de protestation s'éleva de l'assemblée, rapidement calmé par un regard noir. Cela dit, un certain nombre de personnes semblaient avoir un regard intéressé.

« Non, il n'y aura pas de moldus qui viendront à Poudlard, c'est parfaitement impossible et vous le savez. Le principe de ce club est de vous apprendre comment les Moldus se débrouillent dans la vie sans magie. Vous croyez qu'ils en sont encore à l'ère du charbon ou au cheval ? Ils ont des objets qui peuvent aller si vite que vous les voyez avant des les entendre. Ils ont des engins qui permettent de produire des milliers et des milliers d'objets par année. »

Les regards ennuyés s'élargirent de stupéfaction, du moins pour ceux qui ne connaissaient rien ou pas grand-chose au monde moldu. Ils se rendaient peut-être enfin compte que ces derniers ne leur étaient pas si inférieurs que cela. Qu'ils ne représentaient pas nécessairement une menace mais qu'il ne fallait pas les considérer comme des attardés. Cela dit, il n'allait finalement pas leur parler des armes nucléaires. Le faire ne ferait que renforcer les opinions de certains sur la nécessité de toujours se séparer des moldus. Il valait mieux être prudent.

« Ce que je vous propose donc est un Club Moldu où vous pourrez apprendre des choses sur les moldus. On pourra parler des médias, de la manière dont ils vivent, de la manière dont ils conçoivent les choses et plein d'autres trucs différents. Bien sûr, ça ne prendra pas la même forme que le CAC. Ce ne sera pas adapté. Ce sera différent. Plus des groupes de personnes en fonction d'intérêts communs. Et on pourra même faire des exposés.

-Des quoi, demandèrent certains élèves, le regard ahuri ?

-Des exposés. En gros, vous préparez un sujet bien précis et vous venez l'expliquer devant tout le monde. Et à la fin, les autres peuvent vous poser des questions. Cela permet d'apprendre de nouvelles choses et en même temps de s'habituer à parler devant du monde. Il y en a probablement parmi vous qui dirigeront des équipes au Ministère de la Magie voire seront directeurs de départements. Vous aurez des discours à faire à vos subordonnés. Cela peut vous aider. »

Présenter les choses ainsi permettait de ramener les choses à la magie et quelque chose de concret pour eux. En gros, ce club servirait aussi à quelque chose d'utile pour leur vie future après Poudlard. Même s'ils étaient en Première Année, certains avaient déjà des plans de carrière dressés par les parents, notamment chez beaucoup de sang-purs ou sang-mêlés.

Finalement, de nombreux regards s'échangèrent entre les élèves qui se mirent même à chuchoter. Discrètement, Saphir hocha la tête dans sa direction avec un petit sourire. Il était presque certain d'avoir les Serpentard présents dans la salle l'année prochaine. Il lui restait encore quelque chose à ajouter.

« Je précise que les groupes seront inter-maisons. Les règles seront les mêmes que dans le CAC. Interdiction formelle de se lancer des sorts, même pour plaisanter ou s'amuser. L'un d'entre vous a déjà un avertissement à cause de circonstances atténuantes, que tout le monde connaît ici je crois. Il n'y aura pas d'autres avertissement. »

Ça, c'était le bâton. Maintenant, il devait donner la carotte au risque de se faire détester par tout le monde.

« Cependant, si vous avez des problèmes personnels de n'importe quel ordre et que vous êtes sur le point de craquer, sortez de la salle aussi vite que possible. N'hésitez pas à aller voir vos directeurs ou directrices de Maison. Ils sont là pour cela. Sinon, allez voir un préfet ou une préfète. Ils sont aussi censés aider les enseignants à s'occuper des élèves en détresse. Dernière possibilité, parlez-en avec vos amis. Et si vous n'osez pas en parlez à qui que ce soit, venez me voir. Mais uniquement en dernier recours. Je ne suis pas le Bureau du Réconfort. »

Quelques rires se propagèrent dans la salle. Anthony n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver avec en permanence des élèves qui voudraient le voir pour parler de quelque chose de grave dans leur vie. Ou quelque chose qu'ils pensaient grave. Il avait quand même autre chose à faire. Comme réussir son année par exemple.

« Maintenant, continua-t-il après quelques secondes de pause, je vous dis merci à toutes et à tous pour ces moments partagés avec vous au CAC. Et à ceux que je ne verrai pas dans les semaines qui viennent, je vous dis à l'année prochaine. »

Des applaudissements nourris lui répondirent, ce qui fit rougir le garçon. Il était réellement gêné par ces démonstrations d'affection. Il ne faisait que leur apprendre à se battre, rien de plus. Il ne méritait certainement pas autant de félicitations et d'autant moins ces applaudissements. Il les salua une dernière fois et un par un, ils commencèrent à sortir, non sans le saluer directement. Si bien qu'à la fin, Anthony eut la gorge sèche de dire « Au revoir. Oui, tu peux revenir l'année prochaine. Oui, si tu es intéressé (ou intéressée) par le Club Moldu, tu peux en parler aux responsables de ton année pour le CAC, ils me feront remonter les inscriptions. Oui, ce fut un plaisir. Travaille bien et bonne chance pour les examens » et qu'il dut se servir de grands verres d'eau aux toilettes après avoir métamorphosé un robinet en verre.

Il en avait terminé pour le CAC de cette année. C'était plutôt une bonne chose puisque cela lui libérerait non seulement les deux heures du lundi mais aussi toute la préparation à faire pendant le week-end. Il se jura donc de préparer les leçons de la Deuxième Année pendant les vacances scolaires. Ainsi, ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour lui et il perdrait moins de temps. En somme, il allait avoir des vacances studieuses.

Les jours passèrent et toute la routine des élèves de Poudlard, toutes années confondues, s'organisa autour du travail en vue des examens de fin d'année, des BUSE ou des ASPIC pour les concernés. Les couloirs furent soudainement beaucoup plus calmes et les conflits s'apaisèrent d'eux-mêmes. De plus, la saison de Quidditch était terminée. Ce qui fit penser à Anthony qu'il ne s'y était pas du tout intéressé. Il fallait dire qu'il passait l'essentiel de son temps avec Saphir, Lily et Severus qui étaient très loin d'être des mordus du principal sport des sorciers.

Et puis il trouvait que c'était nul. Tout reposait trop sur l'Attrapeur. S'il n'y avait pas ce dernier et un temps imparti pour marquer des buts, ce serait beaucoup plus sympa à regarder. Cela éviterait aussi des matchs à rallonge. Ainsi, cette année, l'un d'eux avait duré tout le samedi mais aussi tout le dimanche. Sans interruption. Ça ne l'avait que conforté dans son idée. Et puis il préférait largement le duel.

Anthony organisait ses sessions de travail avec Lily, Saphir et Severus. Plutôt, Lily leur avait imposé un planning de révision, libre à eux de réviser ensemble ou non. Parfois, il travaillait avec Alice, Marlène, Dorcas ou Mary. Ou plus réellement, elles le rejoignait les fois où il travaillait avec Lily à la bibliothèque. Elles n'étaient pas d'excellentes élèves mais étaient loin d'être nulles non plus. Elles étaient dans la moyenne, à l'exception d'Alice qui était dans le premier quart tout en parlant en permanence de Frank Londubat et d'à quel point il était génial, beau, intelligent, et ainsi de suite. En somme, il ressemblait à l'homme idéal.

En dehors de ces événements, il ne se passait pas grand-chose. Tout était même assez calme à Poudlard. Parce que c'était loin d'être le cas dehors. Anthony aurait dû partir au mois d'août avec ses parents en vacances. Mais il y avait eu tellement de meurtres que cela avait été annulé. Il allait donc devoir rester une bonne partie des vacances enfermé chez lui. Bon, il avait le droit de sortir dans l'immense jardin et domaine. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il l'avait parcouru en long, en large et en travers depuis son plus jeune âge. Du coup, ça n'avait plus trop d'intérêts. Il se jura donc d'essayer de rendre visite à Lily et Severus au moins une fois ou deux pendant les vacances. Au moins essayer parce qu'il n'était pas certain d'arriver à en convaincre ses parents.

Un après-midi, alors qu'Anthony travaillait tout seul à la bibliothèque dans un coin, il vit approcher les Maraudeurs. Il se plaçait toujours face à la porte pouvoir qui entrait, et éventuellement se faire discret. Question de survie, même si peu de gens osaient faire quoi que ce soit dans l'antre de la bibliothécaire. Ses quatre camarades de dortoir semblaient chercher quelqu'un. Potter et Black avaient un regard plus que déterminé. Celui de Lupin était plus ennuyé qu'autre chose et semblait parfois tenter de les convaincre de faire demi-tour. Pettigrow, lui, semblait réellement effrayé.

Anthony se demanda ce qu'ils voulaient. Il sortit discrètement sa baguette, prêt à intervenir au cas où les choses tourneraient mal avec un élève. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Ils arrivèrent finalement vers lui et s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur, à sa plus grande surprise. Ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa suspicion. Ils semblaient trop innocents pour son propre bien. Il avait appris à se méfier.

« Salut Anthony, fit celui avec les lunettes.

-Salut Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, répondit froidement Anthony en les saluant du plus proche au plus lointain.

-Comment est-ce que tu vas, fit trop aimablement Potter ? »

Non. Cela ne collait. Il ne demandait jamais comme ça si ça allait. Il cachait définitivement quelque chose. Quelque chose de louche et d'étrange. Son comportement était loin d'être normal. Ou alors il voulait demander quelque chose. C'était probablement ça, ou du moins il l'espérait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, fit froidement le jeune McKinnon tout en plissant dangereusement les yeux ?

-Heu… Je…, bégaya celui avec les lunettes.

-On a besoin de ton aide, vint à son secours son meilleur ami. »

Anthony partit dans un fou rire silencieux. Potter et Black lui demandaient son aide à lui. Il aurait presque l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde. Bon, il vivait littéralement dans un autre monde. Mais quand même. Il imaginait déjà l'air supérieur de Lily et celui plein d'orgueil de Severus quand il leur raconterait. Avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire quand il leur dirait comment ils l'avaient fait.

« Pour… pourquoi est-ce que je vous aiderais, demanda Anthony après s'être calmé ?

-Heu… »

Cette fois, tous étaient séchés. Ils n'avaient absolument aucun argument pour le convaincre. Finalement, il eut la réponse de la personne dont il attendait le moins dans l'histoire, Pettigrow.

« Parce que tu détestes laisser des élèves qui te demandent ton aide se débrouiller sans tenter au moins quoi que ce soit, fit ce dernier d'une petite voix. »

Oui. Certes. Il était peut-être un peu trop Poufsouffle parfois. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. En plus ça l'aidait à bien se faire voir des autres élèves, ce qui était toujours appréciable. Il n'était pas juste le type qui faisait peur aux autres par sa maîtrise du duel. C'était un peu plus valorisant. Et moins flippant aussi pour les futurs nouveaux élèves. Il comptait bien les enrôler rapidement dans le Club Moldu. Et convaincre Black de ne pas détester son frère à cause de son futur envoi à Serpentard. Mince. Il allait devoir être aimable avec lui pour cela, et avant la rentrée de préférence. Plus sa conscience qui ne le laisserait pas tranquille s'il ne les aidait pas.

« Bon. En quoi est-ce que vous avez du mal, soupira Anthony ?

-En potions, répondit Black pour les autres. On sait à peu près les réussir mais on fait souvent des erreurs. »

Le garçon assis soupira une deuxième fois plus profondément. Evidemment. La plupart des élèves étaient purement et simplement incapables d'avoir une méthodologie simple et clair en Potions. A croire qu'ils étaient trop stupides pour cela. Même Lily qui n'en avait jamais fait de sa vie avait su immédiatement comment faire. Mais bon. Il allait bien devoir faire quelque chose. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir la conscience tranquille.

« Vous avez un endroit où l'on peut faire des potions sans trop de danger, fit le garçon ? »

Les quatre autres se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Bon, au moins c'était déjà ça. Il n'avait pas à tout faire non plus. Anthony regarda à nouveau ce qu'il faisait avant de se tourner vers ses camarades.

« Attendez-moi dans une heure à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, le temps que je finisse ce que je suis en train de faire. Vous aurez deux heures de mon précieux temps. »

Malgré, sa dernière phrase, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, de grands sourires barrèrent les lèvres de ses quatre camarades de dortoir. Il y en avait à qui il en fallait peu pour être heureux, se dit le garçon. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce type de phrase mais ne se souvenait plus où. Il haussa les épaules et se remit à son travail, voulant le terminer dans les temps. Sa crédibilité pourrait diminuer s'il était en retard. Aussi, il valait mieux être prudent.

Quand l'heure fut terminée, Anthony arriva pile au bon moment. Les Maraudeurs semblaient l'attendre depuis un petit moment, ce qui le fit poliment hausser les sourcils. Ces derniers se mirent rapidement en marche, lui la clôturant. Alors qu'ils avançaient à travers les couloirs, ils passèrent quelque fois à proximité de passages secrets qu'il connaissait. Il eut à quelques moments la tentation de disparaître brutalement sans les avertir juste pour les embêter. Mais il était fondamentalement incapable de sauter le pas pourrait-on dire. Aussi, il resta tout le long du trajet derrière ses quatre camarades de dortoir.

Le groupe finit par s'arrêter devant une porte de salle de classe abandonnée. En entrant, Anthony remarqua quatre chaudrons de potions ainsi que de nombreux ingrédients de toute sorte et chaque chaudron accompagné d'un livre. C'était un immense bazar, remarqua le garçon. Même Saphir ou Kathleen avaient été plus organisées que cela alors qu'il commençait à les aider. Même ses affaires à lui étaient mieux rangées dans le dortoir, ce qui n'était pas peu dire Ainsi, instinctivement, son regard se ferma.

« Vous espérez réussir comment dans ces conditions ? On dirait un champ de bataille, fit froidement Anthony. »

Il vit distinctement les Maraudeurs se regarder entre eux, hésitant à lui répondre et surtout à quoi lui répondre. Il leur ordonna sèchement de chacun se rendre à son plan de travail et déposa son sac dans un coin relativement rangé de la pièce. Les quatre autres garçons semblaient presque tétanisés. Il remarqua un tableau et l'approcha des postes de travail avant de faire apparaître une craie et de commencer à écrire.

La leçon pouvait commencer et il savait exactement par quoi commencer. La potion contre les furoncles. Autrement dit, la première de Première Année. La potion la plus basique qui puisse exister dans le système scolaire. Plus simple que ça était pratiquement impossible. Il inscrivit, de mémoire les instructions exactes au tableau. Il les avait tellement répétées qu'il les connaissait par cœur.

« Première chose importante, vous lisez d'abord toute la recette de la potion dans son intégralité pleine et entière, fit le garçon sans douceur.

-Heu… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça se dit, fit remarquer Potter.

-La ferme le binoclard pas foutu de faire correctement des potions, le rembarra Anthony sans délicatesse avant de continuer. De la première lettre à la dernière lettre. Au minimum trois fois pour bien la comprendre. A chaque étape, vous devez impérativement visualiser dans votre tête ce que vous devez faire en vous répétant le temps nécessaire.

-Mais à quoi ça sert, demanda Black ? »

Et dire qu'ils se pensaient supérieurs aux autres, se fit intérieurement Anthony. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez d'exaspération avant de répondre avec une douceur menaçante.

« A ton avis Black, à quoi ça peut servir ?

-Bah… Euh… C'est pour ça que…

-Evidement que tu ne sais pas, continua Anthony en tentant de ne pas s'énerver. Ça sert à savoir exactement ce que tu vas faire. Comme ça, tu le sauras déjà quand tu arriveras à l'étape en question lors de la préparation effective. Tu comprends maintenant ?

-Euh…

-T'as intérêt ou je te balance un sort, fit le garçon en le tuant du regard. Et qui peut me dire la différence entre la recette du livre et celle affichée ici sur le tableau ?

-…

-Evidemment, soupira Anthony. Il y a la précision apportée que les épines de porc-épic doivent être placées dans le chaudron juste avant de retirer ce dernier du feu. Vous avez intérêt à le noter. Maintenant, faites tout ce que je vous ais dit de faire. Vous les lisez jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'arrêter. Même si ça doit prendre une heure. »

Le silence revint dans la pièce alors que les quatre Maraudeurs lisaient les consignes de la potion. Plusieurs fois. Il en profita pour lire un chapitre et réviser par la même occasion. Ses camarades de dortoir étaient très silencieux, probablement par peur de se prendre un sort dont Anthony avait le secret.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'héritier des McKinnon sortit de sa lecture. Il interrogea chacun des garçons sur toutes les étapes de la préparation avant de les corriger ensemble à la fin. Ainsi chacun saurait ses propres erreurs et celles de ses amis. Cela visait à les empêcher de les commettre. Naturellement, il dut les forcer à prendre des notes et accepta de se répéter pour cela. Ils ne pouvaient pas atteindre la perfection dès le premier coup, bien malheureusement d'ailleurs, selon Anthony. Il aurait bien aimé. Puis ils purent passer à l'étape suivante.

« Maintenant, vous devez savoir, normalement, quels ingrédients vous allez utiliser et quels ingrédients vous n'allez pas utiliser. Alors je vais vous demander de ranger sur le champ ceux que vous n'allez pas utiliser. Et de ne garder que ce qui est nécessaire. Vous prenez la quantité strictement nécessaire plus un dixième s'il y a une masse à déterminer ou un élément supplémentaire s'il faut un nombre déterminé d'ingrédients. Et pour chaque ingrédient, précisa-t-il. »

Tous obéirent rapidement devant son regard noir. Il s'embêtait vraiment et avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Mais au moins ils semblaient écouter un minimum ce qu'il disait et mettre cela en application. C'était déjà mieux que rien. Cela dit, ils n'auraient pas écouté, il aurait déjà lancé un ou deux sorts et serait parti en claquant la porte magistralement. Et aurait refusé de les aider s'ils osaient lui demander à nouveau. Fallait pas déconner non plus.

Rapidement, les Maraudeurs obéirent et Anthony passa devant chaque plan de travail pour inspecter la réalisation des consignes. Tous avaient tout noté et notaient chacun de ses ordres sur un papier où tout était listé. Au moins il n'y avait pas besoin de les reprendre. Il ne leur ferait qu'une seule leçon. Ensuite, ils se débrouilleraient comme les grands qu'ils prétendaient être. Mais ils pouvaient passer à la phase suivante.

« Maintenant vous allez ranger vos ingrédients dans l'ordre d'utilisation. Le premier est le plus éloigné de vous. Toujours. Le second ingrédient utilisé est le second plus éloigné de vous. Même si, par hasard, vous devez utiliser deux fois le même ingrédient dans votre préparation, alors vous le mettez deux fois. Et avec les consignes précédentes. Ainsi, si dans une préparation, vous devez mettre deux fois cinq épines de porc-épic, vous en aurez douze sur votre table. C'est clair ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête et prit rapidement quelques notes. Non, décidément, il ne ferait pas nécessairement un bon professeur. Encore qu'il serait probablement meilleur que Severus, ce qui ne serait pas très difficile dans le domaine des potions, il fallait être honnête. Ne serait-ce que son côté Poufsouffle l'interdirait de faire une différence de traitement entre les élèves.

Anthony les vit ensuite organiser leurs ingrédients par étape de préparation. C'était déjà ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de le leur dire. Ils semblaient comprendre relativement vite au moins. Cela dit, c'était tout de même normal. Ils avaient douze ans. Ils n'étaient plus des bébés ou des enfants en bas âge. Mais il prit le pari de leur expliquer à quoi cela servirait.

« Si vous organisez ainsi vos ingrédients, vous les retrouverez plus facilement sur votre table. Vous diminuez les risques de vous tromper lamentablement et potentiellement de faire exploser votre chaudron, ce qui serait réellement un authentique exploit pour une potion aussi simple. Maintenant que tout est prêt, continua Anthony après une courte pause pour qu'ils puissent noter l'explication, nous allons pouvoir passer à la préparation proprement dite.

Si vous avez respecté toutes mes consignes, tout devrait bien se passer. Dans un premier temps, vous relirez une première fois la recette de la préparation. Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents. Encore une fois, imaginez-vous le geste à effectuer. Quand elle parle d'un ingrédient, désignez-le vous. Comme cela, vous limiter les risques de vous tromper. Ensuite, seulement ensuite, vous pourrez attaquer la préparation de votre potion. Maintenant, vous pouvez faire tout cela. »

Au signal, tous se concentrèrent très fort et lurent avec beaucoup d'attention. Anthony se désintéressa de la chose, décidant de ne jeter un coup d'œil que de temps à autre, histoire de vérifier qu'aucune potion ne tournerait mal. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Il se replongea dans ses révisions, non sans regarder régulièrement sa montre au poignet. Finalement, une fois le temps imparti écoulé, il rangea son livre et regarda les différentes potions. Elles étaient plutôt réussies. Certes, celle de Pettigrow était un peu moins bien que celles des trois autres mais elle valait tout de même un Effort Exceptionnel, comme les trois autres, ou au pire un Acceptable si l'enseignant était dans un mauvais jour.

« Bah voilà que vous êtes capables de pratiquement réussir une potion. Il vous faudra juste faire attention à la force avec laquelle vous mélangez le tout. C'est ce qui éclairci un peu la potion. Mais sinon, c'est bien. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous entraîner. L'entraînement est la clé de tout en potions une fois que vous avez la méthodologie. Maintenant, bonne journée et bonne chance, j'ai à faire. »

Tout en disant cela, il avait pris ses affaires et quittant la salle de classe. Un poids se libéra soudainement de ses épaules. Un poids dont il n'avait pas eu conscience. Oh, il avait bien une idée de pourquoi ils avaient eu besoin de son aide en potions. Il y en avait une dans la procédure pour devenir un Animagus. Aussi, ils voulaient certainement la réussir au mieux. Du moins s'ils avaient déjà décidé de le devenir. Ce qui n'était pas impossible vu les lascars.

Il devrait faire attention dans les jours qui venaient dans le dortoir et être plus à l'écoute. C'était nécessaire, ne serait-ce que pour suivre leur évolution. Il faisait ça depuis le début de l'année pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient et s'ils n'étaient pas trop violents. Puis, comprenant qu'ils ne disaient rien tant qu'il était là, il avait arrêté de les surveiller et s'était isolé dans son monde, une fois dans son lit. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir recommencer cette surveillance. Surtout s'ils partaient n'importe comment dans leurs recherches.

Mais au moins, il savait où ils travaillaient ensemble et ce n'était pas dans le dortoir. Ce qui faisait sens. Si dans le canon, Anthony McKinnon n'était pas allé à Gryffondor et personne d'autre que les Maraudeurs, ils auraient pu être tranquilles dans leur dortoir puisque personne, en temps normal, n'aurait eu l'idée d'y rentrer. Aussi, il était normal qu'ils ne réalisent pas leurs projets à l'intérieur puisque lui-même y était.

Anthony retourna ainsi à ses occupations et alla rapidement travailler avec Saphir, non sans s'excuser de nombreuses fois pour son retard. Il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Elle éclata de rire, comme il s'y attendait, quand il raconta les têtes des Maraudeurs quand ils lui avaient demandé son aide. Il était rare de voir Saphir rire aux éclats. En général, il s'agissait d'un simple pouffement, même pour quelque chose d'hilarant. Elle avait été éduquée ainsi, en bonne petite parfaite femme de sang-pur ne dérangeant pas plus les conversations des hommes qu'une tapisserie.

A l'identique, quand il raconta la chose à Lily dans la salle commune le soir, elle rit fortement. Bien qu'elle se contrôlait aussi fort que possible étant donné que la salle était pleine d'élèves en révisions ou décompressant suite à une journée particulièrement intensive, la jeune rit tout de même fortement. Après tout, ils étaient le samedi soir et le lundi matin, les examens commenceraient.

Le dimanche après-midi, ce fut au tour de Severus de rire. En revanche, là, c'était plus un ricanement moqueur et vengeur qu'autre chose. Il demanda même à Anthony s'il ne leur avait pas donné de mauvaises indications. Ce dernier répondit par la négative. Ce n'était pas dans son genre et les Maraudeurs n'étaient certainement pas des ennemis mortels. Aussi, ils ne méritaient pas non plus de telles choses.

Anthony ne se sentait pas stressé plus que cela par les examens de fin d'année. Oui, il avait une petite appréhension mais c'était normal. Il n'avait pas du tout révisé le dimanche et réviserait tout au long de la semaine. C'était plus ou moins prévu. Il ne s'était absolument pas tenu à l'emploi du temps fixé par Lily, au grand désespoir de cette dernière. Il avait bien le droit de travailler comme il voulait, non ?

Le lundi matin, il se leva de bonne heure. Bien plus tôt que tout le dortoir. Il passa donc rapidement à la douche et se mit en uniforme avant de contrôler son sac et de descendre aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il était relativement tôt mais la Grande Salle était en pleine ébullition. Bien que passé à la douché et réveillé depuis bien trois quarts d'heure, Anthony se dirigea en mode automatique vers la table des Gryffondor. Il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Lily, blanche comme un linge. Ce qui le perturba suffisamment pour qu'il se réveille entièrement.

« Il y a un problème, Lily ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit la Gazette du Sorcier. Son exemplaire l'attendait à la patte du hibou qu'il paya. Mais il prit le journal tendu par la jeune fille et le prit à la une. Il blanchit lui aussi immédiatement.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette semaine. Si vous avez des questions ou que vous voulez faire des remarques, n'hésitez pas à commenter :) A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre du tome 1.


	11. Voldemort, Club Sorcier et Dumbledore

Bonjour (ou bonsoir, selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci) à toutes et à tous :)

Avant toutes choses, bonne année à toutes et à tous :) J'espère sincèrement que votre année 2018 sera meilleure que votre année 2017 si cela est possible :)

Voici le dernier chapitre du premier tome :) Avec au menu quelques éléments importants pour la suite de l'histoire qui sont posés immédiatement. Vous en retrouverez certains dans le second tome.

A propos de second tome. L'écriture de ce dernier a déjà commencé (comme je le disais dans le chapitre 7). Il sera publié tous les lundis, dans la journée, exactement comme pour le Tome 1. On se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine pour le Prologue. Je précise que cela sera une nouvelle histoire sur mon profil. Par conséquent, je vous invite à vérifier lundi (ou plus tard) dans la journée, s'il n'est pas publié. De plus, je suis déjà à environ la moitié du chapitre 4 de ce fameux tome 2 :)

Mais trêve de bavardages et voici le chapitre 10 juste après les RAR.

 **koaprod :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, même si c'est pour le chapitre 2 :) Cela fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir :)

 **Darboria :** En effet, j'ai fait un beau Cliffangher purement et totalement volontaire. Et en effet, je veux clôturer l'année pour une seule et bonne raison. L'année se clôture :D C'est pour ça que tu as cette impression. Tout se termine en effet.

 **Niakovic :** Je ne sais pas si le rapprochement était prévisible au tout début mais c'était prévu en tout cas. Sinon, c'est sympa de te revoir :)

 **luffynette :** Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, ainsi que le Tome 2 qui commence la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Voldemort, Club Sorcier, Examens et Dumbledore**

Anthony était aussi blanc qu'un linge. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était bloqué en lisant les mots de la première page du journal. La nausée avait été à deux doigts de lui faire régurgiter son repas de la veille. Mais il avait réussi à la renvoyer. Car ce qu'il voyait était tout simplement horrible. Atroce. Même ces mots ne suffisaient pas à décrire l'horreur de la situation. Il avait l'impression de revoir quelque chose dont il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre parler à nouveau. Plus d'une centaine de morts. Tués juste parce qu'ils existaient. Juste parce qu'ils étaient nés. Leur seul crime avait été d'être des êtres vivants.

Puis, après une durée qu'il ne put déterminé, il parvint à reformuler sa première pensée cohérente. Sa première pensée tout court après avoir vu et compris le titre. Sa première pensée qui lui disait quelque chose. Il y était. Ils y étaient. La Guerre commençait réellement. Ce n'était désormais qu'une question de temps pour que la population sorcière le réalise. Mais le saurait-elle dans son intégralité ? Les gens prendraient-ils les mesures nécessaires ? Il l'espérait. Il détestait que des gens meurent, même si la mort faisait partie intégrante de la vie. Tout le monde mourrait un jour. Même les Flamel.

Mais là, c'était différent. Là, il avait enfin la sensation d'y être. Que le destin du Royaume-Uni Magique se jouerait dans les années à venir, en bonne partie à Poudlard. Il allait devoir réussir l'exploit de convaincre Dumbledore d'agir au plus vite. Sinon ils courraient droit à la catastrophe. Il aurait pensé être content, triste ou avoir toute autre sensation quand la guerre commencerait officiellement. Mais là, c'était autre chose. Son esprit était vide de toute réaction de colère, de haine, de joie. De toute émotion. C'était juste un constat implacable. Froid, comme son esprit savait le faire lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient. Aussi froid et implacable que l'hiver russe qui avait anéanti les armes de Napoléon ou d'Hitler, il y a peu de temps.

Car désormais, tout changeait. Désormais les masques tombaient en partie. Les regards victorieux de nombre de Serpentard ne pouvaient pas le tromper. Ils étaient persuadés d'avoir gagné. Persuadés que le monde se plierait en quatre pour leur obéir. Persuadés que tous les nés-moldus seraient exterminés ou réduits à l'état d'esclaves. Qu'ils se dévoileraient au monde moldu et régneraient dessus comme des dieux vivants grâce à la magie. Mais ils ignoraient tout de ce monde. Ils ignoraient qu'ils se feraient tailler en pièce à cause de leur très faible nombre.

Mais Anthony savait qu'il ne voulait pas cela. Il savait qu'il lutterait autant que possible. Il avait peut-être onze ans. Mais c'était son corps qui avait onze ans. Pas son esprit. Lui était bien plus âgé en réalité. Il savait que même si le Ministre avait déclaré que c'était un acte abject, ce dernier ne ferait rien de plus, il savait qu'il tenterait de faire quelque chose. Oh, il ne pouvait pas faire de grandes choses, il le savait. Mais il pourrait au moins lutter à son niveau.

Peut-être était-ce même pour cela qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce monde. Pour changer le cours des choses et rendre ce monde meilleur qu'il ne devait le devenir. Pour lutter contre les ténèbres et les empêcher d'envahir le monde de la sorcellerie britannique. Du moins était-ce ce qu'il espérait. Etait-il prêt à sacrifier sa vie s'il le fallait ? Il l'ignorait. Mais de toute manière, il ne le saurait que le moment venu. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui se décrétait à l'abri et à onze ans. Il avait probablement encore le temps de voir venir une telle occasion. Et s'entraîner pour ne pas être vaincu en duel.

Mais la vie finit par reprendre son cours et Anthony s'assit avant de commencer à se servir abondamment. Il avait faim. Très faim. Réaliser que tout commençait réellement changeait quelque chose. Il aurait imaginé beaucoup de chose mais pas cette absence totale. D'un regard beaucoup plus désintéressé, il décida de regarder à nouveau le titre du journal.

 _MEUTRES ABOMINABLES À LONDRES CONTRE DES MOLDUS ET DES NES-MOLDUS_

 _LE NOM DU CHEF DES MANGEMORTS REVELE_

 _QUI PEUT ETRE LORD VOLDEMORT ?_

Concrètement, le contenu du journal ne reposait que sur de simples suppositions. Tout au plus il y avait la mention d'une possible relation de parenté entre Voldemort et Salazar Serpentard. Mais rien n'était confirmé. Tout n'était que suppositions. Les meurtres avaient été commis la veille, contre la famille de l'ancien chef des Aurors, un né-moldu mais aussi divers anciens responsables du Ministère. Tous nés parmi les moldus. Au total, une trentaine de personne avaient été tuées. Le compte s'était alourdit brusquement.

Anthony supposait que la révélation du nom de Voldemort n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Ils avaient frappé brutalement et avec une vitesse inouïe dans le simple but d'effrayer la population et de marquer les esprits. Mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Les Mangemorts et leur chef se cacheraient probablement un certain temps. Histoire de se faire oublier et donner l'impression qu'ils se sont calmés. Mais ils reviendraient très vite à la charge. Il n'en doutait pas. Et personne ne pouvait savoir quand et où. Ni avec quels effectifs.

Mais il y avait d'autres problèmes. Lily était encore plus blanche qu'un linge. Elle devait probablement être effrayée. Elle culpabilisait probablement d'être une sorcière. Anthony regarda à la table des Serpentard et croisa le regard inquiet de Severus, qu'il interrogea avec ses yeux. Ce dernier le regarda à son tour dans les yeux et le vert et argent hocha la tête tout en restant à sa place. Le rouge et or savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il lui laissait la voie libre pour rassurer la jeune fille et la remobiliser.

Anthony saisit Lily par les épaules et la fit se lever et quitter la table. Puis, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle avant de se diriger vers leur salle commune. Mais il sentit qu'elle allait craquer en cours de route. Aussi, il se réfugia dans leur salle de classe attitrée. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma, sans oublier de la coller au sol, par mesure de sécurité. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Il fit ensuite asseoir Lily sur le canapé installé il y a peu et se plaça à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily, fit Anthony avec une voie douce ?

-Si… S'il leur… S'il leur arrive quelque chose... Je… Je… et elle éclata en sanglots, se cachant les mains dans le visage. »

Ainsi donc il avait eu raison. Maladroitement, Anthony se rapprocha de la jeune fille et l'attira contre lui. Il essayait de faire un peu comme sa cousine Marlène avait parfois fait avec lui quand ils étaient plus petits. Mais elle était bien plus douée pour cela. Il regrettait presque de ne pas lui avoir emmené Lily. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage et nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou, non sans inonder son pull au passage.

Le garçon tenta de la rassurer un peu en lui faisant doucement des ronds dans le dos avec une main. Il essayait en même temps de savoir à quoi il pourrait bien lui dire. Pour cela, il analysa le problème de manière concrète. Elle avait peur de quoi ? Que ses parents et sa sœur soient menacés ou tués par les Mangemorts. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Pour le moment rien. Mais pour les protéger, il pourrait toujours demander à son père et à sa mère de lancer discrètement des charmes de protection pour les protéger. C'était la moindre des choses jugea Anthony.

Lily finit par un peu se calmer et s'éloigner légèrement de lui. Elle avait les cheveux défaits et elle les recoiffa par réflexe en une queue de cheval. Elle allait travailler aujourd'hui et travailler dur. Aussi, il fallait que ses cheveux ne la gênent pas. Mais son visage était encore barbouillé par les larmes. Anthony lui saisit le menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je vais écrire dans la journée à mes parents. Je leur demanderai de lancer des sorts de protection et d'alarme autour de ta maison, d'accord, lui demanda doucement le garçon ?

-Ou… Oui… Mais… ne dis… rien à mes parents, bégaya Lily en calmant ses larmes.

-Ça marche. Je le leur dirai. Maintenant, rassure-toi. Normalement, personne de dangereux ne sait où tu habites. Cela m'étonnerait que Severus l'ait dit aux Serpentard. Et si je sais que tu es à Carbonne-les-Mines, pas grand-monde n'est au courant. Mais promis, je leur écris et envoie la lettre à la pause du déjeuner. Maintenant, on a un examen de Métamorphose, que tu as intérêt à réussir.

-Merci, fit la jeune fille avec une petite voix. Merci, Je…

-Pas la peine de me remercie, coupa Anthony. Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui d'autre. C'est tout-à-fait normal. »

Lily lui fit alors juste un petit sourire et sécha définitivement ses larmes. Puis, ils quittèrent la pièce, se rendant à leur salle de Métamorphose. Le rouge et or sentit sa camarade se raffermir au fil des couloirs et des escaliers. Elle redevenait Lily Evans, la meilleure élève de son année. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Elle ne se laisserait pas abattre par la crainte, légitime, pour la vie de sa famille.

Il comprenait sa décision de ne rien dire à ses parents, bien qu'il ne l'approuvait pas du tout. Ils avaient le droit de savoir ce qu'ils risquaient et ce que risquait leurs filles. Surtout celle dans le monde de la sorcellerie. C'était tout-à-fait légitime. Mais elle ne voulait probablement pas les inquiéter, peut-être même inutilement, ou risquer de se voir refuser l'autorisation d'aller à Poudlard pour sa Deuxième Année. Il espérait juste que le jour où ils seraient au courant, cela ne causerait pas un fossé irrémédiable entre la rousse et ses parents.

Leur premier examen fut donc celui de Métamorphose. C'était aussi le premier examen de la vie d'Anthony. Les jours précédents, il avait énormément angoissé. Mais là, avec les nouvelles informations parues dans la Gazette du Sorcier, il n'avait plus du tout le trac. Tout s'était envolé. Il était plutôt serein même. Après tout, il était vraiment bon en métamorphose.

Une fois le sujet distribué, Anthony le regarda attentivement quelques minutes avant de sourire largement. S'il n'avait pas, dans le pire des cas, un Effort Exceptionnel, ce serait un véritable cataclysme. C'était presque trop facile pour lui. Il en profita donc pour regarder autour de lui les autres élèves. Il y avait toutes les maisons réunies pour une fois. De nombreux élèves semblaient ne pas savoir quoi faire ou noter sur leur brouillon. Lui avait déjà quelques idées. Son regard tomba sur Potter et Black. Ces derniers écrivaient rapidement. Il pouvait voir le sourire aux lèvres du premier. Le second devait aussi en avoir un. Lupin, lui, était extrêmement concentré.

Puis il remarqua Lily. Cette dernière écrivait frénétiquement. Surement dans l'espoir de limiter la casse. Elle n'était pas très douée en métamorphose. Changer un rat en verre à pied était vraiment très compliqué pour elle. Mais au moins était-elle excellente sur la théorie. Ce qui était la moindre des choses se disait-il puisqu'elle était la meilleure élève de leur promotion. Chose qu'il ne tenterait pas de lui enlever. Parce qu'elle devait avoir la sensation de mériter sa place dans le monde de la sorcellerie ainsi.

Ce qui lui fit penser à autre chose. Certains sang-mêlés et pratiquement tous les nés-moldus, la rousse étant une exception, n'avaient aucune idée d'où ils mettaient les pieds en Première Année. Aussi, ils avaient du mal à s'intégrer et à comprendre le monde dans lequel ils allaient vivre. Il serait donc intéressant de créer quelque chose pour le faire. Un peu comme le Club Moldu.

Anthony griffonna cette idée sur un bout de brouillon et de se mettre au travail. Il y reviendrait plus tard, quand il aurait le temps. Et puis il faudrait qu'il en parle à Lily et Severus. Ils pourraient bien l'aider en la matière. Après tout, le second avait fait découvrir la magie à la première et lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement du monde. Au moins en partie. Anthony, lui, n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que l'on ressentait à onze ans en découvrant qu'un autre monde, radicalement différent du sien, existait. Un monde où énormément de choses devenaient possibles. Et pour cela, il avait aussi besoin de la rousse. Comme de Lily Evans.

Le sujet fut d'une facilité étonnante pour Anthony. En une heure de temps, sans prendre la peine de faire un brouillon, comme à chaque examen d'ailleurs, il avait entièrement terminé le contrôle de fin d'année. Il se relut plusieurs fois et ajouta à sa dernière rédaction quelques mots qu'il pensait utiles. Puis, il posa la copie sur un coin de son bureau et ressortit ses notes sur le club dont il avait eu l'idée. Autant profiter de ce temps libre pour quelque chose d'utile. Et il n'aurait pas la sensation de s'ennuyer. Ce qui était horrible pour lui.

Il avança très rapidement dans ses idées. En réalité, ce serait presque le pendant du Club Moldu, mais uniquement pour les élèves de Première Année. Et Seconde Année pour ceux qui étaient rentrés en même temps que lui. Ce qui lui fit penser qu'il pourrait en parler à Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait l'autorité pour le faire de manière officielle. Ouaip, c'était une excellente idée. Il se jura de la lui présenter avant la fin de la semaine et espérer une mise en application dès la rentrée prochaine. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir aller voir Mary MacDonald.

La jeune fille était une petite brune assez passe-partout. Elle avait un visage encore relativement enfantin et rieur. Cependant, elle était toujours très discrète, bien loin de l'image des Gryffondor bruyants et tapageurs. Elle ne faisait jamais de vagues. Mais dès qu'elle lui demandait de l'aide, Anthony l'aidait volontiers. Bon, il aidait n'importe qui lui demandant son soutien au niveau scolaire. Mais bon, au moins la connaissait-il un petit peu. Et puis elle passait pas mal de temps avec Marlène. C'était un autre point commun.

Fort de sa résolution, Anthony l'interpella dès la fin du contrôle. La brune se retourna, un air surpris figé sur le visage. Alors qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose, Lily les empêcha de continuer avec un air plus qu'anxieux.

« Dites, vous avez réussi vous deux ? Je ne suis pas…

-Lily, l'interrompit Anthony avec douceur, tu es la plus forte de la classe avec Potter et Black en théorie en Métamorphose. Alors allons plutôt réviser tous les trois la pratique, fit-il en s'adressant aussi à Mary qui avait un petit sourire. »

La brune acquiesça tandis que la rousse grommelait contre l'insolence des jeunes aristocrates trop bien nés, ce qui fit rire ses deux compagnons. Du coin de l'œil, Anthony vit Saphir quitter la salle en compagnie de Severus. Ils se retrouveraient tous à la fin des épreuves pratiques de Métamorphose et de cours de vol. Elles avaient lieu l'après-midi. Les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle passaient en premier le vol alors que dans le même temps, les Serpentard et Gryffondor passaient devant le professeur McGonagall.

Le petit groupe finit par trouver une salle de classe entièrement libre et s'y installa. Ils avaient une petite heure avant le déjeuner, et ensuite une autre avant le début de l'examen. Aussi, ils se mirent rapidement à travailler. Ou plutôt, Lily se mit rapidement à travailler pendant que Mary et Anthony la regardaient faire. Ce dernier finit par se lancer.

« Je… J'ai une question particulière à te demander. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas répondre, naturellement…

-Quelle est ta question, coupa court Mary à tout long discours ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu savais du fonctionnement du monde de la Magie avant la rentrée, finit par demander le rouge et or ?

-Pourquoi cette question, rétorqua la brune ?

-Je… J'ai envie de créer un club où les moldus et nés-moldus pourraient apprendre le fonctionnement du monde magique. Au moins pour les élèves de Première Année. Comme ça, ils n'auront pas à découvrir de nouvelles choses tout au long de leur vie. Plus quelques choses à apprendre sur le comportement en présence de personnes importantes, leurs droits, et ainsi de suite. »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira d'un seul coup. Comme s'il avait été un génie. Ou qu'il avait eu une idée géniale. Encore qu'il penchait plus pour la première solution, orgueil mal placé de Gryffondor obligeait. Au moins, cela semblait la contenter.

« Tu comptes en parler à qui, demanda-t-elle, avidement ?

-A Dumbledore d'ici la fin de la semaine. Mais pour ça, je vais être obligé de savoir ce que l'on vous a dit exactement avant la rentrée. Je ne peux pas trop questionner Lily puisque Severus lui a dit pas mal de choses puisqu'ils se connaissaient avant. C'est même lui qui lui a révélé qu'il était une sorcière.

-Ah. Oui. Effectivement, acquiesça-t-elle. Bon, alors voilà ce que l'on m'a dit. »

Mary partit dans une explication un peu trop brève au goût d'Anthony. Il tenta d'en savoir plus mais il fut choqué d'apprendre que c'était tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. Elle savait qu'à Poudlard il y avait quatre maisons et que l'on était réparti dans l'une d'elle à la rentrée. Qu'il y avait la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et celle de Quidditch, sans expliquer le sport le plus célèbre du football. Le fonctionnement succinct du système monétaire et le taux de change avec la livre sterling et enfin qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. C'était tout. Tout le reste, elle l'avait appris à Poudlard.

Certes, au niveau des cours, en dehors en général des Potions, à l'exception de Lily, les nés-moldus ou sang-mêlés élevés en dehors du monde de la magie, étaient d'un niveau équivalents à ceux baignant dans la magie depuis tous petits. Cependant, ils avaient beaucoup à apprendre sur le fonctionnement de ce monde particulier et radicalement différend de celui duquel ils venaient. Ils ignoraient également tous les us et coutumes de ce monde qu'ils découvraient tous seuls à l'âge de onze ans.

Non, vraiment, c'était nul. Pas étonnant ensuite que les nés-moldus aient du mal à s'intégrer. Rien n'était fait pour cela. Ils n'avaient pas non plus d'association aidant à cela ou des systèmes dans le genre. En gros, à onze ans, ils étaient lâchés dans un univers dont ils ignoraient littéralement tout, en dehors de ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir dans leurs livres scolaires. A condition qu'ils aient été achetés tôt. Anthony se demandait quelle proportion de nés-moldus se voyaient refuser l'accès à Poudlard par leurs parents, de peur de les perdre. Voire eux-mêmes le refusant, par peur de l'inconnu. Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Et c'était grave. Très grave, notamment pour le Secret Magique. Il devait changer cela.

L'après-midi passa très vite pour Anthony. Ils étaient appelés par ordre alphabétique. Aussi, il eut la chance de passer bien après Black et avant Potter. Il réussit brillamment à métamorphoser son rat en un sublime verre à pied incrusté de diamants et autres pierres précieuses luisantes. Il était persuadé d'avoir un Optimal.

L'examen de vol se passa un peu moins parfaitement. Mais il était bien plus doué pour voler que pour marcher. Bah oui, il n'avait pas besoin de coordonner le mouvement de ses pieds avec celui de marches. Il était toujours aussi maladroit mais ne faisait plus attention aux chutes. Il ne ressentait plus vraiment ce type de douleur. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement les sortilèges de soin basiques. Question de survie.

Le reste de la soirée fut consacré par Anthony uniquement à son projet de club d'éducation sorcière. Du moins était-ce ainsi qu'il l'avait appelé provisoirement. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, il bossait sur un projet et un seul. Dans leur salle de classe de classe, Saphir, Lily et Severus révisaient ensemble les Potions, qu'ils passeraient le lendemain. Lui, était dans son coin et prenait toutes sortes de notes. Il couchait des idées sur le papier et les développait. Parfois, il en amendait certaines voire en supprimait.

Il continua bien plus tard dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Elle était remplie d'élèves qui révisaient pour leurs examens. Aussi, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui. Il pouvait faire pratiquement ce qu'il voulait de son côté. Et ne s'en privait pas. C'était toujours plus tranquille et moins stressant que son dortoir, occupé par les Maraudeurs.

Certes, ces derniers s'étaient calmés depuis l'arrivée des examens mais ils étaient toujours aussi bruyants, ce qui exaspérait franchement Anthony. Il avait plusieurs fois hésité à leur envoyer des sorts pour les faire taire, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'en connaissait aucun. Il s'était alors juré d'en apprendre au moins pendant les vacances à Caisteal Maol, le château familial. Il devait y avoir de quoi faire dans leur bibliothèque. Au pire, il demanderait conseil à Mary Fawley. Elle était toujours prête à l'aider à apprendre de nouveaux sorts et à ne pas respecter le règlement. Très digne d'une préfète, pensa-t-il en souriant.

Mais le plus important était qu'il avançait rapidement. Il savait déjà ce qui pourrait être abordé lors des séances de ce club. Il avait aussi une idée de la manière dont cela pourrait être abordé, chose également très importante. Dans tous les cas, son projet était pratiquement terminé. Il avait énormément écrit en l'espace d'une journée, profitant de tous ses temps libres pour le faire. Il se décida de mettre le tout au propre le lendemain avant d'aller se coucher. Il écrirait aussi un mot à Dumbledore le mardi. Cela pouvait bien attendre le matin.

Comme prévu, Anthony termina l'examen théorique de Potions en un temps record. Seul Severus avait fait plus vite que lui. Lily semblait prendre son temps. Il se demandait si elle écrivait un roman, quand il vit à quel rythme elle écrivait sur son parchemin. Cependant, il lui restait encore une bonne heure. Aussi, il décida de commencer à rédiger le brouillon de sa lettre pour le directeur. Il continuerait ensuite, entre la fin de l'examen et le début de la partie pratique, dans l'après-midi.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce à dix heures, heure de fin du contrôle. Puis, il alla à la bibliothèque pour continuer son brouillon de lettre. Il écrivait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, essayant de plaider sa cause du mieux qu'il le pouvait. En résumé, il faisait de son mieux. Il se dit que si jamais Dumbledore ne donnait pas suite, il irait voir Chourave.

La directrice des Poufsouffle l'aimait bien, même s'il n'était pas très doué avec ses mains en Botanique. Elle l'avait défendu autant que possible en début d'année mais n'avait pu faire grand-chose. Il l'appréciait pour cela. Au point de souvent se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'aller chez les jaune et noir. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Bon, il ne connaîtrait probablement pas Lily, Severus et Saphir, ou du moins pas de la même manière. Mais il aurait été un peu plus tranquille, du moins il l'espérait.

Cependant, il était content de sa situation, qui lui convenait. Être à Gryffondor ne le dérangeait pas. Il essayait d'être toujours lui-même et de ne pas se comporter selon les stéréotypes des rouge et or. A savoir tête brûlée, orgueilleux à l'extrême et voulant toujours se battre pour des broutilles. Ce n'était pas sa manière d'agir. Même avant de vouloir gagner la guerre. Aussi, il s'efforçait de ne pas changer son comportement.

Ce ne fut qu'en milieu d'après-midi, peu avant d'être appelé pour l'examen de Potions avec quelques autres élèves dont sa cousine Marlène et Mary MacDonald, qu'il finit enfin sa lettre pour Dumbledore. Il se jura de la lui envoyer rapidement après l'examen. Après tout, c'était extrêmement urgent selon le garçon. Il espérait qu'un tel club puisse se mettre en place dès la rentrée de septembre 1972. Cela serait très utile pour les futurs arrivants.

L'examen de Potions porta sur la réalisation d'une Potion d'Amnésie. Pour Anthony, c'était presque trop facile. Il savait que Severus et Lily y parviendraient également sans soucis. Il se lança très vite dans la confection, ne lisant qu'une seule fois la recette. Il la connaissait par cœur, tellement il l'avait pratiquée chez lui avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Aussi, il fut le plus rapide de son groupe. Tous les autres élèves avaient dû recommencer à un moment. Sa potion était parfaite et il se jura d'aller voir directement Slughorn si jamais il n'avait pas un Optimal.

Puis, Anthony sortit en vitesse de la salle d'examen, non sans un sourire encourageant pour sa cousine et son amie. Il leur devait bien ça. C'était la moindre des choses. Il ressortit ensuite sa lettre pour le directeur et la mit dans une enveloppe où il écrivit de sa plus belle écriture son adresse. Enfin, le Gryffondor se dirigea vers la volière.

Cette dernière était assez loin du cachot où ils avaient eu leur examen. Aussi, il dut marcher pendant près de vingt minutes pour enfin y arriver. Il n'avait croisé personne dans les couloirs. Il avait salué quelques tableaux et fantômes passant par là, mais pas un seul être vivant à l'horizon. Les examens avaient vraiment des effets étranges se dit Anthony. Mais ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au moins pouvait-il avancer tranquillement dans le dédale de couloirs puis à l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, il vit au loin quelques élèves s'amuser ou réviser dans le parc. Probablement des élèves de Cinquième ou Septième Année. Ces derniers passaient respectivement leurs BUSE et ASPIC. Il savait que sa cousine par alliance Mary et son cousin Kervan angoissaient énormément. Ils avaient peur de devoir redoubler. Même s'ils étaient parmi les meilleurs de leur promotion.

Aussi, il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait Lily au moins de juin quatre ans plus tard. Probablement à un dragon femelle dont on voulait voler les œufs. Ou bien une véritable boule de nerfs qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas brusquer, au risque soit de la voir éclater en longs sanglots déprimants, soit de faire exploser sa fureur. Il espérait que personne ne désobéirait au règlement, même involontairement, devant elle à ce moment. Cette pauvre personne pourrait finir hachée en morceaux si elle ne faisait pas attention ou disait le moindre mot de travers. Nope, décidément, il devrait envisager de les passer ailleurs.

Anthony finit par arriver à la volière et gravit une à une toutes les marches. Il sifflotait des airs qu'il inventait directement, même s'ils se répétaient. Du moment qu'ils étaient entraînants, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ils lui faisaient passer le temps. Il attira un hibou brun assez commun à lui et lui accrocha la lettre à la patte.

« Porte cette lettre au professeur Dumbledore, dans son bureau directement. Tu ne la lui remets qu'en mains propres et tu restes jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait ouverte. D'accord ? »

L'animal hulula pour signifier son accord et Anthony lui donna un morceau de viande en récompense. Qu'il ingurgita immédiatement avant de s'envoler. Le trajet n'était peut-être pas long, mais c'était pour si le messager devait rester longtemps dans le bureau. Ce n'était guère impossible.

Puis, le garçon avait la possibilité de revenir dans le château proprement dit. Cependant, il en profita pour l'admirer. Il était vraiment magnifique. Ses tours s'élançaient haut dans le ciel. Il espérait vivement qu'il ne serait jamais endommagé ou détruit. Ce serait une véritable perte qu'un château aussi magnifique. Finalement, il s'arracha à la contemplation de Poudlard et se dirigea vers l'école. Il voulait revoir en profondeur la Botanique avant l'examen du lendemain. Il n'était pas très doué dans la matière et toute révision serait bonne à prendre.

Il rejoignit Lily, Saphir et Severus pour travailler. Ces derniers avaient tous réussis leur examen de Potions. Ce qui ne surprenait pas le garçon. Il avait fortement entraîné Saphir et Lily et Severus étaient bien plus doués que lui dans cette matière. La réussite de ces derniers ne faisait aucun doute. Même s'ils avaient eu des potions de Deuxième Année, ils auraient pu réussir. Il en était certain.

Anthony travailla jusque vers minuit avec la rousse dans la Salle Commune. Avec l'Astrologie, la Botanique était le seul examen pour lequel il angoissait réellement. Il était loin d'être doué dans la matière, notamment en pratique. Et c'était vraiment très problématique parce que cela faisait baisser son bulletin de notes. Par conséquent, le rouge et or travailla à fond la matière, revoyant tous les cas possibles et imaginables sur lesquels il pouvait tomber.

Au point de presque tomber de fatigue sur la table où ils travaillaient. Ce fut finalement Lily qui le ramena à son dortoir. Ou plutôt jusqu'à la porte de son dortoir. Il somnolait déjà et n'eut que le temps de se changer et de s'allonger confortablement sous la couette avant de s'endormir, épuisé.

Le lendemain matin débuta par les examens théoriques de Botanique puis d'Astronomie. Ils passeraient la pratique de cette dernière le jeudi soir. Anthony trouvait cela presque trop facile. Bon, il savait qu'il y aurait probablement quelques erreurs. Mais au moins pour la première matière, cela compensait son très faible niveau dans la pratique. Pour la carte du ciel en réel, il verrait bien le moment prévu. Cela dépendrait surtout de son état de forme après les examens de Sortilèges et Histoire de la Magie.

Pendant l'examen pratique, le jeune Gryffondor parvint à limiter les dégâts. Il reconnut sans peine les différentes plantes sous le regard bienveillant du professeur Chourave mais il eut plus de mal lorsqu'il fallut les manipuler. Mais avec un peu de chance, il pourrait s'en tirer avec un Acceptable dans la pratique. C'était déjà ça. Il ne ferait jamais Botaniste, il en état absolument certain.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le plus Anthony. Il attendait avec une impatience grandissante la réponse de Dumbledore. Il s'attendait plus ou moins à un refus poli. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'Albus Dumbledore aurait à faire de l'intégration de quelques élèves par année à Poudlard et dans le monde sorcier ? Pas grand-chose. Il devait avoir d'autres préoccupations. Il espérait que ce soit au moins sur la manière de battre Voldemort.

Le nom du mage noir était désormais sur toutes les lèvres. Mais quelque chose chiffonnait Anthony. Il se demandait comment est-ce que les gens avaient fini par trembler de peur à la moindre évocation, même murmurée de son nom. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de réellement terrible pour cela. Il ne voyait pas de raison, à l'heure actuelle, pour que les gens redoutent de le nommer comme il se faisait appeler. Nope, absolument aucune raison.

Bon, certes, il commettait ou faisait commettre des meurtres. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que l'on redoutait d'appeler quelqu'un par son pseudonyme puisque la dite personne ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il espérait avoir la réponse un jour à cela. Et que cela ne lui coûterait pas la vie.

Le reste de la journée fut consacré aux révisions de l'Histoire de la Magie, pour Anthony. Il n'avait guère besoin de réviser les Sortilèges. Il était plutôt bon dans la matière. Il n'atteindrait jamais le niveau de Saphir et encore moins celui de Lily, mais il était le quatrième de sa promotion, seulement dépassé par les deux premières et Chester Boot, le Serdaigle.

La rousse tenta de le convaincre de réviser les sorts avec elle, sans succès. Le Gryffondor n'était pas du genre à réviser plus que le strict minimum s'il connaissait déjà. Cela ne servait, en général, qu'à toujours embrouiller un peu plus les pensées dans son cerveau. Aussi, à part quelques matières, il limitait les révisions au strict minimum. Cela lui évitait aussi de craquer psychologiquement. Il n'avait certainement pas la capacité de travail de Lily, de la majorité des Serdaigle ou de Lupin. Il avait besoin d'alterner les matières et les périodes où il faisait complètement autre chose. C'était presque une question de survie mentale pour le garçon.

Mais, à la fin de la journée, il n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse de la part du directeur. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas lui en vouloir. Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il lui avait envoyé sa lettre. Il irait voir le lendemain si le hibou était rentré à la volière. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il pourrait s'en inquiéter. S'il était rentré, il pourrait se rassurer en se disant que Dumbledore avait peut-être autre chose à faire de plus urgent. Ce n'était pas impossible. Après tout, il avait de nombreuses responsabilités dans le monde sorcier. Aussi, sa lettre ne devait pas être prioritaire sur les autres.

Il espérait au moins qu'il prendrait le temps de considérer son idée. Et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait convaincre le vieux sorcier de s'engager plus fortement dans le combat contre Voldemort. S'il jouait bien son coup et parvenait à être convainquant, l'Ordre du Phénix pourrait être créé de nombreuses années plus tôt. Mais de cela dépendrait l'évolution de la conversation éventuelle avec Dumbledore.

A vrai dire, il comptait sur la curiosité du vieux sorcier puisque Bertus, son père, était haut placé chez les Aurors. Il était officiellement envisagé de le promouvoir au rang de commandant en second du corps. Parfois, il lui parlait de la situation telle qu'elle était dehors et pas ce que disait la Gazette du Sorcier, loin d'être indépendante et impartiale.

Le jeudi toujours, rien ne vint. Anthony passa toute la matinée en examens. Il commença par celui de Sortilèges, où il pulvérisa tous ses propres scores. Il était certain d'avoir juste absolument partout. Il avait largement entendu ses quatre amis réviser ces points la veille. Il échangea un sourire avec Lily qui s'était retournée brièvement vers lui. Il savait qu'elle aussi aurait absolument tout juste. Cela paraissait évident.

L'examen d'Histoire de la Magie fut plus simple qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il aimait bien la matière mais n'écoutait pas du tout en cours. Il se contentait de noter le titre du chapitre et quelques phrases ou mots à la volée. Puis, il compensait le reste avec le travail personnel. C'était largement suffisant pour avoir un Effort Exceptionnel. Il ne voulait pas descendre en dessous. Plus il avait de meilleures notes dans plus de matières, plus il avait de voies ouvertes plus tard.

Anthony ne comptait pas rester dans son château à gérer sa fortune et attendre que la mort vienne avec à ses côtés un héritier et une femme quelconque. Nope. Il voulait vivre la vie. Mais pour cela, il devait d'abord éliminer Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Cela paraissait terrible ainsi à dire. Mais il était de plus en plus certain de ce qu'il voulait faire en premier. Le petit frère ou la petite sœur qu'il allaita voir, bien qu'il espérait surtout une sœur, méritait de vivre dans un monde en paix. Et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, les McKinnon auraient un autre héritier de la lignée principale.

Bon, s'il en avait le choix, il ne mourrait pas. Mais il ne sacrifierait pas le monde ou ses amis non plus. Il était censé avoir onze ans et avoir le temps mais il grandirait trop vite et tout deviendrait rapidement trop sérieux. Combien de fois son grand-père Smith lui avait raconté les histoires de ces jeunes allemands engagés plus ou moins de force à moins de quinze ans ? Il fallait prier pour que le Ministère n'en soit pas réduit à cela. Cela signifierait des pertes colossales parmi les Aurors, Sorciers-Tireurs-d'Elite et autres unités de protection et sécurité.

La pratique des Sortilèges devait être aussi simple que la théorie pour Anthony. Il savait que cela compenserait en partie sa note de DCFM. Dans cette matière, en Première Année, cela reposait surtout l'apprentissage de créatures magiques et la meilleure manière de lutter contre elles. Or, s'il était très doué face à un sorcier, il perdait tous ses moyens face à ces dernières. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas en danger de mort, peut-être pas. Il espérait ne jamais avoir à tenter le sort.

Lily était passée bien avant lui et lui avait expliqué ce sur quoi elle était tombée, ainsi que ce qu'avaient faits les autres élèves passés avec elle. C'était vraiment trop simple pour lui. Elle était certaine d'avoir un Optimal, bien que n'osant pas le dire à haute voix, de peur de perturber les choses. Comme si cela avait une influence, se dit le garçon.

En entrant dans la salle, Anthony eut une grande surprise. Dumbledore en personne était là. Il semblait faire passer l'examen à certains élèves puisqu'il était à une des tables. Le garçon interrogea sa cousine du regard qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules. Elle n'avait la moindre idée de la présence du directeur. Il regarda ensuite Mary, qui eut la même réponse. Ils n'étaient que de simples Première Année. Pire, Saphir et Lily n'étaient même pas là. Certes, ce n'était pas le groupe le moins doué mais quand même. Ce n'était pas le plus performant non plus, même si tous se défendaient dans la matière.

Les élèves furent séparés en deux et Anthony se retrouva, comme par hasard ironisa-t-il, dans le groupe du directeur. Malgré le trac des étudiants de passer face à un immense sorcier, il réussissait à mettre à l'aise en quelques mots ceux qu'il examinait. Il prenait toujours quelques notes avant de remercier l'élève et de lui indiquer la sortie. Le rouge et or remarqua que Dumbledore ne mettait jamais la note directement sur le parchemin. Peut-être utiliserait-il une pensine ultérieurement pour tout montrer à Flitwick. Ce n'était pas impossible.

Anthony fut le dernier à passer son examen avec le directeur. Ce dernier sembla légèrement s'égailler à son approche. Mais tout fut formel jusqu'à la fin. Si ce n'était que le sorcier semblait beaucoup plus juger et demander des choses plus compliquées au garçon. Ce dernier fit tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Il connaissait énormément de sorts utilisables par des élèves de Première et Deuxième Année. Sans savoir exactement quel sort allait à quelle année. Finalement, Dumbledore sourit légèrement.

« Serez-vous disponible pour passer samedi à deux heures de l'après-midi dans mon bureau, monsieur McKinnon ?

-Euh… Normalement oui, répondit Anthony après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Alors j'aime beaucoup les Chocogrenouilles, fit le sorcier avant de le remercier et lui souhaiter une bonne journée. »

Anthony passa le reste de la journée et tout le vendredi sur un véritable petit nuage. Il avait enfin son rendez-vous avec le directeur. C'était tout simplement exceptionnel. Rares étaient les élèves de Première Année à avoir cet honneur, en dehors de problèmes disciplinaires. Et puis, même s'il était officieusement plus âgé et plus lucide, Anthony admirait tout de même Dumbledore. Il le savait capable de choses magnifiques avec une baguette. Aussi, même si c'était pour quelque chose de complètement différent, il était heureux de pouvoir le rencontrer directement.

Le samedi en question, en revanche, ce fut clairement différent. Il angoissait de plus en plus alors que le rendez-vous avec Dumbledore approchait à grands pas. Il sentait une petite boule au ventre grandir en lui. Il avait peur de perdre ses moyens le moment venu et de bafouiller ou pire encore, ne pas savoir quoi dire et rester silencieux. Mais tout cela vint assez rapidement et juste avant deux heures, Anthony arriva devant la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur. Il avait dû demander le renseignement à Kervan puisqu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de là où ce dernier était.

Une fois le mot de passe donné, le jeune rouge et or gravit l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau du directeur. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas peur. Peut-être même qu'il allait le sermonner pour avoir osé le déranger dans ce qu'il faisait auparavant. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore de près avant son examen de Sortilèges. Il avait fini par se douter qu'il était venu juste pour lui transmettre ce mot. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas tout simplement répondu à sa lettre. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple et surtout moins stressant au moment de l'examen pour beaucoup d'élèves.

Anthony frappa quelques coups à la porte du bureau avant de recevoir l'autorisation d'entrer. Puis, il la poussa et pénétrer dans ce qui pouvait presque être considéré comme le saint des saints à Poudlard. Un élève n'allait pratiquement jamais dans le bureau du directeur, à part s'il avait commis des infractions très graves au règlement. Il avait beau censé être bien plus âgé, le garçon était impressionné par l'immense collection d'objets magiques en tous genre. Il y avait aussi une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres qui n'existaient probablement qu'en un seul exemplaire. Derrière son bureau, le directeur lui fit signe de s'approcher et de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

« Bonjour, monsieur McKinnon, le salua le vieux sorcier avec une voix aimable.

-Bonjour professeur, fit Anthony avec une petite voix.

-Je dois vous avouer que j'ai été impressionné par vos capacités en Sortilèges, le complimenta-t-il, certainement pour le mettre à l'aise.

-Oh. Ce n'est rien à côté de ce que peuvent faire Lily et Saphir. Lily Evans et Saphir Yaxley, continua Anthony, voyant la lueur d'incertitude dans les yeux du directeur.

-C'est également ce que j'ai cru comprendre du professeur Flitwick. Je dois avouer que nous avons une génération exceptionnelle qui est entrée cette année à Poudlard. »

Anthony avait parfaitement perçu le compliment sous-jacent. Il lui disait indirectement qu'il faisait partie des tous meilleurs. Certes, il complimentait aussi les autres, mais il était suffisamment éduqué par ses parents pour savoir qu'il était aussi visé par cette phrase. Rougissant, il préféra jouer la carte de la modestie, qui lui allait bien mieux dans les cas où il était avec un adulte.

« Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose, professeur. C'est d'abord dû à mes autres camarades et à l'enseignement. »

Comment ça il passait la pommade ? Bon, ok. C'était parfaitement calculé pour retourner le compliment et mettre le directeur dans de meilleures dispositions. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était à Gryffondor ou aurait dû être à Poufsouffle qu'il ne devait pas se comporter de manière à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le sourire du directeur lui fit comprendre que ce dernier acceptait le compliment.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous aie demandé de venir, je pense que vous vous en doutez.

-En effet professeur, affirma Anthony. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de jouer l'ingénu. Autant faire franc-jeu.

-J'ai lu avec attention votre proposition et suis plutôt intéressé. Mais j'aimerais juste savoir comment vous en êtes arrivé là, sourit le vieux sorcier. »

Ah. C'était pour ça ? Ça n'allait pas être bien compliqué de lui dire comment il en était arrivé à une telle idée. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de secret. Il devait probablement être au courant de son amitié avec Saphir. Mais il était peu probable qu'il lâche quelque chose.

« Cela a commencé quand j'ai décidé que Severus, Rogue, précisa-t-il rapidement, avait le droit d'être un peu mieux intégré. Je sais que sa mère est Eileen Prince. Je lui ais proposé de lui donner l'éducation qu'il recevrait s'il était dans une grande famille. Il a accepté à condition que Lily ait la même chance. Comme ça, plus tard, ils pourront naviguer sans problèmes dans la haute société par exemple s'ils cherchent des financements pour devenir apprenti ou élève d'un Maître et puis être Maître à leur tour.

-Intention fort louable, le complimenta Dumbledore. Mais comment en êtes-vous arrivé à ce projet final ?

-Je me suis rendu compte il y a peu, après avoir discuté avec Mary MacDonald, que les nés-moldus et certains Sang-Mêlé étaient défavorisés en entrant dans le monde sorcier. Ils ne connaissent absolument rien de ce monde qui est complètement nouveau pour eux. Ils risquent d'offenser de manière totalement involontaire des personnes qu'il, disons, ne vaudrait mieux éviter d'insulter. Ce qui les met en danger encore plus qu'ils le sont.

Bref, c'est pour qu'ils s'intègrent mieux dans la société sorcière. Qu'ils sachent leurs opportunités et bénéficient des mêmes chances que les autres qui y sont depuis leur naissance. Ce serait injuste que l'on refuse à Lily certains postes juste parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'il faut dire de particulier. Alors même qu'elle est bien meilleure que la plupart des élèves de l'école. Et qu'elle sera certainement une sorcière exceptionnelle. »

Il se tut subitement, s'étant rendu compte qu'il s'était emporté. C'était toujours comme cela quand il défendait une cause qui lui tenait à cœur. Il la prenait justement trop à cœur. Aussi, il avait tendance à devenir passionné, ce qui pouvait parfois le rendre moins crédible. Cependant, le directeur ne montrait aucun trouble intérieur. Comme s'il réfléchissait à ses idées. Le vieux sorcier finit par reprendre la parole après un silence relativement inconfortable, au moins pour Anthony.

« Vos idées sont pour le moins intéressantes et innovatrices dans la manière d'aborder le problème d'intégration des nés-moldus dans notre société. D'ailleurs, il ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Déjà, au temps des Fondateurs eux-mêmes, cela était parfois difficile. Savez-vous que les véritables difficultés sont apparues après l'établissement du Secret Magique ? Même plus précisément au cours du dix-neuvième siècle. C'est à partir de ce moment que les cultures sorcières et moldues ont commencé à réellement divergées, causant de grands soucis d'intégration, expliqua Dumbledore. »

Le sorcier fit une courte pause avant de prendre, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Je me souviens encore, quand j'étais jeune élève ici même, les problèmes que rencontraient certains enfants d'ouvriers. Ils n'étaient pas rares qu'ils se fassent attaquer par des sang-purs pour leur avoir parlé sur un ton leur déplaisant. Alors qu'ils parlaient ainsi chez eux. »

Heu… Certes, pensa Anthony. C'était une anecdote relativement sympathique mais rien de plus. Au moins il y avait un rapport avec le sujet. Mais il semblait s'en écarter petit à petit. Et s'il continuait, il parlerait finalement de concepts obscurs de la magie auxquels il ne comprenait strictement rien.

« Mais je crois que m'égare, se reprit finalement le directeur. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu cette formidable idée bien plus tôt. Cela aurait été bien plus utile pour la société sorcière que nombre d'autres choses… »

Sa phrase ne se termina pas et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Anthony put y lire une grande douleur. Avait-il perdu un être cher à cause de ces fameuses choses ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. De toute manière, cela ne faisait pas partie de ses affaires. Elles étaient privées.

« Je soutiendrai votre proposition devant le conseil de l'école, monsieur McKinnon. Soyez dors et déjà assuré de mon soutien.

-Je vous en remercie, professeur, fit respectivement le garçon.

-Bien, lui répondit le directeur sur un ton plus joyeux. Avez-vous d'autres choses à me dire ? »

C'était Le moment. Soit il parlait de la guerre qui avait en réalité déjà commencée. Soit il ne disait rien et tout continuerait comme avant. Mais il avait décidé de changer l'avenir. Autant que ce soit le plus fortement possible et le plus tôt possible, de préférence en bien. Aussi, Anthony rassembla tout son courage de Gryffondor et se lança, mais de manière détournée.

« Je suis plutôt inquiet pour les nés-moldus de Poudlard. Certains le sont notoirement et je me doute que certains pro-Mangemorts aient répertorié les noms. Il n'est pas impossible qu'ils fournissent les listes. Je ne pense pas que le garçon qui a perdu ses parents l'autre jour les ait perdu tout-à-fait par hasard.

-Vous pensez qu'ils ont été ciblés, demanda confirmation le vieux sorcier ?

-Oui, affirma le garçon. Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Ou alors le hasard a vraiment un très mauvais sens de l'humour.

-Le hasard peut être très mystérieux, objecta Dumbledore. Ils peuvent tout simplement avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

-Il n'y a qu'eux qui ont été frappés. Tous les voisins ont été épargnés. Cela ressemble bien plus à un assassinat ciblé qu'autre chose, maintint Anthony. Probablement un avertissement.

-Et que préconiseriez-vous, fit le directeur, visiblement curieux ?  
-Le Ministère refusera de les protéger. Il juge que ces Mangemorts et ce Voldemort, surnom pourri si vous me le permettez. »

Le jeune garçon fut coupé dans sa phrase par un rire franc du directeur. Il s'en étonna et demanda ce qu'il avait dit de drôle. La réponse du sorcier le surprit encore plus.

« Je n'ose imaginer la fureur du concerné ou ses fidèles s'ils venaient à entendre ces propos.

-Je ne pense pas que vous la leur ferez remonter, objecta Anthony. Il n'y croyait pas du tout à cette possibilité.

-En effet, en effet. Mais nous nous égarons. Continuez, je vous prie.

-Je… Mon père va se charger de protéger les maisons de Lily Evans et Mary MacDonald. Mais il ne pourra pas s'occuper de tout le monde. Peut-être Poudlard pourrait le faire, osa finalement Anthony avec un regard qui insistait lourdement sur le sous-entendu. Et éventuellement de le combattre directement. Peut-être même par le biais d'une société plus ou moins secrète, à même de combattre un autre groupe secret. »

Le directeur commença à se lisser la barbe, les yeux brillants d'une intense réflexion. L'élève n'était pas certain de pouvoir le convaincre pour la dernière partie. Il avait mal ficelé sa phrase qui était tombée un peu comme un cheveu sur une soupe. Il espérait que cela le ferait au moins réfléchir. Le plus important était de protéger les familles des enfants nés-moldus. C'était de très loin sa plus grande priorité.

« Je vais réfléchir à vos propositions dans les jours qui viennent, finit par dire Dumbledore après d'interminables minutes de silence. Je crois que vous avez encore des devoirs pour la semaine prochaine, continua-t-il poliment ?

-En effet, répondit Anthony en comprenant le message subliminal. Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi, professeur.

-Bonne après-midi, répondit machinalement le vieux sorcier. »

En sortant du bureau, Anthony se dit que cela aurait pu être mieux. Ou alors être pire. Au moins il n'avait pas complètement perdu ses moyens face au plus grand sorcier de ce siècle. C'était déjà ça. Il n'avait pas non plus eu l'air stupide et ses idées ou arguments semblaient avoir fait réfléchir le directeur, au moins sur le moment. Il n'attendait pas énormément de choses de lui. Au pire, il ferait tout de même son club sorcier s'il n'y avait pas l'accord de la direction pour ce qu'il avait proposé. Ce serait toujours ça de pris.

Et puis il demanderait éventuellement à son père s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de protéger autant de nés-moldus que possible. Ouaip. Il devait bien ça à ses derniers, puisque sa mère en était une. Il savait que ce ne serait pas simple, mais cela ne lui couterait rien de demander. Il avait déjà accepté pour les maisons de Lily et Mary. Peut-être qu'il le ferait pour d'autres. En toute discrétion naturellement.

Parce que oui, Anthony avait inclus Mary à la demande de protection de la maison de Lily. La première lui avait partagé ses craintes lors de révisions communes et il lui avait fait la proposition, qu'elle avait rapidement acceptée. Son père avait donné son accord, peut-être poussé par son épouse et mère d'Anthony. Ou non d'ailleurs. Il était parfaitement capable d'accepter sans rechigner juste pour protéger des gens sans défense. Peu importait puisqu'au final, il avait accepté sans poser de questions.

Anthony relégua bien vite ce rendez-vous avec Dumbledore dans un coin de son esprit et se préoccupa des derniers jours de cours. Plus personne n'avait vraiment envie de travailler. Cela dit, le garçon travailla jusqu'au dernier cours. Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette. Il aurait été stupide de le faire alors qu'il avait besoin d'emmagasiner autant de connaissances que possibles.

Il commença durant ce laps de temps ses premières recherches pour la carte qu'il voulait créer. Elle était prioritaire sur son épée de lumière. Cela lui permettrait non seulement de surveiller les Maraudeurs mais aussi tous les élèves ayant de mauvaises intentions. Notamment la nuit, au delà du couvre-feu. Il comptait bien s'en servir aussi souvent que possible, notamment s'il avait des doutes importants sur une personne.

Mais Anthony vit à peine le temps passer qu'il était dans le train en direction de Londres. Cela le faisait toujours rire de prendre le Poudlard Express alors que là où il habitait était beaucoup plus près de Poudlard que de la capitale britannique. Mais il n'avait guère le choix. Le voyage fut passé en compagnie de Lily, Marlène et Severus. Mary et Dorcas étaient dans un autre compartiment avec des Serdaigle.

Tous les quatre, ils parlèrent des différents projets de l'année suivante. Et surtout, Anthony décida de dire quelque chose d'important aux filles. Mais, juste avant de commencer, Saphir pénétra dans le compartiment, leur faisant ouvrir à tous de gros yeux et surtout un « T'es qui ? » de la part de la cousine du garçon. La Serpentard se présenta rapidement et la rouge et or l'accepta bien vite. Il avait une nouvelle occasion de dire ce qu'il devait dire.

« Voldemort n'est certainement pas un nom de sang-pur, commença-t-il.

-Merci, je suis au courant, répliqua Saphir en levant les yeux aux ciels.

-L'année prochaine, je compte tenter de découvrir qui se cache sous ce nom, fit le garçon comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

-Il y a des rumeurs disant qu'il descend de Serpentard lui-même, intervint à nouveau la vert et argent. On pourra commencer par ça.

-Bonne idée, acquiesça-t-il en lui souriant. Ce sera un bon début. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera un nom complètement nul. »

Cette phrase déclencha quelques rires. Mais le véritable nom de Voldemort était réellement nul. Il entendait déjà les éclats de rire le jour où ils découvriraient son véritable nom. Ce serait assez comique à voir. Vraiment, cela vaudrait le coup.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à Londres. Saphir les quitta quelques minutes avant, pour donner le change alors que les quatre autres s'occupaient de leurs bagages. Puis, ils descendirent sur le quai, cherchant leurs parents respectifs. Bertus devait ramener Marlène chez eux. Elle y passerait trois semaines, ses propres parents étant en voyage d'affaires un peu partout dans le monde. Fallait bien agrandir les richesses des McKinnon.

Anthony finit par repérer ses parents et prévint sa cousine. Mais ils furent rapidement suivis par Lily et Severus. Et pour cause, les parents de la première les reconduiraient ensemble à Carbonne-les-Mines. Et ils étaient à côté de Bertus, qui devisait gaiement avec eux. Au moins les deux moldus semblaient un minimum à l'aise. Il les avait probablement fait transplaner depuis l'autre côté de la barrière. Ils se saluèrent poliment et se séparèrent peu après les présentations faites avec un dernier au-revoir.

Puis, Bertus fit transplaner son fils et sa nièce chez lui. Anthony courut saluer sa mère dont le ventre proéminent signifiait qu'elle approchait du terme. Il restait près de deux semaines et son visage rayonnait de joie. Puis, il alla retrouver son lit avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ceux de Poudlard étaient confortables. Mais ici, il se sentait réellement chez lui et à la maison. C'était les vacances quoi.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :) Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous voulez poser une question, donner votre avis ou autre. A noter que le prologue du chapitre 2 sera posté la semaine prochaine. Le Tome 2 aura pour titre Anthony McKinnon et les Aléas du Temps.

A noter que cette fois-ci, je répondrai aux reviews par MP. C'est beaucoup plus simple.


End file.
